Juego de Letras
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: Harry y Ginny han sido amigos de toda la vida. Un día Harry le propone a la pelirroja una idea totalmente diferente, salvaje y romántica: Sugiere pasar veintiséis fines de semana juntos, disfrutar de veintiséis actividades diferentes de la A a la Z...a donde los llevara a este par tal juego?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMARY: **Harry y Ginny han sido amigos de toda la vida, un día Harry le propone a Ginny una idea totalmente diferente: salvaje y romántica. Sugiere pasar veintiséis fines de semana juntos, disfrutar de veintiséis actividades diferentes de la A a la Z...a donde los llevara a este par tal juego?

* * *

**Prologo**

—¡NUNCA DEBIMOS HACER ESTO! Sabía que esto lo jodería todo —se quejó Ginny, mientras Harry solo la miraba inexpresivo del otro lado de la cama

Ellos habían puesto las normas, ella las había implementado y ella había sido la que las había seguido estrictamente, pero lo mandaba todo al maldito infierno, las reglas estaban para romperse.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Ginny? No tengo una maldita idea de lo que quieres que te diga, así que por favor…¡por favor no actúes como si yo fuera el chico malo! Fuiste parte de esto como yo lo fui. Estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio. No soy el único que tiene la culpa aquí

Ginny gimió mientras se agarrada las raíces del cabello, murmurando: —Lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría.

—Solo queda una letra, Ginny. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos. Después de eso, veremos lo que pasa —susurro Harry, caminando hacia ella, pegando su hombro con el suyo, tratando de calmarla, pero no funciono; ella estaba increíblemente tensa.

El saco el sombrero del cajón, lo sacudió dos veces y se lo tendió a Ginny. Ellos sabían cual letra era, pero esa era la forma en que en que habían llevado el juego desde los cuatro meses atrás donde habían empezado.

—Es mi turno —murmuro él, tomando un profundo respiro mientras sacaba el papel doblado. Rápidamente guardando el papel en el bolsillo cuando lo leyó, el salió de su departamento para preparar las cosas para el sábado, dejando a Ginny sola con sus pensamientos


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de Letras

**Capitulo 1.- Iniciando el juego**

—Hombre, tengo que encontrarme una mujer como Tina Fey —gimió Harry entre un puñado de palomitas de maíz mirando en la televisión a Tina Tey como si fuera la cura para el cáncer. —Un poco loca, inteligente y muy caliente. Le daría tan duro que tendría que mantener mis lentes puestos. Definitivamente con mis lentes puestos.

—Sí, es caliente. Ella se parece a uno de esos fenómenos de los closets, como una dama en las calles —dijo Ginny mientras trataba de ser sigilosa y robarle un sorbo a la cerveza de Harry. No era su primera cerveza de la noche, ni tampoco su primer sorbo robado.

—¡Mi tipo de chica! Y deja de tomar de mi cerveza, Weasley. Dijiste que no querías una, así que déjala —reprendió él, llevando la cerveza lejos y fuera de su alcance.

—Cómo quieras, Potter —se burló rodando los ojos. Ella se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara, sacando el labio inferior. Se aseguró de mantener los ojos en Harry. Se parecía una niña obstinada en crecimiento. Sí, era inmaduro, pero esa cara era letal. Harry no podía resistirse a ella.

—Aww, vamos, Ginny. ¡No esa cara! Cualquier cosa, menos esa cara! No puedo soportar esa maldita cara —Hizo una mueca, tratando de no mirarme a los ojos. Incluso llegó al extremo de cerrar los ojos, pero ella gimió:

—Haaarryyy! —y así fue. Él le tendió la cerveza, para el disfrute de Ginny. Ella sonrió con suficiencia, inclinando el cuello del a botella hacia él una extraña especie de brindis con "Gracias" "Siempre gano" y bebió un largo trago de la espumosa bebida, gimiendo con satisfacción para molestar a Harry.

—No puedo creer que haya caído con esa cara en los últimos veinte años —sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Ya debería de ser inmune y sin embargo, como un reloj, el labio inferior de Ginny sobresalía y Harry cedía.

—Sí, eres bastante idiota por eso —se burló Ginny, riendo a carcajadas, lo cual sólo sirvió para echar sal en las heridas de Harry

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Harry subió de tono sugestivamente en la última palabra y por la mirada en su cara, la sonrisa socarrona y la ceja levantada, Ginny sabía lo que venía e inmediatamente saltó del sofá.

—Mira Harry, lo siento. No quise decirlo —dijo Ginny retirándose de la sala mientras veía a Harry hacer su camino hacia ella. Parecía un león al acecho, con la melena loca y todo.

—No lo creo, Weasley. Creo que tienes que pagar por esa —gruñó él mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella, de manera rápida y con gracia saltando el sofá para atraparla en el suelo.

—Prepárate para sentir mi furia, Ginny —dijo él, poniendo los dedos a su lado. Él dudó, dándole unos momentos de paz a Ginny. La anticipación era la mejor forma de ataque y Harry lo sabía. Poco a poco dejó que sus dedos fantasmales subieran por sus costillas a través de su blusa. Él soltó una carcajada y le hizo cosquillas sin descanso. Era divertido mirar a Ginny reírse histérica, suplicándole para que parara mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras los dedos de Harry hábilmente tocaban los puntos más sensibles, no deteniéndose. Nada había cambiado para ellos desde que eran niños. Ellos serían los dos amigos locos de siempre quienes vivían el uno para el otro.

Se conocieron cuando tenían cuatro en un día de juego, creado por sus madres unos días después de haberse conocido en el supermercado. La madre de Ginny, Molly, era increíblemente despistada. Hasta este día, Ginny no tenía idea de cómo Molly había vivido su vida. Molly había estado muy ocupada tratando de hacer que su hija dejara de quejarse por una caja de galletas que no tendría que no se daba cuenta hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo el carrito hasta que de repente se estrelló contra el frente del de la madre de Harry, Lily. La madre de Ginny nunca dejó de recordarle que Harry era un niño perfecto. Él era quieto, mirando a su madre seriamente mientras el explicaba lo sucedido. Él sólo sonrió, aparentemente, mientras Ginny lloraba histéricamente.

Pero esa no había sido la razón por la que se había establecido el día de juegos. Eso había sido cuando Harry le había pasado un dulce de fresa a Ginny para que dejara de llorar. Ginny tímidamente lo había aceptado, sollozando, y agradeciéndole, y en la "más dulce y adorable voz", palabras de Molly, no de Ginny, él le dijo: "Las niñas bonitas no deben de llorar"

El resto como ellos dicen es… historia.

A partir de entonces, ellos habían sido una fuerza imparable. Ellos hacían todo juntos. Incluso a medida de que fueron creciendo no dejaron que el tener una amistad del sexo opuesto les afectara, aun después de cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase, Ernie MacMillan había llamado a Harry tonto porque Ginny era su amiga y nada más que eso.

Ellos había compartido muchas cosas, incluyendo su primer beso a la edad de los once, en un juego de botella y también su virginidad, porque Harry no quería dejar "el que por fin hubiera follado a una chica" y Ginny quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Independientemente de todo esto, todas estas cosas eran las que normalmente acaban con las amistades, pero Harry y Ginny no se vieron afectados por eso y continuaron con su relación. Eran la clase de amigos que terminaban las oraciones del otro y siempre parecían estar en armonía, como si supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Era natural después de que se fueron a vivir juntos después del colegio. Conocían todos sus hábitos, Ginny siempre se terminaba la leche, o también la mala costumbre de Harry de dejar su ropa interior en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Ningún tema era tabú, incluyendo el sexo.

—Harry, detente. DETENTE. Mi estómago está empezando a dolor. Detente —Ella se revolvió desesperadamente tratando de quitar los dedos de Harry. Harry se detuvo y se levantó del suelo, ayudando a Ginny después. Los dos caminaron de vuelta a sus lugares en el sillón, retomando el hilo, volviendo a ver a Tina Fey y bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Cuándo los volvimos unos perdedores? —preguntó Ginny mientras agarraba una galleta Oreo y la retorcía perfectamente haciendo que la crema quedara de un solo lado.

—Habla sólo por ti, Ginny —se burló Harry a través de un pedazo de galleta.

—Si no me equivoco, no soy la única en casa en sábado viendo las repeticiones de 30 Rocks en pijamas, que de hecho he tenido desde la noche anterior — Ginny tiró el otro lado de su galleta Oreo a Harry, quien con indiferencia lo tomo de su muslo y se lo comió.

—Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo —continuó Ginny captando la atención total de Harry.

—Háblame de ello —intervino él —Bueno, recuerdo la mía, pero no recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo como es debido. Romilda es abismal. Ella era tan rígida, no quería probar nada nunca, y que Dios no quería que mi polla se vuelva a acercar alguna vez a su boca. ¿Sabes que me mordió? Ella mordió mi maldita polla. Eso fue lo peor de todo —recordó Harry contrayendo su cara al recordar el dolor.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Ginny comenzando a reírse— Saliste disparado de tu habitación, llorando y gritando como una niña pequeña —Ginny se levantó y comenzó a correr alrededor de la habitación, sus manos puestas en ella misma.— ¡Santa mierda¡ ¿Qué carajo? ¡Ella me mordió! ¡Hielo! ¡Necesito hielo! ¡Ginny, ayúdame! —reconstruyó Ginny con maestría, con la misma voz chillona de Harry de aquella noche. Ella se estrelló el sofá riendo histéricamente.

—Eso no es gracioso. No tienes un pene, así que no sabrías. Además, no es como si tu vida sexual fuera mejor que la mía. ¿Cuántas veces te oí fingiendo con Dean? —dijo Harry imitándola igualmente.

—Ah, Dean. Ah. Ooh sí. Me estoy viniendo —imitó con una voz monótona. Ginny gruñó y cubrió su rostro con las manos en vergüenza.

—Ugh, él era terrible. La única ventaja era que sus dedos eran tan gruesos y largos y esos… esos eran mágicos —contó Ginny riendo.— Dedos mágicos. Es un mal nombre para un juguete sexual.

—Necesito tener sexo —habló de repente Harry, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando.

—Yo igual —dijo Ginny rápidamente. No podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque Harry lo malinterpretó.

—¿Perdona? ¡Tú también necesitas sexo!

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que quise decir —dijo ella lanzándole un cojín a Harry que falló por un poco. Él lo recogió sin tener siquiera que levantarse de su asiento. Ginny lo maldijo mentalmente a él y a sus largas extremidades. Él levantó el cojín, apuntando bien a Ginny.

—¿De verdad quieres empezar esto? —él desafió sonriendo. Ella negó con la cabeza y Harry bajó el cojín.

—Necesito un poco de emoción, algo interesante en mi vida —murmuró Ginny girándose hacia la televisión, la gigantesca pantalla plana que Harry había insistido que necesitaban. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Tracy Morgan, pero seguido los desvío a Harry quien parecía estar en profundos pensamientos, algo difícil.

—¿Haciendo cuentas en tu cabeza, Potter? —dijo ella sarcásticamente, ella rió por lo vieja de la broma. Era algo que siempre le decía.

—Muy gracioso. Nunca la dejas. Estoy tratando de pensar en las que nuestras vidas podrían ser emocionantes —él se giró hacia ella, mirándola seriamente, lo que siempre hacia sentir a Ginny nerviosa. Es mirada nunca significaba algo bueno.

—Ginny, ¿qué tan en contra estás de las relaciones sexuales? —preguntó él con seriedad, apagando el televisor mientras se enfocaba completamente en ella.

—Obviamente no estoy en contra de eso, ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —Ginny rodó los ojos e intentó alcanzar el control remoto, pero Harry alejó su mano. Él respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar, está vez su voz vaciló un poco.

—Déjame repetirlo. Sonará ridículo pero, ¿te opondrías a tener sexo conmigo? —Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta de ella, sabiendo que probablemente se reiría. Pero en vez de eso, ella sólo se quedó ahí inexpresiva. Harry lo tomó como una mala señal y esta vez fue él el que trató de encender el televisión y al que le quitaran el control.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ginny con voz suave y entrecortada. Ella estaba confundida, por lo menos.

—Propongo algo así como "amigos con beneficios" Cuando queramos algo, vamos con el otro. No significará nada. Sólo dos personas que necesitan algún tipo de liberación —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros apáticamente mientras Ginny pensaba en su propuesta, viniendo con algo de su idea.

—¿Qué si en vez de eso, porque eres un perro caliente y me gustaría ser capaz de caminar —comenzó, siendo interrumpida por la risa de Harry y remarcando "Así de malo lo quieres"

—Cállate, don Juan. ¿Qué si hacemos esto más interesante? — su voz alcanzó la máxima al final y agitó a Ginny.

—¿Qué sugieres, Weasley? ¿Nos vamos a poner de pervertidos? —inquirió él alzando las cejas sólo para encontrar con la expresión seria de Ginny.

—Sugiero veintiséis semanas —Harry miró confundido a Ginny, animándola para que continuara explicando.

—Bien, veintiséis semanas llenas de sexo —informó ella para el deleite de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y una sonrisa se esparció por su cara.

—¿Por qué veintiséis semanas? —se preguntó él en voz alta.

—Ah, mi querido amigo caliente, hay veintiséis letras en el alfabeto. Cada semana será dedicada a una letra diferente y en eso decidiremos cuál será la actividad de la semana.

—Bien, me gusta cómo suena esto, pero en vez de ir con todo el orden alfabeto ¿por qué no escribimos todas las letras en papeles y que alguien de nosotros escoja una? De esta manera, nunca sabremos hasta ese día, será una sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, cada uno de los domingos, empezando desde mañana, uno de nosotros escogerá una letra. Entonces esa persona tendrá la semana entera para decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer con la letra. El viernes en la noche, le diremos al otro lo cuál es la letra que escogimos y entonces el sábado, llevaremos a cabo el acto, una posición o una ubicación para tener relaciones sexuales. Y entonces el domingo, nos recuperamos y comenzamos el proceso de escoger la letra —explicó animadamente haciendo a Ginny sonreír.

—Muy bien, Potter. Tienes un trato. Empezando desde mañana jugaremos el juego del alfabeto.

—¿El juego del alfabeto? Eso suena tonto—dijo Harry.

—Oh, ¿y qué sugieres señor sabe lo todo? —replicó ella tomando posición.

—Cálmate, Karate Kid. ¿Qué hay del juego "Ginny y Dan estarán follándose completamente el fin de semana, así que no los molestes"?

—¿Qué tal…? No. ¿Qué tal si sólo lo llamamos, nuestro juego de letras de fin de semana?

—Me gusta eso. Trato. Pero ya que estoy aburrido puedo sacar la letra ahora? —Harry saltó en su asiento, ansioso porque comenzara el juego.

—¿Por qué la tienes que sacar tú? La idea fue mía —dijo Ginny, resoplando inmaduramente.

—Oh, madura Ginny. Además, la idea de recoger las letras fue mi idea —argumentó.

—¿Quieres que pase esto, Harry?

—Bien, tú sacas la primera y pero eso significa que yo sacaré la última.

—¿Y soy la que necesita madurar?

—Cómo sea. Vamos a hacer esto. Tú escribes las letras y yo iré a traer algo para sacarlas —ofreció él, levantándose para ir a su recámara.

—Oh, claro, dame una mano.

—¡Cállate y empieza a escribir! —gritó él desde el interior de armario.

Quince minutos después, veintiséis piezas de papel del mismo tamaño estaban situadas en la parte inferior de uno de los sombreros de esquí de Harry.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él mordiendo su labio. Él estaba nervioso y esto hacía que Ginny entrará todavía en más pánico.

—No realmente, pero terminemos con esto.

La mano de Ginny se sumergió en el sombrero, sus dedos jugaron con los papelitos antes de sacar uno. Ella lo abrió rápidamente, lejos de Harry.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó ella, guardando el papelito en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—No lo sé, ¿más reglas para este juego?

Ginny pensó en otra cosa antes decidir que otra regla más debía ser impuesta, la misma regla que había sido implementada cuando habían perdido su virginidad. Había sido la idea de Harry y Ginny había estado de acuerdo.

—No besarse.

—¡Trato! —asintió mientras se volvía sentar en el sillón. Ginny se le unió rápidamente y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, viendo a Tina Fey y bebiendo cerveza.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de Letras

**Capitulo 2.- Vampires = Vampiro**

Era una fría tarde de noviembre en Londres y Harry había engañado a Ginny haciéndole creer que iban a ver El Rey León. Ellos habían pagado las entradas para ver la popular película de Disney, haciendo creer a Ginny que sí iba a ver esa hasta que Harry la empezó a arrastrar a la puerta 4, en el letrero rojo parpadeante se leía Entrevista con un Vampiro programada para iniciar dentro de quince minutos. Ginny había protestado en los veinte pasos al cine, quejándose y murmurando que iba a ser atrapados, el que no parecieran tener más de doce, lo que hacía que no hubiera ninguna manera de que los guardias de seguridad los dejaran pasar así como así, pero Ginny se había equivocado.

La suerte había estado de su parte aquel día. Ningún guardia de seguridad había estado cerca de la puerta 4 y ellos se deslizaron en el ya oscuro cine, rápida y silenciosamente, para la gran sorpresa de Harry. Él había figurado en su plan la posibilidad de que Ginny cayera e hiciera una escena, lo que les haría ser capturados. Él la había arrastrado de la mano hasta los dos asientos que había localizado hasta atrás. Él había ido tan lejos que hasta había pensado en preparar bocadillos y algunos de los jugos de cincuenta centavos, incluso recordó que el único sabor que le gustaba a Ginny era el de fresa. Incluso se las arregló para llevar dos bolsas de las papas que su amiga tanto amaba.

Ella no había puesto atención alguna a los cortos, demasiado asustada por el guardia que acababa de entrar a la sala, pero una vez que salió de la pequeña sala, Ginny se relajó mientras la película comenzaba.

Para decir que Ginny había estado completamente absorta en la película desde el momento en que comenzó sería una exageración. Ella no apartó los ojos de la pantalla de plata. Ella miró hipnotizada mientras Louis de Pointe du Lac, interpretado por el diabólicamente guapo de Brad Pitt, vagabundeaba por toda la pantalla antes de la transformación y después. Y cuando Kirsten Dunst lo besa, ella casi cayó de su asiento. ¿Por qué no puedo ser ella? Pensó.

Ese día se despertó su obsesión con los vampiros, los chupasangres, vrykolakas, nasfaratu, strigoi, los fríos, como quieras llamarlos. Así que, cuando sacó del sombrero el pedazo de papel blanco con la letra V, fue una inmediata respuesta para ella, aunque trató de pensar en otras cosas, en verdad lo trató, fue inútil.

Ginny pasó la mayor parte del domingo pensando en las cosas que podría haber con la letra V. Buscó posiciones diferentes, como la Ostra Vienesa o la posición de la Victoria. Pensó jugar desnudos Voleyball, aunque eso no sonaba muy divertido en el frío clima de marzo, pero la palabra Vampiro no dejaba de aparecer, y ella sabía que Harry lo averiguaría el viernes en la noche cuando él le preguntara qué letra era. Sería una reacción instantánea de él como lo había sido con ella. Ella presentaría la letra, él haría ese extraño guiño mientras pensando, y una vez que lo averiguara haría esa maldita sonrisa torcida que hacía que las panties se te cayeran, y entonces él gruñiría en molestia, sólo por el infierno de la misma.

Harry sabía la obsesión de Ginny por los vampiros; después de todo era su culpa. Después de ver la película, ella lo había arrastrado a la librería para comprar ese libro. Él ni siquiera tenía idea de que la película estaba basada en un libro. De todo lo que él estaba consciente, era que había desnudez. Había oído hablar a los profesores acerca de ello en las horas de descanso y él supo de inmediato que lo tenía que ver, porque: ¡Hola, tetas! ¡Tetas de vampiros! Quién sabría que él estaba creando una nueva obsesión para Ginny. Y eso era exactamente, pero para ser francos, era mucho mejor que su enamorado Joey McIntyre en New Kids On The Block.

Empezó con Anne Rice, en Entrevista con Un Vampiro y con todo lo relacionado con vampiros, desde Drácula de Bram Stoker a Buffy la Cazavampiros. Desde aquel día se hizo una búsqueda para ella conseguir parafernalia de vampiros como fuera posible. Para la Navidad de ese año, Harry uso el dinero que le había enviado su abuelo por su cumpleaños en la primera versión limitada de Drácula para Ginny, y hasta este día, en cualquier momento en el que Ginny abriera la inscripción que le había hecho en esa entonces su mejor amigo de once años, ella sonreiría.

Para la mejor amiga en el mundo, Quiero que me hagas un favor. Nunca dejes de ser mi mejor amiga. Eres la persona más "cool" que conozco.  
Océanos de amor y millones de besos -(He leído el libro, dije que lo haría)- tu mejor amigo,  
Harry J. Potter

Así que Ginny sabía que en el momento en el que le dijera a Harry que la letra que había salido del sombrero era V, él instantáneamente sabría cuál sería la prueba, y aunque a ella le molestaba que el elemento sorpresa de la primera letra fuera arruinado, estaba emocionada, y esa era otra cosa que la estaba molestando. El hecho de que este régimen loco no la molestara la estaba molestando. No tenía sentido, pero sabía que debía parar esto antes de que empezara.

Cuando ella se fue a la cama el sábado por la noche, estaba nerviosa y excitada, todo a la vez. Nerviosa al hecho de tener sexo con Harry después de casi diez años. Su primera vez sólo había sido para acabar de una vez y eso definitivamente no había sido bueno para ella, y Harry se había venido rápido, pero había esperado eso. Ella había escuchado de algunas chicas en su clase que los chicos siempre se venían rápido en su primera vez . (Ellas no estaban bromeando; ella te podría decir cuánto le tomó)

Ella se sentó en su cama pensando todavía en el juego y curiosamente no vio nada de malo en él, y ella se pasó dos horas enteras discutiendo consigo misma sobre las razones por las que debería de ver el juego como malo.

Ginny trabajaba en una editorial en el centro de Londres, que había tenido mucho éxito haciéndole publicidad a los bien conocidos bestsellers. Amaba su trabajo. Los libros siempre habían sido su pasión, y ser capaz de decir que ella tenía parte importante en los sucesos de los bestsellers era sólo la decoración del pastel porque la mejor parte de su trabajo era ser pagada por leer.

Lunes y martes pasaron relativamente rápido para Ginny. Ella difícilmente había visto a Harry en esos días; estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo

Miércoles llegó y ella todavía no había decidió realmente cuál sería la prueba, comenzó a entrar en pánico en su oficina. Estaba tan nerviosa que su secretaria le había preguntado si andaba algo mal, y eso era algo porque la chica estaba en su propio mundo. Pregunta tras pregunta, qué sí tras que sí pasaba en los pensamientos de Ginny.

¿Qué si Harry no quiere vestirse como vampiro?  
¿Qué si ella no alcanzaba el nivel de las chicas con las que había estado, las chicas que eran adecuadas?  
¿Harry todavía quiere hacer esto?  
¿Por qué demonios acepté esto?  
¡Maldición, ese estúpido Harry!

El jueves en la noche, Ginny estuvo tentada a suspender todo el asunto. ¡Demonios! Hasta había ido tan lejos que quería ir a la habitación de Harry para encontrar el sombrero, y durante cuarenta minutos estuvo contemplándolo tentada a incendiarlo, pero se detuvo a sí misma.

El viernes en la noche, ella fue a la tienda de disfraces y compró todo lo que necesitaba para Harry y para ella. Compró un vestido Victoriano para ella misma para poder seguir con la letra V y compró a Harry todo lo necesario con su traje. Todo tenía un precio razonable. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los colmillos, ella definitivamente despilfarró el dinero porque no quería usar esos falsos de plástico que no le permitirían hablar a Harry. Ella quería los de esmalte sintético que podría pegar a sus dientes para el rato y quitárselos con agua caliente, y cuando ella los encontró los compró, sin importarle el precio.  
Conduciendo de la tienda a casa, Ginny casi se pasaba una luz roja porque no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción potencial de Harry. Y aun así, después de haber establecido esta tontería, no había sido capaz de arrepentirse, y estaba asombrada por ello. ¿Por qué no estaba deteniendo esto? Cosas como esta nunca terminaban bien. ¿Por qué se metería a sí misma a eso?

Nada de esto importaba pues tan pronto ella entró al departamento que compartían en el centro de Londres, fue recibida por un entusiasta e impaciente Harry en la cocina. Él había ordenado su comida de restaurante de comida china a unas pocas cuadras.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate! ¡Come! ¿Qué hay en las bolsas? ¿qué letra sacaste? —se precipitó en el final y casi le arrancó el abrigo de los hombros y lo lanzó hacia el perchero. No lo alcanzó.  
—Harry, relájate. Te diré. Mi día estuvo bien. Finalmente terminé de leer esa transcripción de la que te hablé la semana pasada. Casi grito cuando terminé. No puede esperar para que el público en general tenga sus manos en él. Lo que hay en las bolsas se refiera nuestra prueba de mañana —respondió ella, tomando un bocado de eggroll a propósito. Ella lo iba a hacer esperar por la respuesta de su última pregunta. Ella amaba atormentarlo.  
—¡Gin! ¡No me respondiste a mi pregunta! —gimió con un niño pequeño mientras se metía un bocado de Singapore Mei Fun en la boca.  
—¡Lo sé! —se rió entre dientes, sonriendo en una manera muy Ginny. Harry resopló y siguió comiendo. Trató de mirar en la bolsa negra a los pies de la pelirroja, pero ella rápidamente le propinó una patada en la espinilla.  
—¡Aw, vamos Gina! ¡Sólo quiero saber que haremos en nuestro "mambo horizontal" —se quejó, irritando a Ginny en muchas maneras.  
—Primero! No me llames Gina, sabes que odio eso. ¿Por qué debes de ignorar esa realidad? ¿y en serio? ¿Mambo horizontal? —Harry se rió. Él sabía, por supuesto que sabía cuánto le molestaba a Ginny que le llamaran Gina. Lo había hecho a propósito; era la única manera en que ella le diría el plan para mañana en la noche.  
—Deja de bromear. Dime. Estoy muriéndome aquí. ¡He querido saberlo toda la semana! ¿Cuál es la letra?  
—¡V! —contestó ella y él sonrió. ¡Maldito!, pensó ella. Ella sabía cuál sería su respuesta.  
—¿Es seguro decir que en esa bolsa hay un par de colmillos? —preguntó, con las cejas levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos expectantes. Ginny apretó los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa y apartando la mirada. Harry gruñó tal como ella había previsto.  
—¿Así que quieres una interpretación de un papel? Puedo ser un vampiro muy convincente, Ginny.  
—Bien. Y por el amor del Dios, no te pongas ningún estúpido acento.  
—Sin promesas.

Cuando Ginny salió de su dormitorio, usaba un vestido clásico Victoriano que había encontrado en la tienda de disfraces, incluido el corsé, ella se encontró con mucho más de lo que había esperado.

La habitación estaba iluminada con toneladas de velas de vainilla. Era intoxicarte, todo en ella, no sólo el olor, sino también el ambiente de la misma.

—Ginny —escuchó llamarle Harry desde la cocina. Él lo había dicho en una voz ronca y profunda, mucho más rica que su voz sonaba. Ella caminó hacia él lentamente, casi con miedo. Sabía que sólo era Harry, pero en este momento era un vampiro sediento de sangre.  
—Te ves radiante, belleza mía. Por favor, siéntate y cena conmigo —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo mientras ella caminaba hacia él y se sentaba enfrente. En la mesa, había un festín de comida. Había una larga ave, probablemente un pavo que había asado, patatas, verduras y dos largos vasos con fino vino tinto.— Come, mi amor —dijo él con esa voz sexy voz ronca. Ginny nunca lo había escuchado de esa manera. Ella realmente la amaba.— Necesitarás la energía —dijo sugestivamente mientras le tomaba lentamente a su vino.  
—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó, llevándose a la boca un trozo de papa; estaba deliciosa.  
—Tendré mi comida más tarde. No te preocupes, amor —dijo, sonriendo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Harry lucía increíble. Ginny no estaba avergonzada de admitir que su mejor amigo era un hombre de buen aspecto. Él siempre lo era. Él tenía una fuerte mandíbula, gran cabello, una sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera, pero en este momento, él era la personificación del sexo, y de sus más salvajes fantasías. Parecía que él le había atinado a uno de los secretos de los libros eróticos de vampiros que había escondido en su armario, lejos de Harry.

Llevaba la ropa que le había comprado, bien. La camisa blanca remarcaba perfectamente su amplio pecho. Había dejado los primeros tres botones desabotonados, que permitía vislumbrar un poco de su pecho liso, fuerte, que estaba debajo. El pantalón negro le sentaba muy bien, y los colmillos, Oh, Dios, los colmillos, pensó ella. No podía esperar para sentirlos en su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está la comida, amor? ¿es de tu agrado?  
—Es maravillosa —respondió, tomando otro bocado de su comida.  
—Me alegra oír eso —respondió él, sin quitar los ojos de ella. Era increíblemente sensual. Ginny podía sentirse a sí misma calentarse por eso. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en fuego, y él todavía no la había tocado siquiera.

Él continuó mirándola, y eso entorpeció sus movimientos. Ella estaba hipnotizada por la mirada, tanto así que casi no reparó cuando Harry se lanzó desde la silla y encima de la mesa. Él se agachó delante de ella, todavía en la mesa, estirando la mano para tocar su cara.

—¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó él como si estuviera sufriendo mientras acariciaba su cara, sus ojos revoloteaban por la suavidad.  
—Me has invitado —respondió ella, defensivamente. Harry bajó de la mesa, y se paró detrás de la silla de ella.  
—¿Por qué? —susurró en su oreja, causando que todos los vellos del cuello se le erizaran.  
—Me has invitado —repitió, entre dientes apretados. Harry gruñó frustrado y pateó la silla debajo de ella. Él la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo. Él la sostuvo con su espalda apoyada en su pecho permitiéndole ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Por decir al menos, Ginny estaba sorprendida. No tenía idea de la fuerza que tenía Harry.  
—Mmm, hermosa —susurró Harry más para sí mismo —Hueles delicioso, mi amor. ¿Puedo probar? —preguntó, haciéndole una larga lamida en el lado de su cuello, llevando su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Uno de los colmillos perforó ligeramente la carne suave y ella hizo una mueca. Él sólo tarareó, las vibraciones resonaban más alto de lo que Ginny había escuchado. Ella respiró en busca de aire cuando Harry sopló frío aire contra el camino que su lengua había hecho en su cuello.— Sabes increíble... aquí -dijo, pellizcando suavemente su cuello. Los colmillos rasguñaban y empujaban su piel deliciosamente. Ella no podía tener suficiente de ellos.—No puedo esperar para probarte todo -gruñó Harry, mordiendo firmemente su clavícula. Ella gimió en éxtasis y dolor. Él lo hacía tan lento, mucho más lento que nunca, y era increíble. Jodidamente increíble. Su cuerpo se sentía como en fuego, y todo lo que él había hecho era lamerla y morderla.  
—Mi hermosa chica mortal. ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¿un monstruo? ¿por qué vienes aquí y me atormentas cada noche? -Ginny sonrió agradecida de que le estuviera dando la espalda a Harry, así que él no podía ver. Ella amaba como estaba dentro de su personaje. Sólo la estaba calentando. Podía sentir ya la humedad entre sus piernas, pronto empezaría a caer por sus muslos y no podría esperar.  
—A ti, te quiero a ti -dijo a través de su dificultosa respiración. Harry gruñó en apreciación, empujando sus caderas contra la espalda de Ginny. Ella podía sentir cuanto la deseaba Harry en ese momento.  
—Chica tonta. Sabes que no deberías de querer eso -Él mordió fuerte su clavícula, sus dedos jugaban y desataban las cuerdas de la parte trasera del corsé del vestido que estaba usando.  
—Lo sé -susurró ella, sumisamente, con la respiración todavía más errática.

Harry movió sus atenciones al otro lado de su cuello mientras desataba cada cuerda del corsé. Él suavemente bajó la parte superior de su vestido para revelar los desnudos pechos de un blanco cremoso. Él jadeó al ver lo luminosos que estaban en el resplandor de las velas. Ginny vio el temblor que pasó a través de él y sonrió, agradecida que Harry todavía no pudiera verla.

—Exquisito -murmuró contra su cuello mientras bajaba el vestido hasta su cintura, dejándolo ahí, por el momento. Todo lo que Ginny podía hacer era gemir mientras él le masajeaba sus pechos, nunca alejando su boca de su cuello.  
—Tan flexibles, tan suaves -gruñó, tocando suavemente sus senos, sus caderas se movían contra ella involuntariamente. La fricción se sentía increíble. No podía evitar rozarse contra Ginny.

Él detuvo su tarea en su cuello, y la alejó de él, de repente de Ginny sintió frío. Ella amaba lo que él estaba haciendo, y aunque ella se despertaría con el cuello luciendo como un leopardo, le gustaba. A ella realmente le gustaba.

—Debemos de parar, mi amor. Podría lastimarte -Actuó con sufrimiento Harry, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.  
—No —gritó, sus senos rebotaban mientras corría hacia él. — No me importa, te necesito.

Harry gruñó, y violentamente la cargó y caminó hacia su habitación. Harry tenía decorada su habitación igual que la sala. Él la lanzó a la cama.

—¿Por qué me tientas así? ¿tienes idea alguna de todo lo que me haces? —preguntó, delirante, tomando su mano y poniéndola en su regazo.  
—¡Detente! —gimió y a la vez reprendió Harry mientras llevaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su cintura. Estaba sentado encima de ella lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que irradiaban, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no sintiera el peso de su cuerpo.  
—¡No hagas eso de nuevo! —reprendió él, sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba. Ginny se sintió hipnotizada. Había algo peligroso en la manera en que la estaba mirando. Era una mirada dominante. Parecía como si fuera su presa y él estuviera a punto de atacar.  
—Pero, Harry… —comenzó, pero fue cortada cuando él con rudeza le bajaba el resto del vestido, para encontrar que ella había estado desnuda debajo de su prenda todo el tiempo.  
—¿Tienes que tentar tanto? —gruñó, su cara estaba nivelada con su estómago. Él dio una larga, y grácil alrededor de su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Él besó su estómago, justo debajo de sus pechos y depositó un beso debajo de cada uno antes de tomar su pezón izquierdo en su boca.

Ginny llamaba su nombre en el éxtasis, arqueando su espalda para acercarse más a su boca. Él chupó, lamió y mordió suavemente su pezón. Con una mano masajeando su cadera, él agarró firmemente su otro pezón con la que tenía libre, pellizcándolo hasta que coincidía perfectamente con la perla que su lengua pecaminosamente jugaba.

—Tienes un sabor delicioso aquí, pero me pregunto qué tal sabes… aquí —dijo con picardía, maniobrando su mano para que abarcara su sexo. El calor se sentía maravilloso en su mano y sin separarse de ella, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba. Ginny empujó sus caderas contra su mano, suplicando con sus movimientos y voz por más. Él le sonrió mientras ella volvía a retorcerse contra su mano que sólo seguía encima de ella.  
—Por favor, tócame —suplicó, su voz era desesperada, su cuerpo se retorcía igualmente de desesperada. Harry dejó que su dedo se deslizara en medio de sus pliegues húmedos, él y Ginny gimieron. Ella estaba tan mojada y le dolía. Ella movió sus caderas contra los dedos de Harry y él se rió. Detuvo sus movimientos.  
—Permíteme —bromeó él mientras deslizaba su dedo por sus labios de arriba hacia abajo, burlándose de ella de la mejor manera. Ella gimió, respirando profundamente. Él detuvo su dedo justo arriba de sus nervios que ella quería desesperadamente que le tocara. Él la miró desde a través de sus lentes entre sus piernas, y en lugar de tocarla, le dio una rápida lamida, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Ginny se sacudiera.  
—Oh, Dios —soltó, aferrándose de la sábanas a su alrededor mientras Harry se daba un festín. Él pellizcó su clítoris con sus colmillos y eso sólo causó que su cuerpo se sacudiera todavía más. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y justo cuando ella pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, metió dos dedos en ella, causando que arquera la espalda en la cama. Su lengua trabajo lenta y meticulosamente, acariciando cada pulgada de ella mientras sus dedos se adentraban en ella lentamente, En el momento en que sus dedos se doblaron, el cuerpo de Ginny se levantó de la cama.— Harry —dijo ella sin aliento, mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas hacia su cara, tirando de su cabello con fuerza. Podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago primero. Las chispas de placer comenzaban a dispararse desde sus piernas a sus brazos y de repente el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Ella gritó su nombre mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente contra la cama. Harry no dejó su tarea mientras bebía de ella. Con el tiempo se detuvo, alejando su boca de ella. Se quitó su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho para ella. Él la miró. Ella era impresionante. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y algo rojo, absolutamente hermoso. No podía esperar a tenerla. Ginny dejó que sus manos tocaran el amplio pecho, mientras se deleitaba de la suavidad de los planos pectorales. Ella pasó una mano por uno de sus pezones y él gimió antes de tomar su mano.  
—Mi amor, esto es para ti, no para mí —dijo, comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones. Él lentamente se los bajó para relevar que tampoco él tenía ropa interior. Él siseó cuando el frío aire golpeó su erección una vez que estuvo libre. Ginny no podía apartar los ojos de él. En alguna otra situación, Harry habría dicho algo ingenioso y sarcástico. Pero ahora se mantuvo esperando quieto mientras Ginny sólo lo miraba. Ella había tenido su parte equitativa de hombres desnudos, pero ninguno se comparaba con Harry. Su cuerpo era hermoso, cada parte de él. Ella hizo un intento de agarrar su miembro, pero él le apartó su mano.— Mi amor, ¿qué he dicho? Esto es para ti.

Harry tomó el condón que estaba en su mesita de noche para comenzar con toda la farsa, rápidamente poniéndoselo, antes de ponerse sobre Ginny. Él la miró, y en ese momento ya no estaban en los personajes. Era una pregunta silenciosa siendo preguntada entre los dos: ¿En verdad estamos haciendo esto?

Ginny asintió y Harry se adentró en ella, los dos gruñeron ante la sensación. Ella era muy estrecha y él era tan grande que cualquier otro hombre con el que había estado. Era una especie de sensación deliciosa para los dos mientras Harry comenzaba con un ritmo lento. Él venía y Ginny lo emparejaba. Cuando él la embestía, ella se alzaba.

—Ginny —gruñó él mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. Ginny sólo gritó su nombre en respuesta, tirando de su cabello mientras deslizaba sus manos por hacia sus hombros y los usaba para impulsarse.  
—Harry —gritó ella mientras que sentía como ella misma se salía de control por lo fuerte que la embestía. Es como si pudiera leer su mente. No tenía que decirle más rápido o lento, suave o fuerte. Él sabía que quería, y se lo entregaba.— Tan cerca —gritó ella, mientras el hormigueo familiar comenzó a avanzar desde los dedos de sus pies. Las embestidas de Harry se hicieron más frenéticas mientras agarraba las caderas de Ginny y embestía cada vez más fuerte y más profundo. Ambos gemían excesivamente, mientras el placer los invadía. Sus cuerpos chocaban con cada embestida. La cabecera de la cama golpeaba sonoramente contra la pared, pero a ninguno le importaba.— ¡Harry! —gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el orgasmo que la arrasaba. Harry la siguió poco después, jadeando su nombre. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro mientras lentamente bajaba del post-coito.  
—Eso fue increíble —dijo él, saliendo del personaje, pero a Ginny no le importó. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba de él, aun cuando sonaba horrible.  
—Gracias —dijo ella, haciendo que Harry riera.  
—De nada, supongo —rio.  
—Cállate. Estaba dando las gracias por estar tan dentro del personaje. Y sí, hiciste un gran trabajo en las otras partes también.

Harry rio entre dientes y salió de ella, se quitó el condón y se dispuso a tirarlo en el cubo de basura al lado de la cama.

—Así que, ¿escojo mi letra ahora?  
—¡Todavía no es domingo!  
—¡Son las dos de la mañana!  
—Deja de ser bebé. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana por la mañana? —se burló Ginny y Harry hizo un mohín. Se veía adorable.  
—Ginny, vamos. De verdad quiero saber.  
—Sólo cierra el pico y vete a dormir.  
—Aguafiestas —resopló Harry, él y Ginny se rieron. Ginny se levantó de la cama,  
—Buenas noches, Harry.  
—Buenas noches, mi hermosa chica mortal —susurró él, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja con los colmillos, sin poder contener la risa.  
—Quítate esas cosas antes de que te tragues una y te ahogues.  
—¡Buenas noches, Ginny!  
—Sí, sí —respondió ella, durmiéndose rápidamente.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Sólo había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Ginny se había quedado dormida pero de repente se despertó sobresaltada, despertando a Harry en el proceso.

—Gin, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se frotaba frenéticamente los ojos, tratando de deshacerse de la vista borrosa. Se había quedado dormido veinte minutos después de Ginny. Tenía mucho en la mente.  
—¡Las velas! No apagamos las velas. ¡La casa probablemente está en llamas! —gritó y saltó de la cama, golpeando una de sus rodillas contra una de las mesitas de noche de Harry.  
—¡Auu! —gruñó mientras se agarraba la rodilla y volvía a caer en la cama. Harry se rió mientras se sentaba y encendía una de sus lámparas.  
—Tonta —reprendió él—Apagué todas las velas después de que te dormiste. ¿De verdad creíste que dejaría que el apartamento se quemara con nosotros adentro? Si hubiera sido así ya me hubiese ido, desde hace mucho tiempo —se rio Harry mientras Ginny seguía en shock.  
—Gracias, Harry. Me siento tan amada y segura —El se giró hacia Ginny para encararla mientras seguía frotándose la rodilla, tratando de deshacerse del dolor.  
—Siempre te tendré segura, Weasley. Debes de saber eso —él estaba más serio de lo que podía, lo cual espantaba un poco si Ginny era honesta. Ginny sonrió a su mejor amigo.  
—Lo sé, Potter. Creo que la cara de MacMillan lo sabe también —se rio Ginny y Harry se le unió.

Esa había sido la primera vez que él había golpeado a alguien, en verdad golpeado a alguien. Sí, él y Ron, pelearían, pero en realidad esas eran representaciones del programa Hulk Hogan que pasaban por televisión los lunes por la noche.

Harry y Ginny tenían catorce y MacMillan fue el primer novio de Ginny. Él era un junior, un completo idiota si le hubiesen preguntado a Harry en esa entonces o ahora mismo. Él era un idiota con todos, excepto con Ginny, al principio. Después de unos meses juntos, él comenzó a presionar a Ginny en su relación, no el sentido del abuso, sino a pasar su relación a una relación más explícita. Era la última cosa que Ginny quería. Ella sólo era una estudiante de primer grado, y no quería arruinar su reputación, la poca que tenía, además de que no quería acabar embarazada.  
Era la fiesta de Hallowen anual de los Potter cuando James llevó las cosas muy lejos. Harry había visto como él había guiado a Ginny a la planta de arriba a uno de los dormitorios. Los siguió con diligencia, escondiéndose detrás de la multitud y sombras, no siendo notado por ninguno de los dos. Ginny era muy ingenua, ella había seguido a MacMillan muy entusiasta, pensando que él sólo quería un beso. Harry miró cómo ella sostenía la mano de MacMillan, riendo juguetonamente con él mientras la introducía a la primera habitación que encontró, la de Harry.  
Fueron los gritos de angustia que dio Ginny los que pusieron a Harry al borde, irrumpió en la habitación para encontrar a MacMillan sobre ella, forzándola. Harry era una persona relajada, nada lo enojaba o molestaba realmente, pero nunca, nunca nadie debía de meterse con su familia o con sus amigos. Michael pudo darse cuenta de eso. Harry quería matarlo, cada onza de su cuerpo mientras daba puñetazos y patadas, Michael le gritaba que parara pero él no lo hizo. Nunca volvió a ver o saber de Michael después de esa noche, pero si algún día él lo encontrara en algún lado terminaría lo que empezó.

Harry fue sacado del recuerdo por el llanto de dolor de Ginny.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado —¿Necesitas una venda o algo así? ¿Hielo?  
—No, estoy bien. Sólo acabo de golpearme la rodilla bien fuerte, ¿qué hay de nuevo en eso?  
—Pensarás que con la edad tu coordinación podría mejorar un mínimo, pero no. Empeoras con la edad —bromeó él, riendo a carcajadas mientras Ginny lo golpeaba. Detuvo a Ginny agarrando su muñeca. Dejó que su dedo trazara la vívida cicatriz roja que estaba en su brazo.  
—Lo siento, Ginny. Siempre estaré arrepentido de esto —murmuró frotando suavemente la cicatriz. Ella se sentó y suavemente apartó el pelirrojo cabello que había caído en los ojos de Harry.  
—Te he dicho que dejes de disculparte por eso. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Se supone que debemos de tener experiencias así, son parte del crecimiento —lo consoló.  
—Aun así —insistió Harry —Podrías haber muerto. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti —Ginny sonrió con nostalgia mientras abrazaba a Harry. Ella no hubiera sabido qué hacer sin él tampoco.

Ella tenía diecisiete y él dieciocho años cuando ella se hizo la cicatriz. Hasta este día, Harry se disculpaba todavía por eso. De alguna manera fue su culpa. Los dos se habían saltado la escuela por primera vez. Aunque en realidad no fue tan grande. No es como si ellos faltaran a la escuela a la mitad del plazo. Esperaron a que todos los exámenes terminaran, y sólo quedaban tres semanas para la graduación, pero era saltarse la escuela de todas formas. Los dos se las habían arreglado para colarse a una reserva, justo donde algunos chicos Junior de diferentes colegios saltaban el borde la montaña. Era para probar su hombría. Entre más alto saltabas mucho mejor.  
Ginny había visto un montón de veces saltar a los chicos, pero nunca había tenido la urgencia de unirse a la actividad, ni tampoco Harry, pero ese día era la aventura de los dos, arráncale pedacitos al tiempo y todo eso.

Harry lo había sugerido, así como también había sido el primero en saltar, viéndose positivamente agraciado en todo el camino del descenso. Ginny lo había visto desde la cima caer al agua, su cabeza salió del agua, él estaba sonriendo. Él le había gritado que saltara, se burlaba y presionaba. Ella se quejó de que el agua sería demasiado fría, que se resfriarían cuando llegaran a casa por las ropas mojadas, pero finalmente se armó de valor y saltó.

Harry miró horrorizado mientras ella caía. Entre más se acercaba al agua más alarmado se ponía. Ella no había saltado lo suficientemente lejos para evitar las rocas y Harry sabía que se golperaría la cabeza en cuanto cayera.

Era un sonido que nunca olvidaría, el sonido que se produjo cuando Ginny golpeó las rocas, ella gimiendo mientras él nadaba para alcanzarla, gritando su nombre. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Todos los sonidos e imágenes estaba grabadas en su memoria. Sus lágrimas, sus sollozos, la sangre escurriendo de su brazo mientras él la cargaba hasta su auto; todo era vívido en su mente. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pesada, ella casi muriendo en el asiento trasero. Todas esas cosas asaltaban a Harry cada vez que miraba la cicatriz.

Cuando él llegó al hospital, cargando a una Ginny inconsciente en sus brazos, había sido su padrino, Sirius, quien la había llevado a la sala de emergencias para ser revisada. Él informó a Ginny y Harry que habían estado de suerte ese día, porque la única cosa que había pasado es que Ginny se había rotó su brazo. Porque ella había anticipado el contacto antes de que cayera, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.  
Harry recordó su respiración constante mientras yacía en la cama del hospital, el pitido de los aparatos, su voz aturdida cuando ella se levantó confundida. Recordó la regañina que consiguieron no sólo de sus padres, sino de su director. Todo había sido culpa de él, y siempre recordaría eso.

—Aww, Harry, no me hagas sentir mal. Es el trabajo de las chicas ponerse emocionales después del sexo —se rio Ginny, tratando de aligerar el humor, pero a mitad de su oración dio un gran bostezo.  
—Muy gracioso, Bella Durmiente. ¡Vuelve a roncar! —bromeó, empujándola para acostarse de nuevo.  
—Yo no ronco —protestó Ginny, cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Harry rápidamente las agarró.  
—No te adueñes de todas las sábanas, Ginny. Es mi cama —dijo Harry mientras tiraba de ellas. Ginny perdió el agarré y rodó hacia él, golpeándose la barbilla contra su pecho.  
—¡Jódete, Harry! —gritó, golpeándolo repetidamente en los brazos. Él detuvo sus manos fácilmente, empujándola a su lado.  
—Yo no ronco —argumentó de nuevo.  
—Si tú dices —comento Harry sarcástico  
—Cómo sea, James. Buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches, Molly. Dulces sueños.

Harry fue el primero en despertar, aunque eso era común. Incluso durante la semana para trabajar era el primero. Su cuerpo no lo dejaba dormir después de cierto tiempo. Era frustrante porque a veces sólo conseguía tres horas de sueño.

Eran las diez, lo más tarde que Harry se había levantado alguna vez, pero la noche anterior había terminado agotado. Había sido extraño por lo menos. Estar en el personaje había sido difícil. Había querido quitarse los colmillos en el mismo momento en el que se los pegó, pero viendo la cara de Ginny, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Toda la semana entera después de que ella recogió la letra, Harry se había estado debatiendo entre ir a su habitación y acabarlo todo. Era estúpido. Uno de ellos podría salir lastimado al final de esto, pero Harry no quería terminarlo. Le emocionaba explorar esto… o lo que fuese con Ginny.  
No le avergonzaba decir que su mejor amiga era hermosa. Ella era impresionante, en verdad. Ella tenía el cabello más suave en el que Harry había tenido la oportunidad de pasar los dedos, y esos ojos de color marrón en los que siempre se perdía. Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño y estrecho, y sus piernas eran más largas de lo que deberían de ser. Su madre siempre había bromeado con Ginny sobre esto, diciendo que era mucha pierna. Ella era inteligente y divertida. Era su mejor amiga. Era una parte importante de su ser. Ella estuvo allí cuando su padre murió, y cuando recibió su carta de aceptación para la escuela de sus sueños.

Harry fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, tratando de distraerse a sí mismo de la situación, pero había un picor inquietante en él que lo hacía querer ir a la habitación y coger la próxima tarjeta. Quería tener la oportunidad de impresionar a Ginny y era difícil cuando la tarjeta tenía que ser escogida al azar. Aunque se detuvo. Sería injusto, además de que no había forma de que pudiese tomar la tarjeta sin despertar a Ginny en el proceso.

Ginny entró a la cocina veinte minutos después mientras Harry cocinaba la última tortita.

—¿Son con chispas de chocolate? —preguntó ella atontada.  
—Síp, tus favoritas —replicó sirviéndole unas cuantas en el plato y tendiéndoselo. Él tomó unas para sí mismo y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja para los dos.  
—¿Alguna vez duermes, Harry? —preguntó Ginny entre un bocado de tortitas.  
—¿Y tú mamá no te enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena de comida? —Ginny se burló, tragó y le hizo obscenidad con el dedo a Harry, al mismo tiempo.  
—Qué señorita eres, Weasley.  
—Dios, eres un idiota, Harry, y pensar que iba a traer el sombrero para que tomaras la tarjeta y no estuvieras lloriqueando todo el día, pero creo te haré esperar un poco más.  
—¡No, Ginny lo siento! ¡Déjame sacarla! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Harry, de rodillas. Vio el sombrero en las rodillas de Ginny Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Todo lo que llevaba era la camisa blanca que había sido parte de su disfraz. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas estando sentada. Sonrió un poco; no pudo evitarlo. Es sólo que había algo increíblemente sexy en una mujer usando ropa de hombre.  
—Te ves sexy con eso —dijo, masajeando su pierna izquierda.  
—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Potter, no va a funcionar —trató de mantener la voz firme, pero esto le era difícil. Sus manos subieron más y ella se estremeció cuando él rozó con sus dedos la parte posterior de su rodilla. Saltó un poco y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el sombrero.  
—Ah! Gané —animó, victorioso, agarrando el sombrero encima de su cabeza. Ginny saltó de la silla y comenzó a saltar para alcanzar el sombrero. Harry sólo se quedó mirando divertido como la camisa casi revelaba todo.  
—Vamos Harry. Dame el sombrero. Te dejaré tomar la letra —negoció Ginny, sonriendo malignamente. Sabía que ganaría. Harry dejó el sombrero en la mano de Ginny.  
—¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarlo? —preguntó Harry mientras metía la mano en él. Pensó que había escondido el sombrero bien, pero ella se las había arreglado para encontrarlo. Quiso encontrar la pieza más grande, pero Ginny se las había arreglado para que fueran todas iguales.  
—¡Tengo mis maneras! —Harry alzó una ceja con curiosidad mientras sacaba una letra. Desplegó el papel, colocando una mano enfrente del papel, para que Ginny no pudiese leerla. Estudió el garabato desordenado. ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con esto? Se preguntó.  
—¿Es buena letra? —preguntó ella, levantando su cabeza para echarle un vistazo al papel. Harry lo notó y rápidamente dobló el papel, asintiendo.  
—Una menos, y veinticinco más por ir Weasley.  
—A por todas, Potter.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de Letras

**Capitulo 3.- Ice Cream = Helado**

Sonrió en todo el camino de regreso a casa y Ginny lo miró extrañada.

—¿De qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó curiosa, mientras metía los alimentos en el portaequipajes del auto de Harry.  
—Por nada. Sólo estoy emocionado por el fin de semana. Me pregunto si has adivinado lo que he planeado.  
—Probablemente no. Eres mucho más creativo que yo.  
—Es verdad, muy, muy, cierto. Me gusta que reconozcas que soy más inteligente, Ginny —bromeó mientras se metían al auto.  
—Oh, un comediante —dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.  
—Me a-m-a-s —bromeó, deletreando la palabra "amas" mientras su auto prácticamente se deslizaba por el asfalto.  
—Sí, deletrea O-D-I-O!  
—¿Ahora quién es la comediante? —Ginny rodó los ojos, sonriendo mientras apartaba la mirada de su amigo. Harry se giró para verla, y entonces le robó una mirada a la parte trasera del auto. No podía esperar para el sábado.

Cuando el viernes llegó, Ginny se había ido antes que Harry, dejándole un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino. Harry apreció el gesto, casi inhalando la comida antes de irse a trabajar. Por suerte no tuvo mucho que hacer, así que usó la mayor parte de su día trazando los planes para el sábado. Pensó en diferentes maneras de usar el helado, antes de decidir qué hacer, sonriendo para sí mismo al pensar las diferentes reacciones posibles de Ginny.

Cuando llegó a casa, esa misma noche, Ginny estaba cocinando la cena, el olor a carne impregnó los sentidos de Harry.

—¡Eso huele delicioso! —dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.  
—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó ella mientras pelaba unas patatas.  
—¡Largo! ¿y el tuyo? —se sentó, aflojando su corbata y relajándose en el suave cojín.  
—Igual.  
Harry se levantó de la silla y ayudó a Ginny a preparar el resto de la cena.  
—La carne huele bien.  
—Gracias. Usé esas especias que tu mamá sugirió.  
—Oh, entonces no puedo esperar para tomar algo de eso.  
—Hablando de tomar, ¿qué letra tomaste? —preguntó ella manteniendo su concentración en las patatas que estaba pelando. Harry se rió.  
—Oh, cómo han cambiado los puestos —Ginny tragó aire a través de sus dientes mientras miraba a Harry.  
—¿Podrías decirme sólo la letra?  
—Sólo si admites que estás igual de emocionada que yo.  
—Sí, ¡ahora dime la maldita letra!  
—H  
—¿H? ¿Tomaste la letra H? ¡Estoy contenta de no haber tomado esa!  
—Gracias —contestó Harry mientras Ginny se reía— Todo lo que necesito de ti es que estés en mi habitación a las seis, desnuda y con esto puesto —Abrió su maletín y sacó una bolsa, sosteniendo una venda negra y tendiéndosela a Ginny. Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos la prenda.  
—No tengo idea de cómo una venda pueda relacionarse con la letra H.  
—Eso sólo lo sé yo. Ahora, ¿cuánto falta para que la cena esté lista? Estoy hambriento —Ginny pasó saliva audiblemente. Ya estaba nerviosa por mañana.  
—Quince minutos más.

Harry no estuvo en casa en todo el sábado por el día, estuvo en su oficina, poniéndose al día con algo de trabajo que no había hecho el viernes. Pero su mente estaba completamente concentrada en lo que le estaría esperando en casa. Dejó su oficina a las cinco, llegando a casa exactamente a la seis. Cuando entró a la casa, llamó a Ginny, preguntándose en dónde estaría y se encontró con lo que quería oír exactamente.

—Estoy en tu habitación —gritó. Harry sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y tomaba lo que necesitaba; un litro de helado de chocolate, una taza de agua helada y una cuchara. Fue a su habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta para mostrar un espectáculo.  
—Mhmm, ahora eso es un espectáculo para ver —Harry gimió, mientras entraba a su habitación para encontrar a Ginny justo como le había pedido, desnuda en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, sus ojos cubiertos con la venda negra. Luchó contra el instinto natural de saltar sobre ella e ir directamente al punto. Caminó lentamente hacia su cama, poniendo el helado y todo lo demás que necesitaba en la mesita de noche. Cuando ella lo escuchó acercarse trató de mover su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado su respiración.  
—¿Por qué estoy con los ojos vendados, Harry? —preguntó, su voz temblaba. Estaba nerviosa. Harry sonrió pensativamente. Sabía que no estaba asustada de lo que había planeado, sólo le asustaba no tener el control. Ginny siempre había querido saber todo, resolver todo lo que no sabía.  
—Porque eso mejorará tus otros sentidos, dos de los cuales quiero que realmente sientas —susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.  
—¿Así que me vas a decir ahora qué significa H? —preguntó impaciente, golpeando su mano contra la colcha. Harry se rió mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y su camisa, quedándose en bóxers. Quería mantenerse en ventaja en esta situación, incluso si sólo significaba tener una prenda más que ella.  
—Shh, sólo relájate y confía en mí —Eso fue todo lo que dijo. La cabeza de ella se giró cuando escuchó algo abrirse a su lado.  
— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, su voz se cortó.  
—Te dije que estuvieras callada —la regañó suavemente, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
—¿Tienes algo para mi oído, Potter?  
—Weasley. Me comporté y actué como tu vampiro perfecto. ¡Dame la misma cortesía! —Ginny gruñó y cerró la boca, Harry le dio las gracias besándole la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó, Harry dejó que sus dedo acariciara su mejilla. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose, no importaba cuan cruda podía ser ella a veces, Ginevra Wasley nunca dejaba de sonrojarse, y Harry lo amaba.

Harry besó de arriba hacia abajo el cuello de Ginny, chupando y mordiendo suavemente a medida que avanzaba. Mordía y chupaba más fuerte en donde ella gemía.

Sus labios viajaron a través de su clavícula, sus dientes rozaron ligeramente los huesos sobresalientes para el deleite de Ginny. Ella se retorcía y gemía debajo de él, respirando pesadamente. Dios, soy bueno, pensó Harry; ni siquiera había hecho nada espectacular todavía.

Detuvo sus acciones y se separó de Ginny, y sólo miró a su mejor amiga. Su cuerpo era increíble. Ella tenía unos senos perfectos, no muy pequeños, no muy grandes, y perfectamente redondos. Ella tenía una pequeña cintura que encajaba perfectamente con sus manos y una piel increíblemente suave y flexible. Viéndola, podía ver el sudor que comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de su piel y todas las cicatrices que se había hecho al caerse cuando era joven. Se rió suavemente para sí mismo, recordando la caída que se había dado de la bicicleta cuando tenían siete, la cual era la causante de la cicatriz en su pierna derecha. Se inclinó y beso su cuello, y tomó el envase de cartón de helado de la mesita de noche.

—¿Todavía no te has imaginado qué significa H? —preguntó, hundiendo la cuchara en el envase, sosteniendo el chocolate por encima de su clavícula. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y Harry sonrió grandiosamente.— Bueno, estoy haciendo un poco de trampa porque son dos cosas diferentes para la actividad de hoy. Significa asilamiento, estoy asilando tu habilidad para ver. Y también significa —Harry dejó que su voz adquiriera un tono juguetón mientras depositaba la bola de helado entre el hueco de su cuello y clavícula. Ella se estremeció de inmediato, jadeando mientras la sustancia fría se deslizaba hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y a la espalda.— ¡Helado! —susurró audiblemente contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a lamer el postre. Él gruñó, chupando fuerte cuando alcanzaba el final del chocolate y el comienzo de la piel de Ginny.

Ella gimió, hundiendo la mano en el cabello de Harry mientras él limpiaba su cuello. Harry se separó y tomó más helado, depositándolo en el estómago de Ginny, haciéndole jadear por lo frío que se sentía contra su piel caliente. Arqueó la espalda, gruñendo mientras Harry comenzaba a probar el helado, gimiendo en apreciación hacia la golosina dulce.

El rió mientras Ginny temblaba; sus labios se desplazaban hacia el sur y pudo sentir la anticipación a través de ella. Harry tomó la cuchara que había estado utilizando y la lamió para limpiarla, a la derecha del oído de Ginny. Una vez más, su respiración se cortó. Harry podía imaginarla mirada en su cara si la tuviera la venda en los ojos.

Arrastró la cuchara de plata cálida por su cuerpo, la arrastró suavemente por su pecho antes de alejarla y hundirla en la taza de agua fría. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de mover la cuchara fría hacia sus pezones, de nuevo Ginny reaccionó estremeciéndose, pero antes de que ella pudiera realmente sentir el metal frío, Harry tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca, dejándo que sintiera el frío y el calor. El pecho de Ginny comenzó a subir y a bajar más rápido mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Ella llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Harry, luchando por sentir su camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de él. Cuando encontró su suave cabello, ella hundió sus dedos, sosteniéndolo en el lugar mientras él jugaba con su pezón endurecido antes de que él repitiera la misma acción con el otro pezón.

—Harry —jadeó y Harry chasqueó la lengua.  
—Shhhh. Sólo siente.

Ginny relajó su cuerpo, pero su respiración era irregular y Harry no pudo haber disfrutado eso más. Él hizo un pequeño ruido apreciativo mientras hundía la cuchara de nuevo en el envase del helado que comenzaba a derretirse. Llevó la cuchara hasta la boca de Ginny, pasando por sus labios las gotas sobrantes. Su lengua hizo un rápido en limpiarlo. Harry metió la cuchara en la boca de Ginny, y ella la lamió para limpiarla, Harry gimió mientras sentía la boca de Ginny apretar el metal. Lentamente, sacó la cuchara.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó, tocando el borde de la venda de Ginny. Ella ladeó la cabeza contra su mano, tratando de que le quitara la venda de los ojos.  
—Contéstame.  
—Sí —contestó ella sin aliento. Harry podía oler el chocolate en su aliento y sonrió, alejándose de ella lentamente.  
—¿Qué sientes ahora? —preguntó, levantándose y alejándose de Ginny hasta el pie de la cama.  
—Estás lejos —respondió, alcanzando la mano en donde él había estado antes— Regresa. —Harry sonrió. Era divertido ver la cara de Ginny reaccionar a la respiración de Harry, tratando de adivinar en dónde estaba él.  
—Quédate quieta, Ginny. No te muevas -ordenó, yendo hacia ella, pero sin subirse a la cama. Se quedó parado a su lado. De nuevo, hundió la cuchara en el helado derretido, obteniendo una gran cucharada de él. Mantuvo la cuchara encima de la base de su clavícula y dejó pequeñas porciones de la fría sustancia resbalando en su pecho y alrededor de su ombligo y en el camino de regreso. El cuerpo de Ginny tembló por cada porción. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, así que Harry sabía que esto se sentía mucho más frío.

Se montó en las caderas de Ginny, sin poner ningún peso en ellas, pero había sido difícil. En el momento en el que su pene había hecho contacto con su sexo caliente, casi había querido estar en su interior. Ella estaba ardiente a través de su ropa interior. No podía esperar para estar piel contra piel.

Lamió el camino de arriba hacia abajo, dejando que su lengua lamiera completamente cada pulgada de su torso, mientras palmeaba sus pechos, amasándolos con suavidad en sus manos.

—Sabes increíble —gruñó contra el cuello de Ginny mientras lamía allí. Ginny gimió sonoramente.

Los dedos de Harry viajaron por las curvas de ella mientras continuaba chupando su cuello, sin duda dejando marcas oscuras como la última vez. Sus dedos rozaron alrededor de su ombligo mientras los besos de Harry bajaban hacia sus pechos. Ginny estaba perdida en otro mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva como lo hacía en ese momento. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en alerta y cada vez que Harry tocaba un nuevo lugar, ella se convulsionaba, casi saltando de la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ginny? —preguntó Harry, seductoramente, su aliento caliente justo arriba de ella, justo donde ella lo quería. Ella luchó para respirar mientras sus dedos abrían sus labios, y él lentamente, agonizantemente lento, frotaba el pequeño bulto de nervios. Un gritó de alivio atravesó el cuerpo de Ginny. Su cuerpo había estado esperando ese momento, y Harry, quien la había torturado desde que tenía la venda puesta, continuaba haciendo eso, sólo torturándola.— ¿Esto es lo que quieres, corazón? —jugó él, su dedo índice masajeaba lentamente su clítoris mientras soplaba aire caliente sobre él. Ella se sacudió violentamente, desesperadamente tratando de presionarse fuertemente contra su dedo.

—Sí —contestó, la anticipación la había dejado sin aliento— Sí, Dios sí! ¡Por favor, Harry te necesito!

Harry continuó sus lentas acciones, escuchando su voz mientras se sacudía y los pequeños gritos de desesperación que se escapaban de sus labios, mientras se los mordía, tratando de controlar los sonidos que emitía. Harry la sacó de su miseria mientras le daba una larga lamida, la humedad se le extendió hasta la barbilla. Ella sabía absolutamente deliciosa.

—Éste es mi sabor favorito de helado —bromeó él, mientras otra lenta y lánguida lamida. La respiración de Ginny falló, mientras ella desesperadamente llevaba sus dedos a los cabellos de él, esta vez utilizándolo como palanca para mover sus caderas contra su boca mientras él la devoraba.

Harry gimió contra ella, dejando que las vibraciones fueran sobre ella, aumentándole el placer. Mantuvo su clítoris entre sus dientes, suavemente, muy suavemente pellizcando los nervios, Ginny gemía sin inhibiciones.

—¡Harry! —gritó, su voz estaba ronca— Te necesito —suplicó, sus caderas presionando contra él más rápido. Harry podía sentir el orgasmo inminente a punto de estallar, y se dejó deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella, disfrutando lo apretado y suave que se sentía ella alrededor de sus dos dedos. Ginny gemía mientras él frotaba y doblaba sus dedos en la superficie dentro de ella, el placer viajando a través del cuerpo de Ginny. Agarró fuertemente mientras se venía al orgasmo, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente debajo de él. Se estaba ahogando de ella y le encantaba.

Cuando finalmente soltó su cabello, él deslizó sus dedos fuera de ella, chupándolos audiblemente para que ella escuchara.

—Mmm, ellos deberían hacer helado sabor Ginny, para así poderlo tener todos los días —Ginny tragó audiblemente, tratando de obtener algún tipo de humedad en su boca seca. Harry lo notó y le ayudó sosteniéndole la cabeza y dándole la fría agua. Lamió todas y cada una de las gotas que se escaparon de sus labios.

Ginny le agarró el brazo, lenta y ciegamente sintiendo su pecho mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Harry supo lo que estaba tratando de hacer y la detuvo.

—Recuéstate, Ginny —ordenó, empujándola hacia abajo, quitándose sus boxers en el proceso. Tomó el condón que había traído con él y se lo colocó, suprimiendo un gemido. Era la primera vez que se tocaba a sí mismo, y demonios, estaba tan duro como la roca. El toque era casi doloroso.— Tu elección, Ginny ¿Con venda? ¿o sin venda? —preguntó.  
—Con venda —respondió con confianza. Si se la hubiese quitado, hubiera visto la expresión de placer de Harry mientras se acercaba a ella. Los dos gimieron. Él con cuidado abrió sus piernas, pasando su pierna derecha a su cintura y la otra descansándola en su hombro.

Harry se introdujo lentamente, disfrutando la calidez y presión que había ansiado toda la semana.

—Ginny —medio gimió él, en placer y dolor mientras Ginny correspondía el llamado.

Se introdujo con movimientos lentos mientras trataba de hacer que Ginny gritara su nombre de nuevo. Mientras ella pedía que lo hiciera más fuerte, Harry agarró la pierna que estaba en su hombro y la usó como palanca, se hundió lo más profundo que pudo, lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla. Se salió lentamente, empujando hacia arriba contra las paredes mientras ella apretaba alrededor de él. Gruñó mientras se salía casi completamente antes de embestir con más fuerza, haciendo que las caderas de Ginny se levantaran.

—Harry —le gritó, arañándole los antebrazos, sus uñas formando medias hematomas rojas. Él respondió acelerando mientras sus labios estaban cerrados en la parte posterior de la rodilla de Ginny mientras entraba y salía, lentamente y con fuerza, rápidamente y con fuerza. Los movimientos cambiantes volvieron loca a Ginny. Su cabeza iba de lado a lado mientras su cuerpo exploraba placeres que nunca había conocido.— Harry —sollozó, mientras el orgasmo arrasaba con ella, Harry no detuvo sus embestidas, mientras ella apretaba a su alrededor. Ella se sacudió violentamente, y él la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo con su pecho. Todavía con la pierna encima de él, siguió embistiendo frenéticamente mientras sentía los pinchazos del climax acercarse. Apretó los dientes cuando el cuerpo de Ginny lo siguió apretando en un agarre de muerte. Ginny se empujó contra él, emparejando sus movimientos mientras él se venía, murmurando sin sentidos contra el cuello de Ginny mientras bajaba de la cima orgásmica.

Mientras él y Ginny normalizaban sus respiraciones, se salió de ella, los dos gruñendo ante la pérdida de conexión mientras se recostaba a su lado, tirando el condón a la basura. Él miró el pecho de ella subir y bajar igual de desigual que el suyo.

—¿Puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos? —preguntó la chica.  
—Oh, cielos, Ginny sí —Harry se la quitó y la observó parpadear mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz. Se frotó los ojos, abriendo sus ojos un poco para dejar que entraran pequeños rayos de luz.  
—Eso fue intenso —comentó ella mientras se giraba para mirar a Harry. Ella le hizo a un lado el cabello que se le había pegado en su frente.  
—Sí, es sólo de bloquear y dividir los sentidos. Imagínate si hubiera bloqueado tu habilidad para escuchar también. —Ginny soltó un sonido cansado, bostezando mientras sus ojos brillaban.— ¿Cansada? —bromeó Harry, levantando las cejas.  
—Sí, sí. Me has agotado, dios del sexo.  
—Denial no sólo es un río en Egipto*.  
—Harry Potter, a veces tus humorísticas contestaciones son increíblemente inteligentes.  
—Sé que encuentras mi cerebro sexy, Ginny. No mientas.  
—Cállate y apaga la luz. Buena noches, Harry.  
—Buenas noches, Gin. Dulces sueños.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Harry miraba a Ginny dormir, las sábanas de la cama levantándose y cayendo sobre su pecho. Se veía tranquila. Era algo raro para ver. Normalmente Ginny era intranquila para dormir, pateando las sábanas mientras dormía, murmurando sin sentido. Era lindo verla estar tan tranquila. Pero, para ser honestos, ver a la frenética Ginny dormida era extremadamente fantástico. Se veía como si estuviera batallando con la cama en su sueño, golpeándola y a veces retorciéndose contra ella.

Mientras él se levantaba de la cama momentos después, se encogió mientras su cuerpo protestaba en contra del movimiento. Él no tuvo estabilidad cuando se paró por causa de esto, y rápidamente cayó de regreso a la cama, rebotando varias veces. Una vez que dejó de rebotar, giró su cabeza bruscamente para ver si Ginny se había despertado, pero ella estaba totalmente dormida.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry se encaminó hacia el baño, tomando sus bóxers del suelo en el camino. Se liberó, gruñendo al sentirse vacío. Había tomado demasiadas sodas en la oficina el día anterior. Se lavó los dientes usando el cepillo de dientes de Ginny sabiendo muy bien que cuando ella despertara y se diera cuenta, obtendría un regaño de la pequeña pelirroja. No sería la primera vez que esto sucediera, y probablemente no sería la última. Harry había usado el cepillo de dientes de Ginny en varias ocasiones, aun teniendo el suyo justo al lado del de ella, pero ella tenía uno de esos ostentosamente caros, eléctricos que te hacían sentir como si alguien te hubiera pateado la boca una vez que hubieras terminado. Y sabiendo que él podría comprar uno, más de lo que Ginny pudo, a él sólo le gustaba la reacción de ella cuando lo hacía.

Cuando salió del baño hacia su cuarto, el encontró a Ginny empezando a despertarse.

—Buenos días cielo —él dijo brillantemente, sentándose por su estómago en la cama. Ginny gruño en lo que Harry asumió era un saludo. El solo rió y en respuesta Ginny gruño de nuevo.  
—¿Por qué estás siempre tan alegre por las mañanas? —pregunto, tallándose los ojos para ajustarse a la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.  
—Bueno, —Harry empezó a explicar,— Normalmente es todo natural, pero ahora es por que obtuve algo. —Él le guiño el ojo, mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño.— Tú sabes, —Harry empezó otra vez. —Deberías de estar tan alegre como yo. Yo creo que tú eras la otra participante anoche." —Ginny solo rodó sus ojos.  
—Ah, bueno no estuvo tan bien— ella reprendió, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, eso haría su apariencia desaparecer. Harry jadeo dramáticamente, su mano sostenida a través de su corazón.  
—¿Cómo se te ocurre, pecas? Si lo amaste  
—Así que ahora eres un pirata. ¡Podría recordarte que la próxima letra es mía!  
—Lo sé. Me pregunto cómo pasaras lo de anoche. Eso fue puro ingenio, —Harry regodeaba con aires de suficiencia  
—Como el mío —Ginny rechisto. Harry le dio una expresión molesta  
—¡La mía estuvo mejor!  
—No lo fue —Ginny empezó a contestar, levantándose de su posición en la cama, solo para gritar en dolor mientras la sabana se rompía violentamente de su cuello y pecho. Harry se quedó viendo mientras Ginny lloraba frotando el lugar. Harry notando rápidamente le quito de la cama mientras hacia una mueca. La sábana se había pegado a la piel de Ginny a causa del helado.— Oh por Dios —ella siguió quejándose y masajeado su cuello —¡Eso dolió demasiado! Te voy a matar, Harry Potter, —Ginny gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama persiguiendo a Harry. El grito mientras esquivaba los muebles tratando de huir de la pequeña, pero aun así furiosa mujer.  
—Lo siento, Ginny —Harry se disculpó, su voz sonando como si le estuviera rogando— pero no es mi culpa que no te bañaras después, —gruño evitando golpear su cadera contra el mostrador de la cocina.  
—¡Tú eras el que comía helado de mis tetas!  
—Lo comí de tu cuello. Cielos, eres tan vulgar—, bromeó, corriendo alrededor de la mesa, rápidamente pasando a Ginny.  
Ginny se había encontrado muchas veces antes en esta misma posición, esta vez se habían invertido los papeles, sonrió maliciosamente a Harry mientras estaba parado detrás del sillón viéndola desde el otro lado de la habitación en el otro lado del sillón, todavía desnuda.

—Lo siento, —hizo una mueca, observando lo roja que estaba el área de su cuello, pero en vez de mantener la boca cerrada, habló de nuevo, sólo haciendo las cosas peores para sí mismo— Pero deberías de ver tu cuello. Pareces un guepardo. —Ginny gruñó y saltó al sillón, saltando directamente hacia Harry. Sin esperar el ataque, Harry perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo de madera.— Ugh, mi espalda, —siseó, arqueándola ligeramente sólo para ser aplastado por una desnuda Ginny encima de él —Sabes que todavía no es tu día. Sé lo mucho que quieres mi cuerpo, pero es ridículo —Ginny le golpeó el brazo jugando.  
—Muy gracioso, Potter ¡Ha, ha! Estoy muriendo. Vas a pagar por mi dolor y por las malditas mordidas en mi cuello. Entiendo lo de la semana pasada, ya sabes lo del vampiro, pero esta atracción enfermiza por mi cuello tiene que parar. La gente comenzará a preguntar cosas en el trabajo si sigo yendo con un cuello de tortuga de nuevo, especialmente Draco. La última cosa que necesito es a ese patán persiguiéndome para tratar de quitarme la blusa para ver mi cuello. Harry detuvo sus movimientos  
—¿Él hizo eso? ¡Qué idiota!  
—No, pero lo hará, así que por favor no más marcas  
—Bien —aceptó, añadiendo algo más por lo bajo.  
—¿Qué fue eso, Harry? —preguntó Ginny amenazadoramente mientras su puño se ceñía sobre su polla.  
—Dije que bien, no más marcas... en los lugares en donde puedan verse —Ginny resopló y le golpeó ligeramente el rostro, un chasquido resonó en la habitación.  
—Maldición, Ginny, —gimió frotándose la mejilla.— Tienes la mano pesada  
—Sí, pues quizás aprendas una lección de esto. No más mordidas ni sexo pegajoso, —dijo, levantándose de Harry y ofreciéndole una mano.  
—Siento informarte, Gin, pero el sexo es pegajoso sin importar si hay comida involucrada —Ginny rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a alejarse y Harry se rió.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso, —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Nunca me había dado cuenta que tenías una hermosa marca en tu trasero, —contestó entre risas. Ginny le hizo una señal obscena y salió.  
—Me daré un baño, cuando salga más vale que haya un desayuno en la mesa  
—Argh, capitán —saludó Harry. Harry se lanzó a preparar el desayuno pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a Ginny gritar.  
—¡Harry! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses mi cepillo de dientes? ¡Eres tan bruto!

Harry se echó a reír mientras la ignoraba, y continuó revolviendo los huevos para el pan francés que iba hacer.  
Quince minutos más tarde, Ginny llegó a la cocina.

—Mmm —murmuró— ¡Pan francés! Me gustaría algo de canela. Me lo estropeas, Harry  
—Me imaginé que tendrías hambre después de anoche  
—Tú juras que eres el mejor que he tenido, —argumentó entre un bocado de pan tostado.  
—Qué señorita, Weasley. Y sé que soy el mejor.  
—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo?, —cuestionó ella, dejando su tenedor en el plato y cruzando las manos delante de ella, esperando por su respuesta. Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
—En todas las veces que te he oído, las cuales francamente han sido demasiadas, nunca has, ni una, gritado como lo hiciste las dos veces anteriores. Ni una sola vez te has venido tan fuerte como para que lloraras mientras se te pasaba. Ni una sola vez has hecho un hueco en la pared, que por cierto repararé —Ginny arqueó la ceja  
—Touché, Potter. Y repararás la pared.  
—¿Acabas de reconocer que soy el mejor que has tenido?, —preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?  
—No —respondió Harry,— Dijiste Touché. ¡Quiero escucharlo! ¡Dilo! —Ginny sacudió la cabeza en defensa.— Dilo o no más fines de semana —amenazó y Ginny sólo se burló.  
—Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, Harry. Puedo vivir sin ellos, —dijo, sabiendo muy bien que no podría. Había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido; sólo que ella no quería admitírselo a Harry. Su ego no cabría en la habitación si lo hacía.  
—¡Estás mintiendo! Tu ojo acaba de moverse. Cada vez que mientes, tu ojo izquierdo se mueve,—respondió, con aire de suficiencia y alejando el plato de ella.  
—Hey! Devuélveme eso, —gimió ella agarrando en plato de cerámica. Había sido un regalo de inauguración de la casa de su madre.  
—¡No hasta que lo digas! —Ginny resopló como una niña enfadada y frunció los labios.  
—Bien. Harry Potter me ha dado el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Feliz? Devuélveme mi comida entonces, —replicó monótona y extendió la mano esperando a que Harry cumpliera, pero él sacudió la cabeza.  
—No hasta que lo digas seriamente, y dilo bien, no como lo has hecho, —una vez más Ginny resopló y suspiró. Sonrió seductoramente y se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos  
—Bebé, tú sabes lo bueno que eres. Nadie puede hacerme llegar como tú. Nadie puede hacerme gritar como tú. Nadie puede hacer que mis dedos se doblen y mi cuerpo se sacuda como tú puedes. Eres el mejor, jefe. —Ella le guiñó el ojo y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla. Harry pareció sorprendido durante un momento antes de entregarle el plato.  
—E-Eso está mejor —respondió, aclarándose la voz a la mitad de la frase. Ella lo había dejado atónito.  
—¿Te deslumbro, Harry? —bromeó mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.  
—Sí, —respondió sincero. —¡Eso fue tremendamente sexy!— Ginny sacudió la cabeza y rió mientras terminaba su comida y limpiaba su lado de la mesa, poniendo su plato y cubiertos en el lavavajillas.  
—¿Te duchaste? —preguntó ella y él sacudió la cabeza.  
—Ve a ducharte, para que podamos ir a la ferretería a comprar un poco de yeso y pintura para la pared.  
—Claro, dame quince minutos.  
—Espera, Harry, antes de entrar a la ducha, ve por el sombrero para que pueda elegir mi tarjeta  
—¿Ansiosa? —preguntó Harry juguetonamente, moviendo las cejas, lo cual era divertido de ver. Tenía esas cejas perfectamente esculpidas, eran gruesas y masculinas, pero se mantenían en su lugar.  
—¡Sólo trae el maldito sombrero!  
—¡Admítelo!  
—¿Qué pasa contigo esta mañana? Es como si por la noche te hubieses convertido en un idiota hormonal de dieciséis años  
—Maldición, eres dura. Por lo menos yo no he despertado como una vieja arpía, gruñona y soltera  
—¡Esa fue buena! —Ginny se echó a reír y Harry se le unió.  
—Dame un segundo para traer el sombrero —Ginny asintió. Estaba ansiosa, tenía la maldita razón. Ella tenía que alcanzar a Harry y sacarlo de su pedestal, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo iba a intentar.  
—Vualá —cantó Harry saliendo de su habitación, agitando el sombrero en la mano.  
—Agítalo una vez más, Harry, y tú sólo estás jugando contigo mismo!  
—¡Qué gracioso, Gin —los dos se gruñeron uno al otro antes de echarse a reír.  
—¿Lista? —preguntó Harry manteniendo el sombrero fuera del alcance de Ginny.

Ginny sólo rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Para ser sincera, no estaba lista, pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo. Metió la mano en la gorra de esquí de lana y sacó el primer papel que tocó. Lo abrió rápidamente y sonrió ampliamente al leer la tarjeta. Ella podía hacer mucho con esa letra y ya que Harry había optado por modificar las reglas con su jueguito, ella lo haría con el suyo.

—¿Buena letra? —preguntó Harry de la misma manera que Ginny lo había hecho la última vez, incluso hasta llegar al extremo de levantar la cabeza para mirar en la tarjeta. Se había fijado en la sonrisa de Ginny al leer la carta y había aumentado su curiosidad.  
—Una letra genial —respondió ella, suficiente, y Harry asintió.  
—¡Ve a bañarte, apestoso! —se rió Ginny y Harry se apartó, echándose a reír mientras se alejaba.  
—Hey —llamó Ginny de nuevo.  
—¿Ahora qué?  
—Dos menos y veinticuatro más para ir, Harry.  
—A por ellas, Gin


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de Letras

**Capitulo 4.- Reciprocation = Reciprocidad**

El domingo por la noche, después de que Harry hubo puesto pequeños parches y reparado el poste de la cama junto a la pared, y sí, ni siquiera era su habitación, pero era su apartamento y le gustaba que luciera lindo, ella se la había pasado buscando en el diccionario palabras que empezaran con la letra R, tratando de formular ideas para lo que podría hacer de actividad. Ella sabía que iba a agregar diferentes actividades con la letra, ya que Harry lo había hecho con su fin de semana porque cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera, ella podría hacerlo mejor. Sólo era cuestión de pensar qué quería hacer.

Y mientras pasaba el diccionario la palabra, reciprocidad, se destacó en él:

Reciprocidad. Dar y devolver mutuamente; regresar; corresponder; intercambiar; alternar; devolver favores.

Tenía mucho sentido pagarle a Harry lo de las dos últimas semanas, pagarle de una manera que nunca podría olvidar. Tenía que hacerlo. Honestamente con él había tenido el mejor sexo que ella alguna vez había tenido; no había forma de negarlo. Ella nunca se había venido tan fuerte, nunca había experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso que llegara hasta las puntas de sus tobillos.

La pregunta del millón era, ¿cómo lo iba a reciprocar?

La mañana del lunes en el trabajo pasó tan bien como de costumbre, hasta que Neville bailó vals en su oficina.

Neville, el mejor amigo de Harry por años, trabajaba con Ginny, bueno, en el mismo edificio de Ginny. El edificio albergaba compañías diferentes, incluyendo una muy famosa oficina financiera.

Neville trabajaba en el piso de arriba. Él era un psicólogo que trabajaba con atletas famosos. Muchas veces Ginny se encontraría en el elevador con algún beisbolista famoso que había visto en cartelera en su camino para visitarlo.

Usualmente él se detenía para hablar, ya que se conocían desde hace años, y Neville tenía muchas horas libres en su horario, y la única persona que había en su oficina era una mujer llamada Pansy, su secretaria era una perra, así que siempre venía a charlar con Ginny.

La conversación siempre comenzaba como siempre había sido desde que eran niños.

— ¡Pecosita! ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? —ella rodó los ojos, de la misma forma que lo hacía cada vez que Neville usaba ese ridículo apodo.

—Estoy bien, Neville. Y por favor, ¿cuántas veces en los últimos veinte años me ha gustado que me llames Pecosita?

—Lo amas, Pecosita. No mientas. Amas mis visitas también —contestó con el mismo aire de suficiencia de Harry y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Ginny.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, Neville? ¿No hay jugadores de basquetbol temerosos de que sus esposas les atrapen acostándose con la niñera de sus hijos? —Neville se rio en voz alta, su voz bulliciosa llenó toda la habitación.

—¡Eres una señorita, Ginny Weasley!

—¡Uf! —gimió Ginny, golpeando el escritorio con las manos.

—¿Otro cuello de tortuga, señorita Weasley? —inquirió, levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia ella.

—Aléjate de mí, Neville. Te patearé las bolas y entonces tú y Luna no podrán tener un pequeño mini-Neville.

—¿Estás tratando de ocultar algo? —preguntó, arrinconándola, ignorando por completo su amenaza. Era mucho más grande que Ginny, no había ninguna posibilidad de poder alejarse de él.— ¿Un chupetón, tal vez? —bromeó, bajándole la parte superior de su camisa.— ¡Chupetones! —gritó, viendo las múltiples marcas purpuras en su cuello y el delgado hueso de su clavícula que podría ver sin tener que quitarle la camisa completamente.— Ginny Weasley, ¿con quién te estás metiendo?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—¿Harry sabe quién es el chico? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla

—Sí, él lo conoce… muy bien —respondió, con timidez, tratando de no dar pistas de que su hermano había sido quien le había mutilado el cuello y, oh Dios, cómo le había encantado.

—¿En serio? Harry no ha mencionado que estés saliendo con alguien.

—¿Hablas con Harry acerca de mis citas?

—Bueno, no, pero cuando él te menciona, me deja saber qué pasa contigo. Además estoy casado con tu ex compañera de la Universidad, así que por supuesto sé cosas, cómo cuántas veces fingiste orgasmos con cierta persona.

—¡Salte de aquí Neville! —ordenó Ginny, apuntando hacia la puerta. Neville es rio de la mujer sonrojada y salió murmurando algo sobre Ginny siendo descarada.

Cuando Ginny le contó a Harry la historia, más tarde en la cena, se echó a reír histéricamente, casi se asfixiaba con un trozo de pollo. Sacudió su cabeza, murmurando "clásico" para sí mismo.

El resto de la semana no fue tan importante como el lunes. Para el jueves, Ginny ya había planeado lo que iba a hacer y no podía esperar. Ella estaba emocionada porque nada le hacía más feliz que un Harry feliz, y él estaría feliz, oh, muy feliz.

El viernes, fue la misma vieja canción y la el mismo baile que las dos semanas anteriores, Harry haciendo la cena y suplicado saber cuál era la letra. Él había dejado insinuaciones en su conversación al respecto, tratando de adivinar cualquier indicio de la letra que podría hacer, preguntando sin sentidos al azar.

—¿La letra aparece en la palabra, floccinaucinihilipilification?

—¿Esa palabra existe? —preguntó perpleja.

—Sí, significa la estimación de algo inútil. Sirius me la enseñó en el sexto grado.

—No sé ni siquiera cómo deletrear eso, así que no sé si la letra aparece en esa palabra

Ella lo sacó de su miseria durante el postre, principalmente porque él no le daría el pedazo de pastel de queso con fresa que tenía en la mano.

—¿Sí te digo la letra, me darás mi pastel?

—Por supuesto, Ginny. Así es como se negocia —bromeó, burlándose de ella pasando el pastel enfrente de su cara.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que quitarme mi comida? —Ella hizo un mohín mientras él se reía de ella.

—Sí, siempre funciona —dijo en broma, tomando una larga lamida de la mermelada de fresa del pastel de queso.

—¡Hey! ¡Mi pastel! Has profanado mi paste —gritó ella, saltando de la silla mientras caminaba hacia Harry.

—¡La letra! Dime la letra y con gustó te alimentaré con el pastel.

—Soy capaz de comer por mí misma. Muchas gracias. ¡Ahora, dame mi pastel! —gritó mientras lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Harry —Esto empieza a sentirse muy familiar —se rio mientras esquivaba a Ginny.

—Harry Potter, dame mi pastel y te diré la letra —propuso ella sentándose en su silla, sabiendo muy bien que ella sólo podría haberlo golpeado.

—¡No! Así no es como funciona. Verá señorita Weasley, si te doy el pastel, no harás nada más que tragártelo y no me dirás la letra que escogiste. Que sólo servirá para hacer a uno de nosotros feliz, pero si me dices la letra y luego te doy el pastel, ambos estaremos satisfechos —argumentó, sentado en su silla, alejando lo más posible el pastel de Ginny.

—¡Bien, la letra es R! —hizo un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos en derrota. Harry se echó a reír y de inmediato le pasó el pastel.

—Tramposo —murmuró tomando un gran bocado de su pastel.

—¡Prefiero el término "Genio"!

Ginny pasó la mayor parte del sábado por la mañana tratando de terminar una transcripción de una historia que no podía pasar. Era aburrida. No tenía sustancia alguna, los personajes eran increíblemente planos y la trama era lo menos original posible.

Y para el colmo, podía escuchar los pasos de Harry afuera de su habitación durante todo el día. Una vez, cuando se levantó para ir al baño lo encontró mirando inexpresivo por la ventana. Se había bañado, pero había escogido ponerse pijamas. Él pareció estar sufriendo y cuando Ginny le preguntó qué pasaba, le dio una mirada enojada. Ella se rió y cuando regresó a su habitación le escuchó murmurar "Calientapollas" por lo bajo.

A las cinco, finalmente Ginny decidió sacar a Harry de su miseria y lo llamó para que viniera a su habitación. Es como si hubiese estado sentado junto a la puerta porque él estuvo en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, en un nanosegundo.

—Finalmente —suspiró de alivio.

—No tan rápido —dijo ella, mientras los ojos de Harry viajaban por el cuerpo de Ginny. Ella estaba usando un vestido verde corto y por supuesto, su imaginación estaba evocando lo que llevaría o no debajo de ese vestido. Ginny se rió de su expresión aturdida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, esperando las instrucciones de su amiga.

—Ya lo verás. ¡Ahora desnúdate! —ordenó, pero Harry se quedó estático. Ginny lo miró enojada, mientras seguía parado allí.— ¡Dije desnúdate, Harry! —le reprendió con fuerza, pero él se quedó en su lugar.

—Eso no empieza con la letra R, Ginny—replicó con aire de suficiencia, sólo haciendo enojar a Ginny más de lo que ya estaba.

—Muy bien listillo. Remueve cada artículo de ropa de tu cuerpo —Harry le concedió y se desvistió. Ginny sonrió mientras la última prenda caía al suelo. Él ya estaba muy duro.

—Emocionado, señor Potter —jugó ella mientras caminaba hacia él —Quédate quieto —ordenó mientras se acercaba —No te muevas ni una pulgada.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, dejó que sus dedos bailaran de arriba hacia abajo en sus fuertes antebrazos y él se estremeció. Los dedos de Ginny viajaron hacia arriba de su brazo, entre más subía más pronunciados se hacían.

Ginny gimió en aprobación mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda. Su cuerpo era una obra de arte, cada parte fue entonada y esculpida a la perfección. Su mano se posó en su espalda baja hasta bajar a su trasero. Ella formó un puño y amasó el lugar, ganado un gemido gutural de Harry.

—Ginny —suspiró él.

—Shh, Harry. Quédate en silencio. Acuéstate en la cama, la cara sobre la cama —ordenó Ginny, el cumplió rápidamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la letra R? —preguntó confundido.

—Tonto, todavía no lo adivinas —le coqueteó Ginny en el oído mientras se sentaba en su cintura, quitándose el vestido en el proceso. Harry gimió cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de ella sobre el suyo.— ¡R es para reciprocación y otras cosas!

—Sigo sin entenderlo —gimió en una de las almohadas de Ginny mientras ella comenzaba a masajearlo.

—Bueno, verás, Harry, has sido muy bueno conmigo durante mucho tiempo, y estos dos últimos fines de semana te los has gastado apreciándome, pensé que esta vez sería todo sobre ti —contestó Ginny, masajeado firmemente su hombro, en donde había un nudo.

—Mmmm, eso se siente muy bien.

—Estás muy tenso, Harry. ¿El trabajo está causando todo este estrés? —preguntó, tomando un poco de aceite de la mesilla de noche y frotándolo contra la media espalda de Harry, trabajando con otro nudo.

—Oh, joder —gimió mientras sus dedos hábiles frotaban la tensión. —No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente.

—Apuesto a que muy bien —le susurró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo tal y como él le hacía a ella.

—Mierda, Ginny —gimió mientras frotaba sus caderas contra la colcha. Ginny se rió mientras su cuerpo se trasladaba a los muslos de Harry mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda baja de Harry, usando esta vez los nudillos. Para su deleite, Harry arqueó la espalda mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de placer.

—¿Estás segura de que elegiste la carrera correcta? —preguntó.

—Shh, Harry —respondió ella mientras agarraba una de sus nalgas y apretaba los duros músculos, antes de empezar a frotar los muslos y las pantorrillas antes de bajarse de él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, parándose al lado de él.

—Cómo una plasta —se rió él.

—Voltéate —ordenó y él lo hizo rápidamente. Seguía estando muy duro.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó relajado, luchando por abrir los ojos.

—Extiende los brazos y piernas —ordenó y él lo hizo. Cada mano alcanzaba la esquina de los barrotes de la cama y cada pie hacía lo mismo. Estaba perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer a continuación.— Reciprocación y retención.

Los ojos se Harry abrieron ante las palabras, y jadeó cuando sintió una cuerda amarrando su mano derecha al barrote de la cama.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó.

—Haces preguntas estúpidas, Harry. Ahora quédate en silencio y no te muevas.

Ató el resto de sus extremidades a la cama y se puso de pie en medio de sus piernas. Él la miró, respirando pesadamente. Esto estaba completamente fuera de ella, y maldición, era endemoniadamente sexy. Ella se acomodó en sus rodillas, en el espacio que había entre las piernas abiertas de él.

—Tu polla es absolutamente hermosa —comentó mientras la observaba de cerca. Harry luchó para levantar la cabeza para observarla, pero las retenciones no se lo permitían. Ella respiró profundamente y sopló el aire caliente jugara en el área sensible. Él gimió patéticamente y se movió.— ¿Puedo probarte Harry?

—Oh, Dios —gruñó mientras Ginny lo tomaba con ambas manos, todavía teniendo un poco de aceite para masaje allí. Su mano era lisa mientras la movía de arriba hacia abajo, corriendo el pulgar a lo largo de la ranura de la cabeza hinchada. —¡Por favor! —suplicó luchando contra las cuerdas mientras ella le soplaba de nuevo.

—¿Eso es un sí, señor Potter? ¿Me dejarás probarte?

—Sí, joder, sí. ¡Por favor Ginny! —suplicó, tirando duramente de las cuerdas. Ginny le encantó, todo. Nunca había escuchado a Harry tan perdido, tan fuera de control como lo estaba ahora. Ginny se lo tomó desde la base y lamió desde la vena en la parte inferior hacia arriba, lentamente. Cuando llegó a la cima dio una lamida a su ranura, saboreando el pre semen que se había formado allí.

—Mmmm —gruñó con indulgencia— Delicioso. —Harry dejó caer su cabeza y soltó otro gemido gutural que a Ginny le encantaba oír.

—Ginny déjame verte. ¡Por favor déjame verte! —suplicó y Ginny lo soltó. Ella suavemente cumplió su petición colocando dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza para que así estuviese lo suficientemente elevado para ver su trabajo.— Gracias —suspiró él y Ginny se rió. Ella regresó a donde estaba, tomándolo suavemente en su mano. Ella le miró a través de sus pestañas, mientras él le miraba con impaciencia.

—Por favor —gimió levantando sus caderas. Ginny sonrió malvadamente y lamió sus labios, mojándolos y haciéndolos brillantes. Ella volvió a mirar hacia Harry para encontrarlo mirando directamente sus labios. Todavía viéndolo, colocó la cabeza hinchada en su boca, chupando con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos en Harry mientras él se resistía contra las cuerdas.

—¡Joder, joder! Ginny, tan mojada y caliente, Oh Dios, más.

Ginny lo tomó todavía más, lamiendo la parte inferior cada vez que alzaba la cabeza. Con cada caricia de su boca, ella lo introducía más, y Harry gemía con cada movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Cada vez que la cabeza de ella se levantaba de sus caderas, ella apretaba el agarre de su polla y le rozaba con sus dientes ligeramente.

Ella mantuvo todo el tiempo los ojos en Harry y vio cómo su cara se contraía en placer por cada caricia. Miró mientras luchaba contra las cuerdas. Vio como luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, y cuando lo tomó entero, y lo tragaba, vio cómo perdía su habilidad para respirar. Era una señal magnífica.

Ella llevó su mano hasta su escroto, frotándolo ligeramente mientras continuaba su trabajo. Su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse en la almohada mientras ella chupaba y lamía. Era demasiado para él. Muy bueno. Jodidamente bueno.

—¡Ginny, santa mierda! —dejó escapar entre respiraciones pesadas —No puedo aguantar más. Ne-necesito estar dentro de ti, Oh carajo, déjame estar dentro de ti cuando me venga —suplicó mientras Ginny seguía chupando, los sonidos eran como una sinfonía para Harry. Ginny detuvo su movimiento, dejando que la polla de Harry cayera de su boca con un "pop", una fina línea de saliva seguía conectándolos hasta que se rompió. Ella se movió para sentarse en sus caderas, dejando que su sexo frotara contra el suyo. Los dos gruñeron ante el sentimiento.— Estás tan mojada —murmuró Harry mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las de Ginny. Continuó tirando de las cuerdas, sin importarle que empezaran a causar quemaduras en su piel.

—Te deseo, Harry, tanto, ¿y sabes qué más? —Él sacudió su cabeza y ella se inclinó para murmurarle en el oído.-— Voy a montarte, muy duro, y no podrás tocarme.

Harry gruñó empujando su cabeza contra las almohadas ante la noticia. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban con la tentación de sólo agarrar a Ginny y tomarla. Ginny rió contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en la parte superior de sus hombros y su clavícula antes de morder firmemente la parte inferior de su cuello. Harry gruñó en éxtasis mientras Ginny chupaba y mordía en ese lugar. Ella se alejó, admirando la marca oscura que comenzaba a aparecer.

—Diviértete explicándoles a tus compañeros de trabajo el lunes —bromeó ella mientras alcanzaba el condón en su mesilla de noche, abriéndolo rápidamente con los dientes y sacándolo de la envoltura. Agarró el látex en su mano y se deslizó en el torso de Harry, descansando en la parte superior de sus muslos. Ella tomó el condón y lo bajó por su miembro. Ginny siseó mientras se lo colocaba.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente mientras se levantaba a sí misma y alineaba su entrada con Harry, jugando consigo misma, usándolo a él como una herramienta. Ella extendió la humedad de arriba hacia abajo en sus labios, jugando con su clítoris con la cabeza del miembro de Harry. Ambos gimieron por las sensaciones antes de que ella comenzara a jugar con su entrada.

—Ginny —suplicó él, levantando sus caderas entrando en ella por un pequeño segundo antes de que ella saliera.

—¡Controlo esto! —declaró, tomándolo en su mano y se hundió en él, hasta que ella descansaba sentada en sus caderas. Ella gritó mientras él la llenaba completamente. Él estaba debajo de ella con la boca muy abierta, sin hacer sonido alguno, pero la expresión de su rostro era de placer puro. Los dos soltaron respiraciones profundas mientras Ginny se deslizaba hacia abajo y hacia arriba rápidamente. Ella impuso un ritmo duro y rápido, follándose a sí misma, mientras apretaba a su alrededor cada vez que caía.— Harry —llamó ella a través de su respiración irregular y Harry le respondió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos pudiesen sentir a explosión del placer. Fue Ginny quien se vino primero, gritando el nombre de Harry mientras cada impulso eléctrico le encendía y la hacía convulsionarse. Harry siguió su ejemplo, en menos de diez segundos después, mientras Ginny apretaba alrededor de él intensamente.

—¡Ginny! —gimió él mientras giraba sus caderas contra Ginny, usándola para quitarse el exceso de semen. Ginny se dejó caer encima de él, respirando pesadamente contra su pecho que trabajaba para normalizar su respiración.

—Joder, Ginny. Tú ganas. Esto fue mejor que las mías —habló sin aliento.

—Te lo dije —bromeó ella, mientras su respiración y sus latidos comenzaban a normalizarse.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías desatarme? ¡Estás cuerdas están matándome! —Ginny jadeó e inmediatamente cortó las cuerdas, masajeando las marcas rojas en sus tobillos y haciendo lo mismo con sus muñecas.

—Lo siento tanto, Harry —se disculpó mientras frotaba una de sus muñecas.

—No te disculpes. Valió la pena —besó la parte superior de su cabeza y acercándosela, para poder tocarla.

—Eso fue una tortura, ¿sabes eso no? —preguntó y Ginny lo miró confundida.

—No ser capaz de agarrar tu cabello mientras me la chupabas, maldición, eso fue una tortura. Ginny resopló y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo siento —dijo sin realmente sentirlo.

—No hay problema. ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacerlo así?

—Cállate, Harry y vete a la cama

—Sí, señora, pero eso no empieza con la letra R!

—¡Listillo! Descansa, Harry.

—Buenas noches, Ginny.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de Letras

**Capitulo 5.- Orgasm = Orgasmo**

La memoria es como un orgasmo. Es mucho mejor si no tienes que fingirla.

Seymore Cray (1925-1996)

El primer orgasmo de Harry fue cuando tenía doce. Había sido embarazoso, rápido y posiblemente el sentimiento más estimulante que había experimentado. Había estado sentado en casa la noche del sábado, en su habitación mirando una película con una mujer desnuda desfilando por la pantalla y de repente sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a viajar hacia el sur.

Harry puede recordarse sentado en su cama, mirando el abultamiento en su pijama de franela, preguntándose de qué se trataría todo esto. Podía recordar claramente la sensación de bajarse los pantalones y el borde elástico de ellos rozándolo lo hizo gemir involuntariamente.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que su padrino había hablado con él.

Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y calzoncillos. Se levantó para asegurarse de que la puerta tuviese seguro y cuando estuvo seguro de ello, subió el volumen a su televisión y se recostó en su cama. Agarró lenta y tentativamente su miembro hinchado, jadeando cuando la cálida mano creó nuevas sensaciones. Todavía más lento que antes, movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, apretando su agarre cuando llegaba a la punta. Detuvo sus movimientos notando el líquido color perla que estaba emitiendo. Tomó un poco de clara humedad y la frotó en la cabeza de su joven miembro, jadeando audiblemente a la sensación increíble que ese pequeño movimiento le había dado.

De nuevo, bajó la mano y esta vez cuando la subió dejó que su pulgar jugara con la raja de su cabeza, gruñendo por lo bien que se sentía. Tentativamente bajó la mano, gimiendo ligeramente cuando la volvió a subir. Detuvo sus acciones cuando algo que le había dicho Ron vino a su cabeza. Rápidamente se levantó y tomó loción y un pañuelo de su cómoda.

Frotando un poco de loción en su mano, dejó que deslizara una vez más en él, notando lo muy suave que era la loción, mejor se sentía. Su mano comenzó a ir más rápido y minutos más tarde se estaba viniendo en su mano, recolectando todo lo que su cuerpo joven producía. Mientras bajaba de la nube, se preguntó si las chicas hacían lo mismo.

Cuando tenía dieciséis perdió su virginidad con Ginny, pero cuando tenía diecisiete, finalmente tuvo sexo con alguien más, su novia en ese tiempo, Romilda Vane, una chica de su escuela. Ella era bonita, no demasiado hermosa pero sí fácil a la vista.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó y sintió a una chica venirse. La había estado follando con el dedo en la parte trasera de su auto. Ella había estado tan caliente, mojada, y lista para él, y en el momento en el que sus dedos se deslizaban en ella, supo que de esto era lo que todos hablaban siempre. No es que su vez con Ginny fuera mala, sino que sólo era una cosa experimental. Ninguno de los dos sabía algo, pero ahora él sabía por leer y por su padrino lo que debía de hacer, y para Harry, no había nada como hacer venir a una chica. Vio con asombro como el cuerpo entero de Romilda se sacudía y sus paredes apretaban sus dedos mientras se venía, su nombre, su maldito nombre saliendo de sus labios. Era el espectáculo más increíble. A partir de ese momento, Harry anheló esa expresión, el éxtasis en el rostro de una mujer mientras se venía.

Mirar a Ginny viniéndose era increíble. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Su primera vez había terminado muy rápido para poder admitir el hecho de que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero estas dos últimas habían sido extraordinarias. Ella rodaba los ojos, su boca se abría, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, su pecho sobresalía y su cuerpo se sacudía como una hoja en el viento. Era más allá de lo más sensual que alguna vez había visto alguna vez.

Así que cuando la letra O había aparecido, sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que su mente se fijara en la palabra Orgasmo. Fue un pensamiento instantáneo, pero él no sólo quería hacerla venir, no, él quería sentir como si su cuerpo estuviese en fuego, como si no tuviese control de sí misma, como si todo lo que hubiese sentido antes no se comparara.

Había aprendido sobre los orgasmos femeninos en un curso de sexualidad humana en el colegio. Si el punto G de la mujer era estimulado correcta y directamente, se vendría, pero no sólo se vendría, sino podría eyacular como un hombre, y su cuerpo, se sacudiría como si estuviese teniendo ataques. Se recordaba sentado en la clase mientras el profesor explicaba cómo la mujer se sacudiría por un poco más de un minuto sin parar, sin ser tocada después de que el orgasmo atravesara su cuerpo.

Eso era lo que Harry quería ver pasar el sábado. Quería ver a Ginny convulsionarse, escucharla gritar, gritar realmente, mientras cada fibra de su cuerpo se sacudía, mientras cada impulso eléctrico se encendía a la vez.

Y Ginny pidiendo el Desafío Formal, era como alguien respondiendo a sus oraciones. Llámalo codicioso, pero quería muchas de las letras como fuese posible. Le encantaba el placer. No te equivoques, le encantaba que le dieran placer, ser complacido por una mujer, pero había otro tipo de placer que él ganaba, el ver a una mujer perdiendo el control de sus sentidos a causa de él.

Después de que el Desafío había sido pedido, él había desaparecido por el resto del día, a imagen de Ginny alejándose con una mirada de sorpresa todavía estaba en su cabeza. Terminó por ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y deteniéndose al mercado de los agricultores local por una pequeña botellita de aceite de semilla de uva. Sería muy útil para sus planes del sábado.

Cuando llegó a casa esa misma noche, Ginny había preparado la cena. Sólo era pollo y verduras, pero después de no haber comido en todo el día, Harry prácticamente lo devoró, mientras Ginny comentaba cómo debería de masticar su comida.

El lunes pasó sin problema alguno. Había usado un suéter de cuello para ocultar la marca pequeña de la mordida de Ginny de su cuello, la cual se había puesto de un rojo claro para la mañana del lunes. Nadie le preguntó acerca de ello, pero no era raro. A menos de que fuese requerido, Harry se la pasaba solo en su trabajo, ocasionalmente hablaba con algunos de sus colegas si se encontraba con ellos en su camino hacia algún lugar.

La única persona con la que hablaba era con la novia de Ron, Hermione quien era su asistente. Sí, era un poco nepotista de su parte contratar a la novia de su amigo como su asistente, pero no había nadie más calificado u organizado que Hermione, pero pronto la perdería, y él tendría que encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara después de que ella se casara con su novio en septiembre.

El martes y miércoles se pasaron igual de rápido que los martes y miércoles, lo que significaba que se prolongaban como la eternidad, lo que no ayudó fueron las tres horas de reunión que tenía Harry el miércoles por la noche. Aparentemente unos padres habían pensado que un conejo macho persiguiendo a una hembra era demasiado subidas de tono para ser pasados al aire por Nickelodeon. Harry sacudió su cabeza durante toda la reunión. ¿Acaso no recuerda que Stimpy y Ren solían estar al aire cuando él estaba creciendo?

El jueves demostró ser un día divertido para Harry, no en el trabajo, sino en casa. Cuando entró al apartamento, Ginny estaba practicando yoga en la sala de estar, y él miró, fascinado, mientras se inclinaba completamente hacia adelante, las piernas estiradas, la cabeza tocando el suelo y sus manos sujetando sus tobillos.

—¿Cómo se llama esa? —preguntó, sorprendiéndola, pero no interrumpiendo su momento. Entre respiraciones pesadas ella contestó:

—Prasarita Padottanasana.

—¿Prasarita… qué?

—Sólo significa extender las piernas al máximo.

Ella se levantó después de treinta segundos e hizo un puente, algo que él le había visto hacer muchas veces, pero había algo diferente esta vez. Tal vez era un pervertido, pero observó mientras su músculo pélvico se levantaba y caía junto con su pecho mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

—¡Veo que estás haciendo tus ejercicios Kegel! —bromeó mientras ella le decía que se jodiera.

La noche del viernes, se sentaron frente al televisor, comiendo palomitas y vieron la primera temporada de The Office.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry cuando Ginny no dejó de suspirar.

—Nada. Es sólo que Jim es tan adorable. Sólo quiero abrazarlo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¡Es un completo nerd! —se burló Harry lanzándole palomitas a Ginny.

—Siempre he tenido algo por los nerds. Hay algo increíblemente entrañable en ellos, especialmente la manera en la que interactúan con las mujeres. Además amo como está con Pam.

—¡Pam es genial! —comentó Harry, llevándose un bocado de palomitas.

—Oh, ¿entonces está bien que te guste la chica nerd y no el chico nerd?

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Gin. Es sólo que alguien como tú puede alcanzar algo mejor que Jim.

—Aunque Jim es genial, y él y Pam son fantásticos juntos. Son absolutamente adorables. Me gusta como empezaron como amigos —dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de la implicación de sus comentarios, pero Harry no dijo nada. En vez de eso, cambio de tema.

—La letra de mañana es O.

—¿O? —cuestionó mientras se giraba para verlo.

—Síp. Asegúrate de hacer algunos ejercicios por si acaso. Sé que los has hecho, pero por favor, no quiero lastimarte mañana —habló con sinceridad. No quería lastimarla, no del todo, pero ella tenía que hacer su parte para hacer de mañana algo espectacular. Además, él quería ganar.

—¿Lastimarme? ¿Estás planeando azotarme contra la pared o algo así? —preguntó, preocupada.

—No, nada de eso, sólo haz lo que te digo.

—Ay, ay, Capitán! —saludó, riéndose mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

—Mientras vas allá, ve a hacer más palomitas —dijo, sacudiéndole el recipiente. Ella le enseñó el dedo y se alejó.

Harry evitó a Ginny durante todo el día del sábado. Tenía que estar completamente concentrado para lo que tenía en mente, y tenía que ser severo, pero asegurándose de que Ginny estuviese bien y que estuviera lista para todo.

Se quedó en su habitación, jugando con la botella de aceite de semillas de uva en sus manos, pasándola de una a otra, de nuevo y de nuevo. Desenroscó la tapa varias veces y tomó un gran respiro, amando el aroma sutil.

Después de hacer nada desde que se despertó, decidió trabajar en un proyecto del trabajo. Sólo tenía veinticinco años, pero al siguiente año, existían rumores de que podría ser un socio. Sería el más joven ejecutivo que la compañía ha tenido si los rumores eran ciertos, pero eran bien merecidos.

Harry había comenzado en la Agencia de publicidad de Teague como pasante en su segundo año de Universidad, y constantemente subió por la escalera corporativa hasta lo que era ahora. La compañía le debía a Harry un gran trato para la campaña de cereales que les había firmado.

El trabajo había sido muy estresante por lo que estos fines de semana estaban probando que era exactamente lo que necesitaba para el estrés.

Para el atardecer, Harry había estado sentado en su cama haciendo nada desde hace tres horas. Aunque todo era estrategia. Ginny se había reído de su entusiasmo, pero desde donde estaba podía ver la sombra de Ginny paseándose por la sala de estar.

La estaba haciendo esperar a propósito; la anticipación la excitaría mucho más para lo que planeaba.

Decidió finalmente sacarla de su miseria, tomándola por sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. Ella tragó saliva y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Joder, Harry, me has asustado —exclamó ella, parándose y aferrándose a su pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, caminando hacia ella. Su voz era más profunda de lo usual, y prácticamente marchó hacia ella como si la estuviese cazando. Sus movimientos le hicieron volver a sentarse en el sillón. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él le sonreía, con fuego en los ojos.

—Levántate, Ginny—ordenó, serio y ella lo hizo de inmediato.— Sígueme. —Le extendió su mano y ella puso su pequeña mano en la de él. Rápidamente él agarró su mano y caminó con ella hacia la mesa de la cocina, dejándola al lado de ésta.— No te muevas —ordenó mientras quitaba el frutero de la mesa. Una vez que lo apartó, fue a su habitación por dos almohadas y las puso en la mesa en sentido vertical.— Quítate la ropa —le dijo a Ginny, mirándola directamente mientras se quitaba su camiseta sin mangas y sus shorts de pijama, quitándose la ropa interior lentamente, todo esto mientras Harry le miraba hambriento.

—Mhmmm… encantadora —murmuró, moviéndose para quedar detrás de ella. Tomó la muñeca derecha de Ginny y le quitó la liga para el cabello y con ella le ató el pelirrojo cabello.— Por mucho que me guste tu cabello suelto, necesita estar atado por ahora —le informó mientras comenzaba a depositar besos suaves en su nuca. Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le dejaba besos húmedos. Sus manos frotaban de arriba hacia abajo sus curvas con rudeza. Él no estaba siendo suave en su toque, pero Ginny gruñía en apreciación. Había estado esperando todo el día.— Me encanta el jabón que usas —murmuró contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a manejar sus pezones. Se endurecieron en sus manos, dejando a Ginny sentir más. Él frotó sus caderas contra su espalda baja y ella sintió lo duro que estaba. Él estaba usando pantalones, pero aun así podía sentirlo.— Siéntate en el borde de la mesa.

Ginny lo hizo de inmediato, sentándose en el borde de la mesa con las piernas cerradas. Harry siguió sus movimientos, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente de ella, abriéndole las piernas. Él gruñó cuando pudo echar un vistazo en ella, brillando para él. Él la miró, sonriendo con confianza mientras dejaba un dedo bajara por ella, hundiéndose para jugar con su clítoris y después subiéndolo. Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, y Harry alejó su mano.

—Recuéstate, Ginny —dijo Harry, comenzando a empujarla ligeramente con su mano en su pecho.

Una vez que estuvo completamente recostada sobre las almohadas en la mesa, él se volvió a sentar y la acercó hacia él por medio de sus caderas. Su sexo estaba a pulgadas de su boca y ella podía sentirlo. Se aferró con fuerza a las almohadas cuando él le sopló aire caliente.

Acercándola lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran contra ella, dio una larga y lenta lamida a sus labios, expandiendo la humedad con su lengua. Se regocijó con el suspiro de Ginny y comenzó a frotar su lengua contra su clítoris, frotando los pequeños nervios con la parte plana de la lengua y alternándola con la punta de la lengua.

Ginny comenzaba a perderlo, era todo lo que él podía decir. Mientras su lengua trabajaba en ella, sus manos acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo sus muslos junto con unas pocas caricias de su lengua. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las caderas de Ginny comenzaran a levantarse de la mesa. Harry sonrió contra ella mientras las manos de ella hacían su camino hacia su cabello. Ella agarró los mechones fuertemente mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas contra su boca. Momentos después ella estaba viendo las estrellas mientras el primer orgasmo de la noche se apoderaba de ella.

Harry se alejó completamente de ella mientras bajaba de la cima. Su cuerpo estaba brillando con una ligera capa de sudor que estaba tentado a lamer, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa y cuando alcanzó el otro extremo agarró a Ginny por sus hombros y la empujó hasta que su cabeza estuvo justo en el borde de la mesa y sus pies apenas colgaban en el otro. Ella jadeó mientras él la empujaba. Ella todavía estaba luchando para respirar.

Harry miró cómo su pecho se levantaba y bajaba mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones. Él esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente calmada antes de hablar.

—Relájate, Ginny. Sólo inhala y exhala —habló suavemente, el sonido de una tapa desenroscándose captó la atención de ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con sus periféricos. Ella temía mover su cabeza haciendo que él la obligara a dejar en donde estaba.

—Aceite de semilla de uva. Sólo quédate allí y relájate —le dijo, echándose un poco en las manos y frotándoselas para calentarlas. Suavemente frotó los brazos de Ginny, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo el aceite.

—Eso se siente bien —gimió Ginny mientras sus manos viajaban a sus pechos. Deliberadamente, él evitó los pezones y se movió alrededor de la mesa para frotar su torso y muslos. Ginny dejó escapar suspiros y gemidos mientras él frotaba sus muslos, quitando toda la tensión.

Harry tomó un poco más de aceite y se movió de nuevo sentándose para ponerlo esta vez en sus pies. Agarró el pie derecho y comenzó a frotar la planta del pie, presionando su pulgar contra las tensiones de allí. Los gemidos de Ginny comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes mientras sus dedos expertamente frotaban el talón y la planta. Él repitió el proceso con el otro antes de levantarse de nuevo.

Harry fue a lavarse las manos antes de volver a Ginny. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Era de lo más erótico. No podías escribir lo que él estaba viendo. Era simplemente hermoso.

—Ginny, necesito que te relajes ahora —ella simplemente asintió y abrió los ojos para echar un vistazo a Harry.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó juguetón.

—No podría estar mejor —contestó sin aliento. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien, sólo quédate allí y relájate. Por favor, por todos los medios, dime si te estoy lastimando, ¿bien?

—Bien —contestó Ginny con evidente inquietud en la voz.

Tomando más del aceite, él se paró en medio de la mesa, y frotó el aceite en su hueso pélvico y puso su mano izquierda en él firmemente. Llevó su dedo medio y anular para introducirlos lentamente en Ginny, separándolos una vez adentro para doblarlos contra la áspera superficie de su punto G. Dio un empujón de prueba contra ella y el cuerpo entero de Ginny saltó de la mesa.

—Santa Mierda —jadeó y Harry se echó a reír. No podía esperar para verla cuando los verdaderos efectos empezaran.

—¿Estás bien? —bromeó, frotándola de nuevo. Esta vez vio como sus ojos rodaban. Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras él comenzaba a empujar rápido y fuerte. Los gemidos de Ginny eran estridentes e iban directamente a la polla de Harry.

—Harry, OH, DIOS, SÍ —gritó mientras sus dedos empujaban con más fuerza. Su mano sobre su pelvis la mantenía lo más posible en la mesa. Sus dedos aparentaban estar atacándola por la rapidez y fuerza con la que los hundía en ella. Alguien que estuviese afuera pensaría que él estaba tratando de matarla, pero Ginny suplicaría, gritaría.

Esto no era nada como lo que había sentido anteriormente. Su cuerpo estaba en fuego, ardiendo, y Harry podía sentirlo. Él podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo por el sudor que comenzaba a formarse debajo de su mano. Podía sentir la reacción de su cuerpo, comenzando a prepararse para el clímax. Ella comenzaba a apretar alrededor de él, y sus gemidos y suplicas de más comenzaban a hacerse más y más fuertes. Mientras él seguía empujando sus dedos, ella gritaba más fuerte, sólo gemidos y gruñidos, pero él sabía su nombre saldría de sus labios.

—Ginny—susurró él, mientras ella respondía levantando sus caderas contra sus dedos, gimiendo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar realmente. Comenzaba a pasar y Harry podía verlo, él sonrió cuando sintió que ella apretaba fuertemente sus dedos en su interior. Manejaba sus dedos más fuerte y rápido ahora, Ginny casi lloraba del placer mientras comenzaba a agarrarse de la mesa para apoyo.

—¡Harry ! —gritó ella mientras sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cerca. Con unas cuantas caricias más de sus dedos los sacó y miró a Ginny eyacular mientras su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviese teniendo un ataque. Ella gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose. Cada parte de ella reaccionaba a los impulsos. Sus brazos se sacudían, sus piernas y hasta sus dedos se retorcían. Miró mientras sus tobillos se doblaban y desdoblaban y él vio la lenta caída de la liberación.— ¡SANTA MIERDA! —dejó escapar entre respiraciones erráticas.

—¡Dilo! —exclamó tomando la silla para sentarse por donde estaba su cabeza.— Dilo —repitió.

—Ganaste —susurró ella.

—¿Perdón? No te escuché —bromeó Harry, mientras apartaba cabello pegado a la frente de Ginny.

—Ganaste —gritó ella prácticamente.

—Eso es. Gané. Sabes qué significa. Eso significa dos semanas más hasta que puedas recoger una letra. Oh y eso significa que no tienes permitido usar ropa en la casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ginny incorporándose en la mesa lo más rápido que su cuerpo la dejó.

—¡Me escuchaste!

—Eso no era parte del trato —argumentó, apuntando un dedo a su cara. Él juguetonamente lo tomó y besó.

—Sabes las reglas del Desafío Formal. Puedo añadir todo lo que yo quiera, y estoy añadiendo que camines desnuda por la casa durante la siguiente semana. Después del sábado, eres libre de usar ropa de nuevo.

Ginny le gruñó mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que se había venido.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó, sus ojos viajando al obvio bulto en los pantalones de Harry.

—No te preocupes por mí. Negociaremos con eso el siguiente sábado. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? —sugirió él y ella asintió, tambaleándose en todo el camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Weasley? —bromeó desde su asiento en la cocina, comenzando a frotarse por encima de sus pantalones.

Ella se giró y le enseñó el dedo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Harry se sintió vacío cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. No era la primera vez en el último mes que se sentía así, pero hoy, era mucho peor que las otras veces.

Este era el primer fin de semana en un mes en el que se había despertado solo. Era una extraña sensación. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse solo, no era un concepto bizarro, pero en el último mes o más se había acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo cálido a su lado en las mañanas del domingo. Le gustaba, más de lo que debería.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama aquella mañana y las vacías, las frías sábanas extra bajo su torso se sentían frígidas y poco naturales. Otras veces, a él le gustaba volverse y encontrar que el otro lado de la cama estaba frío, especialmente en los meses cálidos y húmedos de verano, pero ahora, se sentían solitarias y áridas.

Necesitaba a alguien allí; ansiaba por su calidez.

Se quedó en el lado frío de la cama tratando de calentarla con su propio calor, pero no parecía funcionar. Al final, reunió energía para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Esta vez usó su cepillo de dientes.

De nuevo, encontró a Ginny sentada en el sillón, mirando comerciales inexpresiva, envuelta en una manta de lana que su madre les había traído para ponerla sobre el sillón.

—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja en caso de que Ginny tuviera dolores de cabeza. Fruncía el ceño y tenía los ojos cerrados como lo hacían las personas para poner presión en donde estaba el dolor de cabeza.

Ginny respondió

—Buenos días.

—¿Estás bien, Gin? No te ves muy bien.

—Estoy bien, Harry. Sólo no he dormido bien. Sigo teniendo ese extraño sueño.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó. Aun cuando Ginny había explicado anteriormente que el sueño era algo completamente diferente a lo que él pensaba no podía evitar el sentimiento de preocupación que surgía en él. Su corazón latía rápido y podía sentir la adrenalina trabajando en su cuerpo, haciendo que una gota de sudor se formara en el borde de su ceja derecha.

—¿A qué te refieres con extraño? —preguntó con voz lacónica. Estaba ansioso. La última cosa que quería era a Ginny teniendo esas pesadillas de nuevo.

—Relájate, Harry —le tranquilizó ella, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo.—Ya te lo dije, es buen sueño… creo. No lo sé. Sigo despertándome porque no sé qué significa.

El cuerpo de Harry se relajó ante sus palabras. No podía evitar su reacción. Él siempre tenía un sentido, una necesidad podrías decir, de proteger a quienes amaba, pero con Ginny, era totalmente diferente. Había una urgencia de mantenerla a salvo todo el tiempo, de estar allí para atraparla cuando ella cayera, de estar allí para sostenerla cuando ella llorara o cuando se molestara y tratara de pegarle a la pared. Era inexplicable, pero no podía evitarlo.

Él sólo necesitaba saber siempre que estaba segura.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo confuso en tu sueño como para que no puedas dormir? —preguntó, curioso. Realmente quería saber, y el sonrojo que lentamente comenzaba a expandirse en sus mejillas, le añadía más interés.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza negándose. No había forma de que ella le dijera a Harry acerca del hombre sin rostro. Tenía una graciosa suposición de que él se reiría de ella.

—Vamos, Ginny, dime. Debe de ser un buen sueño si te tiene así de nerviosa —le bromeó él, intentando que ella le dijera. Debía de haber alguna razón, una explicación lógica a su sonrojo.— Es un sueño con sexo, ¿no? Estás teniendo un sueño sucio con alguien. ¿Quién? ¿eh? ¿quién? Tal vez estás asombrada porque es con una chica —continuó suponiendo, tratando de provocarla para que le dijera.

—¡No es un sueño con sexo! —le gritó a Harry, la manta con la que se había estado cubriendo se deslizó de sus hombros. Harry inmediatamente notó el hombro desnudo, cambiando completamente la conversación.

—¿Estás desnuda debajo de esa manta? —preguntó, tratando de echar un vistazo.

—Sí —contestó Ginny, asintiendo en el proceso, volviendo a subir la manta por sus hombros. Estaba frío el apartamento, aun cuando estaban a mitad de abril, estaba frío en este espacioso lugar.

—La manta no era parte de mi victoria, Ginny. ¡Dámela! —insistió, tratando de quitársela. Ella se aferró a la manta como si fuera para salvar su vida, usando toda la fuerza que tenía las ocho de la mañana. Harry lo estaba haciendo parecer fácil mientras se la quitaba completamente con una sola mano. Él la miró temblando en el sillón, mientras trataba de cubrirse a sí misma, aunque parecía como si quisiera darse calor a sí misma.— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, comenzando a cubrirla con la manta de nuevo.

—Bueno, estamos en abril, idiota. ¿No podías hacer esto de la no ropa hasta junio o julio? ¿Cuándo está haciendo calor? —se quejó mientras se envolvía en la manta con fuerza, mirando mientras él caminaba hacia el otro lado de la sala.— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mirando mientras se dirigía a la pared, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Estoy poniendo la calefacción. Estarás caminando aquí desnuda por el resto de la semana, excepto cuando vayas a trabajar, y justo cuando llegues de trabajar, ¿entendido? —su voz era severa, su demanda era severa. Estaba tratando de intimidar a Ginny, y por unos cuantos segundos, funcionó. Él notó la manera en la que sus ojos se abrieron, y su respiración se había acelerado.— ¿Lo has entendido, Ginny? —preguntó de nuevo, jactándose de su victoria de la noche pasada. Todo esto era realmente porque ella se había rehusado a contestarle su pregunta sobre el sueño. Nunca tenían secretos entre ellos, y él pensó que ella le diría, el hecho de que ella en realidad no le dijera lo había irritado. Se sentía casi como una traición.

—Sí, lo he entendido, Harry. Pero ahora mismo me quedo con la manta, hasta que esté lo suficientemente cálido —argumentó, haciendo pucheros como el hijo a quien la madre no le compra el chocolate que quiere.

—Bien. Ahora ve a hacer el desayuno. Estoy hambriento —le ordenó, pero su tono era bromista. Escuchando eso, Ginny lanzó uno de los cojines del sillón, pegando en el hombro de Harry. Harry jadeó en sorpresa mientras Ginny silbaba con triunfo.

—Santa mierda, no puedo creer que me hayas pegado —sonaba asombrado mientras levantaba el cojín y se preparaba para lanzárselo a Ginny, pero en vez de eso lo acomodó en el sillón.

—Yo tampoco, eso es una de siete millones, Harry ¡Whooo, finalmente estoy en el tablero! —animó. Harry riéndose de ella.

—De hecho, son ocho millones contra una. ¡Da bien las estadísticas!

—Lo que sea, señor Perfecto —murmuró Ginny, su voz condescendiente. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento en el que vieron la mesa. Casi en el parpadeo de un ojo, las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a inundarla. Estaba la imagen de ella recostada en la mesa. La imagen de la cara de Harry entre sus piernas. La imagen de la lámpara de la cocina que ella estuvo viendo mientras Harry la llevaba a nuevas alturas. La imagen de Harry estando a su lado mientras la follaba llevándola al olvido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry, sonriéndole. Él se había fijado en la mirada aturdida en su rostro en el momento en que sus ojos vieron la mesa. Ella había estado pensando en la noche anterior, y eso era exactamente lo que él quería. Quería que fuera el primer pensamiento que tuviese, el pensamiento que nunca pensó que tendría acerca de la mesa de la cocina. Llámalo astuto si querías, pero el saber que él era la razón de las miradas aturdidas de muchas mujeres le traía una sonrisa. Él era un hombre, maldición. Él amaba saber que era grandioso en la cama, bueno en este caso, en la mesa.

—Estoy bien —contestó Ginny con voz flaqueada. Ella estaba dejando que sus uñas siguieran el patrón de grano de la mesa de madera, deteniéndose para circular un agujero que estaba por su codo algunas veces.

—¿Estás segura? Pareces algo asombrada.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Hum… ¿limpiaste la mesa después de que…? Tú sabes… —dejó que su voz se cortara, sonrojándose ante el pensamiento de lo que había pasado.

—Sabía que eso era lo que estabas pensando —se echó a reír Harry, mucho más fuerte, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara todavía más en el proceso.— No te preocupes. Usé clorox y lysol en la mesa después de que eyacularas —afirmó de manera casual, pero Ginny se puso más roja, lo más roja que Harry le había visto.

—¿Podrías no decir eso, por favor? —suplicó, su voz era casi era inaudible.

—¿Decir qué? ¿Eyacular? ¿eyaculadora? ¿eyacular, eyacular, eyacular?

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es sólo que suena tan asqueroso! —proclamó, ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Harry, para mal, decidió bromear con Ginny un poco más. Con sus manos en su cara, ella no podía ver a Harry acercándose a ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Apuesto a que no se sintió mal. Apuesto a que se sintió realmente bien. Podría decir que fue orgásmico, un placer como ningún otro —le susurró en su oído. Ginny se estremeció mientras el calor de su boca hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, pero Harry no detuvo asalto verbal en vergüenza a Ginny.— Apuesto a que no te importaría repetir el acto ahora mismo —le dijo, tirando de ella con rapidez de la silla y dejándola en la mesa.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ginny mientras su espalda desnuda aterrizaba en la fría mesa. Ella trató desesperadamente de coger la manta caída, pero no podía alcanzarla, especialmente cuando Harry comenzó a abrirle las piernas y a colocarse entre ellas.

—Ginny —gruñó prácticamente él, mientras llevaba su caderas contra las de ella.— Tienes una gran figura. Nunca entenderé por qué escoges esconderla detrás de ropa desaliñada.

—Suenas como Hermione —murmuró mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Harry. Él estaba fácilmente manteniendo quietos sus dos brazos con una de sus manos. La otra estaba acariciando la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos.

—Hermione tiende a saber cosas, aun cuando no debería —remarcó, manteniendo su toque ligero. Había algo increíblemente sensual en mantener a alguien atrapado debajo de ti. Podía ver el placer que Ginny había tenido cuando le había atado. Desde esta posición, podías sentir el pulso acelerarse debajo de tu mano sosteniendo sus muñecas. Podías sentir claramente su excitación. Desde esta posición, podías obtener cualquier cosa que quisiese. Era una posición de completa dominación y a él le encantaba. El poder era embriagador.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ginny a medias. Por mucha resistencia que ella le estaba poniendo, aun así estaba disfrutando la situación en la que estaba.

—Nada —dijo Harry, saltando de la mesa y Ginny, dejándola desconcertada. Ella siguió a Harry y se volvió a sentar en la silla, sin manta, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Verás —comenzó Harry.— ¡No manta! —comentó desde su lugar sobre la estufa. Rompió un huevo y lo echó al sartén. Ginny se molestó ante la revelación.

—¿Tus colegas de trabajo saben lo imbécil que eres? —le reprendió, cruzando los brazos sobre su desnudo pecho, la sonrisa de Harry vaciló.

—No, todos en el trabajo creen que soy el caballero perfecto —contestó, mientras atendía los huevos.

—¿Tan narcisista? —dijo Ginny, cruzando las piernas y ocultándole a Harry todo lo que quería ver.

—Lo que sea. Ve y trae platos y jugo —le ordenó mientras removía los huevos una vez más antes de ponerlos en los dos platos que Ginny acababa de traer. Él se sentó en su silla y se le unió a Ginny mientras ella comenzaba a comer.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor de los huevos fritos? —preguntó Harry, su voz demostraba lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Ilumíname, Harry.

—Eyaculan cuando revientas la yema —contestó, demostrando su punto y tomando un bocado de su desayuno.

—Idiota —murmuró Ginny mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de arándano.

—Pagarás por la observación el sábado, señorita Weasley. Hablando de eso, levanta tu hermoso trasero y ve a traer el sombrero.

—¡Idiota! —le ladró ella mientras se levantaba por el sombrero. Harry miró complacido como sus caderas se balanceaban mientras se dirigía desnuda a su habitación. Él estaba tan tentado a seguirla y comenzar el fin de semana justo allí y ahora, pero Ginny estaba afuera de la habitación antes de que pudiese terminar el pensamiento.

—¡Apúrate y saca la maldita letra! —resopló impacientemente mientras le tendía el sombrero.

—Eres una mal perdedora, Ginny —contestó, sacando uno de esos pápeles mágicos del sombrero. Tan rápido como leyó la carta, tiró el papel a la basura, antes rompiéndolo en trocitos. Era como confeti funesto en la basura.— Voy a adorar esta semana, y este fin de semana… ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡Este fin de semana será genial!

—Encantador —replicó Ginny, tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero probablemente ella estaba mucho más emocionada que Harry sobre este fin de semana. Los sábados se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en los días favoritos de Ginny.

—Deja de ser tan perra. Ya tenemos cuatro menos, y veintidós más por ir, eyaculadora.

—Púdrete, Harry.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 6.- Control = Control**

Quien controla el presente, controla el pasado. Quien controla el pasado, controla el futuro.

Book One, Chapter III, 1984, George Orwell, 1903-1950

Harry amaba tener el control en todo. Su trabajo, su vida diaria, su vida sexual; si existía alguna manera para tomar las riendas del asunto las tomaría. No había si, y, o pero en ello. Le encantaba el control de todo. Estaba en su naturaleza desde una edad temprana.

Cuando Harry tenía cinco, fue hecho el líder de su grupo por los otros niños en su pandilla de amigos. No es como si él mismo se hubiese apuntado para líder, sino sus amigos, sus conocidos en sus años de formación, le eligieron como si cabecilla por así decirlo.

Cuando estaba en el preescolar, su profesora había divido el grupo en tres grupos uniformemente emparejados. Cada grupo tenía tres niños y tres niñas.

A Harry se le había roto el corazón cuando Ginny no fue escogida para estar en su grupo, y entonces él miró cómo su grupo prácticamente le ignoraba todos los días. Ella era su mejor amiga y le miraba sentarse en la esquina sola, acurrucada en la alfombra para leer UN ejemplar de Clifford en su pequeño regazo. Y desde allí, supo que su trabajo era mantenerla feliz.

Tomó en control de la situación.

Después de que su grupo le nombrara el líder, le dijo a Ginny que se sentase con ellos. Aun a los cinco años, Ginny era igual de testaruda que una mula. Ella protestó profusamente sobre cómo se meterían en problemas por romper las reglas y cómo su grupo se molestaría por meterles en problemas también. Le dijo que no se preocupara.

Cuando Ginny se unió a su grupo durante la hora de juego, la profesora de inmediato lo notó. Ella caminó a través del salón, hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados y preguntó a Ginny el porqué estaba compartiendo silla con Harry, cuando su grupo estaba del otro lado del salón. Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, Harry contestó por ella. A los cinco, ya era encantador.

—Bueno, señora Minerva, su grupo sigue ignorándole. Así no es como un grupo debería de funcionar. Así que le invitamos a unirse a nuestro grupo, ¿eso está bien? —preguntó, lo más tímida y dulcemente que podía, lo cual funcionaba como magia. Era un hermoso niño, con la gloriosa mata de cabellos oscuros, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos verdes hipnotizadores.

—Tienes toda la razón, Harry —dijo, un rastro de orgullo en su voz. La señora Minerva había visto cómo el grupo de Ginny le habían marginado. Ella también había visto como Harry y su grupo le miraban, especialmente Harry. Mantuvo su mirada en ella durante toda la semana en la que su grupo le ignoró. La señora Minerva había visto la sombría mirada en su rostro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de su pequeña cara. Ella sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que él le invitara a su grupo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry tomó el control del asunto, pero no fue la última.

Aquel día le había dado una probada el poder del control. Desde entonces, Harry trató de tomar un papel de control. En la primaria, era el líder de su clase. Después había sido presidente del octavo grado y en la secundaria, fue casi todo: capitán de béisbol, presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, presidente de la sociedad nacional de honor, e incluso presidente del Club de Ciencia y Tecnología al cual asistió a las reuniones arduamente.

Cualquiera podría decir que hasta controlaba su amistad con Ginny, pero no en una mala manera… quizás. Él había sido el que había calmado a Ginny en el supermercado en el día en el que se conocieron. Había persuadido para que ella estuviera en su grupo, y le había convencido para que fueran al onceavo cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, y sí, había sido su idea también la de perder su virginidad entre los dos y hasta ahora, también fue su idea la de empezar este juego demente y lo estaba torturando lentamente.

Él comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener sus liberaciones durante los fines de semana. Temía que cuando todo esto terminara y estuviera hecho no sería capaz de vivir sin el sexo, por más bárbaro que pareciera. Carajo, era un hombre, y le gustaba follar, lo más frecuentemente posible.

Su primer error durante todo el juego había sido iniciarlo, pero su segundo error había sido tener a Ginny caminando desnuda durante toda la semana. Era una tortura pura, inusual y cruel.

El cuerpo de Ginny era increíble, y siempre lo había sido. Aun cuando comenzaba a pasar por las etapas difíciles de su pubertad, seguía teniendo un cuerpo increíble. Ella tenía increíbles piernas y pechos que crecieron. El verano antes de su primer año, él sugirió que se salían de su lugar. Casi todo los días.

Él era un adolescente hormonal; demándalo por querer ver tetas en cada oportunidad que tenía. Pero ahora, Ginny era una mujer imponente, con curvas, pechos que encajaban perfectamente en sus manos, y un gran trasero, del cual no tenía idea de cuándo había aparecido. Él había estado sorprendido por ese aspecto durante la primera noche. No podía creer que nunca lo había notado.

El lunes fue terrible, y no sólo por el trabajo, porque aunque el trabajo casi le había quitado todas las ganas de ver a Ginny desnuda en casa, al entrar al apartamento en la noche del lunes, sólo hizo que su humor de mierda se solidificara, porque allí estaba Ginny, usando sólo un delantal mientras cocinaba.

Tortura. Pura estúpida tortura.

Allí estaba mostrando su trasero, los tirantes amarrados del delantal estaban arriba como si fuera un regalo a él para desenvolver.

—Creo que un delantal es ropa, Ginny —bromeó él mientras entraba a la cocina, tomando rápidamente un pedazo de pollo que ya estaba cocinado.

—No toques la comida, Harry. Ni siquiera te has lavado las manos —le reprendió, golpeándole la mano con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo él, robando otra pieza de pollo, cuando Ginny giró su atención al arroz en la estufa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó ella, pareciendo cómoda con todo esto de la desnudez, pero Harry se hacía creer que probablemente era porque traía el delantal puesto.

—Horroroso, ¿y el tuyo?

—Mejor que el tuyo, supongo —se rió, mientras alcanzaba vasos del gabinete. Harry observó cómo los músculos de sus piernas se estiraban, tuvo que suprimir el gruñido que quería escapar de su boca.

—¿Qué con el delantal? —dijo él, alcanzando para quitarlo.

—No quería quedarme sin pezón —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras apagaba la estufa. Harry asintió con el razonamiento.

—Aww, y lo hiciste por mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por ti? ¿Cómo sería eso para ti? ¡No quería quemarme con el aceite que salpicara! —argumentó, agarrando una cuchara y sirviendo arroz y pollo en dos platos para Harry y ella. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y colocó los platos. Harry agarró las tazas y utensilios.

—No, sabes que no me gustan los pechos quemados. Es por eso que lo hiciste —dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de su comida.

—No puedo creer que tengas veinticinco, Harry. ¿Es en serio? Es la cosa más inmadura que has dicho alguna vez.

—Sí, como sea mamá.

—Retiro lo dicho.

Martes y miércoles se fueron igual que el lunes, pero el jueves, el maldito jueves casi mataba a Harry.

Él entró a su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo para encontrarse a Ginny haciendo yoga en el salón. Era una cosa ver a Ginny haciendo esas cosas con pantalones, pero verla haciéndolo desnuda era como ver pornografía en vivo. Con la manera en la que estaba inclinada, ella estaba expuesta para él, y muy abierta, y maldición, si no estuviera mojada.

Tuvo que olvidarse de bromas aquella noche porque podría haberla tomado allí mismo y eso hubiera sido en contra de las normas.

Las normas eran claras. Los sábados serían los únicos días en los que pasaría la acción, no los jueves. Pero maldición, todo el asunto de Ginny desnuda lo estaba pateando duro en el trasero. Cada día lo que él quería hacer era atacarla. En las mañanas, la quería recargar la mesa de la cocina, en el suelo, contra el frigorífico. Por las noches quería tomarla en el sillón, en la mesa del comedor, contra la pared izquierda, la pared lejana, contra todas las paredes.

Era una tortura y se lo había hecho él mismo; era un idiota.

Nunca había estado tan feliz por un viernes que se acercara en toda su vida. Estaba cansado de tener que correr a su habitación como un adolescente para frotarse. Y el sábado. El sábado casi era Cómo Navidad para él. Creía que se le iba a caer el pene. Nunca se le habían salido de control así sus hormonas. Era tan bizarro y tan mal recibido.

Se levantó más temprano que Ginny el sábado, lo cual era común, pero últimamente se había convertido en una rareza. Hizo el desayunó y casi se atragantó con una pieza de pan tostado cuando Ginny salió del cuarto de baño. Olía divinamente. Fue como un reflejo pavloviano; la boca se le hizo agua y su polla se retorció.

—Buenos días —gruñó con voz áspera. No había querido sonar así, pero tuvo que contenerse. Lo que realmente quería decir era "No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti" pero eso era un poco grosero para las nueve de la mañana, aun para él.

-Buenos días —contestó ella, casi resoplando a una taza de café hirviendo.

—Estoy suponiendo que no dormiste mucho anoche —dijo mientras colocaba el plato enfrente de Ginny.

—No, de hecho dormí genial. No tuve ese sueño anoche, aunque la misma persona estuvo en este también.

—¿En serio? ¿y qué con el exceso del café?

—Ciento como si lo necesitara hoy —respondió ella sonrojándose. Harry sonrió. Le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Había algo dulce e inocente que casi era extraño para la razón por la que Ginny se sonrojaba, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en las últimas semanas.

—Buena decisión —replicó. Lo que quería decir era algo que iba en las cosas pervertidas, pero optó por controlar sus emociones. Tuvo que permanecer controlado para que todo funcionara por la noche como había planeado desde el domingo por la noche.

—Así que, ¿qué haremos? —Preguntó, sin importar la gravedad de la pregunta.— No me dijiste la letra anoche, así que…

—Obtuve la letra C —respondió con voz firme.

—¿C? ¿y qué significa?

—Completo Control Potter —respondió él, saltando de la mesa, sorprendiendo a Ginny. Eran las diez de la mañana e iba a empezar porque ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Párate, Ginny —ordenó, quitándose su playera. Su polla comenzaba a empujar sus pantalones. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron, cuestionándose por sus acciones.— Sí, haremos esto ahora. No tienes idea, de lo difícil que ha sido para mí la semana —gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ella mientras ella se apoyaba en la pared.— Mirándote desfilar por aquí desnuda, como una estatua griega. Es una maldita agonía.

—Harry —su voz tembló mientras lo llamaba. Él estaba justo enfrente de ella, y podía sentir su temperatura elevarse. Casi podía sentir la sangre que fluía erráticamente mientras su corazón latía furiosamente.

—Ugh, Ginny —gruñó él, mientras su boca atacaba su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza. No le importaba ni una mierda si ella mañana le gritaba a causa de las marcas, en estos momentos haría todo lo que le complaciera, y por los gemidos y los dedos de Ginny paseándose por su cabello, creyó que no parecía importarle.— Ginny —murmuró contra su clavícula. Sus manos tomaron sus caderas violentamente mientras enterraba las de él en las de ella. Él estaba tan jodidamente duro, toda la semana, y finalmente, finalmente estaba teniendo lo que necesitaba.

—Ugh —fue todo lo que Ginny decir entre los gemidos y jadeos que seguía emitiendo. Harry estaba disfrutando de los sonidos. Eran como música, una partitura en sus oídos, como la gran sonata de Mozart.

—¡Maldición! Joder Ginny, sabes que odio no tener el control —proclamó contra su pecho mientras su lengua circulaba su pezón antes de tomarlo en su boca, los dos gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos recorrieron brutalmente su torso mientras movía sus besos hasta su estómago justo arriba de su sexo. Podía oler su excitación y era embriagadora. Se sentó en sus rodillas, su cara justo a unas pulgadas de ella, y él la miró a la vez que ella le miraba.

—Por favor —suplicó mientras sus dedos abrían sus labios. Gimió involuntariamente cuando lo hizo. Joder, pensó él, está jodidamente mojada Sopló aire fresco contra la humedad ya expandida, causando el temblor de Ginny.

—Dios Ginny, me encanta tu sexo —gruñó contra ella, lamiéndola.— Me encanta cómo hueles, y cómo sabes —gimió mientras tomaba otra larga lamida de ella, antes de levantarse, para el disgusto de ella.— Pero ¿sabes qué?, hoy es acerca de mí, y lo que amo más que tu sabor —murmuró contra su oído, mordiéndolo. Era muy fetiche de su parte.— es la manera en la que te mueves cuando estoy dentro de ti.

Ginny jadeó ante su declaración, sus ojos revoloteando cerca mientras dos dedos de Harry extendían su humedad antes de deslizarse fácilmente. Él bombeó sus dedos tal como lo hizo cuando la tenía en la mesa. Él miró mientras los ojos de Ginny rodaban y su boca se abría. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus manos trataron de encontrar refugio en donde fuera. Estaban en su cabello, en sus bíceps, en su espalda, antes de establecerse en sus muslos.

Harry pudo sentirla a punto de venirse y sacó sus dedos de ella.

—Toma esa —gruñó contra su oído.— No te vendrás antes que yo hoy. Ponte de rodillas, Ginny —le ordenó, su voz era dura mientras la empujaba de su hombro, hasta que sus rodillas se encontraron con el frío suelo. Harry miró mientras Ginny miraba su miembro, duro y rígido frente a ella, sus ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos. Ginny lo tomó firmemente y Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás; sus manos estaban tan cálidas, suaves. Él gruñó mientras ella soplaba aire caliente contra la cabeza hinchada, lamiendo la pre-eyaculación que había allí.— Tu boca, Ginny. Necesito tu boca —indicó, pasando sus manos por su cabello mojado, tratando de poner sus labios alrededor de él.— Joder —gruñó mientras sus labios envolvían la cabeza de su polla. Ella chupó con fuerza, lamiendo la raja mientras ella se apartaba, para después tomarlo completamente. Agachó su cabeza, marcando un ritmo lento y constante de chupadas y lamidas. Harry gimió con apreciación ante la cálida succión de su boca mientras ella marcaba el ritmo. Él se dio cuenta pronto de que estaba perdiendo el control, así que agarró su cabeza y comenzó a embestir en su boca, encantándose con los pequeños sonidos de ahogo que hacía Ginny cuando llegaba muy profundo.

Hoy era acerca de él, le recordó mientras ambas manos agarraban su cabeza y mantenían un ritmo que le gustara, siempre cuidando no lastimarla. Podía sentir el endurecimiento comenzando a surgir mientras la boca de Ginny apretaba a su alrededor mientras lo tragaba completamente.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para conseguir tu maldita boca en mí. Ugh, no me dejaste tocarte la última vez. Joder, joder, justo así —murmuró, apretando el agarre de su cabello y empujando sus caderas con fuerza, pero cuidado, contra ella. Ginny gimió alrededor de él, las vibraciones que sentía eran grandiosas. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su escroto y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando alrededor de su polla.— Ginny, Ginny. Mierda —gimió él mientras sentía el orgasmo se acercaba más. Ginny podía sentirlo, y Harry explotó en su garganta mientras Ginny frotaba con los dientes la vena inferior sobresaliente.— ¡Mierda! ¡Maldición, Ginny! —gritó mientras salía de su orgasmo, girando sus caderas mientras se liberaba en la garganta de Ginny. Ella lo soltó con un pop y Harry se desplomó contra la pared mientras ella se paraba. Ginny le sonrió antes de acercársele. Colocó su garganta contra su oído y tragó. Harry soltó un sorprendido grito mientras le escuchaba tragarse su liberación. Gruñó y se cargó a Ginny, lazándola fácilmente contra su hombro.

—¡Harry! —exclamó ella sin aliento, mientras la llevaba hasta el sofá, doblándola sobre el brazo de éste. La dejó abierta justo cerca de él.— Harry —llamó de nuevo por su nombre, mientras repentinamente una corriente fría de aire rozaba contra su humedad.

—Ginny, por mucho que me haya gustado ese truco de allá, creo que necesitas pagar por socavar mi posición. Estoy al control hoy —le informó, al mismo tiempo que su mano hacía contacto con su trasero. Ella gritó cuando él azotó su trasero una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y luego frotó el músculo mientras se tornaba rojo.

—Me encanta verte así, abierta para mí, mojada para mí, suplicando por mí —le gruñó contra su oído, inclinándose sobre ella para hacerlo. Eso le permitió sentirlo duro contra ella. Harry tenía un corto tiempo de recuperación; todavía era joven. Cuando era un adolescente, podía estar listo y con muchas ganas en un minuto. Una brisa fresca contra su miembro le hacía endurecerse.

—No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti Ginny. Haces los más hermosos sonidos —continuó susurrando en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo. Ella gimió y Harry también.— Me encanta cómo te mueves cuando estoy dentro de ti, de verdad me encanta.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos estás esperando? —ladró Ginny, impacientemente mientras Harry besaba ligeramente su hombro. Él se rió suavemente contra él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te tome, justo aquí, en el sillón que tu padre nos trajo? Eso es sucio, Ginny. No creo que el Señor Weasley apruebe estos actos de adulterio —bromeó con ella mientras su miembro jugaba con su entrada.

—Harry, por favor —suplicó, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Me encanta el orden que tengo sobre ti —gruñó él mientras la embestía, completamente sumergiéndose en su calor, sin tomarlo con calma. Él tenía el control ahora mismo, y quería algo sucio, algo bruto, algo verdaderamente sucio.

—¡Harry, condón! —gritó ella mientras se alejaba de él, pero Harry la trajo de regreso a él.

—Estoy limpio, estás limpia. No hemos estado con nadie más durante un buen tiempo, y sé que tomas las píldoras desde que tienes dieciséis. Veo que la tomas religiosamente todas las mañanas antes de irte al trabajo. Quiero sentirte —gruñó, agarrando sus caderas con fuerza, enterrando su miembro en lo más profundo de ella mientras ella gemía.

Ginny gritó en éxtasis mientras Harry establecía un ritmo de embestidas rápidas y fuertes, y otras lentas y constantes. Podía sentir todo y le encantaba. Sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de él como un guante, haciendo a Harry gemir. Ella estaba tan caliente, y era tan sedosa. A él le encantaba follarle, y se lo hizo saber.

—Me encanta follarte, Ginny, hazme saber que te encanta —ordenó, tomándola del cabello y levantándola por medio de él. Su espalda estaba arqueada sobre el sofá y lejos de él mientras seguía embistiéndola, fuertemente.

—Me… me encanta —jadeó.

—Dime que te encanta cuando te follo, Ginny —ordenó, tirando de su cabello y embistiendo en ella más fuerte que antes.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó—Me… me en… encanta… cuando… tú, joder, cuando tú me…me follas.

Harry se rió mientras soltaba el cabello de Ginny, pero ella se mantuvo en el arco, de pie contra Harry. Su mano le encontró el clítoris, frotándolo con fuerza mientras la embestía. Harry se vino primero, justo como él había dicho, y salió de su orgasmo, meciéndose en el cuerpo de ella. Llevó a Ginny lo alto mientras le pellizcaba el clítoris. Ella gritó y apretó alrededor de él, limpiándolo por lo que valía. Harry cayó contra Ginny mientras ella caía en el brazo del sofá.

—Harry, bájate de mí —gimió Ginny bajo su peso.

—Dame un segundo —murmuró contra su hombro mientras salía de ella. Cuando se apartó, Ginny se sentó en el sillón, recuperando el aliento y Harry se sentó a su lado.

—Son las nueve —remarcó.

—Sí, es tu punto —argumentó, su respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

—Eso significa trece horas más de esto —dijo, cargándola y poniéndola en su regazo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—¡No!

A la diez, Harry tomó a Ginny contra el sillón, a las once la tomó en el sillón. Al mediodía cuando comieron y a las tres la tomó contra el frigorífico, a las cinco cenaron, después tomaron una siesta y a las ocho la tomó en la mesa de la cocina.

Para las once, estaban quedándose dormidos en la cama de Harry, exhaustos por sus escapadas, pero Harry había tomado el control, dejando que Ginny se durmiera.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Harry se despertó sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente del domingo y no fue a causa de un sueño o pesadilla. Había sido porque Ginny se había cambiado de lado de la cama, y esa era la última cosa que él quería. Se giró para tirar de ella, pero entonces detuvo su brazo.

Ella se veía tan increíblemente pacífica, su cuerpo desnudo estaba en posición fetal. No podía ver su cara desde su posición, pero podía imaginar la calma que tendría. Permaneció despierto después de eso. Harry era una de esas personas que una vez que estaba despierta, estaría dormido de nuevo hasta esa misma noche.

Observó a Ginny dormir, hipnotizado por la curvatura de su columna vertebral. Había estado tentado a correr un dedo por la columna ósea. Desde donde estaba, podía ver las cicatrices de la varicela que había adquirido cuando tenía seis. Sus madres les habían advertido que no se rascaran. ¿Qué esperaban ellas? Demonios, ellos ni siquiera pudieron mantener a Harry lejos de Ginny cuando ella se enfermó, lo que le llevó a enfermarse también.

Si te sentabas y lo pensabas, era un poco adorable. Sólo una fotografía de un Harry de seis años lanzando rabietas para poder visitar a su amiga enferma, y después enfermándose, lo que únicamente le hizo más feliz porque en primera, no tenía que ir a la escuela y en segunda, podía estar mucho más tiempo con Ginny. Harry se rió quedamente mientras sus dedos inconscientemente comenzaron a circular las cicatrices, recordando cómo le había ayudado a rascar los lugares en donde no se podía alcanzar y como ella había hecho lo mismo por él.

Se detuvo cuando Ginny se revolvió en su sueño. Soltó un pequeño gemido antes de rodar hacia Harry. Sonrió ampliamente mientras ella se recargaba contra él, su cuerpo sintiéndose cálido y suculento contra el suyo. Su brazo sostuvo la espalda de Ginny y su mano libre rápidamente se encontró en su cabello. Estaba enredado y enmarañado por ayer, pero aún así se sentía suave en sus dedos. Incluso aún tenía el tenue olor de los jazmines.

Una vez más se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras tomaba una bocanada del olor, dulce y afrutado. Siempre usaba el shampoo de jazmines. Nunca había entendido por qué las mujeres usaban productos que les hacían oler como caramelos; realmente nunca le había gustado, pero le encantaba el olor en Ginny. Era reconfortante y embriagador; todo en uno.

Se rió suavemente mientras una delgada línea de saliva comenzaba a deslizarse por su pecho de la boca de Ginny. En la mayoría de los sucesos, si fuera alguien más, le hubiera asqueado, pero después de todas las veces que él había sostenido a Ginny mientras se levantaba gritando de miedo, era refrescante y bien recibido. Eso significaba que dormía profundamente, y eso le hizo olvidar que la cálida saliva se acercaba a su ombligo con cada respiración.

Su brazo comenzaba a acalambrarse bajo el peso de Ginny y sin embargo no pudo encontrar el deseo de deshacerse de la posición incómoda. Estaba bien así. Y en ese momento, era feliz con Ginny en sus brazos, pero una rápida mirada al reloj le hizo recordar que debía de empezar su día. Necesitaba trabajar en una campaña para una nueva marca de pasta de dientes para niños.

Miró a Ginny y una vez más miró la alarma de su reloj, gruñendo. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero el hecho de estar en cama con Ginny sonaba mucho mejor. Lentamente, deslizó su brazo fuera de la espalda de Ginny y se levantó de la cama. Sonrió al ver que Ginny se abrazaba de la almohada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se estremeció al ver algunos moretones en sus brazos de ayer. Había sido duro con ella, y ni una sola vez ella le dijo que parara, ni una vez chilló de dolor, y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por las marcas moradas de sus manos en sus caderas y las marcas rojas familiares en su cuello.

Mientras se alejaba más de la cama, se estiró, gruñendo mientras un calor se expandía por su cuerpo. Todo dolía, pero de la mejor manera. Harry estaba experimentando, como Ron solía llamarlo "El mejor tipo de dolor". Era un dolor que te hacía saber que habías tenido un grandioso sexo en la noche anterior. En el caso de Harry, eran cuatro veces de la noche anterior.

Cada crujido de sus huesos, cada músculo que se sentía sobrecargado de trabajo y la tensión sólo hizo que Harry sonriera más mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Caminando por la sala, se detuvo para admirar todo el desorden que Ginny y él habían dejado. El sillón estaba movido del lugar donde siempre estaba, los cojines estaban aventados en el suelo, y estaba una uva que le había aventado a ella durante la cena y que había pisado en su camino hacia la cama.

Su mente comenzó a reproducir escenas de Ginny y él. Antes de que cerrara sus ojos, vio a Ginny encima del brazo del sillón mientras se enterraba en ella, agarrando su cabello mojado y atrayendo su cuero hacia el suyo. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver la cocina y más imágenes comenzaron a aparecer. Allí estaba Ginny contra el frío y metálico frigorífico, de rodillas sirviéndole con su boca. Entonces allí estaba Ginny en la mesa, sacudiendo su cuerpo mientras él probaba cada pulgada de ella.

Con el tiempo él estuvo tan duro como un diamante y sus pies finalmente lo dirigieron al baño. Mientras se cepillaba sus dientes, no podía deshacerse de las imágenes de su cabeza, y sólo estaba haciendo que su erección se pronunciara todavía más. A pesar de que entró en la ducha no podía sacarse aquello de su cabeza. El agua simplemente le recordaba el cabello mojado de Ginny mientras la tomaba en el sofá. El calor del agua le recordaba su toque, suave, relajante y cálido.

Tan sólo eso hizo que su miembro se retorciera. Harry se quedó allí jadeando en la ducha mientras se resistía a tocarse, pero como dicen, la resistencia es inútil, y poco a poco su mano se deslizó y viajó hasta su endurecido miembro. Dejó que las imágenes de Ginny y él viajaran por su mente, mientras jugaba consigo mismo primero. Frotó lentamente su pene, apretando su puño mientras bajaba, su pulgar jugando con la raja que había en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando trató de aguantarse un gutural gemido y la memoria de Ginny lamiendo el pre-semen perla vino a su mente. Se estremeció mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de él una vez más, dejó que las uñas rasgaran la vena, imitando los dientes de ella. De nuevo, tuvo que suprimir un gemido, el nombre de Ginny casi salía de sus labios.

Su respiración era pesada ahora mientras el agua caliente le golpeaba los hombros y se deslizaba por su espalda. Puso su mano izquierda firme y segura en la pared de la ducha mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. Se tocó a sí mismo rápida y fuertemente, disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos cálidos que se sentían casi tan bien como los de Ginny… casi.

La respiración de Harry se hizo más inestable mientras se acercaba al clímax. Cada respiración era un jadeo. Era como el sonido de alguien que salía del agua después de estar sumergido durante un buen rato, casi como dobles respiraciones.

Sólo fueron momentos después en los que se vino, el nombre de Ginny escapando de sus labios mientras ella golpeaba la puerta del baño.

—Harry, deja de estarte masturbando y abre la puerta. Tengo que orinar —gimió ella, golpeando fuertemente la puerta. Harry miró la puerta, aturdido. La vio sacudirse mientras su miembro comenzaba a aflojarse en su mano. Apartó los ojos de la puerta para ver las cintas de espiral irse por el desagüe, antes de volverla hacia la puerta temblando.— ¡Vamos! —gruñó ella, todavía girando el pomo de la puerta.— ¡Abre la puerta!

Se quedó quieto; todavía mirando la puerta. Estaba nervioso.

¿Por qué lo había dicho?

¿Le había escuchado?

¿O sólo lo había dicho por joder?

—¡Harry, vamos, tengo que orinar! —gritó a través de la puerta. Cómo pudo, abrió la puerta, tratando de asegurarse de que Ginny no lo hubiera escuchado; de que sólo estaba bromeando. La abrió lentamente para dejar salir un poco de vapor, y Ginny hizo una mueca, tragándosela mientras entraba a la habitación húmeda.— Te tardaste demasiado —comentó ella mientras entraba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó torpemente, volviendo detrás de la cortina. Se quedó parado fuera del agua; estaba siendo increíblemente paranoico en esos momentos. Tenía que saber si ella lo había escuchado.

—Cómo sea —dijo ella mientras aliviaba su vejiga. Había estado a punto de estallar cuando estuvo allá afuera. Harry salió de la ducha, tan pronto escuchó a Ginny liberar el desagüe.

—Buen intento, Weasley —bromeó, aunque su tono no era tan divertido como siempre, pasando desapercibido para Ginny.

—¿Yo? —replicó inocentemente mientras se dirigía al lavabo para lavar sus manos.— Sólo quería sacarte de la ducha. Siempre te acabas toda el agua caliente.

—Eso no es cierto —argumentó, enredándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras se sentaba en el inodoro con tapa, mirando la rutina matutina de Ginny al ponerse los productos de belleza para la piel.

—Es verdad —dijo a través de sus manos mientras se lavaba la cara —¿Qué demonios hacías aquí durante tanto tiempo de todas formas? ¿Si estabas masturbándote? —Harry le dio una expresión impasible, tratando de mantener su resolución. Internamente, se estaba regocijando de que ella no le hubiese escuchado.

—Sólo estaba pensando —contestó.— Cosas del trabajo. He estado un poco estresado, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —mintió, más fácil de lo que pensó.

—¿En serio? No sabía que estabas preocupado por cosas del trabajo. Debiste de haberme dicho —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo hice —bromeó, levantándose.

—Idiota. —Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras él dejaba el baño. Desde su hombro, él le dijo que no se tardara demasiado en el baño. Ella le dijo que se largara.

—En serio, no te tardes demasiado allí. Quiero bajar a la cafetería por el desayuno.

—Bien, papá. Estaré en un santiamén —contestó, sarcásticamente, tomando la puerta para azotarla.

—Antes de que hagas lo que hagas, lo siento. Ginny lo miró, curiosa, haciendo gestos con las manos para que se explicara, pero él siguió caminando hacia su habitación. Desde su habitación, Harry escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y en no menos de cinco segundos se volvió a abrir.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de mi maldito cepillo de dientes? —Harry se echó a reír al oír su grito. Sus bóxers habían estado a la mitad de sus piernas cuando ella había gritado. Justo cuando su risa se acababa, escuchó a Ginny salir del baño y una Ginny mojada y desnuda entró a su habitación.— ¡Idiota! —reprendió ella.—Utilizaste toda el agua caliente. Algún día voy a cortar un apéndice muy importante. No me tientes —amenazó ella, y Harry, de una manera normal, se cubrió, moviendo una pierna sobre la otra.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías durante los fines de semana? —retó, todavía cubriéndose. Sólo el pensamiento de algo filoso cerca de su miembro, le mandaba escalofríos en su columna. Demonios, un simple golpe dolía como el infierno, y eso que tardaba en responder. Golpe… dos segundos… ¡dolor!

—Tengo… tengo cosas que me pueden ayudar —se sonrojó mientras contestaba, girándose rápidamente para regresar al cuarto de baño, pero Harry tenía otros planes mientras saltaba de la cama y la seguía, admirando la marca de nacimiento en su nalga derecha.

—Espera un minuto —llamó él, tomándola del codo y girándola.

—¿Qué? —gruñó ella, claramente avergonzada por su confesión.

—¿Tienes… juguetes? —preguntó, en un tono medio curioso y medio excitado. Ginny asintió tímidamente y trató de sacudirse el brazo de su agarre.— ¿Desde cuándo usas estos artilugios? —preguntó con voz ronca. Estaba imaginándose a Ginny y a los juguetes cualquiera que ella pudo haber comprado y escondido en su dormitorio.

—Frecuentemente —respondió.

—¿Qué tan frecuente?

—Harry —suplicó ella para que se detuviera, pero él no pudo. Tenía tantas preguntas ahora.

—¿Has usado algún juguete mientras estaba cerca? ¿Estaba en casa mientras te complacías a ti misma? —preguntó, inclinándose para murmurar en su oído. La sintió y vio sacudirse. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le estaba diciendo que se alejara; estaba traspasando una línea, rompiendo las reglas, pero para esa entonces el pensamiento apenas se registró en su cabeza, pues toda la sangre se había ido ya a su miembro.

—Sí —jadeó ella mientras sus labios se acercaban al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mmmm —gimió él, tratando de no empujar sus caderas contra las de ella.

—Eso es increíblemente sexy, Ginny. No puedo creer que te hayas tocado a ti misma, te hayas llevado hasta la cima, mientras estaba justo afuera de tu puerta. Eres tan callada, Ginny, no puedo creer que ni siquiera te haya escuchado —habló suavemente mientras se alejaba de ella. Vio cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba un poco mientras se alejaba. Abrió sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella se aclaró la garganta, sin saber qué decir. Harry se echó a reír ante su vergüenza.

—Sí, me voy a la ducha ahora —dijo ella, insegura, mientras Harry disfrutaba el hecho de que había sacado a Ginny de su zona de comodidad.

—Antes de que te vayas —comenzó, corriendo hacia su mesita de noche y tirando del sombrero. Se lo tendió. Ella lo sacudió rápidamente y se lo tendió. Miró mientras las manos de ella se sacudían un poco mientras sostenía el sombrero. Agarró rápidamente el papel, girándose para leerlo, sacándole la lengua a Ginny por encima del hombro. Escuchó un murmuro de "Inmaduro" por debajo de su aliento pero lo ignoró. Desdobló el papel y miró inexpresivo la pieza de papel, aturdido por la letra. Ni una sola idea surgió en su mente.

—Harry —llamó Ginny y él se giró, su rostro mostrando todavía perplejidad.

—Oh, esa es una cara muy confundida. ¿Qué letra sacaste?

—Lo averiguarás muy pronto. Cinco menos, veintiún más para… —comenzó a decir, pero Ginny le cortó.

—¿Vas a decirlo todo el tiempo? ¿Contar el abecedario, cada vez?

—Sí, y lo disfrutarás mientras lo hacemos, así que déjame terminar. Cinco menos, veintiún más para ir, Doble A.

—¿Doble A? Eso es nuevo. ¿Qué se supone que significa? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Es el tipo de batería que siempre parece faltar en los controles remotos, y ahora sé por qué —le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojo furiosamente, haciendo que Harry se riera mientras ella se alejaba tan roja como un tomate o como uno de sus juguetes.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de Letras

**Capitulo 7.- Quiet = Silencio**

Algunas emociones no hacen mucho ruido. Es difícil escuchar el orgullo. El cuidado es realmente débil, como el latido del corazón. Y el amor puro, porque, algunos días es tan silencioso, que ni siquiera sabes que está allí

- Erma Bombeck.

El desayuno del domingo fue agradable para Harry. Ginny y el habían salido a una pequeña cafetería que tenía el mejor pan francés y los mejores huevos revueltos en un radio de diez millas. Usaban la cantidad justa de canela y azúcar al gusto de Ginny y él. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y se rieron ante la joven pareja que prácticamente se comían con los ojos.

—Son las diez de la mañana, se podría pensar que podrían tener un poco de decencia —se burló Ginny mientras comía sus huevos.

—Son jóvenes y están enamorados, Ginny. Recuerda lo que es, el ardiente deseo de querer comerse cada vez que haya oportunidad.

—Sí, pero no en público —replicó Ginny.

—Especialmente en público —bromeó él, mientras encontraba el muslo de Ginny con su mano. Ella se apartó rápidamente, levantando su tenedor en forma amenazante, él se rió.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encerró en su habitación para trabajar en su nuevo proyecto, casi por dos horas, miró inexpresivo la hoja de especificaciones que había recibido. Ellos querían a alguien amigable comercial que agradara tanto a niños como adultos. Esa no era la parte difícil, si no que estaba tratando de vender pasta de dientes. No había forma de venderla si aburrir a las personas con los hechos básicos de la pasta dental, el flúor, la placa y toda esa mierda.

Y cuando de alguna manera estaba avanzando con la campaña, con algo parecido a una monstruosa placa y una pasta de dientes plateada con una gorra, se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado a Ginny desde que regresaron a casa. Cuando finalmente salió de los confines de su habitación, encontró la puerta de Ginny cerrada, lo cual era extraño pues ella siempre la tenía abierta, incluso si dormía. Dentro de la habitación, la encontró encaramada junto a la ventana.

Estaba serena y silenciosa. Entonces fue allí, justo en ese momento, cuál sería la letra que usaría. No le dijo nada a Ginny y volvió a su habitación para volver a trabajar con su proyecto.

La presentación del proyecto se fue sin ningún problema en la tarde del lunes. A la compañía dental les encantó la idea de una pasta de dientes súper héroe combatiendo la placa y explicando por qué era mala. Era brillante porque entretenía y además informaba, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho la compañía dental después de que Harry terminó.

Harry celebró el contrato de un millón de dólares dejando el trabajo temprano y cocinado una enorme cena para él y Ginny, con champán incluida. Todavía con su brillante victoria, el martes pasó rápidamente a pesar de que sólo estuvo en su oficina garabateando en una libretilla y viendo vídeos de YouTube.

El miércoles, Ron vino a visitar a Harry al trabajo y demostró ser algo divertido y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Ron sacó a almorzar a Harry como felicitación por la reciente adquisición de su nuevo cliente. Los dos se dirigieron a un bar local de deportes por algunas hamburguesas y cerveza, para celebrar. Fue durante la espera por su comida que Ron trajo al tema algo que hizo caer el estómago de Harry, literalmente.

—¿Con quién está saliendo Ginny? —Ron preguntó, y Harry sintió que su cara se palidecía. No sabía que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, ella no había mencionado nada. No fue sino hasta que Ron explicó que se relajó.

—El otro día llegó con una blusa de cuello alto, y cuando me burle de ello, vi a un montón de chupetones. Luego por la tarde me encontré con Neville y cuando le pregunté al respecto, dijo que tú conocías muy bien al chico.

Harry asintió, tomó un sorbo lento de su cerveza, luchando por no dejar el asunto hasta que su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente. Estuvo tentado de decirle a Ron lo que estaba pasando, pero había muchas razones por las que no pudo, siendo el hermano de Ginny, quien no dejaba de cuidar a su pequeña hermana. Para empezar, la reprimenda que probablemente recibiría por sus acciones. Luego estaba el hecho de que Ron probablemente lo golpearía con palos y luego le diría a Hermione de ello, lo que le llevaba a la final y más importante razón por la cual no podía decirle...Ginny. Nunca habían discutido si le dirían a las personas lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo habían mantenido en secreto.

—Sí, es un gran tipo. Ella es perfecta para él —contestó Harry, con voz baja, mientras lo dijo.

—Eso es bueno. Ginny merece alguien bueno. Aunque nunca he entendido por qué ustedes dos nunca han salido —comentó Ron, riendo entre dientes mientras la mesera traía sus almuerzos.

—No lo sé —replicó Harry, preguntándome lo mismo por primera vez.

El jueves se prolongó, aunque eso no fue nada sorprendente. Tras el éxito de su presentación anterior, se le había dado un aumento, y hubo rumores acerca de ser promovido. Todo eso había sido dicho antes, pero después de la contratación con éxito con la compañía pasta de dientes, los rumores corrían más seguido, y estaban saliendo de las mismas bocas de los jefes.

Harry siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el viernes había pasado ya, no fue hasta que despertó y ya era la mañana del sábado. Se había despertado con el sonido de las ollas y sartenes que se golpeaban en la cocina. Cuando salió para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró con Ginny.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó con tono de disculpa mientras miraba el pie tambaleándose de Harry y la forma en la que frotaba sus ojos para espantar el sueño.

—Tal vez —respondió él atontado, mirándola entrañablemente, con ojos soñolientos. Ginny sonrió con timidez y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Estabas preparando el desayuno? —preguntó sacando el jugo de naranja de la nevera y tomar un trago grande del cartón.

—Sí, y no bebas directamente de la caja —le reprendió, alejando el jugo de él. —No sé en dónde ha estado tu boca. —Harry, quien todavía estaba un poco dormido, de pronto se sintió muy despierto después de oír eso. Sus cejas se elevaron hasta el nacimiento del pelo y acechó a Ginny por detrás.

—He tenido la boca exactamente donde debe de estar —gimió en su oído, su mano serpenteaba hasta su sexo. —Justo en los regordetes y húmedos labios de tu vagina. —Ginny contuvo el aliento, apretando los ojos mientras luchaba para no gemir de placer. Sus labios temblaban mientras seguía frotándola, la lengua trasladándose a su lugar favorito en el cuello.— ¿En dónde ha estado tu boca, Ginny? —preguntó seductor, mientras él movió los labios a su cuello, chupando suavemente sobre la piel, tratando de no dejar una marca esta ocasión. Ron sospecharía. Ginny no contestó, ella no podía. Estaba demasiado ocupada en su cuerpo contra el de Harry y gimiendo mientras sus labios encontraban ese lugar que tanto amaba, justo debajo de la oreja. Lloró de placer mientras sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra su parte trasera.— No tienes que contestarme. Sé en dónde ha estado, en dónde estará muy pronto —murmuró contra su piel. Frotó su pene endurecido en contra ella, creando un buen ritmo de caricias que Ginny apreció.— Quieres esto, ¿no? ¿Quieres probarme tanto como yo quiero probarte. Quieres mi pene dentro de ti tanto como yo quiero enterrarme dentro de ti —gruñó a su oído mientras la giraba hacia él.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la superficie del mostrador y él se quedó delante de Ginny, a no más de una pulgada de distancia. Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad, mientras se miraban. Nadie dijo nada. Era sólo una mirada intensa entre ellos y, por primera vez desde que esta farsa había comenzado, Harry tuvo el peor impulso de besar a Ginny. Una atracción irresistible le estaba llegando. Estaba tentado a inclinarse y hacerlo, ella no lo estaba mejorando lamiendo sus labios.

Quería sentir sus labios carnosos contra los suyos, pero se detuvo dando un paso más hacia atrás, lejos de Ginny.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó, su voz no mostró ninguna evidencia de malestar. Ginny en cambio se quedó mirándolo desconcertada. Parpadeó rápidamente mientras lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿No vamos a hacer nada en este momento? —preguntó, con petulancia. La frustración era evidente no sólo en su postura corporal, sino también en su voz.

—Sí, quiero comer y luego, tal vez, hagamos algo —dijo casualmente mientras Ginny todavía lo miraba sorprendida. Sus ojos se dirigieron al bulto en sus pantalones y luego a su rostro.— Así que, ¿qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó de nuevo, sentado y mirando expectante a Ginny.

—Waffles —respondió ella mientras se aclaraba la garganta y volvía a lo de la cocina. Harry ya sabía que había estado buscando la wafflera mientras la veía conectada. Harry miraba divertido, como Ginny todavía parecía conmocionada por lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo seguía sonrojado y el pelo alrededor de su rostro estaba pegado. Vio cómo ella vertía la masa en el sartén y cerraba la tapa, manteniéndolo apretado. No era necesario sujetarla, pero Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que ella no quería darse la vuelta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó mientras se levantaba para encontrar algunos platos. Ginny negó con la cabeza y señaló a los platos y utensilios que había tomado antes de que Harry llegara.

—Está bien. —Él la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara y mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cocina, Ginny siguió dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? —bromeó, sabiendo muy bien que sólo servía para frustrarla aún más. Harry se echó a reír.

—No te rías de mí maldito Harry James Potter —soltó ella, finalmente dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Llevaba una sonrisa de mierda para comerse, Harry podía verla enojarse.

—Bueno, Ginevra Molly Weasley, voy a hacer lo que se me venga en gana, sobre todo porque este es mi fin de semana. —Ginny frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer, de forma algo violenta, un par de waffles en su plato y en el suyo.

—Eres indignante. —Harry simplemente se burló mientras tomaba un bocado de su waffle, tarareando su aprecio por ellos.

—Buenos waffles. —Ginny simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, había fuego en sus ojos. Harry no tenía suficiente.

—¿Estarás de mal humor toda la mañana? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente. Ella le enseñó el dedo.— Lo dicho, estás actuando como una perra.

—Vete a la mierda, Harry. No puedes esperar que esté bien después de lo que hiciste. Me dejaste estancada y seca —argumentó, prácticamente apuñalando su comida con el tenedor.

—Dudo que estés seca, Ginny. Apuesto a que estás empapada —gimió él mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para mirarla directamente.

—Uf, no puedes seguir haciendo esto —se quejó.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Harry haciéndose el tonto.

—No te hagas tonto conmigo. Sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Así que quítate de encima ya.

—No sé de lo que hablas. Todo lo que estoy haciendo es tomar el desayuno y disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermosa y mejor amiga compañera de habitación. —Harry abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él acababa de llamar a Ginny hermosa. No era la primera vez, pero definitivamente fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo decía mientras la estaba tomando.

—¿Qué tarjeta sacaste? —Ginny preguntó con timidez, con el rostro encendido de color rosa.

—Q.

—¿Es por eso que no hemos hecho nada todavía? ¿Porque simplemente no pudiste pensar en nada? ¿Desconcertado? —le reprendió, sonriendo ahora.

—Incorrecto. Estoy muy lejos de perplejo. ¡Y sólo por eso que estamos empezando ahora! —le gritó a ella, levantándose rápidamente de la silla. Ginny se levantó para pararse frente a él.

—¿Qué vamos a...? —empezó a decir, pero Harry le calló al colocar el dedo en los labios.

—Cállate, Ginevra —dijo con una rudeza que ella no apreciaba.

—No me hables así —Una vez más Harry la calló.

—Cállate la boca, Ginevra. Con la excepción de la semana pasada, que a su vez, se trató sólo de ti y la semana que sacaste R, has sido siempre la reina de todo este jueguito, pero, hoy, soy la maldita reina. —Ginny inclinó la cabeza en el comentario, reservándose una risita mientras enarcaba las cejas.

—¿Reina? —le preguntó.

—¡El maldito Rey! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Y no te dije que te callaras? —enfatizó la última palabra, rudamente. Era un golpe que Ginny captaría. Sus ojos se abrieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y Harry sonrió sinuosamente ante su realización.

—Oh dios —articuló ella, y él rió entre dientes.

—Así es, Ginny. No puedes hacer un solo sonido hoy y si lo haces sin mi permiso, habrá consecuencias —le dijo con severidad mientras caminaba alrededor, golpeando el culo por encima de la ropa. Ella chilló, y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez se mordió los labios para mantener el sonido del escape.— Aprendes rápido —comentó, tirando de su mano para llevarla hacia el dormitorio de ella. Una vez dentro, se sentó en la silla cerca de su cómoda y la mantuvo de pie a los pies de su cama.

—Desnúdate —ordenó y ella lo miró fijamente, desafiante, dándole una mirada que él reconoció. Él le había dado la misma mirada cuando ella le había pedido que se desnudara la vez que sacó la letra R.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres probarme, Ginny? —amenazó, crujiendo los nudillos obscenamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, complaciendo a Harry.

—Dios, desearía que anduvieras desnuda todo el día. Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte —comentó, levantándose para llevar las manos hacia arriba y abajo en sus brazos. Sus dedos viajaron hasta la espalda como si estuvieran tocando un instrumento.

—¿Me quieres, Ginny? —le preguntó, susurrando en su oído derecho. Su mano se deslizó más abajo de su torso, al lugar que sabía que lo deseaba desesperadamente. Dejó escapar la respiración entrecortada y su mano se deslizó entre los pliegues de su sexo, frotando el dedo índice en su clítoris, lentamente pero justo en él. Envió electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Es eso un sí, señorita Weasley? —preguntó él, su mano hundiéndose mucho más cerca de su entrada. Impulsivamente sus piernas se abrieron más mientras dos dedos se deslizaban con facilidad dentro de ella.— Tan mojada —murmuró.— Sabía que estabas completamente mojada para mí. Sabía que lo querías, descarada. Bombeó los dedos dentro de ella, lentamente, empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera, cada vez más lenta hasta que sus dedos ya no estuvieron en su interior.

Llevó los dedos a su boca y chupó solamente uno, gimiendo mientras ese sabor familiar se reunió con su lengua, mientras hacía ruidos de succión justo al lado del oído de Ginny. Se llevó la mano de nuevo hacia donde Ginny podía ver, y dejó que chupara el otro dedo. Rápidamente lo chupó como si fuera su pene entre sus labios, mordisqueando la punta de su dedo de la mano antes de que él se alejara.

—Eres una chica sucia —gruñó, agarrándola y arrojándola sobre la cama. Vio cómo su cuerpo rebotó ligeramente y sus pechos copiaron el movimiento. Se arrastró, desechando los pantalones en el viaje hasta la cama con ella. Se detuvo justo encima de ella, besando el ombligo, antes de levantar la cara para mirarla.— ¿En dónde están tus juguetes? —Sus ojos se abrieron y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le envió una mirada que la detuvo.— ¿En dónde están tus juguetes? —preguntó de nuevo, levantándose de la cama. Caminó hacia el armario.— ¿Están allí? —señaló el armario. Ella sacudió la cabeza y señaló abajo de ella.— ¿Debajo de tu cama? Qué conveniente —bromeó él, sacando una caja.— Wow, tienes un arsenal de aquí —dijo colocando la caja sobre la cama, junto a la cabeza de Ginny. —¿Quién hubiera sabido que mi mejor amiga era tan pervertida? Esposas. Un látigo. ¿Son estas abrazaderas pezones? ¿Qué cojones? Tienes tu propia tienda de sexo —continuó bromeando, le encantaba que su cuerpo se sonrojara. —¿Y qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó sacando un vibrador.—El Conejo. Alguien tiene una herramienta muy cara aquí. ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Harry? —Ginny parecía mortificada, pero a Harry le encantaba.— No importa. No vamos a utilizar estos ... esta vez. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban para la próxima vez, aunque estoy un poco triste porque la próxima semana es tu carta. ¡Qué fastidio! Me estaba divirtiendo mucho —dijo, escondiendo la caja debajo de la cama, y deslizó lentamente su pene duro hasta que se erguía orgulloso en su boca.— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Ginny. Ni un solo sonido todavía. Estoy impresionado —gimió al sentir la lengua de ella salir de su boca para jugar con la cabeza de su polla.— Oh mierda. Mírate, tratando de complacerme. Me encanta.

Dejó que su pene se deslizara entre sus labios mientras empezó a embestir en su cara, sintiendo el deslice cada vez más abajo en su garganta. Sus rodillas dolían por estar dobladas mucho tiempo en la cama, pero le gustaba esta posición. Podía verse a sí mismo mientras follaba su boca.

—Maldición, Ginny, así —gimió mientras ella apretó su agarre, con las manos masajeando sus bolas. Movió las caderas más rápido, jadeando fuerte mientras sus dientes hicieron esa mierda maravillosa a lo largo de la vena.— ¡Mierda! Maldita sea. Me encanta cuando haces eso —gruñó él mientras giraba sus caderas. Podía sentirse a punto de venirse y se salió de ella.— Mierda, no puedo soportarlo más —gruñó mientras se movía tirando de sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura y se metía profundamente en ella. La boca de Ginny se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Harry embistió con fuerza. Una y otra vez, se empujó más profundo, y Ginny empujó contra él, agarrando las sábanas mientras se ponía una almohada contra la cara. La mordió, tratando de mantener sus ruidos en silencio, mientras Harry se mantuvo embistiendo de forma rápida y dura en ella. Ella mordió la almohada con tanta fuerza, que tenía la cara roja. Elevó su cara con la de ella mientras continuaba, levantando su pierna derecha en el hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más cuando él fue más profundo. Harry, sintiendo que se iba a venir y sabiendo que ella quería desesperadamente gritar, la sacó de su miseria.

—Déjame que te escuche, Ginny.

—¡Harry! —exclamó de inmediato mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en las caderas de ella, que trataban frenéticamente de emparejar su ritmo.— ¡Maldición, Harry! Eres tan bueno. Dios, más duro —gruñó ella, agarrando sus antebrazos mientras él cumplía sus peticiones.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —cantaba, vio como Ginny comenzó a apretar a su alrededor. Vio cómo sus dedos del pie se curvaban y, posteriormente, su cuerpo se sacudía, su nombre vino de su boca como un grito de guerra. Él la cogió en medio de su orgasmo mientras se vino, más que nunca. Salió de su orgasmo, usando sus músculos para limpiarse a sí mismo. Ginny apretó aún más a su alrededor.— Maldición —respiró a través inhalaciones profundas, saliendo de ella con un gemido. Se colocó encima de ella. Se apoyó en una mano, apartó a un lado el pelo pegado a la frente y se la besó. Ginny sonrió.

—Mis sentimientos exactamente —murmuró.

Harry se quedó mirando a Ginny y sintió unas desconcertantes ganas de besarla, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. Se inclinó, mirando a los labios mientras Ginny lo miró fijamente. Fue su jadeó lo que lo detuvo, a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Le besó en la comisura de los labios y se recostó a su lado.

Había estado tan cerca de romper las reglas allí, tan cerca de cruzar la línea. Si Ginny no se hubiera quedado sin aliento, sin duda la habría besado. Estaba empezando a perder, de empezar a romper las reglas.

No podía evitarlo.

Harry estaba teniendo problemas para ver la línea, y él no sabía por qué.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Sin descanso e inquieto son las mejores palabras para describir el sueño de Ginny la noche anterior. Ella no podía despejar su mente. Eventualmente, ella decidió mantenerse despierta, y después de unas horas, vio el sol asomándose a través de las cortinas de la ventana de Harry antes de volver a mirarlo como lo había estado haciendo. Observó mientras dormía profundamente a su lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera uniforme con cada respiración que tomaba.

Ginny no podía dejar de admirarlo. Harry era realmente hermoso en todos los sentidos de la palabra, con su figura alta, delgada, en forma, su pelo perfectamente despeinado, y una cara que las mujeres adoraban y los hombres envidiaban. Él era aquello que Ginny refería a menudo como "fuera de este mundo". Harry tenía el tipo de belleza que sabías que no eras siquiera digno de mirarla, casi como la apariencia de un dios. El tipo de hermoso que leías en los libros, pero nunca creíste que existieran. Había casi un aura de grandeza alrededor de Harry, y siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, Harry era algo mucho más que sólo su compañero de habitación, mucho más que su amante de fin de semana y mejor amigo. Él era su alma gemela.

Nadie sabía más de ella que él. Nadie sabía lo que hacía reír o lo que la hacía llorar. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo empujar su paciencia y romper su determinación. Nadie sabía cuánto amaba la Nutella, pero odiaba la mantequilla de maní. Nadie sabía cómo hacerla sentir viva tan bien como él.

Él la conocía como conocía el dorso de su mano. Él era su alma gemela, y el domingo, cuando la revelación la había golpeado durante el desayuno en el comedor, le dio un espanto de mierda, así que cuando Harry casi la había besado la noche anterior, ella quedó sin aliento. Era muy difícil de controlar.

No del todo porque era contra las reglas, sino porque lo había querido, tan jodidamente deseado. Que el beso que le dejó en la esquina de la boca todavía ardía después de haber dormido.

Ella lo había querido, y eso la asustó porque era algo tan íntimo. Cuando a los dieciséis años ambos habían decidido que no se besarían a lo largo de todo el proceso de perder sus virginidades. Harry había apuntado que era demasiado personal, y ella había aceptado de todo corazón. Besar era para parejas. Sin embargo, si Ginny había sido más rápida, habría dicho que el sexo era para parejas también.

Y era su maldito miedo, y ella quedó sin aliento, lamentablemente, porque en el momento sus labios tocaron la comisura de su boca, quería llorar por estar tan cerca de conseguir lo que realmente desea y luego negárselo era cruel.

Le había herido más de lo que había pensado alguna vez que lo haría. A pesar de que ella salió de su habitación por la mañana e ido al cuarto de baño para ducharse, todavía podía sentir el beso, y todavía sentía ganas de llorar.

Ella sabía que este juego iba a cambiar todo. Ella había tenido sus dudas, pero Harry había logrado actuar de la misma manera, pero tenía la sensación de que hoy sería diferente.

Mientras se duchaba, no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso el cuello por tener que contenerse de gritar.

Siguió evocando la imagen de Harry encima de ella, sus ojos yendo como dardos de sus ojos a sus labios, y ella casi creyó que él también había querido eso tanto como ella. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe persistente.

—Hey, ¿puedo pasar? —suplicó, obviamente tenía que usar el baño, por lo que ella accedió rápidamente.— Gracias —murmuró aún medio dormido.

Trató de no prestarle atención, pero cuando ella le oyó parar, dio un paso lejos del agua, esperando el sonido del inodoro, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, ella sintió que dos brazos fuertes envolvieron su cintura. Ella gritó. No era muy alto. Era más entre un jadeo y grito de asombro.

—Lo siento —murmuró su voz familiar. Por supuesto que era Harry. «¿Quién más podría ser?», pensó.

—Está bien. Simplemente me sorprendió, es todo. Aunque, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar, Harry mirándola fijamente. Sólo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se mojaba.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, inocentemente, con una sonrisa de querubín en su rostro.

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar, ¿no te parece? Ya estás en la ducha —señaló ella con aire de suficiencia, en silencio dando las gracias a Harry. Actuaba como si el casi beso no había sucedido, y aunque le molestó ver que lo tonto que era, se sentía mucho mejor actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto, lo que tenían, esta burla fácil, esta alegría, esta satisfacción era normal para ellos, y se sentía bien estar comportándose como siempre lo hacían.

—Al contrario, sólo me cae la mitad del agua. ¿Puede entrar la otra mitad? —preguntó él, con esa sonrisa petulante extendida en su rostro.

—¡Lo que sea! Siéntete libre de meter todo el cuerpo bajo el agua.

—Bien, porque mi lado izquierdo se congelaba —dijo riendo mientras empujaba a Ginny para hacerla retroceder un poco y así conseguir mojarse.

Ginny se rió entre dientes mientras una expresión de puro placer se formó en su rostro mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su pecho. Miraba hipnotizada mientras el agua goteaba, otros lentos, algunos con rapidez, por su abdomen, que conduce directamente hasta su miembro flácido.

«Impresionante», pensó, pero pronto dejó de mirar antes de que Harry pudiese atraparla.

—Ven aquí —ordenó él, atrayéndola hacia él, y dándole la vuelta para su espalda diera contra su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella mientras él la mantenía lejos del agua.

—Pásame el champú.

Ginny cumplió y le pasó la botella de su champú favorito. Oyó la tapa superior ser abierta y le oyó apretar la botella. La botella hizo el sonido de chorro, ya que estaba casi vacío. Harry se rió entre dientes, y Ginny tardó un momento en comprender por qué.

—¡Ah, mierda! —se quejó mientras Harry seguía riendo— ¡Crece, Potter!— A través de la risa fuerte, contestó.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es la ironía de este momento, del sonido. Es un sonido tan memorable. Tengo las imágenes más emocionantes en mi cabeza —gimió detrás de ella, y ella cerró los ojos y soltó una profunda exhalación. Sólo podía imaginarse que las imágenes que estaba viendo eran las mismas que las de ella.

—Sólo algo como una botella de champú vacía te hacen pensar en eso —respondió ella con voz ronca. —Eres tan extraño.

—Pero tú me amas —bromeó él, comenzando a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con el champú. Él era amable y enérgico al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos eran mágicos. Le frotaba el cuero cabelludo de la manera correcta. Incluso tiraba de las raíces ligeramente, lo que la hizo gemir.

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó, con voz ronca en su oído.

—Mmmm —fue la única respuesta que pudo dar mientras las manos de pronto dejaron su cuero cabelludo. La empujó ligeramente bajo el chorro de agua, y enjuagó el champú, repitiendo sus movimientos anteriores.

—Se siente muy bien —gemía al sentir el champú espuma correr por su espalda.

—Bien. Yo sé muchas cosas que pueden hacer que te sientas increíble —gimió, sexo puro en su voz. Ginny reconoció el tono de voz. Estaba tan tentada a mirar abajo, hacia su pene, sabiendo muy bien que ya estaba duro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, sonriendo, su tono emparejando al suyo, mientras abría los ojos para mirarlo. Inmediatamente, ella se arrepintió.

—Ahh, pica —gritó ella, mientras el champú se le metía por los ojos. Harry soltó una carcajada mientras inclinaba la cabeza de Ginny para enjuagarla.

—Me has bloqueado por el champú en tus ojos —bromeó él mientras le enjuagaba los ojos para quitarle todo el champú.

—Cállate, me duele mucho. ¿En qué pensabas de todos modos? Es domingo, ¡no travesuras! —se rió mientras Harry frunció los labios.

—Técnicamente, el domingo es el fin de semana, ¿por qué sólo llegar a divertirse los sábados? —se preguntó.

—Porque me gusta caminar y si tengo que luchar para levantarme por la mañana, voy a llegar tarde, y ya sabes lo mucho que odio llegar tarde —fue la respuesta sincera de Ginny cuando salió de la ducha, Harry riendo mientras se echaba el champú.— ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó ella mientras se secaba, mirando Harry inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás en el agua. Ella siguió un rastro de espuma por su torso antes de sacarse a sí misma del trance inducido por el champú. Una mirada a su pene duro y sería el fin para ella y su resolución.

—A ti —respondió Harry, con completa y absoluta suficiencia en su tono.

—Muy gracioso, Señor Potter, pero eso no va a suceder.

—Eres una editora de libros y utilizas palabras tan informales? Tsk, tsk. —bromeó mientras salía del agua, aunque parecía que salía directamente de un anuncio de agua fresca.

—Métetelo por el culo —reprendió ella mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes.

—¡Tú primero! —le señaló mientras le guiñaba el ojo a través del espejo húmedo, se había bañado. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, y enjuagó el cepillo de dientes, mirando a Harry como un halcón para asegurarse de que no usara el suyo.

—¡Carajo, mamá! ¿No confías en mí? —Harry preguntó mirando a Ginny.

—¡No mucho!

—Eso es terrible, Ginny. Creí que confiabas en mí —se burló de daño a lanzando de nuevo su cepillo en la taza de linóleo. Una vez más, Ginny se encontró rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, Casanova. Hora del desayuno. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó caminando hacia su habitación para vestirse.

—Ya he respondido eso —respondió, empezando a acecharla.

—¡Un poco de seriedad, Harry James Potter! —lo regañó y se echó a reír.— Bueno, si estás siendo serio, saca la tarjeta completa y entonces me gustarían unos huevos y el tocino, ah y esa ensalada de duraznos y fresa que haces.

—Está bien.

—Ah, y Harry —lo llamó Se dio la vuelta y le miró atentamente.— Ya he elegido mi letra.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Cómo sé que no escogiste varias y luego escogiste la que te gustó? —Preguntó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Porque me conoces, y confías en mí, así que gran Harry Potter seis menos y veinte más por ir. —Ella hizo un gran gesto con las manos, mientras lo hacía sonreía, pero Harry se quedó mirándola con una expresión agria en su cara.

—¡A por ellas, Benedict Arnold! —él respondió, sonriéndole con altivez.

—No soy un traidor —gimió ella en señal de protesta, casi tentada de darle un pisotón y Harry se limitó a reírse mientras cerraba la puerta.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 8.- ****Librarian = Bibliotecaria**  


"Setenta millones de libros en las bibliotecas de Estados Unidos, pero el único que quieres leer nunca está"

Tom Masson

Ginny amaba leer. Tal vez esto era lo que ella más amaba hacer. No había nada como yacer en su cama en un día particularmente lóbrego, lo cual era extremadamente común en Londres, envolverse en una cálida manta y leer un buen libro.

Cuando ella leía un libro especialmente bueno, que sabía que a Harry le gustaría, le enviaba una copia con una pequeña inscripción escrita en el interior de la cubierta del libro.

Harry todavía tenía todos los libros en cuatro estantes de su dormitorio.

Ella llegó a conocer que Harry tenía una extensa y no muy bien escondida, colección de pornografía, en la cual unos cuantos, más o menos diez vídeos trataban del mismo tema… la bibliotecaria sexy. Ella también llegó a conocer de una ebria excursión una noche del verano anterior a su graduación, que Harry había fantaseado en varias ocasiones con dirigir a la bibliotecaria a su escritorio y tomarla allí.

Así que, mientras Harry dormía como un bebé, ella sacó la letra B y casi inmediatamente, la idea de ponerse una falda de tubo, anteojos de marco negro y una camisa la hizo calentarse, pero con todo en lo que había estado pensando, esto fue empujado al fondo de su mente.

Pero nada detuvo que la fantasía de jugar se repitiera en su cabeza durante el lunes. Mientras se sentaba en su oficina, leyendo otra deprimentemente aburrida historia de amor no correspondido que en realidad sí es correspondido, ella no pudo evitar imaginar a Harry y a sí misma en su habitación, rodeados de libros. Ella casi podía sentir a Harry frente a ella, regresando un libro retrasado, sus ojos mirando directamente a la línea de botones desprendidos de su blusa. Ella casi podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y sus manos quitando su cabello del apretado rodete en el que estaría.

El martes, ella estaba tan increíblemente inundada de trabajo que se quedó en la oficina hasta las once, y cuando llegó a casa, le dijo un —hola— poco entusiasta a Harry y gateó a la cama, exhausta.

Fue el miércoles, que Ginny tuvo la madre de todas sus fantasías mientras leía el manuscrito de un libro de cuentos cortos. En vez de ella detrás del escritorio, estaba Harry luciendo una ajustada camisa de botones blancos, una fina corbata negra, ajustados pantalones, y con su hermoso par de lentes de marco grueso. Lucía suculento. Delicioso incluso.

Y mientras la fantasía pasaba detrás de sus ojos cerrados, sus manos se movieron bajo sus pechos, y si no hubiera sido por su celular sonando, ella estaba más que segura de que su mano hubiera viajado mucho más abajo en cuanto las imágenes de Harry apoyándola entre los estantes de libros empezaran a aparecer como un fuego veloz.

Cuando llegó a casa el viernes, estaba increíblemente inquieta por el fin de semana. Era su primer fin de semana en mucho tiempo, y no podía esperar. Tan sólo la mera anticipación del sábado la estaba poniendo húmeda. Tan sólo figurarse los botones blandos ciñéndose en el pecho de Harry era suficiente para hacerla empapar sus bragas, y su comportamiento no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —preguntó Harry, mirando a la pelirroja rebotar en su asiento en la cena del viernes.

—Nada —fue su respuesta, y fue demasiado rápida.

—¿De verdad? Porque para mí luce como si un montón de cosas estuvieran en tu mente. ¿Qué te tiene tan ansiosa? —Ginny sonrió, tratando de contenerse lo más que pudo, pero su cara la delató. Imaginó que sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como su sostén.— ¡Te estás sonrojando! —notó Harry, chascando la lengua divertido. —¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó, susurrando esta vez mientras la miraba. —¡Se honesta!

Ginny se mordió el labio y permaneció silenciosa. La fantasía estaba corriendo desenfrenada en su mente y Harry la estaba mirando como si la quisiera tirar en la mesa y tomarla allí mismo. Era demasiado para ella, y rápidamente saltó de su silla y corrió a su cuarto, trabando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella destrabó la ventana y dejo al aire frío aliviar el calor que la recorría. Podía escuchar a Harry mascullando en la sala de estar, y optó por quedarse en su cuarto hasta que lo escuchara irse, pero esto no ayudó porque en cuanto ella fue a tomar una ducha, él la acompañó.

—Así que, ¿qué estabas pensando? —susurró él en su oído mientras ella se enjuagaba el champú. Ella gritó, lógicamente. No lo había escuchado entrar.

—Qué diablos?, Harry! ¡No hagas eso! Sabes cómo odio cuando apareces así. ¡Es jodidamente espeluznante! —le gritó, golpeándolo en el brazo con el jabón.

—¡Estás evitando mi pregunta! ¿En qué estabas pensando durante la cena? —pregunto nuevamente, mirándola fijo. Ella miró hipnotizada como el agua caía en cascada a los lados de su cara, unas pocas gotas cayendo perfectamente en su carnoso labio inferior.

—¡Ya te dije que nada! —respondió ella, golpeándolo en su duro y musculoso pecho.

—Te estabas sonrojando. Estabas pensando en algo… ¡sexy! —gruñó él, moviéndose hacia adelante y empujando a Ginny contra la pared de la ducha.

—Harry —su voz era temblorosa, y él estaba tan cerca. Prácticamente podía sentir el calor que surgía de él.

—Ginny —replicó él con voz ronca.— Dime la respuesta y te dejaré sola. —Su mano estaba ahora en su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo como lo había hecho el domingo, y ella se estaba ablandando.

—Estaba pensando...— empezó a decir con voz agitada, Harry tirando de las raíces de su pelo con la presión justa.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?— susurró él en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo.

—En ti —respondió ella, aturdida. De reojo, pudo ver una petulante sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso no pareció molestarla.

—¿En mí haciéndote qué? Porque sé que estabas fantaseando acerca de eso.

—Tú y yo… lo que he planeado para el sábado

—¿Y qué has planeado para el sábado?— él trató de incitarla besándole el cuello, pero Ginny finalmente había entrado en su jueguito de seducción.

—Lo descubrirás… el sábado— gimió ella cuando él mordió su nuca. Lo empujó lo mejor que pudo y salió de la ducha. Se dio la vuelta para ver una expresión estupefacta en su rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, pasando por su pecho y hacia su polla, que estaba levantada.

—Te gustaría poder manejar eso —se burló ella, y caminó fuera del baño. Apenas cerró la puerta, inhaló profundamente y se relajó contra el marco de la puerta.

Había sido jodidamente casi imposible resistirse a Harry.

La mañana del sábado se alargó por lo que pareció eterno para Ginny, y podía apostar que era agonizantemente doloroso para Harry, porque lo escuchaba suspirar cada vez que el miraba la tv para chequear la hora.

A las cinco, ella dejó caer una bolsa en el cuarto de Harry. En ella, había una serie de instrucciones de cómo armar su cuarto y qué verter, junto con una corbata negra y una paleta forrada en piel. Ella la había puesto en la bolsa con temor, pero diablos si la excitaba la perspectiva de Harry usándola con ella.

Entró en la habitación, usando una absurdamente baja remera escote en v, una minifalda de jean que lucía más como ropa interior, un par de tacones stilettos, y con un libro en la mano.

Se tomó un momento para admirar a Harry cuando entró en su habitación. Él había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Estaba usando la camisa, su pecho prácticamente rompiéndola. La corbata yacía plana en ella; sus pantalones eran ajustados de la mejor manera posible, dejando ver a Ginny lo excitado que él se encontraba. Estuvo casi por venirse el solo verlo. Era justo como se lo había imaginado. Él se veía tan jodidamente sexy sentado a la mesa que había traído a la habitación.

Tenía una laptop en la mesa, los sonidos de dos personas dándose duro, jugando en el fondo, y justo bajo su silla, ella pudo ver la paleta. Si ella no estaba todavía goteando por sus muslos por tan solo mirar a Harry, lo estaba ahora.

Caminó lentamente por el cuarto, pasando los dedos por los estantes de libros. Para provocar a Harry, se inclinó al estante más bajo, doblándose con las piernas estiradas de modo que él pudiera ver que no estaba usando absolutamente nada bajo la falda.

Lo escuchó gruñir y mascullar la palabra —joder— mientras estaba de espaldas. Se mantuvo en el personaje y sacó un libro, El Kama Sutra, y le preguntó a Harry si era bueno.

—¿Este es bueno? Necesito un libro informativo, algo que me ayude a asombrar al chico con el que estoy saliendo.

Miró como Harry se acomodaba y se ponía de pie para pararse junto a ella. Si creía que los pantalones lucían bien con él sentado, se veían jodidamente increíbles cuando caminó junto a ella. Los músculos de sus muslos sobresalían, y cuando se detuvo junto a ella, dio un paso atrás para admirar su trasero, su firme, firme trasero, pidiendo ser agarrado.

—Este es bueno— gruñó él, su voz más ronca de lo que ella la había escuchado jamás. —Pero yo recomendaría este— respondió, sacando una copia de El libro del Sexo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, sus ojos abrasando a Harry. De nuevo, lo observó tragar, su manzana de Adán rebotando en su garganta. Estaba nervioso y ella lo podía decir, Había estado agarrando el cuello de su camisa, tirando de él muy seguido.

—Es informativo y no tan complicado. No tienes que ser tan flexible

—Pero yo soy muy flexible —susurró ella y tuvo que evitar reírse entre dientes cuando Harry murmuró —_descarada_— en voz baja.

—Bueno, siempre puedes sacar ambos libros, pero debes devolver el que tenías en tu mano primero, así que, ¿por qué no vienes al escritorio y yo registraré este mientras tú vas revisando los otros? —sugirió el, sonriendo con suficiencia, y Ginny sintió un relámpago correr por su espina. Sabía lo que se venía. Sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

Harry pausó el vídeo que estaba mirando y tomó asiento, tomando los libros de Ginny, agarrando la copia de La Letra Escarlata de ella, y fingiendo pasar algo sobre el código de barras. Un pitido resonó en la habitación y de repente el libro fue lanzado a la pared. Ginny jadeó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— gritó, poniendo sus manos en la cadera y sacando pecho.

—Ese libro estaba demasiado atrasado. Nosotros no apreciamos los libros atrasados. Interfieren con el trabajo, y la gente que devuelve sus libros tarde es castigada— su voz era fuego, puro sexo destilando, cada sílaba.

—¿Castigado?— preguntó Ginny haciéndose la tonta.

—Sí —confirmó él, acechándola por detrás, tirando de su corbata y rompiendo su camisa, sin importarle una mierda el hecho de que le había costado a ella un buen dinero. Ginny fingió asustarse cuando él la acorraló entre los estantes, uno de los cuales golpeándole la espalda baja.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió tímidamente, tratando de mantener la respiración. Jodidamente deseaba a Harry dentro de ella; mierda, lo deseaba desde el momento en que había sacado la letra del maldito sombrero.

—¡Date la vuelta!— ladró él. Ginny miró por última vez su pecho descubierto y el bulto en sus pantalones y se dio vuelta. Se agarró del borde de uno de los estantes, mientras Harry le bajaba la mini falda, gruñendo y lanzando juramentos cuando se encontró con el trasero desnudo de Ginny. Ella se deshizo de la falda y pudo escuchar el ruido de está golpeando la pared luego de que él lo arrojara.— Mierda— murmuró él mientras agarraba su trasero y lo masajeaba lentamente, Ginny gimiendo de placer. Apretó sus cachetes fuertemente antes de soltarla. Esta vez cuando lo agarró las abofeteó fuerte, un audible chasquido sonó en la habitación, antes de que el tomara sus glúteos suavemente una vez más.

—Ugh— gruñó ella, cuando el dejó un beso en su nalga derecha, luego en la izquierda, y se paró. Escuchó el susurro de sus pies cuando se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Momentos después, estaba detrás de ella. Refregó la paleta por sus nalgas, Ginny gimiendo anticipadamente ante la suavidad de la piel.

—Tu libro estaba atrasado— gruñó él en su oído, frotando la paleta una y otra vez.

—Sí —replicó ella, mitad gemido, mitad queja. Se estaba desesperando. Lo deseaba tanto en ese momento que le dolía.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu multa? —preguntó él, provocándola juguetonamente al golpearla suavemente con la paleta.

—¿Diez centavos? —Respondió ella sumisamente.

—Algo así —respondió el, nuevamente golpeándola suavemente con la paleta— son diez azotes con la paleta. Ginny respiró profundamente al escuchar la paleta cortar el viento y golpearla directo en las nalgas. Ella se quejó mientras el calor se extendía por ambos lados. Agarró el estante más fuerte.— Una —gritó Harry con la voz lo mas altanera posible.

Bajó la paleta una vez más, un fuerte porrazo sonó como música a los oídos de Ginny. Esta vez fue ella la que contó. Estaba adorando jodidamente esto.

—Oh, ¿lo estas disfrutando?— susurró roncamente en su oído, mordiendo en su punto favorito antes de retirarse y golpearla rápidamente tres veces, cada una más fuerte que las anteriores.

—Ahhh!— gritó ella. La última había dolido, pero mierda si ella amaba cada minuto del dolor que se extendía en sus cachetes. Solo servía para intensificar el sufrimiento entre sus piernas.

—Tsk Tsk —se burló Harry— Y yo pensé que lo estabas disfrutando. De nuevo, el bajó la paleta y golpeando dos veces, agarrando su nalga derecha y luego la izquierda para expandir la mancha roja de su piel.— ¿Cuántos más? —Preguntó, mordiendo su hombro, succionando fuerte su piel. Ginny se echó contra él cuando la mordió, su mano izquierda masajeando su nalga izquierda conjuntamente.

—¡Tres!— gimió ella mientras él la golpeaba dos veces más.

—¿Cuántos ahora?— casi rugió él.

—¡Uno!— gritó ella mientras la paleta la golpeaba una última vez. Escuchó la paleta golpear el piso mientras Harry la daba vuelta rápidamente. Lo repentino de esto hizo a Ginny tirar la mitad de los libros del estante mientras Harry se apretaba contra ella, gruñendo y jurando en su cuello al romper su camiseta tirando del cuello. Enterró su cara en sus pechos, mordisqueando los lados antes de tomar cada pezón en su boca, succionándolos hasta que se endurecieron.

—Carajo, te deseo— gruñó él mientras se paraba y empezaba a morder su clavícula.

—Entonces tómame— masculló Ginny cuando su mano bordeó su clítoris, frotándolo violentamente.— Mierda, Harry. Te necesito dentro de mí ¡ahora! ¡Tómame!— Gimió ella mientras sus dedos se movían hábilmente, antes de introducirse en ella.

—Maldición. Estás tan malditamente húmeda para mí. Mierda, Ginevra. Tan… jodidamente… mojada. No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti— gruñó él bombeando sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

—¿Qué estas esperando?— ella gimió al mover él más rápidamente sus dedos. Sus manos encontraron el botón de sus pantalones, y ella tiró sin éxito.

Harry, sintiendo su desesperación, desabotonó sus pantalones y se los quitó, dejando sus boxers en la pila. La mano de Ginny estaba en él antes de que él pudiera sacar una pierna del montón a sus pies.

—Mierda, Ginny. Dame un min… oh mierda… muy bueno— masculló él, mientras trataba de retirar la ropa alrededor de sus tobillos sin caerse sobre Ginny. Cuando lo hubo logrado, agarró su cintura y la estrelló contra él, ambos frotándose el uno contra el otro.

—¡Dentro mío!— chilló ella desesperadamente.

—Ugh —gruñó él, mientras la levantaba y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, las puntas de los tacos de ella clavándose en su espalda baja mientras él se enfundaba completamente en ella, ambos gimiendo de éxtasis ante la sensación.

Levantó el ritmo. No se detuvo cuando Ginny agarró sus hombros para sostenerse, antes de soltarlo y agarrar el estante detrás de ella y retirarse para golpearse en ella. Su torso colgaba en el aire y él se clavó en ella violentamente.

—No… puedo… —gimoteó frenéticamente ella, sus brazos sacudiéndose, causando que más libros se cayeran de los estantes.

—Ginny, mierda. Llega por mí. Déjame sentirte llegando por mí —ordenó el, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, clavándose aún más fuerte. Ginny estaba viendo estrellas tras sus ojos mientras Harry empujaba, su agarre del estante se aflojaba.

—Me voy a caer, Harry —dijo ella. El la levantó y la tiro contra la pared adyacente al estante, enterrándose profundo en ella.

—Llega por mí —demandó nuevamente, empujando a Ginny arriba y abajo, su espalda raspándose contra la pared

—Estoy muy cerca —gimió ella, sus manos en su cabello, tirando fuertemente de él, Harry gruñendo en aprobación. Harry quitó una de sus manos de la cadera de Ginny y la deslizó por su estómago hasta su clítoris, frotando los nervios rápidamente. Ginny pudo sentir que él no iba a durar mucho más, pero tampoco ella.— Harry, estoy… estoy… ¡oh MIERDA!— gritó mientras el placer cruzaba su cuerpo, empezando en los dedos de sus pies y recorriendo todo el camino hasta las raíces de su pelo.

—¡Ginny!— gritó Harry cuando acabó, Ginny apretando alrededor de él, llevándolo al límite. Harry se desplomó en el suelo arrastrando a Ginny con él.

—Auch— aulló ella cuando la soltó.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó él preocupado.

—¡Me dejaste sobre un libro!— dijo ella mientras se frotaba el muslo.

—Tú los tiraste, así que técnicamente es tu culpa— replicó el sin entusiasmo, yaciendo en el piso, y Ginny sólo rió cuando le arrojó un libro, golpeándolo directamente en su pecho.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry sólo podía distinguir los pequeños rayos de luz tenue que entraban por las rendijas de las persianas de su ventana. Ya era de mañana, pero no tenía idea de qué hora era, ni le importaba darse la vuelta para comprobarlo. Se quedó recostado sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, mirando fijamente al pequeño moretón violáceo que estaba empezando a oscurecerse en su espalda. Cada vez que respiraba, la espalda se contraía y el color de la marca se aligeraba, y mientras exhalaba, la marca volvía a su color original. Espantoso.

Frunció el ceño al imaginar cómo se sentiría a Ginny cuando por fin despertara. Se sentía muy mal por ella, porque había sido su culpa. Prácticamente la empujó contra las estanterías. Supo que la lastimó, lo vio en sus ojos, era la razón por la que la llevó a la pared después. Sin embargo, eso no demostró ser mejor, porque incluso en la penumbra de su habitación, pudo distinguir los rasguños, el enrojecimiento de la piel sobre los hombros, causada por la fricción de ser empujada hacia arriba y abajo de la pared.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por causa de su dolor. Parecía ser algo común en su relación. Por algún motivo desconocido, no podía entender por qué era, y además, no podía entender por qué nunca Ginny le hacía pedir disculpas, aunque siempre lo hacía. Ella nunca le hizo pedir perdón, como lo hacía con otros.

Él suspiró mientras su mano buscó a Ginny y comenzó a frotarle suavemente el hombro. Se acercó más, para poder usar ambas manos para frotar en la piel tensa. Apretó los dedos suavemente contra la piel rojiza, moviendo la otra mano hasta la contusión en la espalda inferior. En el momento punta de los dedos presionaron en el hematoma, Ginny se agitó, emitiendo un quejido.

—¿Harry? —preguntó ella algo atolondrada, apoyando su hombro en los movimientos de la mano de Harry.

—Buenos días, Gin —susurró, sin querer asustarla por hablar demasiado alto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gimió para tomar una respiración profunda después. Casi de inmediato silbó del dolor.

—Estoy tratando de darte un masaje. Me siento muy mal porque te empujé en contra de los estantes anoche. Tu espalda se ve terrible. Hay un gran moretón y tus hombros están muy rasguñados.

—¡Harry! No tienes que hacer eso —protestó ella, alejando sus manos. —No te detuve anoche, ¿verdad? Yo quería que fuera así, lo más áspero y rudo como sea posible. ¿No es eso lo que escribiste en la ficha? Hiciste exactamente lo que pedí. De hecho, debo de agradecértelo —se rió ella.

—De nada, supongo. —Harry se unió a la diversión de Ginny hasta que ella se intentó dar la vuelta para mirarlo. Gimió y gritó contra la cama. Fue saludada con la expresión de preocupación de Harry.— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, apartando un mechón pelirrojo de cabello de su cara.

—Algo así —respondió ella con los dientes apretados.— ¿Es realmente tan malo? —Harry asintió con la cabeza, sus labios apretados.— Tengo miedo de levantarme.

Harry hizo una mueca de inmediato inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante.

—Lo siento, Ginny—se disculpó él, tan sinceramente como le fue posible.

—Harry, ya basta. No hiciste nada malo —argumentó ella tranquilamente, dejando a un lado sus disculpas.

Harry sonrió, con fuerza, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Quería decirle que lo hiciera rogar por su perdón, pero él sabía que no iba a funcionar. Ella siempre perdonaba, demonios, ni siquiera pensar en ello como una ofensa.

Abrió la boca para decirle exactamente eso, pero rápidamente la cerró y se quedó congelado al ver a Ginny intentando sentarse. Quería ayudarla, pero sabía que era la última cosa que ella quería, por lo que vio cómo su cara se contorsionaba, mientras hacía una mueca y se mordía el labio para detener un grito que quería escapar. Cuando se levantó por completo, lo sorprendió cuando caminó hacia el espejo del armario de Harry.

—No es tan ... ¡Santa mierda! Eso es un desagradable golpe —comentó ella, mirando por encima del hombro la marca de color púrpura oscuro. Giró un poco más para poder llevar la mano a contusión. Se estremeció cuando su mano rozó la piel marcada.

Harry saltó de la cama para ponerse delante de ella. Desde donde estaba, podía ver el moretón reflejado en el espejo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo. Ginny se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de eso?

—No, Ginny, deja que me disculpe. ¡Por favor!

—Bueno, ¡estás perdonado! —aceptó, aún negando con la cabeza.— Ya sabes ... si quieres ayudarme, ayúdame con la ducha.

—Por supuesto —aceptó él, moviendo la cabeza con fervor. Ginny comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, pero Harry rápidamente la levantó y la cargó, evitando tomarla por la espalda.

—Bájame en este mismo momento, Harry! —gritó, golpeando su hombro, pero Harry se rió y simplemente salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al baño. Una vez en el baño, todavía la siguió cargando mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha y abría las llaves.

—¿Buena? —preguntó, al tiempo que extendía su mano de ella bajo el chorro de agua.

—Sí, se siente perfecto. —Él asintió con la cabeza y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo, primero los pies, en la bañera y en el agua tibia. Empezaba a alejarse cuando ella gritó.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó exasperado mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño.

—Sí, siento preocuparte. El agua sólo se quemó los cortes en mis hombros —se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba.— No es gran cosa.

Harry chasqueó la lengua mientras contuvo las ganas de sacudirla y decirle que sí era una gran cosa. Optó por unirse a ella en la ducha en lugar de eso.

—Pásame el champú.

—¿Va a ser una ocurrencia diaria ahora? —Ginny le preguntó, pasándole una botella de champú.

—¡Sí! Estoy cumpliendo mi parte para salvar la Tierra. Tengo que ayudar a salvar la selva tropical y a las ballenas. Demonios, mientras que lo hago, vamos a salvar a las arañas, La gente siempre pasa sobre ellas —respondió, riendo entre dientes suavemente mientras miraba el resplandor dudoso de Ginny.

—¡Estás tan lleno de ella! —ella gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta para agarrar el jabón.

—Estoy aquí para ahorrar agua. Al ducharnos juntos, consumimos menos —argumentó, en serio.

—Sí, está bien. Yo te creo, Harry. Estoy seguro de que es la única razón —Ginny bromeó.

—Bueno...— le tomó la palabra. —Siempre existe la posibilidad de que haga llegar un poco de entretenimiento en el proceso.

—¡No va a pasar! —soltó, dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a hacer espuma un poco de jabón en las manos.

—¿No?— Harry preguntó. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de que le daba la espalda pudo oír el puchero en su voz.

—¡No! —gritó por encima del hombro.

Harry resopló y se acercó a Ginny y la envolvió entre sus brazos, sus manos firmemente colocados en sus caderas. Él empezó a rozar su nariz a lo largo de la nuca de su cuello, dejando caer la botella de champú en el fondo de la bañera.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —susurró, dando una larga lamida a su cuello, quitando toda el agua de allí.

—¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Harry? —Ella gimió, mientras sus labios aspiraban a lo largo de su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los lados de sus pechos.

—Tal vez. ¿Está funcionando?

—Tal vez —replicó ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras sus manos comenzaron a amasar sus pechos. Ella empezaba a respirar más pesado, casi jadeando mientras su mano derecha comenzó a bajar por el estómago mientras la izquierda siguió jugando con uno de sus pezones.

—Creo que está funcionando —bromeó.— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó él, dos de sus dedos deslizándose y pasando por los labios de su sexo, sintiendo cuán mojado estaba, lo excitada que estaba. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris. Pellizcó el manojo de nervios entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Ella temblaba en contra él.

—Harry —gritó mientras él empezaba a frotar su clítoris más rápido.

—¿Sí? —susurró, chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueando su lugar favorito.

—¡No te detengas! —Él se rió entre dientes.

—No estaba pensando precisamente en eso, amor.

Comenzaba a empujar sus caderas contra su mano, mientras él aceleraba sus movimientos. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, usando su dedo pulgar para frotar su clítoris. Harry no podía creer lo increíblemente caliente y resbaladiza que sentía, incluso en todo el dolor que ella sentía por lo de anoche, todavía estaba disfrutando de esto, y él también.

Comenzó a frotar su erección contra ella, evitando el hematoma lo mejor que pudo, mientras ella empujaba en contra de su mano.

—¡Harry! —gritó de nuevo, sus gemidos cada vez más desesperados mientras sus dedos se doblaron en su interior y el pulgar masajeaba el manojo de nervios expertamente. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, podía sentirlo. Estaba empezando a apretar alrededor de sus dedos, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, y su mano había encontrado soporte en su cadera, agarrando el músculo con firmeza.

Ella gritó su nombre mientras se acercaba, apretando sus pliegues alrededor de Harry mientras continuaba doblando sus dedos y frotando para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró ella mientras trató de estabilizar su respiración y su corazón. Él podía sentirlo latiendo en su espalda.

La mantuvo contra él mientras bajaba de la cima, sus respiraciones aún desiguales.

—Merlin, Harry. Juro que tus dedos son mágicos. —Él se rió entre dientes mientras agarraba la botella de champú del suelo de la bañera y destapada, pero Ginny se la quitó.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo mientras se dio la vuelta. Ella lo miró y sonrió de forma seductora, antes de llevar su pequeña mano alrededor de su erección.

—Ginny —se quedó sin aliento, mientras su mano agarraba con firmeza la base de su pene. Harry podía sentirse empujar contra la palma de la mano suave. Ella lo miró todo el tiempo mientras deslizaba la mano hacia arriba, girando antes de llegar a la cabeza y arrastrando la uña del pulgar lentamente por la ranura, para luego pasar la yema del dedo a través de ella. Ella deslizó la mano hacia abajo, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre con cada trazo hacia abajo.

Harry gimió con cada caricia, sin molestarse en controlar lo fuerte que estaba gimiendo, mientras el agua caía en su la espalda. A medida que se acercaba a su clímax, él puso su cabeza contra la pared, respirando profundamente por la nariz y apretando la boca cerrada, por lo que no terminó diciendo algo embarazoso.

Con unas cuantas caricias más, Harry se vino en la mano de Ginny, su mano con fuerza agarrando la llave del agua fría, mientras su nombre salía de sus labios.

—Joder —jadeó al ver a su simiente irse por el desagüe. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que le habían masturbado, especialmente uno tan bueno como el que acababa de recibir.

—Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que me masturbaron, probablemente en algún momento en la escuela secundaria en la parte de atrás del jeep de Ron —relató él y Ginny se rió.

—Toma el champú, ¿quieres? No puedo agacharme.

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo para agarrar la botella otra vez sin tapa y dejó caer un poco de la mezcla de fresas en sus manos. Se frotó las manos entre sí y empezó a frotar el cabello de Ginny. Ella gimió, mientras sus dedos daban un masaje a su cuero cabelludo. Él la ayudó a dirigirse bajo la ducha y le enjuagó el champú.

—¿Oye, Ginny?

—¿Sí? —agarró el acondicionador, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que hizo sonreír a Harry también. Él era la razón de la sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, y le gustaba eso.

—Siete menos, diecinueve más restantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confundida por su respuesta.

—Ya he elegido mi letra —explicó y mintió. Él no había elegido su letra todavía, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Y tuviste la audacia de llamarme tramposa cuando lo hice? —frunció el ceño, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Se suponía que quería ser intimidante, Harry estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía dejar de divertirse con la mini-rabieta.

—¡Oye, recibes lo que das! —razonó, enjuagándose el champú del cabello mientras Ginny salía de la bañera.

—Sí, bruto, toma esto —dijo mientras tiró de la cadena y Harry gritó mientras el agua de repente se volvió muy fría.

—Tendrás que pagar por eso —amenazó a medias, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haré, pero puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me avientes —respondió ella, con confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿Es eso un reto? —levantó una ceja.

—No, es sólo una declaración de hechos.

—Vamos a ver, pero déjame decirte algo, nunca pierdo. Quiero decir, fíjate en hoy, volví a ganar.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 9.- Sorry**** = Perdón**

Después de la ducha, corrió a su cuarto y después de ocho intentos fallidos finalmente encontró el papel correcto con la letra P escrito en él. La letra A había sido su elección inicial, pero en el fondo de su mente el estaba esperando usar esa letra para otra ocasión, por lo que optó por la letra P, en su lugar.

Se escondió el trozo de papel en su calcetín y comenzó a formular planes de cómo desarrollar la letra, y de qué manera hacer que Ginny aceptara finalmente una disculpa suya.

En la mañana del lunes, Harry encontró a Ginny en pijamas recostada en el sofá, comiendo una barra de granola. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, allí sentada, no vestida para el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no estás alistándote para irte? —le preguntó, mientras se ajustaba la corbata. La había atado demasiado fuerte y ahora comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

—Voy a tomarme el día libre. Estoy lesionada —bromeó, aunque Harry no le encontró nada de gracioso a lo que dijo.

—Lo siento —gruñó, cuando finalmente se aflojó la corbata.

—Ya basta de las infames disculpas. Ve al trabajo, gana a otro cliente, haz millones, y sé demandado por los padres de los niños con decenas de cavidades.

Esta vez, Harry rió de buena gana mientras se inclinaba y besaba la frente de Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado justo afuera de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared al lado de ésta. Había besado inconscientemente de despedida a Ginny, aunque en la frente, pero lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Había visto a su padre decir adiós a su madre de esa manera durante años. Era increíblemente cariñoso, y él ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho.

Se sentía tan natural desearle un buen día de descanso y besarla así. Era una cosa tan íntima. Un beso en la frente podía significar mucho, y no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho sin ninguna predisposición, le era desconcertante. «¿Cómo había sido posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta al inclinarse?»

Mientras conducía al trabajo era en todo lo que podía pensar, lo único que podía sentir. Le resultaba divertido cómo sus labios se sentían diferentes, casi como si se estremecieran, vibraban bajo sus dedos curiosos, y por un breve instante se echó a reír por la descabellada la idea, por el hecho de que sus labios se sintieran diferentes después de besarla, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía diferente.

Y mientras estaba sentado en su oficina, todavía no podía entender por qué se sentía tan extraño. Se había sentido tan bien cuando lo había hecho, tan natural como si fuera algo que siempre lo hacía, pero por supuesto, también existía la sensación de que había algo muy malo en ello, algo casi prohibido, como si no debiera de hacerlo.

Fue en todo lo que pudo pensar en todo el día, eso y Ginny en el sofá, probablemente viendo las telenovelas que decía que no le gustaban, pero sabía que ella realmente disfrutaba. Se preguntó si estaba bien, y si su espalda se sentía mejor. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y para ser sinceros, lo distraía demasiado.

Durante su reunión con el vicepresidente ejecutivo de la agencia, no había sido una, sino dos veces en la que se sumió en sus propios pensamientos acerca de Ginny y lo que estaba haciendo en casa. ¿Estaba realmente viendo telenovelas? ¿Estaba poniéndose al día con un poco de lectura? ¿Estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza? ¿Estaba pensando en él?

Ese pensamiento fue como latigazos mentales.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Ginny pensara en él?

El martes no demostró ser mejor para Harry tampoco. Ella se había ido a trabajar antes que él temprano en la mañana, y por alguna razón la idea de que él no había tenido la oportunidad de decir «Ten un buen día», le molestaba.

Cuando recogía sus pertenencias en su habitación, vio el libro de recuerdos que Ginny le había dado hace casi ocho años anteriores a su graduación de secundaria. Se rió entre dientes agarrando el libro encuadernado en cuero de su repisa. Sus dedos frotaron el material usado mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Habían pasado años desde que se sentó a mirarlo, pero recordó la cara de Ginny cuando se lo había dado.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa, especialmente después de que él le entregó el regalo que le había comprado. Después abrió la caja de joyería y vio el collar para el que había ahorrado, le entregó el libro con la mayor inquietud posible.

Le dijo rápidamente que el presente no era ni de lejos tan bueno como el suyo, pero a él no le importaba la cantidad de dinero que gastara en él. Cuando abrió el libro, se lo había llevado el viento. Había gastado tiempo poniendo en el libro todos los recuerdos, de lo bueno a lo malo, y en la última página había escrito: «Todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin. ¡Gracias al cielo que estamos grandes y vamos a estar para siempre!»

Pasó buena parte de su mañana mirando el libro de recuerdos. No se había dado cuenta aún cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando hasta que Hermione llamó a su puerta.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hermione mientras él continuaba hojeando el libro de recuerdos en su oficina, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar hacia arriba mientras ella entraba a su oficina.

—Sólo miro algunas fotos. —Fue su respuesta mientras sus dedos hacían un trazo sobre la divertida imagen de él y Ginny en una montaña rusa en Disneylandia cuando tenían ocho.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó mientras la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, mientras caminaba hacia él, llevando su almuerzo.

—No lo sé. Me dieron ganas —respondió él, en realidad no quería responder.

—¿Es que el libro de recuerdos que Ginny te dio en tu graduación de la secundaria?

Ginny, a pesar de que fue a una escuela diferente, había pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de los Potter porque sus padres viajaban mucho durante los meses de verano por las empresas. Había asistido hasta su graduación y la de Ginny.

—Sí. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo ocupó en él. Quiero decir, ¿ves esto? —Señaló un envoltorio de caramelo de fresa. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, incitándole a que continuara.

—Le di Ginny un trozo de este caramelo en el supermercado el día que nos conocimos. Hermione miró a su amigo con una expresión de saber en su cara, aunque Hermione la vio de manera diferente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó mientras cerraba el libro de recuerdos.

—La quieres.

—¿Perdona?

—Que quieres a Ginny —repitió Hermione, una sonrisa que Harry llamaría petulante, se formó en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que quiero a Ginny. Ella es mi mejor amiga —replicó con enojo, sin creer que Hermione le preguntara sobre eso.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no es lo que quería decir. La amas, estás enamorado de ella.

Harry se quiso burlar y contuvo su risa, para no molestar a Hermione. Era mucho más grande que él, por lo que ella podía patear muy duro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó mientras se puso a revolver en el contenedor de su almuerzo.

—Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Estás enamorado de Ginny, ¿y sabes lo que pienso? Creo que siempre has estado enamorado de ella. Quiero decir que podría explicar por qué no se han establecido hasta el momento. Ron y yo estábamos hablando… —Harry la cortó.

—¿Tú y Ron hablan de mí? —preguntó con incredulidad. Comenzaba a molestarse, pero por lo que no sabía. Hermione rodó los ojos a Harry y continuó hablando.

—Por supuesto que sí. Estamos comprometidos, hablamos de casi todo, ya sabes cómo se pone Ronald cuando se trata de Ginny, y me dijo algo, tengo un chistoso presentimiento de que puede tener razón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un arrebato, que sonó más como un petulante niño de cinco años que un adulto.

—Sólo sales con morenas. Claro, es probable que te resulten atractivas, pero Ron pensó que el hecho de que tal vez la verdadera razón por la que sólo sales con morenas se debe a que una pelirroja te hace pensar en Ginny, y es el problema, que la chica no es Ginny. Estás enamorado de ella, ¡admítelo!

—Has perdido la cabeza, Hermione —protestó Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza y señaló hacia la puerta, esperando que ella entendería la pista y se fuera.

—Lo que sea, Harry, sigue creyendo eso, pero es tan claro como el día. Ah y por cierto, a Ron no le molesta la idea de ustedes juntos.

Harry se quedó en casa el miércoles. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era porque no quería lidiar con otra sesión de reprimenda por parte de Hermione. Ella estaba completamente loca, o al menos eso decía él mismo.

No estaba enamorado de Ginny. Sí, él la quería, así como también quería a Ron y a la propia Hermione, aunque los diferenciaba el hecho de que no tenía sexo con ellos, era relativamente el mismo tipo de amor.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana sentado junto a la ventana en la sala de estar. Le gustaba ver cómo todo cambiaba con el paso de los días. En el invierno, no había escarcha en la ventana o colgando de los árboles. En la primavera, las hojas estaban empezando a crecer de nuevo, el aire era más cálido. En el verano, los árboles estaban verdes, las calles llenas de gente. Y en el otoño las hojas caían, y todo el ciclo comenzaría de nuevo.

Le encantaba ver cómo todo cambiaba.

Y mientras estaba sentado allí y veía cómo las calles comenzaban a estar más llenas de gente mientras el Día de los Caídos se acercaba, otra temporada venía, se preguntó cuánto había cambiado realmente.

Si miraba el apartamento todavía parecía ser el mismo, pero en el momento en el que entró a su dormitorio, se sentía diferente, casi vacío... y no pudo explicar el frío que se deslizó en sus huesos.

Algo había cambiado y no sabía qué.

Alrededor de las tres recibió una llamada telefónica de una estresada y nerviosa Hermione. Cada vez que uno de ellos estaba empantanado en el trabajo, se llamaban uno al otro para relajarse, pero hoy todo lo que Harry hacía parecía ser inútil. La voz de Hermione seguía siendo extremadamente alta y quejumbrosa, a falta de una palabra mejor.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, fue simple lo que tenía que hacer.

Consiguió por fin poner su culo flojo en marcha y tomó una ducha. Una vez fuera, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al supermercado, deteniéndose en Godiva en su camino de regreso.

Él iba a hacer linguini con salsa de almejas blancas para Ginny, que era uno de sus platillos favoritos. Era algo muy ligero, y de postre habría fresas bañadas en chocolate de leche blanco y negro. Incluso se abasteció de más velas para crear un ambiente tranquilo para cuando ella entrara.

Al arreglar todo, decidió a atacar su propio tesoro de juguetes, sacando una venda de terciopelo azul, una pluma verde, y algunos aceites. Esta noche podría ser muy lenta, y le importaba un carajo que sólo fuera miércoles. Simplemente significaba que el sábado sería día de Ginny.

La llamó a las seis para ver cuando salía de la oficina, y había tenido la suerte de coger quince minutos. Después de colgar el teléfono, dejó caer el linguini frescas en la olla de agua hirviendo y colocó la olla con las almejas en fuego lento. Fue alrededor de la sala, ocultando sus juguetes debajo del sofá (limpiado anteriormente), y encendió todas las velas, un aroma de dulce lila rápidamente llenando el aire.

Él apagó las luces en la sala, de modo que acertaron el resplandor tenue de las velas y esperó a Ginny. Cuando tropezó en el apartamento, su pelo, que se había fijado más temprano, parecía que había perdido una batalla contra él cepillo para el cabello.

—Hey —saludó ella, mientras cerraba la puerta, aún sin darse cuenta del ambiente.

—Hey, Gin. Sé que el día de hoy apestó —respondió él, caminando hacia ella.

—Apesto realm… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ella miró a su alrededor, con la cara iluminada por el resplandor de las velas. Por un momento, Harry quedó hipnotizado por la forma en que la luz jugó en su piel de porcelana y su cabellera rojiza.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó, con voz entrecortada y pronto entró en la cocina.

—Como he dicho, tuviste un mal día, te mereces una buena noche.

—No tienes que hacer esto —comentó ella mientras sus ojos se fijaban en las velas y la cena.

—Lo hice —fue la única respuesta de Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentó en la mesa. Le sonrió, y sintió un repentino salto de su corazón que no podía explicar. Se deshizo de él mientras quitaba las tapas a las ollas de la estufa.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar? —Ginny le preguntó con entusiasmo mientras se arrojaba sus zapatos en una esquina.

—Linguini con salsa de almejas blancas.

Ginny soltó un grito y otra vez la sensación familiar golpeó el pecho de Harry. Se preguntó si eran las papas fritas con queso que Harry había tenido para el almuerzo.

—Oh, hombre. Tengo tanta hambre. Date prisa, que huele tan bien.

Harry se rió entre dientes y dejó caer algo de porción en un plato para cada uno de ellos y se sentó, entregando el suyo a Ginny. Ella de inmediato envolvió algunos en su tenedor y se lo comió.

—Mhmm... tan bueno —gruñó mientras tomaba un poco más.

Harry la miró mientras comía con satisfacción. Se veía mucho más relajado de lo que él pudo imaginar que estaba en la tarde.

—¿Por qué me miras? —preguntó ella con la boca llena de pasta. Él hizo una mueca antes de sacudir la cabeza y reír.— ¿Qué? —ella casi se quejó en respuesta.

—No te puedo tomar en serio con tu pelo con ese aspecto —señaló y ella frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió tímidamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Ginny sólo le miraba, casi hipnotizada por el movimiento.

Se puso de pie detrás de ella y empezó a deslizarse las horquillas de pelo, una por una, hasta que las diez horquillas yacían junto a la taza de Ginny

—Gracias —jadeó ella mientras Harry soltaba el pelo. Comenzó a darle masajes, imaginando lo tenso que se debe sentir de estar recogido todo el día.

—Eso se siente bien —gruñó, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos revoloteando cerca.

—Ven conmigo —le susurró, tirando de ella para levantarla de la silla. Ella agarró su mano y le siguió hasta el sofá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras él se inclinaba delante de ella, deslizando la mano bajo el sofá.

—Shh —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras sus manos agarraron su pie izquierdo. Comenzó a presionar con los pulgares en la planta de los pies antes de trasladarse hasta el talón. Ginny miraba, boquiabierta, mientras se reflejaba la sensación. Hizo lo mismo con el pie derecho antes de ponerse sobre sus rodillas, quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Desnúdate para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, los ojos muy abiertos. —Es miércoles, Harry.

—Sólo hazlo —respondió, en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desnudarse hasta que se sentó completamente desnuda en el sofá.

La habitación estaba iluminada sólo lo suficiente para que Harry viera cada moretón y cada cicatriz que él le había provocado.

—Ginny —soltó, extendiendo la mano para tocar su pierna. Se agachó y la besó la pequeña cicatriz rosa en su rodilla derecha. —Cuando teníamos seis, te reté a una carrera por la colina Ranking, te caíste y la piel de tu rodilla estaba tan mal que casi no podías caminar. —Se inclinó y besó la cicatriz de nuevo.— Lo siento mucho.

—Harry —jadeó Ginny.

—Shh, Gin. Cállate.

La agarró por la pierna izquierda esta vez, movió los labios por toda su pierna hasta que llegó a su tobillo.

—Cuando teníamos trece, te caíste del trampolín y te torciste el tobillo, después de que reté a dar una vuelta como lo hice yo... lo siento mucho.

Ginny, miró como Harry besó cada cicatriz y hematoma. Las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, mientras él llegaba a los hombros.

—Hace cinco días, casi te arranco toda la piel de la espalda... Lo siento —se disculpó y besó sus hombros.

Sus besos y disculpas encontraron todas y cada una cicatrices, y para cuando Harry llegó a las muñecas, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

Él la agarró por la muñeca con suavidad y depositó un suave y largo beso en la cicatriz del acantilado.

—Cuando teníamos dieciocho años, te atreviste a saltar de un acantilado, y yo casi te perdí ese día —Harry comenzó, su propia voz temblorosa— Lo siento, lo siento tanto, siempre lo lamentaré, para el resto de mi vida voy a arrepentirme de esto. Casi te perdí Ginny, no sé lo que hubiese hecho si hubieras muerto. —Puso otro beso en la cicatriz, deteniéndose por un momento antes de apartarse.— Lo siento mucho.

—Oh, Harry —jadeó Ginny mientras se abalanzaba hacia él. La atrapó con facilidad. Podía sentir las lágrimas en contra de su cuello, ella le dio un beso ahí.

—Estás perdonado —susurró. Era lo que había querido escuchar, no un «Harry, no tenías que pedir perdón» o «Harry, eso fue una tontera». Oyó las palabras que había querido oír.

—Fue hermoso —comentó ella mientras se estiraba para garrar su suéter, pero él se lo arrebató.

—¡No he terminado!

Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá, a punto de decir algo, pero Harry la silenció al poner un dedo en los labios. Sacó la venda y la sostuvo delante de Ginny.

—Póntela —ordenó en voz baja mientras sacaba la pluma una vez que ella tuvo bien vendados los ojos.

—Escúchame a mí y sólo a mí, Gin —le habló al oído, manteniendo la punta de la pluma a una fracción de pulgada de distancia de sus labios.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Harry rozó la pluma contra sus labios y Ginny se rió.

—Shh, Ginny—instruyó a él, agarrando una de las fresas bañadas en chocolate blanco. Dejó la fresa por encima de una vela para que el chocolate se derritiera antes de pasarla contra sus labios. Instintivamente, ella lamió el dulce antes de que Harry frotara la textura áspera de la fresa en los labios.

—Abre tu boca, Ginny —ordenó él y ella lo hizo. Poco a poco, deslizó la fruta jugosa en su boca y la mordió, un poco de jugo se derramó por la barbilla. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo lamió, ella se estremeció. No podía dejar de sonreír. Ella estaba comenzando a meterse. Sus piernas estaban juntas con fuerza, y cada pocos segundos, le vería como las apretaba más fuerte. Casi gimió, pensando en lo mojada que estaría para él.

Le dejó terminar la fresa antes de repetir el proceso de la pluma y la fresa con el de chocolate negro.

Ahora, Ginny se frotaba furiosamente las piernas entre sí.

—Ginny —llamó él. —Recuéstate sobre el sofá.

Poco a poco ella hizo lo que le dijo, con la ayuda de Harry. Después de comprobar que la venda de los ojos seguía en su sitio, Harry arrastró la pluma hacia abajo, desde el hueco del cuello de Ginny hasta su ombligo, rodeándolo antes de arrastrar la pluma hacia arriba, por donde había bajado.

Detuvo los movimientos de la pluma y puso un beso en el hueco de su cuello, antes de besar el camino por donde había pasado la pluma. Ella se retorció, arqueando la espalda contra su boca.

Se apartó y pasó la pluma por los lados de sus pechos, rodeándolos antes de pasar la punta de la pluma sobre cada pezón. Una vez más, repitió los movimientos con la boca, con Ginny gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo él.

Harry, una vez más, dio un paso atrás y tomó la pluma, pasándola justo por encima de la cadera, y arrastrándola hacia su sexo. Ella se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento, soltando el nombre de Harry por sus labios involuntariamente.

—Harry —llamó mientras él repetía de nuevo los movimientos con sus labios, deslizando su lengua por su sexo, agitando su clítoris. Ella casi saltó del sofá.— Te necesito, Harry —proclamó, tirando de la venda de los ojos.

—Ginny —fue todo lo que dijo mientras la recogía y la llevaba a su habitación. La colocó en la cama con suavidad antes de mirarla. Estaba tratando de tomar las cosas con más calma, a pesar de que desesperadamente quería enterrarse dentro de ella.

Llenó de besos su cuello, la tentación de besarla fue tan abrumadora que casi tuvo que alejarse de ella.

Miró a los ojos a Ginny, murmurando algo entre dientes, antes de deslizarse en ella. Poco a poco, se trasladó dentro y fuera de ella, deleitándose de lo cálido y suave que se sentía a su alrededor. Ginny envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujándose hacia él con cada movimiento que él hacía hacia abajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Harry comenzara a sentir el hormigueo familiar arrastrándose hasta sus piernas y él aceleró sus movimientos, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris. Quería que se viniera junto con él. Su pulgar circuló su clítoris un par de veces y él vio que sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca abierta en un breve jadeo. Justo cuando Harry sintió el orgasmo a través de sí, el cuerpo de Ginny se arqueó contra el suyo mientras que ella se vino con un grito sin palabras.

Mientras se deslizaba fuera de ella, se acostó junto a ella y se limitó a observarla mientras le sonreía brevemente antes de dormirse.

Vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. Quedó cautivado por ella, y un pensamiento repentino vino a su mente en ese momento.

Quizás Hermione tenía razón.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Atontada.

Esa era la mejor palabra para describir a Ginny en la mañana del jueves, al mirar a Harry durmiendo a su lado. Sus labios estaban curvados en algún lugar, entre una sonrisa y el mohín en el que estaban siempre, y su brazo la sostenía firmemente contra él. El brazo se sentía pesado y confortable contra ella, y no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo sobre la suave piel.

La urgencia de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo la tomó por sorpresa cuando sus ojos se concentraron en sus labios sonrosados. Después del día anterior, no sabía qué pensar de su mejor amigo. Estaba sobrecogida por la muestra que había tenido Harry la noche anterior. Debía haber sido absolutamente desgarrador verlo, pero haber sido parte de ello, haber sido la persona a la cual él le estaba pidiendo perdón, la llevó hasta las lágrimas, casi.

Había sido algo que ella nunca olvidaría, especialmente cuando desde hacía rato, todo en lo que ella podía pensar era Harry.

Más tarde, su mente estuvo centelleando imágenes de ella besando a Harry en cualquier momento. Durante la usual reunión general de producción del lunes, ella discutía la nueva novela que estaba editando, una novela básica de misterio, cuando accidentalmente llamó al protagonista masculino Harry. Por suerte para ella, nadie se dio cuenta, pero el desliz Freudiano la había tomado por sorpresa. Era inexplicable, pero para ser franca, ella no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Sabía que era por su pequeño juego; estaba empezando a dominar sus vidas.

Continuó viendo el rostro pacífico de Harry, sus nudillos rozando suavemente sus pómulos, antes de decidir finalmente levantarse. Tenía que llegar al trabajo pronto, y no podía permitirse gastar más tiempo remoloneando en casa.

Lentamente, hizo su camino hasta el baño para ducharse. Cuando sintió la familiar presión en su vejiga gimió en voz alta.

—Mierda— dijo más fuerte, tirando de la cadena.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry exasperado, entrando a los empujones en el baño, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

—Diablos, Harry. ¿No puede orinar una persona sin que tú entres corriendo al baño?— bromeó ella, metiéndose en la bañera, siseando cuando sus pies tomaron contacto con el frío piso de mármol.

—¡Gritaste! —dijo él, somnoliento, su voz ronca por el sueño. Se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de despertarse.

—Perdón. Me llegó mi período. —Harry frunció el cejo, suspirando irritado.

—¿Eso es todo? Gritaste porque te llego tu maldito período?. Pensé que te habías caído o lastimado. Dios, casi me da un infarto. ¿Cuál es el problema en tener tu período? —protestó, metiéndose en la ducha con Ginny.

—Qué asco, Harry. Quítate —se quejó Ginny, empujando su pecho, momentáneamente teniendo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir un gemido. Amaba como él se sentía bajo sus manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decírtelo. Tengo mi período, y tú sólo entras en la ducha conmigo. Es asqueroso —Harry se mofó, enfurruñado.

—No me importa. Además, recuerdo que me dijiste cuando éramos más jóvenes que en la ducha, de alguna forma tu flujo se corta. Así que cállate y pásame el jabón. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Oh, porque yo no —discutió ella, pasándole el jabón, haciendo que sonriera. El adoraba cuando ella se irritaba.

—Oh, sí que tienes tu período, Señorita Calzones Malhumorados —rió él, quitándose el jabón. —Ginny gruñó y lo empujó a un lado para poder lavarse el pelo.— Así que, ¿Cual es exactamente el gran problema con Andrés este mes?— preguntó él, pasándole el acondicionador cuando ella se lo pidió.

—Se suponía que el sábado fuera mi día, desde que tú rompiste las reglas y usaste el día de ayer como tuyo, pero ahora no podemos porque tengo el jodido período. Tuve suerte los últimos dos meses. Lo tuve durante el principio de la semana, con lo que ya no lo tenía para el sábado —dijo dolorida, saliendo de la ducha.

—Entonces, podemos posponer el encuentro hasta el domingo, ¿no? Tu período sólo dura tres días, así que todavía no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo —replicó, alcanzando a Ginny en el lavabo para cepillarse los dientes.

—¿No lo entiendes, no?. Establecimos las reglas al principio del juego por una razón, Harry. Acordamos sólo los sábados, y qué estás haciendo, ignorar descaradamente las reglas, como siempre. Eres un anarquista. —Harry rió, casi atragantándose con el enjuague bucal con el que hacía gárgaras.

—No te has quejado exactamente, Ginny. No me hagas parecer como el chico malo aquí. Has sido tan partícipe como yo. —Ginny giró los ojos, notando el tono de voz que Harry estaba utilizando.

—Relájate —le dijo ella.— Ayer fue hermoso, Harry. De verdad, no estoy enojada por lo que hiciste. Fue por lejos lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí. Es sólo eso, elegiste el día equivocado. Sábados, Harry, la regla es los sábados.

Harry la miró, una mirada que ella no reconoció en su cara. Casi lucía decepcionada; podría decirse que lucía apenada.

—Ok, Ginny. Puedo respetar eso, pero no mentir. Está haciéndose muy difícil para mí controlarme cerca de ti. No lo puedo evitar, a veces. —Contestó él, honestamente, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes. Ginny se sonrojó, y se dio vuelta. No le dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar pensar que él no era el único que no podía controlarse.

Se encontraron junto a la cafetera una vez que estuvieron vestidos. Ginny sonrió al caminar hacia Harry, su taza de café preparada justo como a ella le gustaba.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras soplaba la bebida caliente.

—Ningún problema —respondió él, distante, y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dejando la taza de café en la encimera y cruzando los brazos.

—Nada —fue su respuesta. No la miraba, y eso era algo que Ginny despreciaba.

—Mírame— demandó ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que la enfrentara—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —repitió él, mirándola.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —susurró ella incrédula.

—Ginny, de verdad, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy pensando en algo que Hermione me dijo

—¿Qué te dijo? —dijo Ginny, liberando su cara y sentándose. Hizo un gesto para que Harry la acompañara.

—No mucho, en realidad —empezó el, sentándose frente a ella— Sólo mencionó algo de que yo no he sentado cabeza todavía. Ya sabes como es. Quiere que todo el maldito mundo se case.

—Está loca —se burló Ginny, pensando que ella misma también había escuchado las mismas palabras de Hermione en los últimos años.

—Sí, claro, pero no puedo evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

El cuarto estaba silencioso, lo que era algo increíblemente raro para ambos. Claro, no era extraño para ellos estar callado junto al otro, pero era la primera vez que el silencio era ensordecedor, incómodo. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir.

—Debería irme —dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio, y se levantó, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!—lo llamó y él detuvo sus pasos. Ella corrió hacia el cuarto de él y retiró el sombrero. Corrió hacia él, pero al rodear el sofá, su taco se enganchó en el borde de la alfombra bajo la mesa ratona.

Harry corrió a atajarla, y casi falló, tan sólo asiendo su brazo en el último minuto. La atrajo hacia él, y Ginny no pudo evitar jadear.

La posición no era poco común. Habían estado cara a cara incontables veces, pero había algo diferente en la manera en que él la agarraba y la miraba.

—Gracias —susurró ella, sus manos aún situadas firmemente en sus antebrazos. El asintió antes de soltarla. Se inclinó, levantó el sombrero y lo sostuvo enfrente de ella.

—Te dejo a ti casi matarte anticipadamente —bromeó él, rompiendo la tensión en el aire. Ginny agradeció eso. Algo estaba mal esa mañana, y la estaba volviendo loca.

—Muy gracioso. Sabes que soy torpe.

Harry rió suavemente y sacudió el sombrero una vez más antes de abrirlo para que ella pudiera sacar su letra. Ginny deslizó su mano en el sombrero, y la dio vueltas antes de volverla a sacar, vacía. Harry la miró confundido mientras ella le gritaba.

—¡Tramposo! —lo acusó, quitándole el sombrero.

—¿De qué h-ha-hablas? —tartamudeó él, sus ojos esquivándola.

—¡Hiciste trampa! Doblé cada pedazo de papel en el sombrero para que fueran exactamente iguales, y ahora que meto la mano, algunos pedazos se sienten distintos. ¡Hiciste trampa! Buscaste la letra P, ¿no? —lo regañó, apuntándolo todo el tiempo.

—Perdón —se disculpó Harry falsamente, y Ginny se dio cuenta.

—Mentiroso. No lo sientes. Buscaste la letra. Me mentiste. Me dijiste que habías sacado tu letra y luego buscaste la que querías —descifró ella, mostrando la evidencia.

—Tienes razón —concedió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros derrotado. —No me disculpo en serio. No me arrepiento ni un poquito porque finalmente logré que aceptaras mis disculpas después de todos estos años. No tienes idea de lo que esperé para eso. Sé que es cursi, pero el día que despertaste en el hospital tú ni si quiera… tú nunca me dijiste nada de aquello. Me sentía tan culpable, y ayer, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de aliviarme un poco, así que perdón por romper otra regla, supongo, pero no siento haberlo hecho. —Respondió él, severamente, nunca dejando de mirar a Ginny.

Las imágenes y sonidos de la noche anterior empezaron a reproducirse en la cabeza de Ginny, y las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos.

—No llores, rojita —dijo Harry, acercándose para secar las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Nunca me di cuenta de lo culpable que te sentías todo el tiempo por ese día. Me siento terrible ahora —balbuceó ella entre sollozos.

—Gin, no —Harry trató de tranquilizarla. Inclinándose para enfrentar su cara. Tomó su rostro en su mano para poder mirarla. El aliento de ella se entrecortó cuando él la miró.

—Nunca. No quiero que nunca te sientas culpable por eso. ¿Me oíste? Fue, y siempre será mi culpa.

Ginny inhaló cuando Harry se acercó más para besar su frente, y como la mañana pasada, su corazón dio un salto.

—Ahora, elige tu letra, y tómate un analgésico. ¡Estás tan emocional! —bromeó él, abrazándola antes de inclinarse a recoger el sombrero otra vez.

—¡Idiota! —rió ella , finalmente eligiendo su letra, Harry tratando de tomarlo como de costumbre.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó él, dejando el sombrero en el sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir a trabajar.

—Sí, no sé lo que me pasa esta mañana.

—Está bien, Ginny. Todos tienen días raros.

—Bueno, Noam, van ocho, dieciocho por ir.

—¿Me has llamado Noam?¿Como Noam Chomsky el anarquista? —preguntó Harry mientras cerraba la puerta tras Ginny.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he sorprendido? ¿No puedes pensar en un anarquista tú mismo para llamarme? —bromeó Ginny. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja a Harry, agradecida de que la tensión que había antes se hubiera ido.

—No, a ver. Podría llamarte Che, pero él era más un radical que un anarquista, así que iré con Franco.

—¡Franco era un dictador!

—Sí, y creía en el orden de las reglas. ¡Creo que te sienta muy bien! —le gritó Harry mientras ella se dirigía a su auto. Cuando abrió la puerta, él la llamó.

—¡Vamos, Franco!

—¡Que te den, Chomsky! —gritó ella de vuelta, entrando en su auto. Sonrió para si misma por lo común de las bromas, pero algo aún estaba turbado. Algo había cambiado, y ella no sabía qué.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 10.- Defy = Desafío**

El poder era algo que Ginny nunca pudo realmente manejar. Ella era definitivamente una seguidora y no una líder. Nunca pudo dominar una conversación así como nunca fue alguien que desafiara las reglas. Mayormente dejaba a Harry manejar ese aspecto de su amistad. Ella lo molestaba frecuentemente llamándolo "Su alteza" y "Su majestad" solo para fastidiarlo, pero no lo había hecho en años.

Eso era un problema en su amistad a veces, la necesidad de Harry de controlar y la incapacidad de Ginny de decirle que no, los había llevado a meterse en muchos problemas cuando tenían once años y a ella a su salto del acantilado. Ron nunca dejó que ese pequeño acontecimiento se deslizara. Intentó hacer saber a Ginny que carecía de columna vertebral y de "coraje" para regañar a Harry.

Tal vez era cierto, ella había pensado en ello en varias ocasiones, pero había algo tras su falta de rebeldía contra su mejor amigo y todos sus ridículos planes y aventuras. Le gustaba verlo feliz. No había nada más hermoso para ella que Harry iluminando esa sonrisa blanca y perlada en su dirección, incluso si eso implicaba comprometerse a sí misma de alguna forma, y sabía que él era exactamente igual.

Si Ginny era honesta, la sonrisa de Harry cortaba el aliento. Incluso cuando tenía cinco años y había perdido su incisivo mordiendo una manzana en el recreo, su sonrisa seguía siendo preciosa. La lució orgullosamente en la foto escolar, y su madre encontró esto adorable. Ginny creyó que era genial porque todavía no había perdido un diente, y Harry podía tomar agua y escupirla por la brecha. Ella podía reírse ahora de lo absurdo que era, pero a los cinco años era un truco muy bueno.

Cuando Harry sonreía, toda su cara se iluminaba, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban, y sus hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas. Como su padre, Harry tenía los hoyuelos Potter.

Ella amaba esa sonrisa casi tanto como lo amaba a él. Era el porqué de que ella no pudiera decirle que no. Era físicamente imposible. Todo lo que él debía hacer era decirle su loco plan, fuera quemar crayones o perder su virginidad, ella replicaría que era una idea tonta, y Harry simplemente sonreiría y diría que eso lo haría feliz, y eso sería todo para que Ginny accediera. Harry solía acusar a Ginny de manipularlo dándole la "cara" pero él hacía exactamente lo mismo sonriendo.

Era casi jodidamente imposible negarse cuando él era displicente, pero cuando sonreía, era tan imposible como caminar sobre el agua.

Pero para ser justos, Ginny sabía que ella tenía sus momentos de mando. Recientemente había atado a Harry a su cama. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse. No podía entender eso. En el momento, había tenido plena confianza en lo que estaba haciendo, pero más tarde cuando pensaba en ello, todo su cuerpo se ponía rojo. Era inexplicable, el repentino incremento de confianza que tenía cuando estaba por tener sexo. Era como una persona completamente diferente, y francamente, Ginny adoraba eso, pero otra vez veía un lado negativo.

Ella era así de aventurera sólo con Harry.

Sí, había tratado cosas en sus pasadas relaciones, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer las cosas que había hecho con Harry. Había una sensación de facilidad alrededor de él. Podía ser ella misma y venir con las más locas ideas, y él no discutiría.

Él jugaba sin reservas.

Ese pensamiento la acosó cuando se sentó en la oficina. Ella había vivido algunas de las muchas fantasías que invadían sus sueños, pero Harry no la había dejado entrar en su cabeza, y ella estaba segura de que algo pervertido acechaba allí.

Continuó adivinando cuáles serían las fantasías de Harry. ¿Quería ser un maestro y ella su traviesa alumna reprobada? ¿La deseaba en la parte trasera de su auto? ¿O en la capota, como en un video de Whitesnake? Ella quería saber. Aunque todas las veces de los fines de semana de Harry habían sido alucinantes, habían sido insulsas comparadas con sus locos juegos de rol. Hasta la noche anterior había sido serena. La noche anterior había sido diferente de todas.

Quedó cegada por las imágenes de la noche pasada en su camino al trabajo e incluso cuando se sentó en la oficina. Había pensado en eso brevemente esa mañana mientras se arreglaba, pero en ese momento las cosas estaban claras y vívidas en su mente, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos antes de que pudiera parpadear para quitárselas.

Cada una de las cicatrices, desde la más oscura quemadura en su brazo de cocinarle pollo una noche, a la irregular marca en su muñeca fue adorada y pedida disculpas, y cada disculpa fue tan desgarradoramente sincera. Ella lo vio en sus ojos vidriados. La noche anterior había sido como una limpieza para Harry, aunque ella nunca lo hubiera culpado por nada de lo que había ocurrido. La noche anterior se había sentido como nunca antes, ella estaba tentada de llamarlo amor; ellos habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Había sido lento, sensual, e increíblemente emocional.

—¿Por qué estás lloriqueando? —preguntó Neville cuando entró precipitadamente en la oficina sin anunciarse, como siempre. La intrusión rompió sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la silla en frente de ella, tranquilamente inclinándose para mirarla.

—Solo pensaba en algo triste. Y buenas tardes a ti también hermanito—Lo saludó, su tono revelando lo irritaba que estaba.

—Oh, veo que estas perra hoy. ¿Estás indispuesta? —preguntó riendo mientras esquivaba una grapadora que ella le tiró.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Hoy es jueves, ¿No venía hoy ese jugador de beisbol gay? ¿Al que le gustas?

—Sí, pero tiene un juego. Vine a informarte que tu presencia es requerida en casa el sábado para cenar.

—¿Quién estará allí?

—Nuestros padres, tú y Harry

—Algún motivo en especial?

—Que yo sepa? No, Hermione no menciono nada parecido

—Bien, dile a Hermione, que Harry y yo estaremos allí, y que la llamaré mañana a la tarde para ver si quiere que lleve algo. ¿A qué hora deberíamos llegar?

—Pueden estar a eso de las seis, pero estoy seguro de que Hermione te contará más enana —Rió, notando como los labios de Ginny se fruncían. Estaba enojada, pero tratando de contenerse.

—Si eso es todo, Ron, por favor necesito volver al trabajo, ¡y deja de llamarme enana! —gritó, parándose y apuntándolo. Ron rió fuerte y se fue, saludando con la mano por sobre el hombro al cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

—¿Son todos los hombres enfurecedores? —dijo ella en voz alta sin esperar respuesta.

—¡Estoy ofendido!

—¡Ron, fuera! —lo riñó, tirándole una lapicera mientras él reía cerrando la puerta una vez más.

"Juro que todos los hombres tienen cinco años permanentemente" pensó para sí misma tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo de nuevo, pero no pudo dejar pasar el pasaje donde los amantes discutían su relación, y las razones para mantenerla en secreto. No pudo evitar acordarse de Romeo y Julieta, diablos, si no pudo evitar acordarse de su secreta, escabrosa aventura, y eso sólo sirvió para distraerla más mientras se recordaba retorciéndose bajo Harry en el sillón, y sus manos atadas presionando contras las ataduras cuando lo probó por primera vez.

Sacudió su cabeza de todas las distracciones y de nuevo trató de comenzar su trabajo, pero otra vez las palabras dispararon destellos de la piel de Harry, su cuerpo arqueándose, su cara crispándose del placer, el sudor corriendo por su rostro. Su mente la traicionaba con cada palabra que leía, al punto que dejó el manuscrito a un lado, molesta, y giró la silla para mirar por la ventana.

Desde su lugar, podía ver la parte superior del edificio donde trabajaba Harry. El edificio de oficinas tenía un oxidado borde de cobre con gárgolas de piedra en las esquinas que ella sólo podía imaginar, porque las nubes cubrían la mayor parte de las espeluznantes esculturas.

Al sentarse allí, mirando a la ciudad, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry. ¿Estaría en una reunión? Quizás estaba ajustando su corbata, que lucía muy apretada esa mañana. Tal vez estaba mirando por la ventana hacia su edificio.

Quitó esa idea loca de su cabeza y se giró para encontrar a Ron parado frente a ella, sosteniendo flores.

—¿Me compraste flores? —preguntó mientras se levantaba para recibirlas de Neville, pero él las dejó sobre el escritorio, oliendo las delicadas flores moradas.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó. Ginny lo miró burlonamente.

—¿Tú no las compraste? —preguntó ella, jugando con el tallo de una de las flores del jarrón.

—No, pero hay una tarjeta —señaló a la tarjeta en medio de las flores, sacándola del pequeño sobre en el que estaba.

—Entrégamela, Neville —ordenó ella, y para su sorpresa, él lo hizo. —Y por cierto, son jazmines

Leyó la nota tres veces, encontrando cada vez más difícil dejar de sonreír abiertamente frente a Neville.

Neville la miró, esperando que leyera la nota en voz alta, pero ella rápidamente la guardó en su bolsillo y lo echó. Él se marchó a regañadientes, robando una de las flores y poniéndola detrás de su oreja, haciendo que Ginny riera.

Se sentó en su silla, girándola para ver por la ventana, y sacó la tarjeta. Leyó:

_Estas me recordaron a ti._

_Espero que tengas un mejor día que ayer._

_-Harry_

Apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho mientras sonreía, sus ojos enfocando la aterradora gárgola, a bloques de distancia.

Mientras que el jueves probó ser un buen día, el viernes no. Se alargó mucho, y pese a que la vista de los jazmines en su escritorio le producía una sonrisa y un dulce aroma a su oficina, la demanda de su jefe a Ginny de terminar de editar los tres manuscritos que estaba leyendo para el fin de la siguiente semana, estaba amenazándola en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

Estuvo tan feliz de que el viernes terminara. No había conducido a casa tan rápido en mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó a casa, Harry ya había empezado la cena. Faltaba un rato para que estuviera lista, así que Ginny optó por llamar a Hermione.

Lanzó lejos los zapatos mientras se tiraba en su cama y marcó al número de la casa de Hermione y Ron.

—_Hola Ginny_ —respondió Hermione al teléfono, un fuerte jaleo de fondo.

—Hola Hermione, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó, riendo al escuchar a Ron maldiciendo detrás.

—_Oh ya sabes. Ron está tratando de ser el Señor Arreglos e intenta armar la nueva mesa del comedor. Fue muy tacaño para dejar a la gente de la tienda de muebles hacerlo cuando la trajeron_

_—Querían cobrarme cien dólares. Largo de aquí—_ oyó Ginny gritar a Ron, y escuchó a Hermione gritarle que se callara, y algo sobre nada de sexo hasta que tuviera la mesa arriba y lista para la reunión.

—¿Absteniéndote de sexo, Hermione? Esa no eres tú —Bromeó Ginny, escuchando a Hermione reír.

—_Es la única forma de hacer que Ron haga algo por aquí a veces. Lo amo, pero sinceramente, se comporta como un niño_

—Creo que es algo de los hombres, porque Harry es exactamente igual —rieron Ginny y Hermione.

—_¿Y qué pasó con la llamada? Pasó un tiempo, perdedora. Estoy herida. Ya no me llamas, y escucho de mi esposo que estás viendo a alguien. Parece que llegaste luciendo como un guepardo_ —se burló ella, con un tono que Ginny conocía demasiado bien. Ese tono significaba que Ginny tenía que dar explicaciones.

—Lo siento, Hermione. El trabajo ha sido muy estresante últimamente. Llamé para ver si querías que lleváramos algo mañana" Empezó, casi optando por dirigirse a la última parte de las preguntas de Hermione— y no estoy viendo a nadie. Fue… de una sola vez —mintió.

—_Entiendo Ginny. No te preocupes, estaba bromeando. El trabajo me ha estado jodiendo, también. Amo a mis alumnos, de verdad, pero a veces les quiero torcer el cuello_

—Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Por qué elegiste enseñar a los de primer grado? ¿Que no te era suficiente el trabajar para Harry por las mañanas? Si no que también te vas a la escuela por las tardes!

—_Ya sabes, vi a Harry tan desesperado por encontrar a una secretaria que no pude resistirme, el solo pensar en los desastres que haría en su oficina…y bueno, amo a los niños, Ginny, especialmente a los pequeños porque son como esponjas. Les puedes enseñar tanto. Lo sabes_ —replicó Hermione, mofándose cuando Ron maldijo por detrás.— _Mierda, Ron, si rayas el piso, pagarás para poner nueva madera_

Ginny rió mientras ellos peleaban, esperando a que Hermione recordara que ella estaba aún al teléfono. Pasó otro minuto hasta que Hermione lo notó.

—_Perdón, Ginny. Voy a patear el trasero de tu hermano ahora, pero sólo trae algunos de esos deliciosos pastelitos que trajiste la última vez, y llega un poco antes de las seis. Te veré entonces, y definitivamente discutiremos acerca de ese aparente ligue de una noche del que acertadamente decidiste no contarme_ —se apuró Hermione mientras Ron la llamaba por ayuda.

—No hay problema, Hermione. Te veré mañana. Dile a Ron que dije que espero que viva para mañana —bromeó y Hermione rió y le dijo adiós.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, salió de su cuarto para encontrar a Harry en la puerta, pagando al repartidor de comida china.

—Pensé que estabas cocinando —inquirió ella mientras iba a la cocina.

—Lo estaba, pero decidí que en vez de eso estaba de ánimo para comida china, espero que no te moleste

—No, está bien. Acabo de colgar el teléfono con Hermione. Quiere que estemos allí a las seis y que llevemos algunos de esos pastelitos franceses que compraste la última vez

—Me imaginé —respondió él con desaliento, mientras le pasaba el Mei Fun.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny, pensando por qué Harry se veía molesto.

—Nada, Ginny. Todo está bien.

—¿Por qué me mientes?

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces. Cuando tu voz se hace tan grave, estás mintiendo. ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime —rogó, sus ojos mirando directamente a los de él, que vagaban lejos de los suyos.

—Nada, de verdad. Sólo tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza, es todo. Lo prometo, Ginny. Sabes que no te ocultaría nada —razonó él, sonriéndole y claro, ella corrió sus inseguridades a un lado, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Comieron en silencio, lo que no era raro, pero de nuevo, Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse rara allí sentada sorbiendo la sopa con huevo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal? —Preguntó Ginny la mañana del sábado mientras Harry y ella estaban sentados comiendo Fruit Loops de la caja. Estaban mirando viejas repeticiones de Scooby Doo.

—Ginny, sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa —el giró y le sonrió, y Ginny sintió a su corazón saltarse enigmáticamente un latido. Se preguntó por qué sería eso, pero lo dejó ir.

—¿Cuál es tu más profunda y oscura fantasía, Harry Potter? —preguntó, manteniendo su voz grave y ronca.

Vio como sus ojos se abrían y se removía en la silla. Tragó audiblemente y ella quedó fascinada por el movimiento de su manzana de Adán.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él dudando, probando las aguas.

—Sí, quiero saber. Los pasados dos meses yo exploré mis fantasías, pero tú no. ¿Qué te gusta, Harry? ¿Quieres que sea una enfermera traviesa? ¿Tal vez podría ser una colegiala traviesa? ¿O una bailarina sucia? —De nuevo, Ginny vio como Harry tragaba.

—Me gusta… —empezó pero Ginny lo detuvo.

—Sé honesto, Harry. Quiero saber.

—Honestamente, mi mayor fantasía es ser dominado como tú lo hiciste con la letra R. No tienes idea de lo duro que estaba; lo duro que me pongo cuando pienso en ese día. Amo estar a merced de una mujer sexy, dejándola que haga lo que quiera conmigo. Sé que no suena muy macho, y Ron probablemente se reiría, pero no puedo evitar excitarme por una mujer que sabe lo que quiere

—¿En serio? Nunca hubiera… nunca hubiera adivinado —Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente mientras tiraba un Fruit Loop rojo hacia arriba y lo atrapaba con la boca.

—¿Por qué querías saber? —preguntó, pasándole la caja de cereal.

—Estaba pensando en mi oficina el jueves, que tú nunca has hecho algo tan escandaloso como mis fantasías del bibliotecario o el vampiro

—Bueno, lo tendré en mente para mi próxima letra. Tengo otra fantasía, pero la discutiremos en otro momento —rió, moviendo las cejas mientras Shaggy le preguntaba a Scooby si quería otra Scooby galleta.

—¿Trajiste los pasteles correctos? —preguntó Harry mientras Ginny entraba a su auto para ir a cenar.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué son tan caros?"

—Porque son los mejores de la ciudad, Ginny. ¡Pagas por calidad!

—¿Eso es aplica a las zorras también? —bromeó ella mientras Harry reía a su lado.

Luego de desayunar esa mañana, parecían estar mucho más relajados cerca del otro, pero todavía había electricidad ente ellos, y un aire de tensión que Ginny apenas captaba, pero en la movida de los últimos días lo había hecho a un lado.

Llegaron a lo de Ron rápidamente, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, una rubia modelo la atacaba en la puerta.

—¡Ginny! —la saludó Hermione, y la llevó adentro rápido mientras Harry las seguía.

—¡Hermione! —saludó Ginny igual de entusiasta.

—Mmmm…eso es sexy —silbó Ron desde la sala, y Harry lo acompañó.

—Niños. Los hombres son niños —se dirigió Hermione al cuarto.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, querida —dijo Molly y se levantó de su asiento.

—Ginny, mi niña —la llamó y le dio un abrazo.

—Mama, ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Sí querida, ha pasado mucho, ya casi no nos visitas —la riño la señora Weasley, Ginny se encogió de hombros

—Hola, señor Weasley —dijo Harry. El rió y la abrazó también. —Arthur Harry, sabes que puedes llamarme Arthur —sonrió Harry

—Ven, Harry. Te eché de menos. Nunca llamas —dijo Molly quien gentilmente cacheteó el brazo de Harry cuando él se separó del abrazo.

—También la extrañé

—Bueno todos, basta de amor. ¿Podemos comer? Me muero de hambre, y el estofado huele muy bien —interrumpió Ron. Hermione giró los ojos mientras llevaba a todos al comedor.

—¿Dónde están Luna y Neville? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Ginny no te dijo? —preguntó Hermione girando hacia Ginny, que la miraba, confundida.

—¿No te dijo que ella que se iba a Los Ángeles este fin de semana? Fue a hacerse a medida su vestido de novia.

—Oh, —contestaron Ginny y Harry y siguieron a Hermione.

—Oh, ¿esta es la nueva mesa, querida? —preguntó Molly mientras se sentaba junto a Arthur.

—Sí, Ron pasó la mayor parte de anoche y hoy armándola. Espero que no se caiga sobre nosotros —bromeó Hermione mientras Ron hacía pucheros. Harry rió ante lo parecidos que eran Ginny y Ron.

—¿Dónde te sientas? —preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras caminaba tras ella. Ginny apuntó al lado opuesto de Molly y Arthur. Harry asintió y la siguió, sentándose a su lado. Hermione y Ron se sentaron a los extremos opuestos de la gran mesa.

—Luce bien, Hermione —dijo Harry mientras servía vino para todos.

—Sí, Hermione, huele bien, también —Ginny añadió.

—Gracias, chicos, todo se lo debo a Molly —dijo tomando la mano de suegra regalándole una gran sonrisa— ahora, todos ataquen —ordenó y todos empezaron a pasarse los platos.

—El estofado es fantástico —Arthur pinchó y sacó otro pedazo. Hermione sonrió graciosamente mientras todos seguían comiendo el festín. Molly preguntó a Hermione acerca de sus alumnos, y eso se convirtió en el centro de la conversación.

Ginny rió cuando Hermione describió un incidente con dos de sus alumnos que incluía pelo y plasticola. Harry rió contando la historia de cómo llegó un día a la oficina con el pelo todo pintado de acuarelas amaraillas.

—¿Quién está listo para el postre? —preguntó Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a limpiar la mesa.

—¿Trajiste esos deliciosos pastelitos? —preguntó Arthur a Harry, que asintió y dejó a Ron quitarle el plato.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Harry a Ginny que se inclinó hacia ella. Limpió algo de su cara y se chupó el dedo.— Salsa —respondió a su intrigada expresión. Ginny sonrió, el lugar en su cara sintiéndose increíblemente caliente. Envió una corriente directo a sus entrañas.

Volteó hacia la mesa para encontrar a todos mirándolos, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Hermione y Ron ya habían traído el postre.

—Estos son fantásticos —dijo Hermione mientras metía otro pastel en su boca.

—Mmmm —dijo Ron mientras comía otro pastel.

—No comas tan rápido —le dijo Molly mientras se tomaba su tiempo en comer uno que tenía en la mano.

De nuevo, la conversación se centró en una persona, esta vez Arthur. Ginny rápidamente dejó de escuchar mientras frotaba sus piernas. Estaba tan enojada por su ciclo menstrual en ese momento. Anhelaba una liberación luego de que Harry la tocara. Sólo había quitado salsa de su cara, pero era la forma en que luego se había chupado el dedo lo que desencadenó su reacción. La había mirado directamente mientras su lengua lamía la sustancia.

Inadvertidamente, su mano se encontró en la rodilla izquierda de Harry, sorprendiéndolo. Se volteó hacia ella y ella le sonrió inocentemente, mientras sus dedos recorrían su muslo, como una araña. Tuvo que contener la risa cuando Harry se tensó bajo su mano. Se sentó derecho y rígido contra la silla, los labios presionados fuertemente.

Nadie lo notó, ya que prestaban atención al postre y a Arthur.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó entre dientes mientras sus dedos iban a arriba y debajo del cierre de sus pantalones.

—Nada —respondió inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio. Presionó la palma de su mano en el bulto de sus pantalones, y él saltó en su asiento pero nadie se dio cuenta.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó él entre suspiros mientras ella lo empezaba a frotar con intención.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba su mano más fuerte contra él. Tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando Harry agarró el costado de su silla y sus caderas comenzaron a presionar contra su mano.

Ginny apartó los ojos de él, moviendo sus manos, agradecida de que el largo mantel cubriera su pequeño acto. Aportó algo a la conversación para no parecer sospechosa por su silencio. Harry luchaba por mantener su rostro sereno mientras Ginny paraba sus movimientos y le desabrochaba los pantalones.

—Ginny —siseó Harry cuando ella bajó el cierre, presionando a propósito contra él para que pudiera sentir la vibración. Tragó fuerte, y Ginny se lamió los labios al ver su manzana de Adán rebotar tentadoramente como lo hacía siempre.

Sonrió y deslizó su mano en sus bóxers, y lo agarró, liberándolo de la compresión de algodón. Nunca quitó sus ojos de Arthur mientras él continuaba describiendo un caso complicado que había diagnosticado. Hermione y Molly parecían absortas, y Ron lucía más absorto en el postre que en el tema, pero seguía prestando atención.

La mano de Ginny se movió por la endurecida polla de Harry lentamente, antes de subirla, dejando que su uña limada hiciera círculos por la parte inferior de su hinchada cabeza. Harry saltó en su asiento, rápidamente transformando un gruñido en una leve tos, captando la atención de Ron.

—¿Estás bien —pregunto Ron.

—Sí —respondió, su voz ronca y cortada— Se fue por el otro… uhm... conducto —apuntó al postre a medio comer en su plato. Ron se mofó mientras volvía a atender al postre y a Arthur— Ugh, Ginny —gimió bajo, su boca apretada cuando su mano aumentó la velocidad, solo parando cuando rozaba la ranura en su cabeza. —Ginny —siseó él, sin aliento mientras su cadera se elevaba para encontrarse con sus movimientos hacia abajo.

Ella volvió su cabeza ligeramente, mirándolo periféricamente. El movió los labios en las palabras "Muy cerca" y ella aumentó el ritmo de su mano. Vio brevemente cómo los nudillos de Harry se volvían blancos al apretar más su agarre de la silla, para luego volverse hacia la mesa. Molly dirigía la conversación ahora. Ginny tomó algunos pastelitos de su plato con la mano izquierda y se puso uno en la boca.

Todos rieron de algo que Molly dijo y Ginny también rió, aunque no tenía idea de qué era. Estaba concentrada en el pulsante órgano en su mano. Echó un vistazo a Harry, notando sus pestañas moverse y que sus ojos empezaban a rodar hacia su cabeza.

Estaba cerca.

Ella lo sentía. Había empezado a moverse en su mano, y sus caderas se alzaban con fervor,

—Ginny —jadeó él— No lo puedo… retener… más —susurró mientras se venía en su mano, estremeciéndose en su asiento, desapercibido para todos.

Ella dejó su mano en él, recogiendo los jirones del orgasmo que fluían de él, hasta que se detuvo. Movió su mano lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de guardarse y prenderse los pantalones.

Ginny tomó uno de los pastelitos del plato, lo puso en su mano derecha, y lo comió lentamente. Harry miró todo el tiempo.

—Estos pasteles son deliciosos. No puedo saciarme de ellos —gimió y todos en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo, distrayéndose de Molly.

Harry miró anonadado cómo Ginny lamía su mano hasta limpiarla. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su ceja se alzó cuando ella cerró los ojos en éxtasis al limpiar su mano de la simiente de Harry.

—Entonces, Ginny ¿quién es el chico, que Ron dijo que estás viendo? —preguntó Hermione atrayendo la atención de todos hacia Ginny.

—Bueno, él es… él es…

—¿Él es qué? —Hermione preguntó y Ginny vaciló en su respuesta. Su cuerpo se puso rojo mientras todas las miradas se volvían hacia ella. De repente sintió como si estuviera sentada en un horno y podía sentir el sudor que empezaba a formarse en su frente. —Vamos, Ginny. No es justo que tanto Harry como Ron sepan. Soy tu mejor amiga, eso es simplemente malo —trató Hermione de provocarla, sonriendo mientras Molly asentía con la cabeza. Había algo en la sonrisa de Hermione que Ginny se encontraba peculiar. Era casi como si supiera algo incriminatorio sobre Ginny.

—No me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto en la mesa —respondió ella, riendo con nerviosismo.

—Ginny, nadie te va a juzgar por una simple relación de una noche —alentó Hermione a la conversación cuando Ginny se detuvo. En cuanto escuchó a Hermione, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron mientras su mandíbula caía. No podía creer que Hermione había tenido la audacia de decir una cosa como esa en una cena especial con sus padres a no menos de cuatro pies de distancia de ella. Aunque, para ser sinceros, la declaración no era tan atrevida como lo que acababa de ocurrir debajo de la mesa, menos de un minuto antes.

—¡Hermione! —Harry defendió a Ginny que permanecía atónita y en silencio, mirando a Hermione. Ron se echó a reír estruendosamente, mientras que Molly y Arthur también lo hicieron. La diversión de la situación sólo irritó más a Ginny.

—Esto es humillante —murmuró.

—Oh, cariño. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse —Molly intentó consolarla, pero la naturaleza tímida de Ginny prevaleció y se quedó sin aliento ante la mujer que era su madre.

—Esto es jodidamente humillante —repitió ella, levantándose de la mesa. Harry la imitó, pero ella lo miró para que se sentara.

—Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas en la cocina? ¡Ahora! —ella pidió, hablando entre dientes, mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Sus puños estaban cerrados en sus costados mientras escuchaba el clic-clac de los tacones de Hermione a sus espaldas. El sonido, en ese momento, era la cosa más irritante Ginny había oído nunca.

Quería matar a Hermione, y no había casi nada que pudiese decir para evitar que sucediera.

Casi.

—Es Harry —declaró Hermione mientras entraba a la cocina. Su nombre silenció a Ginny mientras Hermione lo decía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si no tuviera idea de lo que Hermione estaba hablando, pero su voz fue demasiado alta. Sus nervios habían respondido sospecha de Hermione.

—El hombre... el de la relación de una noche, fue Harry.

—No —mintió Ginny. Sí, era Harry, pero no fue de una sola noche. Eran veintiséis noches más o menos.

—Sí, lo es —silbó Hermione. —No me mientas, Ginevra Weasley. Has estado enamorada de ese hombre desde de que eran niños. No te habrás dado cuenta, no lo habrás visto, pero todo el mundo a tu alrededor sí. Es ridículo lo ciegos que son.

—Hermione, baja la voz —suplicó Ginny, y Hermione supo en ese mismo momento que estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto.

—Realmente es Harry —susurró, y Ginny asintió con la cabeza, suspirando en derrota mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Hermione se sentó frente a ella y miró a su amiga, sus ojos expresaban claramente lo que quería saber.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace ocho semanas —Ginny respondió. —Aunque no es nada grave. Es una cosa de 'amigos con beneficios'. Tenemos sexo cada fin de semana, y alternamos lo que hacemos. Un fin de semana el elige y el próximo fin de semana yo lo hago. —Hermione la miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Eres estúpida? —criticó— ¿Acabas de darle a tu mejor amigo un trabajo de mano debajo de mi mesa de mierda y tienes el descaro de decirme que no es nada grave? Ginny, no eres el tipo de persona que haga eso.

—¿Viste eso? —Ginny le preguntó en estado de shock. Su rostro se puso rojo al instante y ella gimió con angustia. La noche se hacía cada vez más embarazosa.

—Por supuesto que vi eso —disparó Hermione— Eres afortunada de que Ron disfruta demasiado su comida y que Molly y Arthur estaban muy entretenidos uno con el otro.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Ginny, dejando caer la cara en sus manos.

—Ginny, he perfeccionado esa maniobra con Ron. Los dos fueron un poco descuidados. Tienes que mantener una mano sobre el mantel en todo momento. Se mueve. —Demostró moviendo las manos.

—Hermione, por favor —susurró Ginny, frotándose la frente molesta— Baja la voz. No necesito que nadie más lo sepa.

—¿Así que estás follando con tu mejor amigo? —Hermione le preguntó descaradamente y en un tono de voz muy alto para el gusto de Ginny.

—¡Hermione! —Casi gritó mientras le lanzaba un paño de cocina. Falló.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que... lo que tienen ustedes dos... ¿en realidad…? Bueno, ¿debería de decir que por fin lo hacen?

—Lo hemos hecho antes, Hermione —respondió Ginny , poniéndose una mano en la boca.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué acabas de decir? —Hermione replicó incrédula. Ginny permaneció en silencio, con los ojos y la boca bien cerrada.

—¿Le importaría explicarse en eso, señorita Weasley? —expresó Hermione divertida.

—Cuando teníamos dieciséis. —Ginny empezó a responder, pero Hermione le cortó.

—¡Harry! —ella gritó con entusiasmo. La cabeza de Ginny rápidamente se volvió hacia el salón, para asegurarse de que nadie le había oído hablar.

—Carajo, Hermione. ¿Qué parte de baja la voz no lo entiendes?

—Lo siento. Pero ¿perdiste tu virginidad con Harry? Me dijiste que fue con un chico de tu secundaria.

—Harry y yo fuimos a la escuela secundaria juntos —respondió Ginny y Hermione le arrojó el paño de cocina del suelo. Ella no falló.

—No puedo creer esto, todo este tiempo. ¿Exactamente por qué nunca han salido juntos?

—Porque somos mejores amigos, y no nos vemos de esa manera.

—Sí, 'Mejores Amigos por Siempre' para toda la vida, claro —dijo Hermione, mofándose de la aburrida respuesta— Pero, Ginny, los mejores amigos no tienen relaciones sexuales. Esto va a cambiar tu relación entera con él. Las cosas nunca serán las mismas. No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén dispuestos a arriesgar más de veinte años de amistad. Creo que he visto lo suficiente para saber lo importante que son el uno para el otro. Demonios, lo vi desde de el día en que me presentaste por primera vez a Harry. Nunca te había visto tan feliz junto a un tipo antes. Pensé que me ibas a presentar a tu novio.

—Nada va a cambiar Hermione, Harry y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos, contra viento y marea. Esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros dos. Una vez que completemos las veintiséis semanas, vamos a volver a la misma relación de siempre.

—No, no, lo harán — Hermione empezó a decir antes de que su mente la llevara a una dirección totalmente nueva. —Espera, ¿veintiséis semanas?

Ginny hizo una mueca, mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con la mano, murmurando una tranquila 'Maldición' en voz baja. Nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Estamos utilizando el alfabeto para hacer todo esto, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Se supone que incluso no debo de mencionar nada acerca de la situación. No le digas a Ron nada de esto. Por favor —suplicó Ginny y Hermione asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Sabes que nunca lo haré, pero ten cuidado, Ginny. Esto podría terminar terriblemente. ¿Cómo fue entonces? La primera vez, ¿la primera letra, supongo? ¿Fueron torpes? ¿Rieron histéricamente a lo largo de todo el asunto?

—No, se sentía extrañamente normal, como si lo hubiésemos hecho siempre. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo sentía natural y Harry no mostró señales de nervios, por lo que solo nos fuimos directo, y nunca miramos hacia atrás.

—Natural —susurró Hermione. —Ten cuidado —aconsejó Hermione mientras las dos regresaban a la sala de comedor. Ginny se quedó dos pasos atrás antes de reunirse con todos.

Hermione había sacado su mayor temor. La última cosa que quería de este juego era perder la relación que tenía con Harry. Lo necesitaba en su vida. Siempre había estado allí. Tan sólo pensar en el juego acabando mal la asustó y le trajo una sensación de malestar en el estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry susurró mientras Ginny tomaba asiento.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonrió, guiñando el ojo para mostrar que estaba bien. Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo sus ojos en ella por un momento antes de dirigirlos de nuevo a los demás. Estaba tieso en su silla y Ginny notó la forma en que sus manos estaban entrelazadas estrechamente en la mesa. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión.

—Querida, no hay de qué avergonzarse —Molly intentó una vez más consolarla.

—Gracias, mama pero estoy un poco avergonzada de mi conducta agresiva, sobre todo porque Hermione lo planteó de tal manera. No es la correcta conversación en la cena.

Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Ginny sintió la tentación de darle una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas para llegar. Harry miraba todo con preocupación, mientras Ron seguía comiendo los postres a un ritmo alarmante.

—Ron ya basta —Hermione le dijo, alejando el plato con postre lejos de él.

—Creo que esa es nuestra señal para salir —Harry musitó, levantándose de su silla. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo. Ginny siguió a Hermione para ir por su bolso, mientras que Harry esperó en la puerta.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Harry a todo el mundo.

Harry caminó en silencio a su coche, abriendo la puerta para Ginny. Fue con el ceño fruncido y Ginny se preguntaba cuál era su problema, pero no dijo nada hasta que comenzaron a alejarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —se volvió a preguntar, pero Harry se mantuvo concentrado en la carretera. —¿Qué demonios, Harry? Háblame.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —gritó, dirigiéndose a ella en un semáforo en rojo. —¿Y en frente de todos, en frente de tu familia? ¿Estás loca?

Ginny se congeló en su asiento. En ese momento dejó de respirar, temerosa de la que podría ser su respuesta.

—¡Di algo, Ginny! ¡Me gustarían algunas malditas respuestas! —le reprendió.

—Yo… Yo Pen-pensé… tú... tú dijiste que... dis-disfrutabas, dijiste control —tartamudeó nerviosamente Ginny. La mirada que Harry le daba era de fuego. Nunca había visto una intensa repugnancia en Harry antes. Era francamente aterrador.

—Ginny, lo hice, pero ¿qué te hizo hacer tal cosa enfrente de ellos, que son como mis padres? ¿Entiendes lo absolutamente humillante que hubiera sido si ellos o Hermione o Santo cielo! Si Ron se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

—Bueno... — empezó, alargando la palabra y riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Bueno, qué? —Harry preguntó, con voz más tranquila, pero todavía rígida.

—Hermione vio —Ginny admitió, apretando los dientes. Parecía que se estaba preparando para algo terrible. Esperaba que gritara o detuviera el auto para sacarla y le reclamara, pero simplemente se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Ginny se preguntó en voz alta, su voz temerosa. Ella todavía tenía miedo de su reacción. Por lo que sabía se estaba poniendo histérico.

—Tu rostro, Ginny. ¿Crees que realmente me importaba? pecas, sí, haciendo eso en frente de todos fue un poco extremo, pero creo que sabes bien que lo disfruté —la miró, le sonrió y la mandíbula de Ginny se aflojó.

—¿Hablas en serio? Eso no fue gracioso —susurró ella, mirándole y golpeando su brazo derecho, causando más risa.

—Algo así. Nunca podría estar enojado contigo. Deberías de saberlo a este punto.

—Deberías de estarlo. ¿Y si hubieran visto lo que estaba pasando? —señaló.

—¿Así que, Hermione vio? —dijo en su lugar, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. Ginny asintió lentamente.

—Aparentemente, piensa que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra técnica. Algo sobre sostener en el mantel cuando lo hagamos de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez? —Harry sonrió, alzando la ceja de esa manera descarada que le gustaba tanto.

—No contigo —disparó a Ginny con aire de suficiencia y por un breve momento, lamentó lo dicho. La forma en que el brilló en los ojos de Harry se desvaneció le hizo sentir culpable y no sabía por qué.

—El tipo con el que te cases va a ser el hombre más afortunado —declaró Harry en voz baja mientras aparcaba el auto, justo al lado del de Ginny.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella cuando salió del coche, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Los dos caminaron en silencio en su apartamento, sin decir nada además de 'Buenas noches' cuando se separaron.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

—Buenos días —saludó Harry a Ginny mientras ella arrastraba sus pies en la sala de estar para sentarse a su lado.

—Ugh —fue su respuesta, ya que se había robado el jugo de naranja de Harry en la mesa de café y bebió un buen trago. Harry se rió entre dientes mientras una pequeña cantidad chorreaba por las comisuras de los labios. Tuvo que abstenerse de inclinarse y lamer el cítrico que escurría por su barbilla.

—Bien —se rió entre dientes en lugar de eso, ofreciendo su panecillo medio comido.

—¿Canela con pasas?

—Por supuesto —respondió brillantemente y Ginny sonrió mientras tomaba su desayuno con avidez. Mordió el panecillo sin molestarse en el cuidado de los modales.

—Con clase.

—Soy una mujer con clase —replicó ella, tragando el bocado de pan en la boca antes de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?

—No lo sé. Estaba pensando en pasar un rato en casa y no hacer nada. ¿Por qué, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

—Obviamente, sino no lo preguntaría —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema últimamente? Un minuto pareces feliz y después molesto y, a continuación, un minuto después parece que quieres perforar a alguien ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry sonrió tímidamente mientras suspiraba. Sabía que había estado actuando extraño durante toda la semana, pero había pensado que lo había escondido bien. Debería haber sabido que Ginny se habría dado cuenta, por supuesto que lo haría. Él siempre sabía cuándo estaba pasando por depresiones.

—No es nada en realidad. Acabo de tener esta nueva campaña que estoy tratando de hacer. Adidas. Y si puedo conseguirla, creo que al final conseguiré que me asciendan. Ya sabes, al puesto grande —mintió. Con toda honestidad, el trabajo le estaba estresando mucho, pero la llamada telefónica que había recibido la noche del viernes había intensificado esa ansiedad. Estuvo pensando tanto en esa conversación que hasta quemó la cena.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No es por lo que le dije a Hermione por teléfono? No sé si me escuchaste —susurró.

—Tenías la puerta cerrada. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Es por eso que pensó que tuviste una relación de una noche?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y Harry rodó sus ojos.

—¿Pensaste que estaría enojado por eso? —preguntó con toda la confianza que pudo, pero no soportaba la tensión en su pecho con sólo pensar que Ginny le considerara como una simple 'relación de una noche'. No lo era, estuvieron juntos más de una vez, pero la idea de tenerla sólo una vez y nunca más le entristecía. Era la primera vez desde el comienzo del juego que pensó en la última letra.

—¿Haciendo matemáticas allí, Harry?

Harry se rió entre dientes, sonriendo alegremente a Ginny, y se detuvo a mirarla. Ginny era hermosa, siempre lo fue. Cuando tenían seis, Harry le dijo que le gustaban sus ojos porque le recordaban al helado de chocolate y ella se había reído. Incluso entonces, se sonrojó. Fue apenas una pizca de rojo en sus pequeñas mejillas, pero Harry había pensado que era muy hermoso.

Él pensaba que ella era bonita.

A medida que fueron creciendo, se fue haciendo más bonita, hasta que tuvieron dieciocho años. Ese fue el año en que se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga era hermosa.

—Hey, ¿en qué estás pensando?— Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—En nada importante —Era otra mentira y por extraño que pareciera, fue algo difícil de decir.

—Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros, levantándose.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mientras se levantaba para seguirla hasta su habitación.

—Voy por el sombrero. Usé mi letra ayer. Este sábado será para ti.

—¿Cuál fue tu letra? —preguntó mientras Ginny le tendía el sombrero. Lo estaba alcanzando cuando ella respondió.

—D

—D? —repitió. — ¿Qué significa? No tiene nada que ver con Cena con juego de pene

—¡Wow! —Ginny se echó a reír. —¿Acabas de pensar en eso?

—¡Sí! —se rió junto con ella— Entonces, ¿qué significa? —preguntó con curiosidad, guardándose la letra escogida.

—Creo que algo así como un desafío para ti, ya sabes, parecer tranquilo y relajado cuando era todo lo contrario —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

—Sí, hablando de eso —, comenzó. —La cosa de la lamida fue algo muy excitante, no voy a mentir.

—Sí, fue repugnante, Harry. No pienso en volver a hacer eso otra vez. La pastelería francesa con tu leche no es muy sabrosa. —Ella le hizo una mueca por encima de su hombro antes de tomar el sombrero.

—No es como si te lo hubiera pedido —se defendió y Ginny le dio un puñetazo el brazo.

—Ya sé eso —replicó, —pero es algo que leí en una revista y que quise probar, a pesar de que no lo llamaban cena con jugo de pene.

Los dos se rieron mientras regresaban a la sala de estar. Mientras se sentaban, Ginny sacudió el sombrero unas cuantas veces y Harry sacó la carta, leyendo la letra P un par de veces, tratando de imaginarse lo que podría hacer.

—¿Buena carta? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, creo que sí —murmuró. —Vas a tener que esperar y ver, niña.

—¿Niña? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sí, es una pista, Ginny. Prueba y trata de averiguar, niña.

—Está bien, papá.

—Oooo —gruñó Harry. —Creo que me gustaría que me llamaras papi.

—Pues bien, papi —ronroneó ella, y la mandíbula de Harry se caía. De repente se sintió débil mientras la sangre se precipitaba hacia su ingle— Nueve menos y diecisiete más.

—Vamos por ellas, niña.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 11.- Playground = Parque**

'El lunes apesta', Harry pensó para sí mismo, mientras giraba su silla. No había hecho absolutamente nada desde que llegó al a oficina, y estaba perplejo en cómo ir sobre la posible adquisición de los nuevos entrenadores de Adidas cruz.

—Harry —Hermione le llamó por el intercomunicador rompiendo su tren de pensamiento o más como la silla que gira.

—¿Sí? —

—El Sr. Rubeus quiere verte.

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó.

—Ahora —respondió ella rápidamente.

Antes de que Harry pudiese preguntarle a qué se refería, el señor Rubeus irrumpió en su oficina.

—Potter —se dirigió a él mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Harry.

—Señor, ¿cómo está esta mañana?— lo saludó con cortesía y con respeto.

—Estoy muy bien. Acabamos de recibir el primer pago de la compañía de pasta de dientes. Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry. Estoy muy satisfecho con tu presentación —felicitó y Harry asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Gracias, señor. No trato de ser grosero, pero ¿hay una razón para su visita de hoy?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que mi asistente te llamó el viernes para informarte que el plazo era hasta el próximo lunes?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, recordando el pánico que había causado que quemara la cena y estuviera de mal humor.

—Muy bien. Bueno, tengo malas noticias. La fecha límite es el jueves —Informó que él y Harry soltó un hipo.

—Jueves —repitió.

—Eso es lo que dije, Potter. Llegará el jueves y nos presentarás la campaña al señor Kingsley y a mí, y luego por la tarde volarás con Austen a Nueva York para presentarlo a Rob Langstaff. Él se viene en avión desde Alemania para verlo —le dijo con severidad.

—¿Cuándo voy a volver? —preguntó mientras buscaba en su cabeza ideas.

—El domingo por la mañana, creo. Mi asistente le dará a Ginny el itinerario más tarde. Hazme sentir orgulloso, Harry.

—Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor —respondió él, con confianza.

—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. Nos vemos el jueves por la mañana —dijo el Sr. saliendo de la oficina, ni siquiera molestarse en escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de su oficina, Harry se dejó caer en su silla y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Gimió de frustración mientras se jalaba las raíces de su cabello.

—Piensa, Potter , piensa —habló en voz alta mientras trataba de relajarse. Pensó que tenía una semana para pensar en algo, y ahora tenía tan sólo tres días, o dos y medio para ser exactos.

Pasó las siguientes seis horas en su oficina garabateando las ideas, su pánico crecía con cada tic-tac del reloj. Nada era coherente y no había nada excepcional. Terminó tomando las especificaciones de la campaña para llevarlas a casa, y se encerró en su habitación.

Hermione alrededor de las ocho le llevó la cena, y fue la única vez que los dos hablaron aquella noche. Se quedó a cenar junto a él, pero se fue poco después para dejarlo trabajar. Daba gracias por el descanso. Ella había logrado calmar sus nervios, incluso después de que él se quejara de estar en Nueva York con sus asignados el sábado. Hermione simplemente le había lanzado una papa y le dijo que no se preocupara.

En la mañana del martes, Harry se despertó más tarde de lo habitual con todavía tiempo para llegar a la oficina, pero no lo suficientemente temprano para ver a Ginny antes de irse. Él quería verla antes de irse, darle las gracias por tranquilizarlo la noche anterior.

Cuando él salió de su dormitorio, vio el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó a comer un poco de él antes de irse, y se sorprendió no sólo con la comida, sino también por una nota. El segundo después de leer la nota se echó a reír histéricamente. La nota decía:

_He oído que cuando Harry Potter se cae en agua, Harry Potter no se moja. El agua se impregna de Harry Potter ._

_Espero que tengas un buen día!_

_*Ginny_

No podía parar de reír mientras releía el post-it. Sacudió la cabeza mientras colocaba la nota en el bolsillo del pecho de la camisa.

Terminó llamando a Ginny más tarde ese día para darle las gracias por la nota y por el desayuno, así como dándole las gracias por la chispa de idea que había provocado para la campaña.

Tomó todo el martes y parte del miércoles para completar la propuesta y la presentación, pero estaba orgulloso de ello. Gracias a Ginny, tomaría algunos de los populares chistes sobre Chuck Norris para su campaña con Adidas.

Le dio las gracias de nuevo al llegar a casa más tarde el miércoles.

—Gracias —gritó mientras se entraba a su apartamento. La abrazó con fuerza mientras se ella reía con su risa.

—En serio, pequeña. No tienes ni idea. De verdad me ayudaste. Gracias —le dio las gracias otra vez mientras la bajaba.

—No hay problema. Oh, y bajé la maleta del armario para ti —dijo mientras él se quitaba los zapatos.

—Gracias, Ginny. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—¿Quién sabe? —bromeaba y él pateó su zapato en su dirección.

—Ten cuidado —le reprendió Ginny, tratando de mantener una cara seria, pero fallando. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien. Acabé terminando todo a las dos, así que acabé revisando todo un par de veces, antes de salir —respondió él mientras veía a Ginny sacar un pedazo de caramelo de su bolso.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó, acercándose por detrás.

—Una delicia de fresa, es mi dulce favorito —contestó ella, y Harry sonrió. Era el caramelo que le había dado en el supermercado hace veintiún años.

— ¿Tienes más?

—No, siempre llevo uno para trabajar y lo como cada vez que estoy estresada, pero hoy fue relativamente aburrido, así que no lo necesité. —Ella se volvió y le sonrió y él se la devolvió.

—Tengo una idea —anunció —Nos vemos de nuevo en la sala de estar en quince minutos. Ponte unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo, Ginny. Confía en mí.

—Ya sabes que tus ideas no siempre son muy buenas para mi bienestar —gritó ella ya por la puerta de su dormitorio. Harry se burló y le enseñó el dedo. Diez minutos después los dos salieron de sus respectivos dormitorios con ropa casual.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?—preguntó desconcertada por la mirada de emoción en el rostro de Harry.

—Ya verás —sonrió mientras la sacaba del departamento de la mano.

—¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —le preguntó, cuando entraron en el ascensor de su edificio.

—No —bromeó mientras descendían. Él se rió entre dientes mientras Ginny ponía mala cara antes de sonreír.

—¿Por qué te sonríes?

—Nada —respondió ella, y Harry la miró perplejo por el repentino cambio de sus emociones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Es sólo que, además de la otra noche en casa de Hermione, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que salimos juntos, incluso a cualquier lugar del infierno al que vamos ahora.

—Ah —fue su única respuesta, mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para ella y luego esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba empezando a caminar hacia la izquierda.

—Gracias por la advertencia —le reprendió mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

—No es muy lejos de aquí —le dijo mientras se acercaban al parque.

—¿Vamos al parque? —preguntó ella y Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaban por el sendero oculto por los árboles que conducía a la zona de juegos.

—Está cerrada —Ginny advirtió, mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

—¿Y? Hay un agujero en la cerca —señaló al otro lado mientras optaba por saltar por encima de la valla en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó mientras él comenzaba a subir las barras.

—Tengo un poco de diversión, ¿te importaría unirte?

Ginny se quedó fuera de la cerca y vio a Harry deslizarse por el tobogán de plástico. Sus pies alcanzaron los cuadros de espuma antes de que su espalda siquiera recorriera la mitad del tobogán.

—Te ves ridículo. Eres un hombre de veinticinco años, jugando en las barras infantiles —se rió Ginny mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el agujero que había señalado Harry antes.

—Sí, Ginny ven a jugar —gritó mientras ella se deslizaba a través de la apertura de metal.

—Sube a la cima —indica que mientras esperaba por ella en la parte superior plana de las barras infantiles, al lado de un pequeño puente.

—Sigues siendo el rey de la zona de juegos —dijo ella mientras empezaba a escalar la pequeñísima pared de piedra para alcanzarlo.

—Por supuesto, ahora ven a ser mi reina.

—Eres ridículo. Suenas como un niño de cinco años. Esos días han terminado.

—¡Nunca! Cuando dejas a tu niño interior morir, ellos ganan —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó, finalmente al llegar a la cima. Él la ayudó a hacerse el camino a través de las aperturas de metal.

—No lo sé, pero ganan. Nadie sabe quiénes son, pero no puedes permitir que ganen.

—¿Has perdido tu mente? ¿El trabajo realmente te está haciendo tanto daño?

—No —contestó honestamente, sentándose en la parte plana de las barras infantiles, justo antes del puente pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella a su lado.

—¿Puedo besarte? —finalmente le preguntó. Era algo que había querido hacer en el último par de semanas. Las ganas de hacerlo le había estado volviendo loco.

—Harry, no creo que eso sea inteligente. Va en contra de nuestras reglas. Va a cambiar todo el juego.

Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y volvió la cabeza lejos de ella.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha estado molestando?

—No sé, Ginny. Yo solo, tuve unas noticias muy extrañas en el trabajo hoy y no lo sé. Creo que este juego está empezando a joder mi cabeza —respondió. Eran verdades a medias.

—Yo también —estuvo de acuerdo ella y Harry se volvió para mirarla.

—Así que terminamos el juego aquí, ¿y eso es todo? ¿O seguimos jugando?— vaciló al mientras cuestionaba. No quería que el juego terminara. Le encantaba la conexión que podía tener con Ginny. No sabía lo que era, pero había algo en la conexión que necesitaba.

—Seguimos —ella respondió, besando la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Está bien. Seguimos en este momento —replicó él, y depositó un beso en el hueco de su cuello y ella se estremeció.

—Estamos fuera Harry, en el parque para niños. después de las horas permitidas. Si un policía pasa a patrullar podemos obtener una multa o, peor aún, detenidos.

—Vive un poco, Ginny —susurró mientras besaba justo debajo de la oreja, antes de tomar su lóbulo. Ella temblaba junto a él, y él se deleitaba con la sensación de aumento de su temperatura corporal.

—Ginny —gimió mientras la recostaba y se sentaba a horcajadas de ella, manteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas en lugar de ella.

—Harry —gimió Ginny, mientras las manos de él la agarraban de sus costados y mecía sus caderas contra las de ellas.

Ginny llegó a la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero él apartó su mano.

—No, Ginny sólo en caso de que alguien pase por ahí —gimió mientras las caderas de ella comenzaban a levantarse para encontrase con las suyas. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse más rápido.

—Harry —gimió contra él mientras sus dientes encontraban su clavícula y sus caderas seguían empujando contra las de ella. Él gruñó mientras sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos y tiraban de ellos.

Ella dijo su nombre otra vez, y le pidió que lo dijera de nuevo. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando lo gritaba. No había un sonido más melódico, más bello.

Colocó una mano por su cabeza firmemente y la otra la acarició por encima de sus pantalones Su espalda se arqueó contra su mano, y ella suspiró en el alivio.

—Oh dios, Ginny—dijo él frustrado enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Cambió su posición. Sus rodillas rígidas ahora circulaban una de sus piernas, lo que le permite a frotar contra ella con su rodilla y gimió cuando la rodilla de Ginny entró en contacto con su erección.

—¡No puedo! —ella gritó, mientras se movía sus caderas más rápido en contra de su rodilla.

—No aguantes, Ginny. Déjalo ir —le susurró al oído, mientras imitaba sus movimientos.

Ella estaba temblando debajo de él, mientras el orgasmo llegaba a su cuerpo. Él siguió momentos más tarde, sintiendo el semen en la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero en ese momento le importó un bledo. Gimió en su cuello, susurrando contra él 'Te amo', demasiado bajo para que Ginny escuchara lo que decía, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella supiera que él había dicho algo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se las arregló para decir después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos.

—Dije... wow —mintió, sonriendo sin aliento hacia ella.

—Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Yo no he hecho algo así desde la universidad.

Los dos se sentaron un rato en silencio, solo mirando el cielo de la noche, respirando con fuerza, hasta que Harry habló.

—Voy a extrañarte —dijo, malhumorado y Ginny se burló.

—Es sólo por el fin de semana, Harry.

—Sí, lo sé.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Cuatro horas.

Ese es el tiempo que Ginny tardó en dormir esa noche.

Ella y Harry habían dejado el parque veinte minutos después de su encuentro un poco al estilo adolescente. Se había sentado en silencio sobre las barras infantiles, recuperando el aliento y Ginny fue la que sugirió marcharse antes de que comenzara a llover. Si fuera por ella, probablemente se habría quedado allí toda la noche, pero se alegró de que no lo hiciera.

El camino a casa fue algo que Ginny nunca podría olvidar. No podía recordar un momento en el que se hubiese reído tanto. Se echó a reír de Harry histéricamente durante todo el camino a casa mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre en sus pantalones. Se quejó todo el tiempo acerca de cómo la parte superior de sus bóxers se habían adherido al camino de vello que conducía a su miembro, demostrando con vehemencia su frustración. Era digno de recordar cómo la gente que se cruzaba en su camino miraban a Harry metiéndose la mano a los vaqueros. Prácticamente voló al interior del apartamento para quitarse los pantalones.

La mejor parte de toda la escena fue el ver cuando, en su intento de quitarse los pantalones en el sofá, consiguió que su pierna se atorara en estos. Ginny pensó que tal vez habría sido mejor si se hubiese quitado los zapatos en primer lugar después que finalmente se dejara de reír, pero fue una caída fuerte.

Finalmente se levantó, enseñándole el dedo, corrió al cuarto de baño y en no más de cinco minutos, llamó a Ginny para que fuera con él, pero ella contestó que estaba ocupada. Le oyó gritar antes de cerrar la puerta del baño con un 'Haz lo que quieras'.

Ella había mentido.

Cuando Harry llevaba quince minutos en la ducha, no podía dejar de oír su voz y pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el parque. ¿Había oído bien? Había pensado que él había dicho 'te amo', pero cuando le preguntó, todo lo que él respondió fue 'wow'.

Estas dos pequeñas palabras le habían provocado un aleteo en el corazón, pero que sólo se imaginaba que era como un golpe en el estómago. Dolía terriblemente, pero la peor parte era saber que en realidad le dolía que no lo hubiese dicho.

A pesar de que se duchó esa noche, lo único que podía pensar eran esas dos pequeñas palabras, "Te amo". Podría jurar que lo seguía escuchando en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te amo —había dicho, estaba casi segura de ello.

Su corazón las había escuchado, y había empezado a latir más fuerte que nunca. Había golpeado contra su pecho con una fuerza tan sorprendente que no podía creer cómo su imaginación le había hecho una broma como esa.

Pero lo tenía.

El corazón le dolía de la peor manera posible. No se había sentido así incluso después de romper con su primer novio, a pesar de que había salido sólo por cuatro meses, se preguntaba por qué sus amigos creían que era una costumbre que una chica estuviera en un mar de lágrimas días después de eso. Esa noche terminó llamando a Harry y él la había hecho sentirse mejor y al día siguiente había estado muy bien, pero dos pequeñas palabras que ella había imaginado escuchar de Harry, de su mejor amigo, le causó un dolor más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Y ella no podía comprender por qué.

Durante cuatro horas, acostada allí en su cama, mirando el cielo raso blanco pensando en lo que había sucedido, reproduciendo todo. Cada vez que trataba de dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía todo lo que pasó. Sintió todo, y lo peor de todo es que también podía oírlo.

En su cabeza, podía oír las cadenas de los columpios moverse debido a la brisa, y el pequeño puente al lado de ellos se meciéndose. Todavía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry sobre ella mientras se movían en armonía. Podía sentir los músculos a través de su camiseta mientras se había aferrado a él cuando le había llevado al orgasmo. Podía ver su cara cuando llegó, la forma en la que se contorsionó casi como si sufriera mientras llegaba a su momento de éxtasis. Todavía podía sentir su aliento en la nuca mientras bajaba del éxtasis. Podía sentir sus labios moviéndose contra su cuello al decir 'Te amo', o eso creía.

Habían roto las reglas otra vez y, lo más importante, casi habían roto la más importante de todas. Algunas preguntas plagaron sus pensamientos esa noche. Incluso en su sueño, todo lo que podía soñar era ese momento.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan mal cuando ella le preguntó y todo lo que contestó fue un 'wow'? ¿Por qué algo había atravesado su corazón con tanta furia cuando le dijo que la echaría de menos?

¿Por qué rayos había dicho que no?

Ese fue el pensamiento que realmente le molestaba. Había querido darle un beso. Quería besarlo con todo su ser. Se había abstenido de inclinarse hacia adelante y robarle el beso.

Su amistad fue como una línea y por eso se había detenido.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que habían creado en veinte años. Lo que había dicho Luna se había metido con ella durante días. Eso, literalmente, consumió todos sus pensamientos. Harry era su ídolo, era su todo, y si alguna vez lo perdiera eso la mataría, especialmente si fuera la responsable de ello.

Las relaciones de Ginny nunca funcionaron. Asumió que así era su suerte. Nunca había tenido una relación larga. La más larga que había tenido alguna vez había durado sólo un poco más de un año y medio, y fue ella quien la terminó.

Di que es una cuestión de autoestima, pero nunca se sentía cómoda con la persona que estaba. Sí, eran por lo general compatibles físicamente, y alguna vez el sexo también. Otras veces el sexo era francamente abismal, pero algo faltaba siempre y nunca podía adivinar qué era… hasta ahora.

Durante años, había intentado dejar de pensar en ello, pero fue inútil. Había un anhelo en el corazón y el alma.

Ginevra Weasley se había enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que tenía dieciséis años…

Ginny se despertó por la mañana con los sonidos de la preparación del café en la cocina. Ella había tenido el sueño de una noche terrible, después de que ella se había dormido finalmente.

—Buenos días, Ginny— Harry la saludó alegremente, y Ginny le sonrió con tristeza.

—Buenos días —respondió en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa de la cocina. Su estado de ánimo era sombrío y no pasó desapercibido.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó mientras le servía una taza de café y se sentaba a su lado.

—No dormí muy bien anoche —murmuró ella y Harry le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó Harry y Ginny asintió con la cabeza. Harry la atrajo más hacia él. Ella se complacía con el olor de su loción de afeitar en sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó él, toda la preocupación en el mundo se manifestó en su tono.

—Hay un largo día hoy y no quería meterme en eso. Necesitas tu descanso. Tienes que volar a Nueva York esta noche.

—¿A quién le importa, pecas? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. A este punto deberías de saberlo.

Ginny sollozó mientras la pesadilla se reproducía en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y Ginny negó con la cabeza, queriendo que entendiera que no quería hablar de eso. Harry la agarró con más fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza contra la suya. De reojo podía ver borrosamente a Harry a su lado.— ¿Por favor? —suplicó y Ginny cedió. Sabía que la pesadilla era ridícula, pero la había asustado terriblemente.

—Yo... yo tuve un sueño acerca de tu avión estrellándose en algún lugar como Kansas o algo así —balbuceó ella y Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—No es gracioso, Harry —argumentó— Me asustó totalmente. No sé lo que haría si eso llegara a suceder.

—Nada va a pasar —aseguró mientras le besaba la frente y se levantaba. Por primera vez en la mañana se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vestido, y sólo logró amargar más su estado de ánimo.

No quería que se fuera durante tanto tiempo. Tres días eran mucho tiempo. Después de vivir con él y de verlo todos los días, tres días se sentían como una eternidad, que casi hacía reír a Ginny. Habían pasado semanas de no verse cuando estaban en la universidad, y no se había inmutado.

—Por favor, llámame cuando llegues allí —declaró Ginny mientras Harry arrastraba su equipaje por toda la sala de estar para colocarlo al lado de la puerta principal.

—Voy a llamar cuando sea de mañana aquí.

—¡No! —gritó— Llámame en el minuto en que llegues.

—Gin, es probable que estés dormida para entonces —argumentó, pero a ella no le importaba. Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó otra vez mientras lo miraba.

—Dios, con los ojos, ¿por qué? —gimió y ella sonrió nostalgia— No puedo competir con eso. Voy a llamar, ¿está bien? Pero no contestes, será demasiado tarde. Sólo escúchalo en la contestadora, ¿bien?

—Gracias —sonrió Ginny.

—¿Por qué deseas tanto que te llame? —preguntó, curioso por saber su respuesta.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegues con seguridad.

—Fue una pesadilla, pecas. Nada va a pasar —le aseguró arrastrando su tablero de presentación hasta la puerta.

—Ahora, voy a hacer el desayuno, y vas a llevar tu culo perezoso a tu habitación para prepararte para el trabajo, a menos que pretendas aparecer con la camiseta del Pato Donald y mis viejos pantalones de baloncesto —bromeó.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Puedes por favor hacer algo grasoso? Estoy en el estado de ánimo de tocino —le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Antes de llegar a su puerta, escuchó que gritaba «Haría cualquier cosa por ti». Sonrió, sintiendo el calor en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Él nunca paraba de hacer que su corazón diera vuelcos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Ginny entró de nuevo en la cocina, lista para el trabajo, y se encontró huevos, tocino, e incluso algunas frutas sobre la mesa.

—Se ve bien —le informó sentándose frente a él. Sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un puñado de tocino en su plato.

—Te ves mejor ahora —le dijo y se burló ella.

—Gracias. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que me parecía a un desastre antes?

—No. Me refiero a que pareces sentirte algo mejor.

—En realidad no —murmuró ella, tomando un trozo de tocino en la mano y mordiendo la más o menos carne dura.

—Hey, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te dejaré un mensaje cuando llegue allí. Así que, por favor, deja de preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? —trató de consolarla, pero no estaba funcionando realmente.

—Si tú lo dices —susurró, de repente perdiendo el apetito. Ya no estaba de humor para hacer nada.

Los dos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Harry declarara que estaba lleno y que debía de irse, recordándole a Ginny que esta sería la última vez que lo vería en tres días. La idea provocó una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

Se levantó de la mesa e hizo el ademan de lavar los platos, pero Ginny le detuvo.

—Voy a limpiar eso cuando llegue a casa —le dijo, empujando su mano fuera del fregadero. Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Caminaron juntos hacia el garaje, en busca de sus autos, aparcados uno al lado del otro, su Audi, y su Mercedes.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en voz baja y Ginny asintió. —No me eches mucho de menos —bromeó él juguetonamente, mientras le daba un abrazo a la pelirroja. Sus manos rápidamente se enredaron en su cintura.

—Eso va a ser difícil —murmuró ella en su pecho, y él se rió entre dientes, colocando un beso en la frente.

—¿Crees que es difícil? Deberías de intentar ponerte en mi lugar —dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ginny sintió que su corazón saltaba de nuevo, después de lo que acababa de decir. Vio como Harry se metió en su coche, diciendo adiós mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Bajó la ventana cuando volvió el coche para salir.

—Te voy a extrañar, Weasley —dijo sonriendo.

—Te voy a extrañar demasiado, Potter —respondió mientras se alejaba.

Después de unos momentos, Ginny finalmente se metió en su coche y salió a trabajar. Mientras se marchaba, se preguntó por qué la radio siempre sabía reproducir las canciones más tristes cuando quería llorar.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 12.- Me time = ****Masturbación**

El camino al trabajo esa mañana fue el más deprimente que Ginny recordara tener. El disc jockey de la radio seguía pasando una canción triste tras otra mientras duraba la tanda de música sin comerciales. Ella ya no podía estar escuchando acerca del corazón de alguien rompiéndose, cuando sentía que el suyo estaba partido en mil pedazos. Ginny pensó para sí misma, ¿cómo podía estar rompiéndose cuando no había nada entre ella y Harry?

Para cuando Ginny aparcó en el estacionamiento para empleados, había un doloroso nudo en su garganta y la necesidad de llorar era palpable. «Maldita radio. Maldito seas, Lionel Richie», pensó mientras trataba de tragar el dolor, pero era inútil.

En el ascensor hacia su oficina, tuvo suerte de estar solo. Dejó las emociones fluir libremente, y las pocas lágrimas que dejó salir fueron suficientes para aliviar la pena por un rato.

Ginny llegó al piso de la compañía con dos minutos libres antes de su reunión de departamento. No tenía ningún deseo de asistir ese día. Todo lo que quería hacer era hundirse en su miseria. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que se encerrara en su oficina, y le dijera a todos 'púdranse' pero se lo tragó y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias con todos los demás.

La reunión se alargó esa mañana. Usualmente Ginny era una participante active en la discusión, aportando ideas, informando a sus colegas de los manuscritos que estaba leyendo. Hoy, sin embargo, guardó silencio, generando miradas preocupadas y un par de miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros que dependían de ella como voz active en las reuniones

Cuando la reunión terminó, se disculpó con todos y se dirigió lentamente a su oficina. Podía sentir las miradas de sus colegas en su espalda mientras arrastraba los pies por el parquet del pasillo.

Eso a su vez probó ser algo malo, porque cuando pasó por el dintel de la puerta de su oficina, la estática la golpeó y ella maldijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo mucho a sus colegas, que nunca la habían visto reaccionar de esa manera antes.

La dejaron sola el resto del día, la recepcionista ni si quiera se molestó en pasarle llamadas. Simplemente las pasó directamente a su contestador. Ginny podía oír el pitido doble en su escritorio cada vez, pero su mente estaba perdida, sus pensamientos concentrados en una sola cosa.

Pasó la mayor parte del día mirando por la ventana de su oficina, sus ojos concentrados en la cubierta de cobre del edificio a manzanas de distancia. Las escalofriantes gárgolas sentadas en las cornisas no la perturbaron esta vez.

Ginny supo que se suponía que trabajaría sobre la historia que había estado leyendo y editando los últimos días. Sabía el argumento básico de la novela, pero eso era lo máximo a lo que había llegado, lo que era raro para ella.

Tenía una reunión con el autor el viernes y quería estar totalmente preparada; eso era su habilidad. Cuando se reunía con un autor, conocía su novela como la palma de su mano. No solo discutía sobre el argumento de la historia con él, y sus ideas de cómo mejorarlo, sino que también discutía sobre los temas de la novela, qué pensaba que los lectores creerían del argumento, y qué no.

Sin embargo, su mente solo se dirigía en una dirección; iba a estar sola sin Harry todo el fin de semana. Ese pensamiento estaba empujando todo lo demás a un lado.

Sería la primera vez que ella y Harry estarían separados por un periodo largo desde que empezaron el juego, y sabía que extrañarlo era inevitable, pero tener este tipo de apego hacia él era la verdadera razón por la que ella había temido al juego desde el principio.

No comió ese día. Decidió quedarse en su oficina, y mirar las ajetreadas calles de Londres. Por un instante vislumbró un destello de una melena negra azabache por las calles circundantes, y su corazón empezó a batir furiosamente, solo para decepcionarse. Desde el piso de su oficina podía ver la coronilla de la gente, no sus caras, pero no había error en que ese extraño no era Harry. El pelo no tenía ese algo que solo podía identificarlo como su pelo. Sabía que no era él, pero ese pensamiento no evitó que deseara que lo fuera. El mero pensamiento de que él estaba tan cerca, provocó un sentimiento de alegría en ella que fue completamente inesperado.

No era ni la una cuando el día se iluminó por un rato. Estaba sentada en su silla, lapicera en mano y lista para finalmente concentrarse en su trabajo, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Harry. Cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla, la más grande sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Ya te extraño. ¿No es patético? —Decía el mensaje, y Ginny sonrió al mismo tiempo. Se sentía mal de pensar de esa manera, pero el hecho de no ser la única que se sentía así la hizo feliz. Decidió jugar con él.

—Siempre fuiste patético —escribió, riendo por segunda vez ese día.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Me estás diciendo que no me extrañas? —Ginny sonrió con los labios apretados mirando la pantalla de su iPhone.

—Todavía ni siquiera te has ido —replicó, un fuerte retortijón pulsando en su pecho. No estaba ni siquiera en el aeropuerto y ya quería quebrarse y llorar. Ya lo extrañaba terriblemente.

—Lo sé, esa es la peor parte —respondió él, y Ginny dejó salir un entrecortado suspiro. Sonó como algo entre un sollozo y un bufido. No sabía qué contestar, así que decidió llamarlo. El respondió rápidamente.

—_Hey_ —habló alegremente, y el ánimo de Ginny solo empeoró. Se preguntaba por qué estaría tan animado.

—Hey, sólo quiero saber cuándo sale tu vuelo otra vez —Mintió. Quería escuchar su voz.

—_Me voy a las ocho. Llegaré a Nueva York a las cinco de la mañana de allí, y mi reunión es a las once._

—Eso apesta —replicó Ginny— No tienes mucho tiempo para descansar.

—_Dormiré en el avión. No es para tanto_ —respondió él tranquilamente, y ella rió. Podía oír débilmente el sonido de Harry tirando banditas elásticas contra la pared.

—¿Haciendo algo productivo? —bromeó, y esta vez Harry rió.

_—¿Puedes oírlo?_ —preguntó, tirando otra bandita.

—Sí, aunque dudo que alguien alrededor tuyo pueda.

—_¿Qué has estado haciendo? _—Preguntó él, y Ginny se preguntó cómo luciría sentado en su oficina. Se imaginó que estaría sentado en su gran silla de cuero, con sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa. Tal vez solo estaba sentado derecho. Quizás, esperó, estaba mirando por la ventana mirando en su dirección.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. Tuvimos una reunión y eso fue todo. He estado sentada en mi silla mirando por la ventana —le dijo, y lo escuchó acomodar su posición en la silla.

_—¿Por qué? —_preguntó, con tono preocupado.

—No me siento como par a hacer nada. Tendría que haberme quedado en casa.

_—Pues vete a casa si no estás haciendo nada. Finge estar enferma —_sugirió. Por un momento, Ginny consideró la idea, Pero el darse cuenta de que llegaría a casa sólo para encontrarla vacía, la detuvo.

—No quiero ir a casa —murmuró. Podía oír a Harry arrastrando los pies, y solo pudo asumir que estaba parado.

_—¿Sabes qué? Ve a casa, Ginny. Te encontraré allí en treinta minutos. Tengo un par de horas antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto. Tendremos un almuerzo tardío —_ofreció emocionado y Ginny no pudo evitar el sonido de júbilo que dejó salir.

—Ok —aceptó rápidamente, casi cayéndose de su silla con la rapidez con la que se movió. —Te veré pronto.

_—Nos vemos —_dijo Harry y colgó.

Ginny tuvo que contenerse de romper la puerta y salir corriendo del edificio. Eso no habría coincidido con la excusa que iba a usar.

Con toda la turbación que pudo, lentamente caminó hacia la recepcionista, deteniéndose en la estructura redonda de mármol.

—Hey, Demelza —dijo, manteniendo su voz tímida y débil.

—Hey Ginny —contesto Demelza.

—¿Podrías decirle a todos que me fui temprano a casa? No me siento muy bien —mintió, haciéndolo perfectamente al tomar aire y frotarse el estómago.

—Claro, querida. Noté que algo estaba mal esta mañana —explicó Demelza— Ve a casa y descansa.

—Gracias. Te veo mañana.

Ginny caminó muy lentamente hacia los ascensores. Continuó aparentando que estaba enferma y algunos de sus colegas salieron del ascensor. Los despidió amablemente al entrar. Al momento en que las puertas de metal se cerraron Ginny casi saca el botón del estacionamiento de su lugar. El viaje se sintió como una eternidad. Lo pasó tamborileando sus pies erráticamente, y mordiéndose las uñas; algo que pensaba que había dejado de hacer en secundaria.

Estaba nerviosa cuando el ascensor alcanzó finalmente el estacionamiento. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo cuando llegó al auto. Sentía que había pájaros volando allí.

Su mano tembló cuando metió la llave en el arranque. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa. _Es ridículo_, pensó, estar así de nerviosa. _Sólo es Harry_, trató de decirse, pero resultó ser imposible. Cuando llegó a casa, se sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

Fue recibida por el aroma de la pizza y el sonido de Harry cantando una vieja canción de Pearl Jam.

—¡Ginny! —gritó cuando ella entró y se sacó los zapatos, pateándolos hacia donde él estaba parado.

—Estás alegre —comentó sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, sus nervios todavía alterados.

—No en realidad. Estoy emocionado por mi presentación. Tengo el buen presentimiento de que voy a lograrlo.

—Claro que sí —comentó ella, y Harry le sonrió brillantemente. Esa sonrisa le agitó el corazón.

—Así que ¿El trabajo apestó? —Preguntó al morder su porción. Ginny asintió y tomó otra porción de la pequeña pizza en la mesa.

—Sí, no podía hacer nada. Mi mente estaba en otro lado —dijo con voz apagada, y Harry se enderezó en su silla.

—¿No estás pensando en esa pesadilla, o sí? —preguntó, y Ginny se mofó mientras le tiraba un trocito de queso. Afortunadamente, falló.— ¿Entonces qué era?

—Sólo pensaba en cuán aburrido será este fin de semana sin ti. —respondió, su voz otra vez apagada mientras murmuraba la última parte.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó acercándose a Ginny.

—¿Cuál fue la última parte? —preguntó.

—Bueno, te voy a extrañar, ¿Es eso un pecado? —Ginny bufó en frustración mientras apartaba su porción de pizza a medio comer. No estaba de ánimo para comer.

—No, también te echaré de menos. Va a ser raro despertar y no encontrarte en la cocina.

Ginny asintió mientras sus ojos se iban hacia el reloj del microondas. Imaginaba que tendrían dos horas antes de Harry tuviera que irse, para evitar la hora de tráfico hacia el aeropuerto.

Harry siguió su mirada y suspiró.

—No quiero irme —murmuró.

—Sí quieres —Ginny respondió. —Antes dijiste que estabas emocionado por dar tu presentación.

—Eso no significa que quiera ir. Desearía que la presentación fuera aquí, en vez de Nueva York.

—Yo también —dijo Ginny sin poder evitarlo.

—Molly —Harry replicó en voz baja. Casi sonó como un gruñido.

—James —contestó ella.

El la miró por un par de segundos antes de dirigir la mirada al microondas y luego nuevamente a ella.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó y de repente Ginny se sintió más nerviosa que en el camino a casa.

—A veces —bromeó y Harry rió.

—Ponte algo cómodo. Nos encontraremos aquí en unos minutos —indicó y corrió a su habitación. Ginny, viendo el movimiento repentino, imitó a Harry y corrió a su cuarto y se cambió con unos pantalones de tela y una remera más o menos decente.— Ginny —oyó a Harry gritar unos minutos después. —¿ya estás?

—Sí, dame un segundo —respondió, poniéndose un par de zapatillas.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó mientras salía de su habitación, atándose el pelo mientras tanto.

Harry estaba por responder cuando se dio cuenta de la remera de Ginny, y sonrió, haciendo que ella se preguntara el porqué de esa expresión.

—Mi remera marinera. Me preguntaba dónde estaría —dijo mientras tomaba un fleco del borde. —Esta remera siempre tiene flecos. Hasta cuando iba a la secundaria estaba constantemente cortándolos.

Ginny miró a Harry cortar hábilmente la tela desflecada antes de tomarle la mano.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —dijo mientras la sacaba del departamento, trabando la puerta con su mano libre.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Ginny protestó— No tienes exactamente todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Confía en mí —le aseguró— No iremos lejos.

Ginny tragó ruidosamente haciendo reír a Harry. Fue hacia las escaleras, sorprendiendo a Ginny, y en vez de ir hacia abajo como ella pensó que haría, subió, su mano todavía tomando la suya con fuerza. Cuando subieron los pocos pisos que faltaban, Harry sacó una llave del bolsillo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Ginny mientras Harry abría el candado de la puerta para acceder al techo del edificio.

—Se lo pedí a Tom hace años —contestó tranquilamente— Nunca me lo pidió de vuelta.

Tom era el hombre de mantenimiento y era por lejos uno de los hombres más amables que Ginny hubiera conocido. Trabajaba duro y con diligencia y nunca se quejaba.

Harry ayudó a Ginny por la escalera de metal hacia el exterior, siguiéndola hasta que alcanzó la salida.

—Wow —fue lo primero que Ginny dijo cuándo Harry la alcanzó. Giró la cabeza varias veces al mirar esa ciudad a la que llamaba hogar. Desde la cima, podía ver donde estaba su edificio de trabajo, y en la distancia pudio ver el demasiado familiar techo de cobre del edificio de oficinas de Harry.

—Lo sé —Harry respondió— ¿Es hermoso, no?

—Sí —Ginny dijo, observando. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bello que era todo, incluso con el cielo encapotado y la ligera niebla.

—De vez en cuando vengo aquí a pensar —le dijo— Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine, pero creí que era un buen momento para volver.

—Has mantenido este lugar en secreto para mí —gruñó ella en broma mientras le golpeaba suavemente el brazo.

—Sí, algo así —susurró— He estado esperando para traer a alguien aquí. Es un lugar especial para mí.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente al caminar hacia Harry, empujando su costado con el hombro.

—Qué dulce —le dijo y él le sonrió al pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla hacia él. Ginny se deleitó en el calor de su pecho y su propio brazo se envolvió en la cintura de él.

—Te extrañaré —dijo él después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo— ¿Qué tan triste es eso? No es como si me fuera por un mes. Me voy por tres días.

—Igualmente —Ginny replicó al mirar a Harry para encontrarlo mirándola. Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras se miraban.

—Significas mucho para mí, Ginnny. No tienes idea.

Había tanta sinceridad en su voz que Ginny, sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Lo sé, Harry. También eres muy importante para mí —respondió. —Eres probablemente la persona más importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Por un momento el brazo que la abrazaba, se aflojó, pero luego apretó más que antes.

—Te quiero, Gin —susurró, y por un segundo el corazón de Ginny empezó a correr incontrolablemente, pero el lado más racional de su cerebro le recordó que era como un amigo.

—Te quiero, Harry —ella respondió.

—No puedo creer que vaya a extrañarte tanto —murmuró él sacudiendo la cabeza. Pequeñas gotas de agua de las puntas de su cabello cayeron en la frente de ella, que se sonrojó y las secó.

—Deberíamos bajar. Debo cambiarme. —Ginny notó la forma en que él lo dijo, sin desearlo realmente.

—Ok.

Los dos bajaron por la escalerilla de metal y las escaleras hacia su departamento. Guardaron silencio mientras caminaban.

Ginny miró a Harry entrar a su habitación y se quedó en el mismo punto hasta que salió, vestido con un traje y con el maletín en la mano.

—Debo irme. El Sr. Rubeus mandó un chófer a recogerme en diez minutos —Harry informó, a una decaída Ginny.

—Ok —dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar sus emociones. La necesidad de llorar cada vez se hacía más notoria.

—No llores, pecas. Por favor —suplicó Harry mientras tiraba su maletín, y en una zancada, Ginny lo encontró frente a ella, sus manos tomando su rostro.

—No… No lo puedo evitar —ella tartamudeó— ¿Quién es el patético ahora?

Harry rió y sacudió la cabeza— Ambos lo somos —respondió, y Ginny asintió.

El celular de Harry vibró y las lágrimas poblaron sus ojos aún más. —Debo irme —dijo él en voz baja.

Ginny no podía hablar. Tenía miedo de empezar a sollozar si lo hacía.

—Te veré el domingo —dijo él, y ella asintió, tratando de reprimir el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—Cuídate, Harry.

—Tú también, Ginny.

Ella miró a Harry caminar a la puerta y abrirla. Se sentía como cámara lenta mientras su mano aferraba la fría perilla.

—¡Espera! —gritó corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.— Llámame, ¿sí? —suplicó contra su pecho y Harry dijo que lo haría.

Mientras se apartaba, él se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Ella se mordió el labio al ser sorprendida por la urgencia de levantar su cara y encontrar sus labios con los de él. Había algo muy romántico en su gesto.

Lo miró y él le sonrió, y algo en ella la empujó hacia adelante. Cumpliendo su deseo, lo besó en la comisura de su boca justo cuando él se alejaba. Harry se congeló y Ginny firmemente lo besó en la comisura otra vez, antes de apartarlo.

—Buen viaje.

—Adiós, Ginny —se despidió él medio mareado, tomando de su bolsillo su celular que vibraba.

—Adiós, Harry.

Esta vez lo miró salir y subir al ascensor. Debía ir al auto para recuperar su maletín antes de ir a la puerta principal para que lo llevaran. Cuando se metió en el ascensor, Ginny cerró su puerta, y apoyándose en ésta, resbaló hacia el piso y dejó salir las lágrimas.

No tenía idea de por qué le dolía tanto que él se fuera, y por esto era que no quería arriesgar su amistad. No podría vivir sin verlo todos los días. Sabía que un día, él encontraría alguien perfecto para él, y tendría que irse. La idea la mataba, pero incluso si eso pasaba, su amistad seguiría intacta, y ella seguiría siendo cercana a él.

Luego de una hora regodeándose contra la puerta, finalmente se levantó del piso y fue al baño. Optó por hundirse en la bañera en vez de la ducha. Se llevó el teléfono y un libro, y por dos horas se sumergió en las sales de baño de vainilla hasta que lució como una pasa.

Sentía como si el tiempo pasara lentamente esa noche hasta que Harry la llamó para decirle que ya estaba en el avión. Le dijo que había una demora en la partida debido a una tormenta eléctrica que pasaba por Londres. Hablaron por unos minutos antes de que él tuviera que colgar porque su jefe quería discutir algunos negocios.

Ginny tomó horas esa noche para dormirse. Su intención había sido quedarse despierta para esperar la llamada de Harry cuando llegara a Nueva York, pero para esa hora, estaba muy cansada para estar levantada. Recordó apenas oír el teléfono sonar, pero en su estado de medio sueño, lo ignoró.

Esa mañana cuando se despertó, se reportó enferma en el trabajo porque no tenía ganas de sentarse en su oficina en una situación parecida a la del día anterior. Demelza le creyó inmediatamente, con lo que no hubo problema.

Ginny hizo su rutina diaria antes de sentarse en frente de la televisión con algo de cereal y al escuchar el mensaje del contestador, literalmente sintió derretirse en su silla. Lo pasó varias veces, cada una sintiendo su corazón llenarse y explotar. Su voz era suave y baja.

_Hola, pecas. Estoy bien aquí en Nueva York. Son casi las seis y media, con lo que probablemente estés dormida. El sol empieza a salir, es absolutamente hermoso. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo conmigo._

_Te veo en un par de días. Dulces sueños, amor._

No era la primera vez que oía a Harry llamarla amor. La primera vez había sido en la primera letra, estando en el personaje, pero lo había dicho recientemente. No sabía si era algo inconsciente, pero no importaba. Amaba la forma en que sonaba viniendo de él.

Por el resto del día, holgazaneó en la sala mirando televisión y novelas que raramente veía. A las tres, estaba inquieta y preguntándose si Harry la llamaría. No fue sino hasta las cinco que se rindió y lo llamó para preguntarle cómo iba todo. Le dijo que la presentación había ido bien y que esa noche cenaría con algunos de los peces gordos de Adidas.

De fondo, Ginny podía oír los sonidos de trabajo en la mesa, pero también oyó claramente los sonidos de una mujer tratando de sacar a Harry del teléfono.

—Uh-oh, creo que alguien tiene una admiradora —Ginny bromeó tratando de mantener su voz serena. Estaba echando chispas, los celos fluyendo de cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba a tres mil millas, preguntándose quién sería esa mujer, y cómo matarla a través del teléfono.

Harry gruñó al teléfono, y eso instantáneamente relajó a Ginny. Podía escucharlo disculparse en la mesa para hablarle afuera.

—Ginny, esta mujer me está volviendo loco. Es la mujer del jefe ejecutivo, luce como Barbie si fuera vieja y demacrada, y trata de coquetear conmigo, con su marido sentado justo frente a mí. Necesito irme a la mierda de aquí, pero no puedo. Realmente quiero afirmar esta campaña. Es muy importante.

—Sólo adúlala un rato, trata de hacerle un cumplido diciendo lo joven que luce —Ginny propuso y Harry rió.

—Sí, lo haré, pero es muy raro que esté tratando descaradamente de meter mano del otro lado de la mesa con su esposo y mi potencial cliente sentado ahí. Es extraño —se quejó y Ginny rió.

—Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.

—Espero —dijo riendo— Mira, debo ir adentro, pero te llamaré más tarde ¿sí?

—No hay problema. Hablamos luego, Harry. Cuidado con el puma —rió odiosamente al teléfono, colgando luego de oír a Harry decirle 'Púdrete'.

Esperó hasta las nueve cuando Harry finalmente la llamó.

—Hey —lo saludó, y lo escuchó suspirar de alivio cuando la cama crujió bajo él. Se lo pudo imaginar, metiéndose en las sábanas nuevas del lujoso Hotel Pennsylvania.

—Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya terminado. Mañana podré dormir.

—¿Quieres dormir ahora? Podemos hablar mañana —Ginny sugirió, aunque realmente deseaba hablar con él.

—No, estoy bien. Quiero que hablemos —respondió, y Ginny sonrió en el teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza, recordando que no podía verla.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó y se giró, haciendo a Ginny preguntarse qué diablos estaba haciendo.

—Nada, me quedé en casa —respondió distraídamente. Estaba atenta a los sonidos de fondo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Desvistiéndome —respondió él y por un segundo, un relámpago de calor cruzó por Ginny. Se imaginó qué prenda se estaría quitando. Sin otro pensamiento, apretó el botón de altavoz del teléfono y agarrándolo, se levantó de su cama y corrió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de él. Sin encender la luz, merodeó en la oscuridad unos segundos, pasando por encima de algunas prendas de Harry, antes de dar un vistazo al cuarto y ver el sombrero yaciendo en su mesa de luz. Ginny prácticamente se arrojó al sombrero y lo atrajo hacia ella, sacando el primer pedazo de papel que sus dedos tocaron, y corriendo de nuevo al medio iluminado pasillo.

—M —murmuró al leer su letra.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Harry, y ella lo oyó detener sus movimientos.

—M, saqué la letra M del sombrero —susurró y oyó la que respiración de Harry cambiaba.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó.

—¿Sí, Harry? —replicó, tratando de que su voz sonara ronca, seductora. Funcionó.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? ¿Al teléfono? —preguntó, con lo que Ginny podía decirle a Harry que estaba excitado.

—¿Qué te quitaste antes, Harry? —respondió, haciéndole saber que estaba lista. Ginny sonrió al oír a Harry gruñir.

—Antes de que responda, Ginny, haremos esto bien —empezó, y Ginny sintió una sacudida de excitación correr por sus vena— Ve a tu cuarto, saca tu cofre del tesoro lleno de juguetes, y ve a tu cama. No hagas nada más —le ordenó, y Ginny fue rápido a su cuarto al oír la calentura saliendo de sus labios.

Ginny fue a su cuarto, y se inclinó para sacar su "Cofre del tesoro" como Harry lo había llamado. Lo puso en su cama junto a ella y esperó lo que seguía.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó, su voz jadeando, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. No habían ni empezado y Ginny se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Qué tienes puesto, Gin? ¿Qué sensual prenda debería quitarte? —dijo arrastradamente, y Ginny no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo— Dios, eso fue sexy —Harry gruñó.

—Estoy usando una musculosa blanca, sin corpiño, y unos shorts blancos de hombre —respondió honestamente, y Harry gimió. Ella no encontraba esa ropa sexy, pero aparentemente Harry sí.

—No tienes idea de lo sexy que son los shorts de hombre para m, —empezó— especialmente tú en un pequeño par de algodón. Es tan inocente, tan contradictorio con lo que va a pasar.

—Oh Dios —Ginny se estremeció cuando su voz surgía del teléfono como sexo líquido.

—Sácate la musculosa, Ginny —indicó, y ella dejó el teléfono junto a ella en altavoz, antes de sacarse la musculosa de algodón. Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo, lo excitado que estaba. Sus pezones estaban rígidos y atentos.

—Mhmm…Ginny —Harry gimió al teléfono— Amo tus pechos. Son del tamaño perfecto, y saben tan bien. Juega con tus senos, déjame saber cómo te gusta que te succionen los pezones.

Ginny tragó y puso una mano en cada uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos lentamente. Gimió de placer ante la sensación.

—Bien, Ginny. Lento y suave. Chupa la punta de tu pulgar. Déjame oír que lo haces —pidió y ella lo hizo. Obscenamente chupó su pulgar dejando a Harry oír el fuerte sonido de succión.— Ahora Ginny, tuerce esos pezones para mí, lentamente. Pellízcalos. Imagina que es mi boca. ¿Puedes sentir mi lengua rodeándolos, nena? —susurró, haciendo un sonido que parecía que realmente era él quien los tocaba.

—Ugh, Harry, tu boca…muy bueno —Ginny gruñó al pellizcarse los pezones, rodándolos entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Ginny —la llamó otra vez y ella volvió a gemir. Sólo podía imaginar qué estaría haciendo.

—Harry, ¿Qué tienes puesto? —preguntó entre gemidos. Su espalda estaba arqueada en la cama mientras continuaba frotándose como Harry había pedido.

—Una camisa, mi corbata, y mis boxers, nena —respondió con aires de suficiencia, y Ginny pudo imaginar la increíblemente sexy sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

—Harry —ronroneó— Eso suena sexy. Quítate la camisa, pero deja la corbata,— le dijo y lo oyó quitarse la prenda.

—Pervertida —respondió y Ginny rió mientras sus manos continuaban jugando con sus senos.

—Harry, si estuvieras aquí, estaría besando tu pecho de arriba abajo —gimió y Harry respondió con un gemido propio.

—Se siente bien, Ginny. Puedo sentir tus labios húmedos contra mi pecho. Ugh, nena, se siente increíble.

—Te necesito, Harry —Ginny gimió y Harry gruñó.

—Oh joder, Ginny. No sabes cuánto deseo que estés aquí justo ahora. Necesito sentirte.

Ginny gimió mientras sus propias manos deambulaban por su estómago. Las dejó quietas esperando por las siguientes instrucciones de Harry.

—Ginny, quiero que saques tus uñas y muy lentamente te rasguñes la clavícula. ¿Puedes hacer eso, amor?

—Sí —susurró y pasó sus uñas por su clavícula. Se sentía extrañamente similar a cuando él la mordisqueaba ahí.

—¿Puedes sentirme, Ginny? ¿Puedes sentir mis dientes arañando tu piel? Joder, me gustaría estar ahí para probarla. Sabes jodidamente increíble —gruñó y Ginny imitó el sonido.

—Harry, te necesito —murmuró y Harry dejó salir un sonido animal que ella nunca había escuchado.

—Ginny, corre tus uñas por tu estómago. Déjame oírlo.

Ginny arrastró sus uñas por todo su pechos hasta su ombligo, todo el tiempo escuchando la respiración agitada de Harry y sus gruñidos de aprobación. Ella alzó el borde de su bombacha chasqueándola contra su piel para captar la atención de Harry.

—Ginny, chica traviesa. ¿Dije que ya podías empezar a tocarte? —la reprendió y ella suprimió el gemido en su garganta.

—No —respondió tímidamente, haciéndose la buena, y Harry nuevamente dejó salir el sonido nuevo de antes. Le sacudía las entrañas. Ella estaba goteando y él lo sabía, sólo podía imaginar lo bien que se sentiría cuando se tocara finalmente. Había fuego corriendo por su sangre.

—Ahora, Ginny, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que sea —jadeó

—Bien. Quiero que abras tu cofre del tesoro y saques ese pequeño amigo eléctrico tuyo.

Ginny se puso de lado, sacó el vibrador rosa de la caja y lo encendió, haciendo a Harry gruñir al escuchar el sonido zumbante.

—Joder —gruñó. Ginny deseaba poder ver a Harry yaciendo en su cama, sus boxers levantados en la entrepierna, y la corbata de seda alrededor de su cuello.— Ginny, quiero que lo lamas para mí. Chupa esa polla falsa para mí. Imagina que soy yo…entre esos llenos…ungh…rosas…y húmedos…labios —dijo ásperamente, y Ginny pudo oír el sonido de su mano rozando el frente de sus calzoncillos.

Tomando el vibrador con una mano, Ginny chupó ruidosamente la cabeza del objeto de plástico, imaginando que era a Harry a quien estaba chupando. Si cerraba los ojos lo suficiente, casi podía sentir la calidez de su polla en su lengua, la acidez salada que era todo él.

—Oh, joder, joder, joder. —oyó a Harry decir al teléfono mientras continuaba chupando el vibrador más fuerte, la vibración causando una sensación rara a su lengua. Decidió torturarlo chupando más hondo y dejando salir un sonido ahogado.

—Joder, Ginny —reprochó— Saca el juguete y apágalo. Quiero que te saques las bragas. Apuesto a que están empapadas. Deben estar transparentes en este momento.

Ginny lentamente se quitó la ropa interior, imaginando que eran las manos fuertes y firmes de Harry las que tiraban de la tela entre sus piernas.

—Harry, quítate los boxers. Déjame ver tu gran pene —le ordenó, y por un momento, tuvo que parar y pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Nunca había dicho palabras así con convicción, y no pasó desapercibido.

—Diablos, Ginny. Me gusta esta faceta de ti. Sólo puedo imaginar qué roja se pondría tu cara si estuviera parado enfrente de ti. Cuando vuelvas, más vale que me hables así.

Ginny rió hambrienta, queriendo que todo empezara. Encendió de nuevo el vibrador, y Harry rió esta vez.

—¿Ansiosa, amor?

—No tienes idea.

—Bueno, entonces no te puedo hacer esperar —empezó— Saca el Conejo de la caja, Ginny. Es tiempo de que el show comience.

—Eso fue de mal gusto, Harry.

—Estas arruinando el ambiente, Ginny —reprendió y ella se calló— Ahora, saca el Conejo y enciéndelo para mí, Ginny. Déjame oír.

Ella apagó el otro vibrador y sacó el potente Conejo de la caja, encendiéndolo para Harry.

—Nena, restriégalo arriba y abajo por eses húmedos labios vaginales. Dios, desearía estar ahí. Seguro que estás inundando las sábanas. Ugh, quiero lamerte hasta dejarte limpia.

Ginny gruñó mientras frotaba el juguete por su hendidura, sus ojos rodando hacia dentro de su cabeza al oír las palabras de Harry.

—Harry —gimió cuando las vibraciones mandaron a su cuerpo al frenesí.

—Mételo, nena, lentamente —gruñó, su voz más ronca que lo que ella había escuchado.

Ella lo complació, lentamente empujando el juguete en su entrada, gimiendo cuando finalmente se sintió llena.

—Oh, Harry, te sientes tan bien —gimió, y Harry gimió con ella. Sólo podía imaginar que él estaba apretando su polla con sus manos.

—Tan húmedo, Ginny…Siempre estas húmeda y apretada para mí. Tan perfecta —gruñó.

—Harry…oh Harry —gemía mientras empujaba el juguete adentro y afuera, las pequeñas orejas de la parte superior frotando su clítoris a ritmo con sus movimientos.

—Lento, nena, hazlo lento.

—No puedo Harry, lo necesito —gimió mientras apuraba el ritmo.

—Diablos, Ginny, quieres ser follada duro ¿no? responde Ginny —gruñó y ella pudo oír el movimiento de sus manos acelerando.

—Sí, sí, oh joder, sí —Ginny gimió mientras alzaba las caderas para encontrar el ritmo del juguete— Oh mierda, Harry. Estoy muy cerca.

—No todavía, Ginny. Un poco más. Necesito sentirte un poco más. Siempre te sientes tan bien —gritó.

—Ah…ah… —Ginny gritó al sentir el alivio inminente. Sabía que Harry estaba cerca porque su respiración se cortaba ocasionalmente.

—Harry, vente conmigo —Ginny lo llamó y Harry gruñó.

—Joder. Me voy a venir. Mierda…mierda…mierda, Ginny —gimió cuando llegó. Ginny oyó el traqueteo de la cabecera de su cama, y el crujido de sus sábanas.

—Harry —fue todo lo que Ginny gimió al venirse, pequeños haces de luz explotando detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

—Demonios —Harry dijo cuándo Ginny volvió de su clímax.

—Mhmm…—Ginny murmuró. En ese momento, era incapaz de hablar.

—Eso fue increíble, pecas —Harry comentó y Ginny estuvo de acuerdo. Si él estuviera allí todo sería aún mejor.

—Todavía te quiero aquí —Ginny repitió y Harry suspiró en respuesta.

—Deseo que estés aquí. La vista desde mi ventana es fabulosa. Nueva York en la noche es gloriosa.

—Seguro.

—Un día, tú y yo vendremos aquí en vacaciones, y exploraremos la ciudad. Hay mucho para hacer aquí.

—Sí, tal vez —respondió apagadamente. No lo veía sucediendo.

—No, no tal vez, Ginny. Definitivamente. Lo prometo —le dijo firmemente.

—De acuerdo, tomaré eso —Ginny rió.

—Bien. Ahora me voy a dormir. Estoy muy exhausto. Te llamo mañana.

—Claro. Buenas noches Harry.

—Buenas noches, amor. Oh, y gracias.

—¿Gracias? —Ginny preguntó.

—Sí, por los caramelos de frutilla en mi maletín. Tomé un par en el avión.

—No hay problema. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, pecas.

Ginny colgó el teléfono a regañadientes y se quedó mirando el techo. Se sentía raro tener un orgasmo tan poderoso sin estar Harry presente, aunque lo había facilitado. Todavía tenía un día más sin él, y el pensamiento chocó con su dicha orgásmica.

Lentamente, fue hacia el baño a ducharse, todo el tiempo pensando en lo que haría el sábado, si es que iba a hacer algo.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Eran las diez cuando Harry finalmente despertó la mañana del sábado. El sol salía a través de la pequeña rendija entre las semi-cerradas cortinas. No había tenido corazón la noche anterior para cerrarlas completamente; se había quedado anonadado por las luces destelleantes del jardín de Madison Square al otro lado de la calle. Desde su cuarto de hotel podía oír los sonidos del ajetreado tránsito de la ciudad de Nueva York en la calle quince pisos abajo.

Se sentía bien descansado, relajado, y mientras se desperezaba, no pudo evitar la sensación de euforia que lo recorrió como el calor extendiéndose por sus entumecidos miembros. Mientras yacía en la cama, mirando el revestimiento dorado de filigrana del intrincado motivo del cielo raso, no pudo evitar pensar en la llamada telefónica de la noche anterior.

La noche anterior había sido increíble. Había odiado no poder ver a Ginny tocándose, arqueándose en su cama, cuando él tomó el mando de su cuerpo a través del teléfono. Aunque amaba poder haberla oído.

Sonaba sensacional cuando llamaba por su nombre. Su voz era ronca y áspera; la forma en que sonaba siempre que estaba excitada. Era increíblemente sexy. Harry amaba la manera en que la voz de una mujer se ponía ruda durante el sexo. No había nada más sexy o atrayente. Cualquier hombre podría confirmarlo, diablos, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a escuchar una lectura acerca de la menopausia si la lectora estuviera hablando en una suave y sensual voz. Los labios de Angelina Jolie no eran la única razón por la que los hombres fantaseaban con ella.

La voz de Ginny siempre bajaba una octava o dos, y el nombre de Harry nunca sonaba más dulce que en esos momentos. Nunca fallaban en hacerlo sentir como un adolescente hormonal. Era ciencia, realmente. Toda la sangre corría hacia su pene cuando la primera sílaba de su nombre salía de sus labios. La noche anterior lo había provisto de esos sonidos, los sonidos que él deseaba oír cada minuto del día, sonidos que deseaba poder ser testigo.

Hasta los sonidos del vibrador zumbando dentro de ella, aunque débil a través del teléfono, diablos, casi lo hace venirse. Apenas podía oírlo deslizándose en sus húmedos pliegues, y lo volvió loco que no fuera él entre sus muslos. Hacía tanto desde que él la había hecho sentir así, y había fuego en sus entrañas, y un anhelo de sentir sus piernas rodeando su cintura, de hundirse en su calidez.

Las imágenes de cómo se vería la noche anterior lo mandaron al límite. Sólo pensar en cómo se vería su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose en su cama era suficiente para incitarlo, más ahora en su estado de medio sueño; podía sentir el familiar cosquilleo de la sangre yendo hacia el sur.

Con su mano apretada alrededor de él mismo, la noche anterior, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados e imaginó a Ginny yaciendo en su suave edredón.

Se figuró la manera en que el sudor corría por su pecho y la forma en que se juntaría en su clavícula para deslizarse hacia su espalda cuando ella se arqueara en su cama. Con sus ojos bien cerrados, vio su cuerpo enrojecerse, su pelo pelirrojo enmarañado en su nuca, los dedos de sus pies arqueándose, y sus ojos rodando hacia el interior de su cabeza. Imaginó la manera en que su boca se abría cuando ella no podía ya emitir sonido; sólo un suspiro entrecortado.

No había nada más hermoso para Harry que ver a Ginny perder el control, verla tirar su precaución al viento y abstraerse en el arrollador éxtasis que él podía darle.

Pero lo más alucinante de todo era sentirla cerca suyo.

Tenerla cerca era increíble. Tan sólo poder abrazarla, y sentir su suave piel contra la suya, su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, era la sensación más asombrosa, o eso creía.

Sus labios en el borde de su boca… el calor que había sentido… el casi un beso… era el sentimiento más increíble.

Estaba tan confundido en ese momento que no había en eso ahora, deseaba haber vuelto su cabeza la segunda vez que ella lo besó, de forma que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella.

Por las últimas tres semanas, la urgencia de besar a Ginny había aumentado. Era una atracción invisible, una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar, y siendo francos, tampoco quería hacerlo.

El juego había cambiado, diablos si Harry creía de todo corazón que el juego ya había cambiado. Estaba en una nueva fase. Las reglas estaban siendo lentamente destruidas una por una, y lento pero seguro, Harry esperaba que todas desaparecieran.

Cada vez lo llevaba más cerca a lo que no deseaba admitir. Siempre estaban tratando de superar al otro, llevarlo al límite del éxtasis y traerlo de vuelta. Había magnetismo allí, una inexplicable conexión, una profunda y expresión de emociones que él no podía especificar qué eran. Sabía qué quería que fueran, pero Harry apartó sus pensamientos y concluyó que estaba fuera de discusión.

Veinte minutos después de su desoladora revelación, Harry finalmente salió de la cama para abrir las cortinas. Tardó unos minutos mirando al jardín de Madison Square y la televisión anunciando un concierto esa noche, y boletos para los Knicks para la temporada. Admiró la prisa con la que los peatones iban por la vereda, y la forma en que los autos zigzagueaban y maniobraban alrededor de ellos. Incluso podía distinguir entre los nativos y los turistas por la forma en que se movían.

Era uno de esos momentos que Harry deseaba estar compartiendo con Ginny. Ella hubiera disfrutado ver el ajetreo y bullicio de esa grandiosa ciudad.

Con el sonido de la ciudad oyéndose, Harry se sentó en una silla y continuó mirando por la ventana. Por breves instantes, estuvo en un estado de remordimiento, hasta que su celular empezó a vibrar.

_—¡Harry!_ —gritó Ron al teléfono, y Harry se quedó desconcertado por el fuerte ruido, y sostuvo el teléfono lejos de él.

—¿Era eso necesario? —Harry regañó mientras Ron reía fuertemente por el teléfono.

—_Claro que sí. Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito _—dijo Ron y Harry hizo un fuerte sonido de reprobación.

—Seguro. ¿Te importaría aclararlo?

—_Oh, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo_ —Ron comentó antes de que Harry gruñera para decirle que no estaba de humor y que se apurara.

—Ron. Di lo que querías decir, y déjame en paz.

—_Bien, bien. ¿Me explicas qué es lo que me dijo Hermione sobre ti y Ginny?_

En ese momento Harry sintió que el mundo se salía de su eje. Se quedó tan cegado por el comentario, que casi se le pierde la cama cuando trató de sentarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó aprensivamente. No quería decir nada hasta saber si de verdad Ron sabía.

—_No te hagas el tonto. Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. ¿Hace cuánto empezaron a acostarse?_

Harry no debería haberse sobresaltado tanto pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Harry casi se dice estúpido a sí mismo cuando escuchó el jadeo al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que justo en ese momento se había delatado.

_—¿Así que es verdad? Ustedes están realmente…_— Ron dejó la frase así hasta que Harry la confirmó con un simple —sí—.

—_Mierda. No puedo creer que te estés encamando a mi hermanita. Aunque debo admitir que no me molesta, te confieso que nunca pensé en nadie mejor que tú para Ginny. Por fin sacaron la cabeza de su trasero y se dieron cuenta de lo muy casados que están._

—¿De qué hablas Ron? —Harry preguntó, aunque se imaginaba lo que Ron quería decir.

—_Oh por dios_ —Ron gruñó.

—Realmente no sé a lo que te refieres.

_—¿Quién empezó esto Harry?_ —Ron preguntó, y por su tono, Harry supo que Ron sabía que había sido él.

—Los dos —Harry respondió y Ron maldijo.

—_Al diablo con eso. Se honesto conmigo, Harry. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿De quién fue la idea?_

Harry no pudo evitar reírse mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se sentía como un niño regañado por sus padres, sólo que esta vez era Ron el del sermón.

_—¿De qué te ríes?_

—Nada —Harry respondió reprimiendo la risa.

—_Así que fuiste tú, ¿eh?_ —Ron preguntó y Harry de nuevo rió poniendo los ojos en blanco frente al teléfono.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?

—_Porque quería escucharte decirlo, como siempre resultaste ser tú el lento para darse cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor_ —Ron dijo. Su voz se volvió severa, como si estuviera en sesión con uno de sus pacientes.

—_No hay nada que decir Ron. Sí, yo empecé, pero tu hermana puso las reglas_ —admitió y escuchó una voz de júbilo del otro lado.

_—¿Así que ustedes realmente están teniendo sexo cada fin de semana usando las letras del alfabeto?_

—Sí —Harry replicó— y a veces los días de semana.

—_Wow, ¿Cuántas letras van?_

—Once. ¿Por qué?

_—¿Esto ha pasado por tres meses?_ —Ron gritó sorprendido. Harry sabía que tres meses no habían pasado aún, pero no quiso corregir a Ron porque eso llevaría al tema de sus encuentros en días de semana.

—Sí. ¿Es todo lo que querías saber? —Harry preguntó claramente disgustado.

—_No_ —Ron rápidamente contestó— _Tengo otra pregunta_.

—Dispara.

_—¿Recuerdas cuando, hace diez años, me hablaste de perder tu virginidad? —_empezó.

—Si te preguntas si Ginny y yo nos besamos, pues no —Harry dijo y Ron jadeó.

_—¿No se besan cuando tienen sexo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

—Tú me dijiste a los dieciséis que no besara a nadie con quien no quisiera tener una relación —Harry protestó incrédulo y Ron rió.

—_Eres un idiota. Lo que dije es que, si querías arriesgar tu relación con mi hermana, la besaras, y si no querías que no lo hicieras._

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería besarla?

_—¡Sí!_

Sólo esa palabra hizo que el corazón de Harry flotara y un calor le recorriera la espina.

—¿Por qué decir sí ahora?¿Por qué no diez años atrás?

_—Porque hace diez años, no creo que supieras lo que sabes ahora _—Ron respondió crípticamente.

—¿Y eso qué es? —Harry replicó enojado. Se estaba frustrando por la habilidad de Ron de tener la razón siempre.

—_Cuando le propusiste tu juego a la enana, ¿lo hiciste para ver si aceptaba o porque querías que lo hiciera?_

Ahí estaba, pensó Harry. La pregunta que hace diez años habría sido fácil de responder, ahora no sabía cómo responderla.

_—¿Entonces?_ —Ron insistió y Harry guardó silencio.

—No sé.

—_Sí lo sabes Harry. Siempre lo has sabido. La amas. Estás enamorado de Ginny._

—Amo a Ginny. Estoy enamorado de Ginny—repitió, oyendo cómo sonaba.

—_Lo sé_ —Ron dijo como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo, y Harry repitió las palabras.

—Amo a Ginny. Estoy enamorado de Ginny.

—_Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta. Debo irme, Harry. Te hablaré cuando vuelvas _—Ron dijo adiós, pero Harry estaba en las nubes, y no se dio cuenta cuando Ron colgó el teléfono.

—Estoy enamorado de Ginny —le dijo al cuarto vacío— Estoy enamorado de Ginny—repitió, empezando a cantarlo como una canción.

Saliendo de su estupor, Harry mandó un mensaje de texto a Ginny, escribiendo:

_Buen día, hermosa. Ya van 11, 15 más por ir._

Cuando lo escribió, sintió un pánico en el pecho. Faltaban quince letras por hacer y luego… ¿qué?

Mientras esperaba a que ella respondiera, un mensaje que demoró dos horas, Harry se preguntaba.

¿En qué maldito momento se enamoró de Ginevra Weasley?

¿En qué momento se enamoró de su mejor amiga?

Y ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 13.- Home = Hogar**

Después de la plática con Ron, Harry decidió quedarse simplemente en su habitación de hotel y ver la televisión. Se encontró en un estado de ánimo extraño, todo gracias a la curiosa forma de saber las cosas de Ron, pero Harry no sabía si realmente podía estar enojado con él. Aunque Ron había sacado casi las palabras de su boca, Harry en algún nivel, ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Ginny.

La noche en el parque fue evidente de ello. Lo sintió en esa entonces, demonios, incluso lo dijo, pero no lo 'registró'. Cómo era posible, no tenía ni idea, pero había sucedido. Sabía que lo dijo, pero ignoró totalmente como una simple coincidencia, o algo que simplemente dijo mientras llegaba. No era raro que alguien diga —Te quiero— al tener relaciones sexuales, pasaba todo el tiempo, pero Harry podía decir que lo decía en serio.

En retrospectiva, supo en ese momento él estaba enamorado de Ginny. Llegó como un puñetazo allá, en las barras infantiles. La había estado mirando a los ojos, mirando como su cuerpo se convulsionaba debajo de él, mientras se movían juntos. La luz de la luna proyectaba sombras de los árboles en sus mejillas, y las dos pequeñas palabras que se deslizaron a través de sus labios con facilidad, pero ahora, ahora, se sentían mucho más reales.

—Amo a Ginny, Gin —dijo a la habitación del hotel una vez más, mientras yacía en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Las palabras sonaban diferentes, como si hubiera algo allí que les daba sustancia, la definición.

No sabía lo que era, pero su mente todo el día llena de pensamientos sobre Ginny mientras trataba de ver algunas películas y olvidarse de su conversación con Ron. Aún cuando su jefe lo llamó para invitarlo a cenar, insistiendo en que viniera, Harry cortésmente declinó con la excusa de que no se sentía bien.

Lo único que había logrado hacer durante todo el día fue hacer que alguien en el mostrador de la conserjería recogiera un collar de Tiffany's que ordenó en línea. Era un collar simple, no demasiado caro, pero era increíblemente simbólica, o por lo menos así lo creía.

Era de oro blanco, y en él colgaba una de las famosas llaves de Tiffany, en concreto la llave del corazón colgante con diamantes redondos incrustados en el corazón. Por más cursi que Harry lo encontró cuando lo vio en línea, se veía hermoso reposando en la caja de joyería azul; no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba imaginando lo hermoso que se vería contra la piel albina del cuello de Ginny, radiante y cómo los diamantes en el centro brillarían contra su pecho.

Le estaba dando a Ginny un collar que sabía que reprocharía, diciendo que no tiene que comprarle nada, pero sabía que le encantaría.

Desafortunadamente, no tendría ninguna idea del verdadero significado de la llave del corazón, o lo difícil que sería para él darle el collar, o más bien el colgante que pendía de ella.

Harry finalmente se quedó dormido en un sueño inquieto dando vueltas y pensando en la vuelta a casa temprano por la mañana. Por primera vez en años, en realidad estaba nervioso por volver a casa, pero lo que realmente le ponía nervioso era que no iba a casa con su mejor amiga Ginevra, sino que iba a casa con su mejor amiga Ginny de quien estaba enamorado.

Esa noche soñó que declaraba su amor, y ella lo correspondía de igual manera. Soñaba con la forma en que sonreía, admitiendo que sentía lo mismo, y luego se besarían y harían el amor.

Por supuesto, él sabía que era su imaginación jugándole cuando se despertó un par de horas después para asegurarse de que tenía todo empacado en su maleta antes de ir a la recepción.

Cuando terminó con la demasiada coqueta trabajadora del hotel, se reunió con el Sr. Rubeus junto a la puerta mientras esperaban un taxi para llevarlos hacia el aeropuerto. Harry estaba ansioso, pero empujó a un lado sus temores ya que el Sr. Rubeus lo saludó y le dio los elogios que merecía por derecho.

—Buenos días, Harry.

—Buenos días, Sr. Hagrid —respondió, esforzándose para calmar sus nervios y reprimir el bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó y Harry asintió con la cabeza, casi lo arruina, porque había olvidado que le mintió la noche anterior.

—Sí, señor. Creo que pudo haber sido algo que comí por la mañana.

—Esto sucede a todos —se rió y Harry se unió mientras se abrían camino hacia el taxi al portero había parado.

A medida que el taxista cerró el maletero, Hagrid pasó a Harry una gran pila de papel. Era tan grueso como los libros de texto que utilizó en la universidad.

—¿Qué es esto, Sr. Rubeus? —cuestionó, sopesando de los papeles en la mano derecha.

—Eso, mi querido muchacho, es el contrato para la campaña de Adidas. El señor Kingsley quedó totalmente impresionado por su presentación y por la manera en que te manejaste. También mencionó que cree que estás destinado a grandes cosas en el mundo de la publicidad. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Gracias, Señor —Harry le dio las gracias mientras sonreía un poco, mientras notaba la figura del número diez en la portada del contrato.

—Es un placer, Harry. Ha sido una gran ventaja para mi empresa. Hallow's y yo estábamos discutiendo el otro día. Creemos que en el futuro existe la posibilidad de hacerte socio.

Harry se quedó sin aliento ante su admisión. «¿Socio?, eso sería increíble» pensó. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría antes de que el cartel afuera de la oficina leyera Kingsley, Hagrid y Potter. La imagen trajo una sonrisa a su cara, pero cuando observó al señor Rubeus mirarlo, dejó de sonreír.

—Está bien sonreír, Harry. Es un gran honor ser nombrado socio. Kingsley y yo ni siquiera consideramos la idea hasta que te contratamos hace años —comenzó él y Harry se sorprendido— Es verdad —afirmó.

—Pero ¿por qué yo, Señor?

—Harry, debería ser obvio. Eres uno de nuestros empleados más dedicados. No creas que no hemos notado que vienes a trabajar los sábados. Tienes la tenacidad que no he visto en años. Tienes un don para esto, Harry. Nunca he visto a nadie presentar una campaña tan bien como tú.

—Gracias, Señor —dijo Harry, todavía aturdido por lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que su superior había pensado bien de él, pero para realmente ser considerado, algún día, como su socio, era sorprendente y muy halagador.

—No hay problema. Me recuerdas a Kingsley cuando era joven. Nunca fui tan encantador como él. Mi esposa, parece que piensa que tú éxito tiene algo que ver con tu sonrisa brillante.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras el Sr. Hagrid le contaba que su esposa tenía una especie de encanto hacia él desde que se conocieron en una de las tantas fiestas de la compañía. Incluso le hizo saber acerca de cómo la señora se había sentido decepcionada cuando le dijo que no podría asistir a la cena de la noche anterior porque estuvo enfermo. Había tenido que controlar físicamente a la mujer, porque quería visitarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Puedes reírte Harry, pero los encantos pueden conseguir a un hombre, especialmente en la publicidad. No creas que tu impresionante currículo fue la única razón por la que te contratamos.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por las palabras del señor Rubeus, pero se alivió al ver cómo los hombros el Sr. Hagrid se sacudía mientras trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

—Está jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y el Sr. Rubeus asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que la ahogada risa resonara en el taxi.

—Por supuesto, Harry, pero para que sepas. Algunos clientes son increíblemente ineptos en ese ámbito.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, señor.

El Sr. Rubeus asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio durante los últimos quince minutos en el camino hacia el Aeropuerto JFK.

Fue entonces cuando los nervios de Harry comenzaron a aflorar una vez más. Estaba ahora un paso más cerca de llegar a casa, para volver a Ginny. No podía esperar para estar de vuelta en sus brazos, sentirla apretada contra él, sentir como su cuerpo desnudo se retuerce contra él mientras entraba en ella.

Se detuvo abruptamente mientras la imagen apareció frente a él. Vio su brillante, piel enrojecida, y su cabello pelirrojo contra la cama.

—¡Harry! —El Sr. Hagrid lo llamó, rompiendo su ilusión rápidamente.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Estás bien? Te detuvo y comenzaste a mirar fijamente hacia la nada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me preguntaba si me acordaba de todo —se apresuró a mentir. Parecía una excusa legítima.

El Sr. Rubeus no le preguntó más y se dirigieron a la taquilla para recoger sus pases de abordo y comprobar sus bolsas entraran. Una vez que todo estuvo completo, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta asignada para el embarque.

—No me gusta esperar —dijo casualmente mientras Harry se sentaba frente a él en el bar de primera clase.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —admitió Harry por una razón totalmente diferente mientras las mariposas en su estómagos batían sus alas al unísono. Sus nervios estaban lejos de estar agotados, estaban fritos.

Media hora más tarde, uno de los asistentes de avión anunció que la cabina de primera clase de su avión estaba abordando. Tratando de mantener la buena impresión en el Sr. Hagrid y hacer una más, rápidamente sacó el dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa, recogiendo la ficha.

El Sr. Hagrid le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry hizo lo mismo y cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, sus nervios haciéndole sentir náuseas.

Una hora más tarde, el avión se salió de la ciudad. Antes del despegue, Harry le mandó un mensaje a Ron para hacerle saber que estaba camino a casa, y dejó un mensaje a Ginny para decirle que estaría en casa más o menos a mediodía.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y miró fijamente una nube antes de quedarse dormido. Por el momento se despertó, sólo quedaban dos horas de vuelo.

—Ah, buenos días otra vez, Harry —se rió el Sr. Fudge mientras Harry despertó.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Supongo que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

—Está muy bien. Estuviste enfermo. Es natural sentirse así.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y llamó a una de las asistentes del vuelo. Rápidamente, una muy maquillada, con mucho cabello, dio un paso al lado del Sr. Fudge y se inclinó para hablar con Harry.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —ella sonrió ampliamente, y Harry tuvo que dejar las náuseas de lado a medida que su perfume barato flotaba en su dirección y su lápiz de labios rojo brillante fue pintado no sólo a través de sus labios, pero sus dos dientes delanteros también.

—Voy a querer algo frío ... umm ... como una Coca Cola. Gracias —respondió él y le sonrió a la mujer tratando de mantener su distancia de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el Sr. Fudge se esforzaba para no reírse.

—El placer es mío —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras se alejaba, el Sr. Fudge se dejó de reír libremente y Harry se quedó mirando a su jefe.

—¿Ya lo ves, encantador?

Harry rodó los ojos mientras la asistente de vuelo, Rebecca, regresó, obscenamente inclinándose sobre el Sr. Fudge para darle a Harry su bebida. Ella sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y Harry se recargó contra su asiento lo más que pudo, empujando su cabeza contra la almohada del asiento.

—¿Hay algo más que usted necesite, señor? —le preguntó con coquetería, y esta vez el Sr. Fudge se echó a reír audiblemente, avergonzando a Rebecca.

—No, gracias —contestó Harry, despidiéndole.

Claramente nerviosa, ella se alejó, con el rostro teñido de rojo.

—Fue incómodo —Harry murmuró, y el señor Fudge se rió entre dientes.

—Eso fue histérico. No pudo haber sido menos evidente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba su vaso y tomó un sorbo de la bebida carbonatada con gas, deleitándose en la forma de curar la boca seca.

Con el tiempo, terminó su bebida y los asistentes vinieron a limpiar la basura, el capitán informó que se estaban acercando a Londres, y que se despegaban en veinte minutos.

Harry reajustó su asiento en posición vertical y se colocó la bandeja en su lugar delante de él, el nudo en el estómago comenzó a apretar, lo que le provocó náuseas.

—Te ves tenso —comentó el Sr. Fudge y Harry sacudió la cabeza para descartar la idea.

—Estoy bien. El aterrizaje me pone un poco nervioso.

—No hay vergüenza en eso —dijo el Sr. Fudge— Para mí, es el despegue que hace que mi estómago se revuelva.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se agarró de los brazos de su silla mientras el avión descendía. Ahora podía ver a Londres a través de las nubes. Minutos más tarde, las ruedas fueron liberadas y el avión estaba aterrizando en el asfalto de la pista del aeropuerto.

Pasó otro cuarto de hora para que el avión se estacionara por completo y los pasajeros pudieran salir. Cuando Harry y el señor Fudge llegaron a recoger el equipaje, se despidieron cuando la bolsa Sr. Fudge fue la primera en salir del avión. Harry esperó unos minutos antes de su maleta viajara por la cinta transportadora. Cuanto más cerca la bolsa estaba, más calor sentía. Los oídos le zumbaban, y hubo un ligero sudor que se formó en su frente.

Caminó lentamente por el área de reclamo de equipaje, hasta que entró en la puerta de la llegada, localizando a su Ron fácilmente entre la multitud de gente esperando.

—¡Ron! —gritó y Ron le indicó de nuevo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo. —Ron le saludó con un abrazo.

—Gracias, Ron.

—Así qué, ¿me has traído algo de la Gran Manzana? —preguntó mientras llevó a Harry a su jeep.

—No.

Ron frunció el ceño mientras abría el maletero de su jeep para poner la maleta Harry.

—Bueno, eso es grosero. Te vas y vuelves sin regalos para nadie. Yo siempre te traigo algo.

—Una barra de chocolate Toblerone de Duty Free no cuenta como algo, Ron —sostuvo Harry mientras entró en el coche— Además, sí traje un regalo, pero no para ti.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Es para la enana? —Ron se entrometió y Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. Hay que parar esto ahora. Estás enamorado de mi hermana, y le trajiste algo de vuelta desde Nueva York, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió Harry derrotado.

—La cuestión es ¿qué le trajiste?

Harry hizo una mueca mientras sacaba la caja de la joyería de su maletín.

—¡Tiffany's? —Ron preguntó— Dime que no le compraste un anillo.

—No, no soy tan estúpido. Es un collar. Es una llave con un corazón en la parte superior —reveló el collar, con cuidado desatando el lazo azul en la parte superior. Ron se echó a reír.

—Oh, dios mío, que idiota. ¿Se supone que eso es como la llave de tu corazón? —cuestionó y Harry lo miró, lo cual sirvió mucho para su respuesta.— Oh hombre, lo es. Dios, realmente lo tienes en serio, pero no debería de sorprenderme. Siempre pensé que tenías una cosa por Ginny. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de adolescente gasta una gran cantidad de dinero en un collar para una chica que es sólo su amiga?

—Cállate, Ron y sólo llévame a casa —gruñó Harry.

—Oh, por supuesto, que quieres llegar a casa. Ginny, probablemente está esperando en alguna sexy lencería —se burló Ron y, recordando viejos tiempos de la juventud, Harry golpeó a Ron en el brazo— ¡Hey, cuidado! Estoy manejando aquí. ¿Quieres llegar a casa, no?

—Hazme un favor y mantén la boca cerrada y conduce.

—Lo que sea, Harry. Eres una gatita agria. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Nueva York? ¿Conseguiste el cliente o lo que fuiste a hacer? —Ron preguntó viéndose interesado.

—Fue muy bonito, y sí reservée cliente. Creo que voy a ser socio pronto.

—¿En serio? —Ron preguntó, mostrándose contento. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Ron le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Eso es impresionante, hombre. Nadie lo merece más que tú.

Harry sonrió mientras Ron tomó el giro familiar a la izquierda en su calle. Se sentía tan bueno estar de vuelta en el vecindario familiar, pero también sirvió para provocar los nervios de nuevo.

—Whoa, ¿estás bien Harry? —Ron preguntó, encontrando un lugar para estacionarse, a unos pasos de la entrada principal.

—Sí, sólo nervioso.

—¿Por qué demonios estás nervioso?

—No sé —admitió cuando salió del coche. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en el fuego mientras sacaba su equipaje y comenzaba a caminar hacia su apartamento, Ron tras sus espaldas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Harry se volvió hacia Ron.

—Para decir hola a mí hermana. No pienses que sólo porque están juntos puedes apropiarte de ella, recuérdalo, es mi hermano.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Los dos se subieron y se dirigieron al piso de Harry. Durante el paseo, la pierna de Harry se sacudió, rebotando con impaciencia contra el suelo la caja de metal a medida que se acercaban.

—Maldita sea, Harry, relájate.

—Estoy tratando —Harry tragó saliva cuando salieron del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta. Con su mano temblorosa, deslizó la llave en la puerta y abrió. Tan pronto como estuvo en el interior, Ron gritó a Ginny.

—Lo traje de regreso en una pieza, enana.

Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación de Harry, muy apurada y casi tropezándose. Saltó a los brazos de Harry, murmurando lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

—Yo también te extrañé, princesa —dijo Harry y Ron sonrió al ver a Ginny en su pijama revelador, un short corto y una camiseta sin mangas, agarrando, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el cuello de Harry.

—Vaya! ¿Así es como sueles saludar a la gente con quienes tienes sexo pervertido? —preguntó Ron y Ginny jadeó cuando, soltó su agarre sobre Harry. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry después— ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Hermione tiene una gran boca —respondió Harry por Ron, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Mierda —maldijo Ginny— Así que, ¿ya sabes?

—Sí, lo sé todo acerca de sus pequeñas aventuras —rió Ron y Ginny se puso roja. La mayoría de las veces Harry admiraba lo bonito que se veía su rojiza piel contra su cama, pero ahora estaba furioso con Ron y Hermione.

—Vete a casa, Ron —regañó Harry y Ron se quejó de que no era justo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿en serio?

—Ron —repitió Harry y él se rindió.

—Bien, bien, me voy a ir, pero esta no será la última vez que me vean. Volveré —bromeó él y Ginny sacudió la cabeza mientras reía.

—Dile a esa castaña que no va a tener nada para Navidad —exclamó Ginny mientras Ron salía.

—¡Voy a decirle todo eso, palabra por palabra!

—Bien —dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny. Se rieron mientras Harry cerraba la puerta detrás de Ron.

—Te extrañé —declaró Harry y Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Te eché de menos, también.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación? —le preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a caminar a su dormitorio. Vio que Ginny le siguió y comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Ayer dormí en su habitación. Me gusta la forma en que tu cama huele —respondió ella, y Harry sonrió.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Más o menos. Tuve ese sueño otra vez, pero no es como si fuera un mal sueño. Por el contrario, es muy agradable. Sólo deseo poder ver el rostro de la persona.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Harry preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama. Se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa, Después quitándose los pantalones.

—Bueno, sigo teniendo este sueño en el que estoy bailando con un hombre, y nos besamos, pero nunca veo su rostro. Es muy extraño —susurró, y Harry sintió que su corazón saltaba. Algo dentro de él deseaba que la cara que ella estuviese viendo fuera la suya.

—Probablemente no significa nada.

—Lo sé, pero es tan desconcertante. Sigo teniéndolo —protestó ella y Harry vio que fruncía el ceño. Él se acercó y alisó la piel.

—Vas a tener arrugas así —bromeó y Ginny se burló.

—Hablas como Hermione —reprocho Ginny— Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Nueva York? ¿Recibiste el contrato? —preguntó ella, realmente emocionados, a diferencia de Ron.

—Sí, tengo la cuenta, y Nueva York fue genial, aunque hubiera sido mejor contigo —murmuró la última parte, pero Ginny le escuchó y terminó sonrojándose.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Es hermoso —susurró mientras sus nudillos rozaron sus mejillas.

—Dios, te he echado de menos.

—Te eché de menos, también —comenzó, alejándose. Cogió el maletín a sus pies y lo llevó a su regazo.

—Te tengo algo.

—Harry —ella reprendió— No deberías haberme conseguido nada. Es totalmente innecesario.

—Cállate, Ginevra, y acéptalo —argumentó, empujando la caja azul en su dirección.

Vio cómo los ojos de Ginny recorrían la caja azul y la negra caligrafía que decía Tiffany & Co.

—Harry, esto es demasiado —comentó ella mientras quitaba lentamente el lazo y abría la caja lentamente. Jadeó mientras los diamantes brillaban— Harry, es hermoso —ella murmuró apreciativamente. —Pero te debió de haber costado un brazo y una pierna.

—No, sólo un dedo —bromeó, y Ginny sopló débilmente mientras delineaba la llave con su dedo.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras se arrastraba para sentarse detrás de ella sobre sus rodillas.

Con delicadeza, le quitó el collar de la caja. Cubrió el pecho de Ginny con el collar y llevó los extremos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella sostenía su cabello a un lado de él. Abrochó el collar en la espalda, liberó el cabello de su mano y lo sostuvo él mismo.

Vio cómo ella agarró el extremo de la llave con la mano, y sonrió. Se veía exactamente como había imaginado.

—Se ve perfecto en ti.

Ginny se ruborizó ante sus palabras y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

—Harry —gruñó Ginny y Harry la imitó.

—Echo de menos sentirte —comenzó— Echo de menos la forma en que te mueves cuando estás debajo de mí —continuó, besando el terreno debajo de la oreja, haciendo estremecer— Echo de menos lo que se siente cuando me envuelves —gimió en su oído mientras mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Oh —exclamó Ginny mientras Harry mordía le hueco de su cuello.

—Todavía no —bromeó y se alejó. Ginny se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Harry levantarse de la cama. Cogió su teléfono celular y tomó una foto rápida de Ginny, para que pudiera mantener la imagen de su puesto el collar para siempre.

A continuación, se dirigió a la mesa de noche y sacó el sombrero de su lugar habitual. Sacudió una vez y se lo entregó a Ginny, quien no dijo nada. Ella vio paralizada a Harry sacar un pedazo de papel del sombrero. Una vez que lo sacó lo abrió y leyó, Harry agarró el sombrero y lo tiró por la habitación.

—Harry —Ginny reprendió y Harry gruñó a cambio.

—Cállate, Ginny. No he estado contigo en mucho tiempo —dijo en su cuello mientras la acercaba más a él.

—¿Qué letra sacaste?

—H —gimió mientras ponía sus caderas contra las suyas. Los dos gruñeron al unísono mientras Harry empujaba suavemente a Ginny contra el cobertor.

—¿Qué significa?

—No sé, voy a averiguarlo más tarde —contestó él mientras le sacaba a Ginny la blusa que traía, dejando sus pechos expuestos para él.

—Dios, extrañaba esto… a ti —gimió mientras su boca se pegaba a uno de sus pechos, mientras su mano masajeaba el otro. Harry gimió mientras Ginny arqueaba la espalda contra su boca y sus manos empezaron a tirar de su pelo.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos mientras las manos de Ginny que intentaron sin éxito desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

—Déjame —Harry se sentó y apartó las manos de Ginny a un lado. Harry desabrochó algunos de los botones antes de frustrarse y simplemente arrancarse la camisa. Algunos de los botones salieron volando, pero la mayoría se quedó intacto y arrojó la camisa, que cayó encima del sombrero con todos los papeles alrededor.

Las manos de Ginny encontraron su camino por su pecho y frotó sus pectorales lentamente, pasando sus uñas por sus pezones.

—Ginny —gimió, mientras ella se incorporaba y dio un beso a su pezón izquierdo antes de llevárselo a la boca— Ginny —repitió Harry mientras sus manos recorrían el cabello pelirrojo mientras ella movía la boca por su pecho y hacía el otro pezón.

—Joder —gimió mientras Ginny pasaba sus uñas por su espalda, apretando con más fuerza, cada vez que descendía. Harry gruñó mientras empujaba a Ginny a la cama.

—Te he extrañado mucho —murmuró contra su estómago y metió la lengua en su ombligo. Ginny se retorció y él se rió entre dientes.

—Yo también —susurró ella, mientras Harry le daba un mordisco a su cadera— Ah, Harry.

—Mmmm. Ginny puedo olerte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes cuánto me mataba el no poderte ver mientras te tocabas? Debió haber sido hermoso. ¿Me dejarás verte algún día?— bromeó mientras sus manos frotaban de arriba hacia abajo su sexo.

Ginny levantó sus caderas contra su toque, girando contra la palma de su mano.

—Mhmmm... tan húmeda —dijo Harry mientras le bajaba sus shorts junto con sus pantaletas.

—Sólo para ti —gimió, y esas tres pequeñas palabras prendieron un fuego que Harry no sabía que existía. Rápidamente, desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó.

—¡Dilo otra vez! —le exigió, alineándose en su entrada— ¡Dilo otra vez, maldita sea!

Ginny gimió mientras él se frotaba contra ella, hasta llegar a su entrada. Poco a poco jugó con ella hasta que pudo decirlo.

—Solo para ti, Harry. ¡Sólo para ti! —dijo sin aliento la última palabra cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, gimiendo e instintivamente apretó a su alrededor. Harry rodó los ojos mientras dejaba su calor abrasador le afectara. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió de esa manera, y el oír esas tres pequeñas palabras había ayudado únicamente a excitarlo más.

—Ginny —jadeó mientras la agarraba por las piernas y envolviendo su cuello con sus tobillos adentrándose más profundo, manteniendo el movimiento lento y constante. Salió y poco a poco se abrió paso de nuevo, dejándose envolver por el calor de Ginny con fuerza y perfectamente justo. Nunca se había sentido así, incluso en la noche en que habían tomado las cosas con calma. Nunca había sido tan fascinado por ella, nunca había estado tan profundo en ella.

Mientras sentía a Ginny empezando a apretar, aumentó el ritmo, mucho mejor para su placer.

—Harry —gritaba Ginny cuando Harry empujaba en ella— Es tan bueno... Oh, mierda.

Harry contuvo la necesidad de reírse lo mejor que pudo besando el tobillo de Ginny.

—Ginny —fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras Ginny llegaba, apretando alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo en un fuerte agarre mientras temblaba debajo de él. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus brazos y podía suponer que dejaría huellas, pero no le importaba, mientras empujaba más rápido, gimiendo en voz alta, sin importarle que era sólo la una de la tarde. El armazón de la cama golpeó contra la pared con fuerza y sabía que quizá tendría que retocar la pared posterior.

Mientras Ginny lo miraba, tocando el borde de la llave en su cuello, Harry perdió todo el control.

—Mierda —gruñó Harry mientras salía de Ginny y se dejaba caer a su lado— Eso fue genial —susurró en la almohada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Ginny se rió entre dientes mientras Harry se acercaba a ella.

—Ese collar realmente se ve increíble en ti.

—Gracias —respondió ella, volviéndose para sonreírle alegremente.

—De nada, princesa —respondió, sin importarle un carajo si Ginny lo reprendía por romper una regla no escrita.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa H? —preguntó, dejando de lado su pequeña confesión.

—Hogar, supongo —respondió.

—Bueno, eso es malo —se rió Ginny— Es una muy buena excusa, si me lo preguntas.

—Cállate —Harry se unió a su alegría mientras juguetonamente le golpeó el muslo.

—Te extrañé.

—Te extrañé, también, Ginny no tienes una idea.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ginny se acercó más a Harry mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Los dos estaban sudando, pero a Ginny no le importó y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Harry. Se sentía pegajoso contra su mejilla caliente. Podía oír los latidos irregulares de su corazón mientras trataba de igualar su respiración. Ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Ginny deseó poder tomar una foto de ese momento en particular, para que fuera captura por siempre y ella pudiese verlo cuando quisiera. Quiso recordar lo desordenadas que estaban las sábanas de Harry, y la ropa esparcida en el suelo. Quería recordar siempre la forma en que el sombrero había volado por la habitación, y los papelitos cayendo como lluvia en el suelo. Demonios, incluso le hubiese gustado guardar la hora de su alarma.

Estaba tan feliz y complacida, era ridículo. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse de esa manera.

En el momento en el que la voz de Ron resonó en el apartamento, su corazón comenzó a latir con furia ante la sola mención de Harry, y cuando ella salió corriendo de su habitación, con Harry de pie junto a la puerta casi le hizo soltar un chillido. Se había sentido increíblemente vertiginosa, como si no lo hubiese visto en meses en vez de días.

A pesar de que había logrado contener el grito de niña, no pudo controlar su cuerpo y se abalanzó contra él. Nunca se había sentido más en paz, o más cómoda que en el momento en que su cuerpo chocó contra Harry.

Se había sentido tan bien, tan perfecto. Aún con su traje y corbata, podía sentirlo completamente debajo de sus manos y su brazo acunado por la cintura, el calor abrasador que presentaba se sentía tan bien. Y para colmo, al saber que le había extrañado tanto como ella a él, sólo disparó su corazón.

Ese momento se había sentido tan bien, tan bello, hasta que Ron lanzó la bomba sobre el juego que tenían Harry y ella.

—Así que, ¿no vas a decirme cuánto te costó este collar? —Ginny preguntó mientras sus delicados dedos, trazaban la forma del éste, una y otra vez. Podía sentir Harry mirando hacia abajo mientras ella jugaba con él.

—No —bromeó, pegándole a su costado.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si me importara. Bueno, me importa, pero no por la misma razón que la mayoría de las chicas. Sabes que no debiste haber gastado tanto dinero en mí. Se trata de Tiffany's, por el amor de Dios. Es caro. Simplemente dímelo —le rogó y Harry se rió entre dientes, negando la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—Simplemente puedo buscar en Internet —argumentó como una niña petulante y Harry sólo se rió un poco más. Y lo haría, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que saber lo mucho que Harry había gastado en ella. Era absolutamente hermoso. No tenía idea de lo que significaba, aunque si de verdad quería analizar el significado del collar, podría pensar que Harry estaba entregándole la llave de su corazón. Pero, cómo su mejor amiga, no podía ver eso pasando.

—Hazlo si quieres. No me importa. Sólo sé que gastaría mucho más en ti, si no fueras tan obstinada al respecto —replicó él y Ginny le golpeó el brazo.

—Yo no soy obstinada.

—Igual que una mula.

—Jódete, James.

—Ya lo has hecho, cariño. Ya lo has hecho.

—Uf —se quejó y trató de alejarse, pero Harry la abrazó con más fuerza, su cara ahora enterrada en su pecho.

—Así que, ¿cuándo te dijo Ron que ya sabía del juego? —preguntó Ginny, alejando de su pecho desnudo la cara para mirarlo. Vio como una pequeña ola de tristeza pasó por su rostro antes de que apareciera esa pequeña sonrisa pícara, torcida, que amaba tanto.

—Ayer —respondió mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo pelirrojo de la frente. Le estaba mirando fijamente y Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había tal intensidad en su mirada, siempre fue así, pero ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía más clara.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?

Harry se rió entre dientes y se sacudió sus nudillos contra sus mejillas, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Ginny empezaba a ruborizarse.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —murmuró él y eso sólo ayudó a ponerla más nerviosa.

—Deja de hacer eso —se quejó ella, apartando su mano. —Ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué dijo? —Harry resopló y sopló el aire caliente en la cara de Ginny, haciéndola retorcerse contra él.

—Sólo me dijo que Hermione le había dicho sobre lo nuestro. Eso fue todo.

—Oh, yo hubiera esperado algo mucho más explosivo de Ron, ya ves lo sobreprotector que es —respondió ella y Harry se rió, mientras jugaba con las puntas del cabello de Ginny. En ese momento se sintió consiente. Todo lo que pudo pensar era que su pelo probablemente tenía un aspecto terrible, que probablemente estaba enmarañado, y ella se tensó en contra de Harry.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó Harry a sabiendas, por lo que Ginny se sonrojo de nuevo .Una vez más, el dorso de las manos de Harry se encontraron contra él color rosa en sus mejillas. En voz baja, Ginny le escuchó susurrar 'Amor'.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Ginny, su propia mano comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Harry. —Creo que nunca te he visto sonrojar.

Harry sonrió mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de Ginny.

—Estoy seguro de que me has visto —contestó mientras trazaba su nombre contra el dorso de su mano.

—No —argumentó— Nunca te he visto. ¿Qué hace a Harry Potter ruborizarse? ¿Qué haría que te avergüences?

—No mucho —rió entre dientes mientras Ginny se sentaba en la cama.

—Vamos, dime —le rogó con voz suplicante— No es justo. Probablemente lucirías adorable ruborizado —hizo un mohín y Harry extendió la mano y tiró de su labio inferior, acercándola más él.

—¿A quién le importa? —cuestionó él, mientras se acostaban. Ahora estaba descansando en sus rodillas encima de él, y ella lo sentía, caliente y erecto contra su muslo. Él sonrió mientras miraba su cuerpo.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Ginny le preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse de Harry, pero no pudo porque él tomó sus brazos y los mantuvo por encima de su cabeza, con uno de los suyos. Con su mano derecha libre, la colocó firmemente en la cara, y Ginny mordió su labio tratando de no ruborizarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Este hombre, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, hacía que este tipo de reacción se produjera.

—Realmente te a…amo cuando haces eso —dijo Harry, corrigiéndose a sí mismo en una palabra que Ginny no captó.

—Detesto sonrojarme todo el tiempo. Les permite saber a todos cuánto me afectan.

—Esa es la razón por la que lo amo —le susurró, inclinándose para susurrarle algo al oído. —Me encanta tener un efecto sobre ti. Estoy seguro de que puedes sentir lo que me provocas —bromeó mientras se frotaba contra ella y mordía su punto favorito, su lóbulo.

—Harry —gimió, mientras él soltaba sus brazos, y ella rápidamente llevó sus manos a su cabello. Ya no tenía la textura sedosa como la que tuvo cuando llegó. Estaba enredado ahora y sudado, pero genial saber que ella había tenido que ver con eso.

—Ginny —dijo cuando comenzó a morder a lo largo de su cuello. Eran pequeñitas mordidas que no dejarían marcas, pero fueron suficientes para picar un poco.

Ginny sin embargo, lo disfrutó y empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Harry. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, una pequeña voz cantaba que era domingo, que estaban violando las reglas, pero todo lo que Ginny pensaba era «A quién coño le importa, hemos roto las reglas muchas veces más»

—¿No vas a intentar detenerme? —Harry bromeó cuando comenzó a lamer a lo largo de la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con avidez, antes de agarrarlo por el cuello. Ella utilizó el impulso inesperado, y logró girarlos, por lo que ahora yacía en la parte superior.

—Al carajo las reglas —gruñó ella mientras giraba sus caderas contra las de él, gimiendo cuando entró en contacto con su polla endurecida.

—¿Todas las reglas? —Harry preguntó optimista mientras se sentaba y envolvía la cintura de Ginny con sus brazos.

Ginny tragó saliva mientras miraba a los ojos a su mejor amigo, reflejando los sentimientos de esperanza y anhelo. Poco a poco, Ginny respiró hondo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Podía oír las respiraciones pesadas de ambos.

Harry quería besarla, lo podía ver en su expresión, y demonios si ella no quería devolverle el beso. Era el miedo a lo que pudiera suceder, de lo que podría cambiar, eso le impedía inclinarse hacia adelante y sólo besarlo. Podía sentir a Harry debajo de ella, sus caderas alineadas con las suyas, con los brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, y su mirada quemando su rostro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, supo exactamente lo que haría. Harry le estaba mirando fijamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, centrándose en ella, y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Él levantó las cejas, como una manera de decir ¿Entonces?, y Ginny sintió nauseas.

Las mariposas en el estómago estaban volando, su corazón latía a mil por hora como si hubiera corrido una maratón. En la cabeza la palabra 'No' se cantaba como un grito de guerra, pero pasó desapercibida.

—Todas las reglas —respondió en voz baja, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mientras Ginny se alineaba con Harry, pensando para sus adentros: «Esto se siente tan bien».

Poco a poco se bajo sobre Harry, ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras ambos gemían por la sensación.

—Harry —gimió mientras él la ayudaba a bajar de nuevo.

—Ginny —respondió de nuevo, estableciendo un ritmo lento. La espalda de Ginny estaba arqueada, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo, y Harry la dirigió al colocar su mano sobre su espalda baja. Su otra mano estaba extendida sobre su pecho. Las manos de Ginny estaban contra la cama para mantener el equilibrio y crear los movimientos— Ginny —llamó Harry. Ella se perdió tanto en los movimientos lentos que le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que Harry estaba llamándola.

—¿Sí? —gimió ella, mientras Harry la acercaba.

—¿Puedo besarte? No...a la mierda. Te voy a besar —proclamó mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba más rápido y Ginny lo imitaba en su posición montadora.

—Sí —gimió ella mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca de él y lo atraía hacia ella.

Con sus labios apenas tocándose, Harry susurró el nombre de Ginny y ella le respondió.

—Demasiado lejos —murmuró él y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de que sus labios suavemente presionaran contra los suyos.

Si Ginny pensaba que acunarse en los brazos de Harry era mágico, su beso era como un coro de aleluya y agua de manantial en el desierto, demonios, incluso era mucho mejor que cualquier orgasmo que hubiesen compartido.

Fue un beso lento, sus labios apenas se movieron contra el otro, simplemente deleitándose con la sensación de suavidad. Mientras se apartaban, Ginny continuó moviéndose sobre Harry lentamente, mientras él subía de la misma manera.

Sólo se miraron fijamente, manteniendo las frentes presionadas, acelerando sus movimientos y su respiración haciéndose errática, pero todavía concordando.

—Cerca —susurró Ginny, sus labios a apenas un aliento de los Harry. Asintió con la cabeza en la concurrencia mientras aceleraba movimientos para igualar las acciones frenéticas de Ginny. Su mano se deslizó por su frente, deslizándose fácilmente en su pecho sudado hasta su clítoris. Frotó en el manojo de nervios con furia, igualando sus movimientos.

Los gemidos de Ginny se hicieron más desesperados mientras se acercaba a su máximo, y cuando sintió el familiar corriente eléctrica corriendo desde los talones, estrellando su boca contra la de Harry con fuerza, lo besó con todo lo que tenía mientras se venía, lucecitas a través de sus párpados cerrados y ángeles cantando.

Harry respondió de nuevo con la misma pasión mientras deslizaba su lengua en su boca, probándola por primera vez en casi quince años.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, desde que se habían besado, pero aún se sentía lo mismo, pensó Ginny mientras bajaba de la felicidad orgásmica. Sentía la misma sensación de euforia que tuvo cuando tenía once años y consiguió su primer beso.

«Es curioso», pensó Ginny. Harry había sido su primer beso.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Mientras Harry dormía, Ginny miraba cómo su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Miraba sus pestañas vibrar mientras un sueño se reproducía en su mente. Lucía tan pacífico y sereno. Sus labios formaban un mohín como siempre que estaba profundamente dormido; lucía como si estuviera esperando ser besado. Su cabello estaba desparramado por la almohada, su tono negro azabache contrastando hermosamente contra el cubrecama azul.

Pequeños reflejos de la luz de la tarde se colaron por la persiana y pintaron ligeros dibujos en el hombro de Harry, y Ginny se inclinó para besar dulcemente uno de ellos.

Ginny dejó su mano viajar por los suaves mechones de pelo que estaban más cerca. Su cabello estaba transpirado, pero aún así olía bien, con solo un dejo del olor de Harry. Era un aroma al que Ginny se había acostumbrado desde que eran niños.

Se veía absolutamente hermoso. Era realmente sobrecogedor, y Ginny no podía creer cómo no se había dado cuenta por tanto tiempo. No era que no supiera que su mejor amigo era atractivo. Diablos si había tenido mujeres revoloteando a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Era difícil no notar las miradas que recibía cuando los dos iban a algún lado. Era fácil ver que Harry era atractivo, pero nunca se había tomando el tiempo para realmente mirar al hombre que había sido su amigo por los últimos casi veinte años.

Había sido un chico lindo desde que eran niños. Tenía ese cabello indomable que no podía peinar, y la sonrisa más bella en un niño que Ginny hubiera visto, incluso hasta el presente. Hasta cuando tuvo aparatos su sonrisa era brillante. Todas las niñas en su clase preguntaban siempre por Harry, riendo incesantemente y torciendo su cabello cuando le hablaban, Ginny simplemente rodaba sus ojos ante sus payasadas y hacía bromas sobre eso después, con Harry en su casa mientras miraban caricaturas.

En la secundaria se hizo increíblemente evidente que Harry era atractivo. Tuvo su estirón en segundo año y de repente se inclinaba sobre Ginny. Había desarrollado más músculos en el verano desde primer año y había perdido toda la grasa de bebé que Ginny conservó hasta la universidad. Su cara había perdido la adorable redondez que tenía, y se volvió más angular, más masculina, y más atractiva.

Se había convertido en un hombre e incluso allí, Ginny estaba ciega de lo que era. Sólo veía a Harry, su mejor amigo, el chico con el que robaba helado del congelador. Era el chico que había ido en bicicleta todo el camino hasta su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños con ella, por una promesa tonta que habían hecho cuando eran más pequeños. Era el chico que la hizo sonreír cuando le rompieron el corazón por primera vez, y el chico que se las arreglaba para hacer su día mucho mejor con una pequeña broma interna.

Pero ahora Harry era el hombre del que Ginny se había enamorado. No había dudas sobre ello. Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, real, loca, profundamente enamorada del hombre a su lado, el hombre que había estado allí por los pasados veinte años, y lo peor de todo, el hermoso hombre dormido a su lado no tenía ni idea de la confusión que ella tenía. No tenía idea de la forma en que su corazón se llenaba y explotaba cada vez que él sonreía en su dirección. No tenía idea de cómo su cuerpo se sonrojaba cuando él pasaba su mano por su mejilla o mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

No sabía qué tan profundamente ella se había enamorado de él, y lo peor era que ella tenía la sensación de que no era correspondida. Harry obviamente seguía viendo a la niña que había reservado todas sus cajas de cereal para comprarle la remera de Speed Racer que él quería desde los siete años. La veía como la chica de catorce años que tuvo que rescatar porque era muy ingenua para adivinar las intenciones de un chico mayor. Todavía la veía como su mejor amiga...

Y eso la mataba.

Sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos y el familiar nudo en su garganta que se formaba cuando pensaba en ello. Sus dedos se sacudieron mientras acariciaba el pelo de Harry unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

Ginny suspiró, su respiración entrecortada mientras las lágrimas se acrecentaban. Sus ojos viajaron por la línea angular de su mandíbula, su mano siguiéndolos, hasta que tocaron sus labios. Habían sido tan suaves y blandos cuando la besó. El beso había sido hermoso y todo lo que ella había esperado, pero había cambiado todo, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. No podían besarse de nuevo; dolía mucho que eso no significara nada para él.

Seguía siendo sólo su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué se conformaría con ella cuando podía tener lo mejor?

Las lágrimas pararon pero su respiración seguía afectada, y Ginny decidió levantarse e ir por agua. Tomó su ropa del suelo y se la puso. El movimiento de la cama y sus acciones causaron que Harry saliera de su sueño.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó y se sentó lentamente en la cama. Se frotó los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Sólo había dormido por un poco más de una hora.

—Voy a buscar un vaso de agua —Ginny respondió entre sollozos tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

—¿Has estado llorando? —preguntó Harry con voz preocupada. Rápidamente salió de la cama, sin importarle estar desnudo, y caminó hacia Ginny. Posó sus manos en su cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La sinceridad que vio Ginny la hizo sollozar aún más.

—Ginny ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y apretó a Ginny contra él.

—Tenemos que hablar, Harry —Harry se separó de Ginny y la miró.

—Nada bueno sale de esas palabras, rojita

—Lo sé —dijo ella, sonriendo rápidamente por el sobrenombre y mirando cómo Harry se sentaba en la cama. Palmeó el lugar al lado de él para que ella se sentara.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar? —preguntó, con inquietud y miedo en su voz. Ginny sintió su corazón romperse en su pecho. _Aquí estamos_, pensó. Estoy por destruir veinte años de amistad. Estoy por perder a la persona más importante en mi vida.

—De nosotros. Tenemos que hablar de nosotros


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 14.- Kismet = Destino**

—De nosotros. Tenemos que hablar de nosotros

Harry siguió repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama. Cuatro palabras que nunca habían sonado más desalentadoras ni de mal augurio que ahora. En su cabeza las oyó como una melodía inquietante, con órgano y violines tocando, mientras miraba a Ginny sentarse junto a él lenta y tímidamente.

Su mente corría mientras se sentaba en el suave cubrecama. No podía empezar a conjeturar todas las formas posibles de la conversación, la dirección que tomaría, qué decir. Pensaba en dos cosas, sólo dos, y ninguna era buena. Ninguna llegaba a una Buena conclusión. _Es el fin_, era todo lo que Harry podía imaginar. _Este es el fin,_ siguió pensando. _La perdí para siempre._

La tensión en el cuarto era fuerte, palpable realmente; era sofocante y él se daba cuenta de que no era el único al que lo afectaba. Estaba en el aire y afectaba a Harry en una forma que él no podía describir. Se sentía casi como una nube negra flotando arriba de ellos.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Ni siquiera podía recordad cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido ese tipo de ansiedad. Ni siquiera volviendo a casa se había sentido como ahora, pero sabía que no era sólo él. Podía ver los nervios causando estragos también en Ginny.

Sus nervios estaban disparados, las terminaciones encendidas agitadamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo había cobrado vida; cada parte temblaba diferente. Sus manos agitadas en su regazo y su rodilla rebotando incansablemente. Había un nudo en su garganta y sabía que en cualquier momento podría inclinarse y vomitar. El dolor, los nervios se calmarían, pero no se irían.

Se miró y no se sintió perturbado por el hecho de que aún seguía desnudo, mientras que Ginny vestía su pequeña camiseta y los shorts de algodón que tenía puestos cuando entró en el cuarto más temprano. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había estado en casa unas pocas horas y ya se había arruinado todo.

Incluso ahora, hecha una bola de nervios, Ginny se veía fantástica. Su pelo estaba enredado, la señal inequívoca de que él había enterrado sus manos en sus suaves ondas, su cara estaba sonrojada, y su postura era pésima. Estaba doblada en sí misma, sus hombros caídos en forma abatida, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo hermosa para él.

Las pocas veces que Harry pudo mirar a Ginny, sin que se diera cuenta, pudo ver la inquietud en sus ojos; conocía esa mirada muy bien. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

El instinto natural era confortarla, preguntarle qué le pasaba, envolver sus brazos en ella y hacerla sentir mejor, hacerla reír, hacerla olvidar de qué tenían que hablar, pero sabía que no podía. Él era la razón de la inquietud y preocupación en su cara. Él era la razón de su dolor.

Y eso lo mataba.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —Harry preguntó, finalmente juntando coraje, tragándose los nervios lo mejor que pudo. El súbito sonido en el cuarto silencioso sobresaltó a la chica.

De nuevo vino su instinto natural de confortarla, pero de nuevo, no podía. Eso también era su culpa.

—Ginny, por favor di algo —Harry suplicó mientras caían lentas lágrimas por las mejillas de Ginny. Por un momento, miró embelesado cómo una lágrima pendía de su mentón para luego caer en su muslo.

—No sé qué decir… por dónde empezar —susurró y el nudo en el pecho de Harry palpitó y se expandió.

—Tómate tu tiempo —Harry tartamudeó sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel. Sentía casi que el cuerpo le picaba. Se incline hacia el lado de la cama para levantar su ropa interior y se la puso.

—Nosotros… —Ginny empezó, parando cuando Harry la miró con ansiedad. Soltó una lágrima, y esta vez Harry tiró la precaución al viento y tomó su mano. Pasó su pulgar por el dorso, sintiendo el borde de sus nudillos, y la suavidad de su piel que él adoraba.

—¿Nosotros qué Ginny? ¿Nosotros qué? —rogó frenéticamente, apretando la mano de Harry, silenciosamente regocijándose cuando ella le devolvió el apretón.

—Es que duele mucho —confesó ella y Harry la miró sobresaltado. No sabía qué le pasaba y lo estaba asustando. Siempre había controlado sus emociones, pero ahora estaba confundido, especialmente en qué tenía que ver con él.

—¿Qué duele, Ginny? ¿Qué? ¡No me dices nada! —Gruñó y se arrodilló. Ahora estaba enfrente de Ginny mientras ella seguía sentada en la cama. Sus manos tomaban las suyas, y descansaban en sus rodillas. Harry tragó fuertemente al sentir la presión de sus rodillas bajo sus manos. Se sacudían más que como lo habían hecho las de él.

—Esto —Respondió ella, moviendo sus manos para apuntar a ambos, pero sin soltarlo— No podemos hacer más esto, Harry, este estúpido juego. Nunca debimos haberlo empezado.

—Ok —susurró él, todavía agarrándola, pero el alma se le fue a sus pies— Pero dime, ¿Por qué? Dime una legítima razón por la que deberíamos parar —El nudo en su pecho se agrandó aún más y se rompió dolorosamente. Harry sentía que el mundo se había salido de su eje. No podía parar. La necesitaba. Toda ella. Necesitaba poder verla al despertar y sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Porque duele —Ginny gimió mientras se separaba de Harry y se paraba para caminar a la otra esquina del cuarto— Duele, maldita sea Harry. No puedo hacer más esto.

Harry se levantó del piso y rodeó la cama para llegar a ella. Tomándola de los hombros la dio vuelta. Los brazos de Ginny estaban envueltos alrededor de sí misma y las manos de Harry tomaron su cintura gentilmente, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. El movimiento causó que los brazos de Ginny colgaran a los lados.

—¿Ginny? ¿Por qué? —Trató de obtener una respuesta de ella siendo amable, susurrando que todo estaría bien, pero Ginny lo ignoró.

—No va a estar todo bien! —gritó y se soltó del brazo de Harry— ¡No lo entiendes, Harry! Claro que no. Sabía que no lo harías.

—¿Entender qué, Ginny? —Harry preguntó frustrado y se tiró del pelo— No sé qué estás tratando de decir. ¿por qué tenemos que parar esto?

—Porque es demasiado —concedió ella, derrumbándose en la cama.

—¿Qué es demasiado, Ginny? No me dejas entender. Déjame entender. —Harry volvió a sentarse en el suelo frente a Ginny, tomando nuevamente sus pequeñas manos.

—No puedo hacer esto más…No puedo despertar sabiendo… —sollozó a la mitad de la frase y paró. Harry la consoló acariciando su mano.

—¿No puedes despertar sabiendo qué, Ginny? Déjame saber amor. Sólo déjame saber. Dime qué te pasa.

Ginny lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar, y de nuevo su cabeza cayó hacia adelante mientras otra serie de sollozos sacudían su delgado cuerpo. Todo esto era doloroso para Harry de mirar porque no podía hacer nada. Esta era su culpa entera, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener las lágrimas.

—No me digas así —susurro desafiante, y Harry ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Llamarte cómo, Ginny?— preguntó y ella gruñó.

—Por supuesto que ni siquiera te das cuenta —ella gimió— No me llames 'amor' sin decirlo en serio.

—Pero lo digo en serio —contradijo y Ginny de nuevo gruñó.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto… No puedo despertarme sabiendo que cuando toda esta apariencia acabe, vamos a volver a ser simplemente amigos. Eso es lo que siempre vamos a ser, solo amigos, ¿no? —murmuró, pero Harry todavía pudo escucharla.

—Sólo amigos —repitió las palabras en voz alta e inmediatamente Harry sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho. Era casi insoportable. Las dos palabras atravesaron su pecho como dos balas.

—Sí, Harry —Ginny contesto tímidamente y la habitación se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra hasta que Harry gateó por el suelo y recogió todos los papeles en el suelo y los puso en el sombrero. Se paró y camino hacia Ginny, quien abrió los ojos con miedo.

—Escoge una letra, Ginny —Harry murmuró y ella negó con la cabeza— Escoge una letra, Ginevra —repitió y ella negó de nuevo. Esta vez comenzó a llorar y Harry se agachó frente a ella— Escoge una letra, amor

—No me llames así, Harry —Ginny hipó entre lágrimas.

—Por favor, escoge una letra, Gin —Harry insistió moviendo el sombrero hacia ella, pero lo rechazó, apartando su mano.

—No puedo, Harry ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir? No puedo seguir jugando este estúpido juego

Harry agachó la cabeza y miró hacia Ginny a través de sus pestañas por un instante antes de regresar su mirada al sombrero en su mano. Miró de nuevo a Ginny con el rastro de una sonrisa y sacó una letra.

—Supongo que será mi turno —anunció y la mandíbula de ella se desencajo.

—¡Harry! No puedo… —comenzó a decir, pero fue cortada por los labios de Harry. Se alzó, colocó sus manos contra sus mejillas y plantó un casto beso en los labios de Ginny. Sus intenciones eran besarla pero ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera? —preguntó Ginny y Harry sacudió su cabeza.

—¿De verdad piensas que no me siento de la misma manera, Ginny? ¿De verdad piensas que soy tan insensible? Esto no es un juego para mí; no lo ha sido desde hace mucho. ¿No lo has notado? He tratado de romper todas y cada una de tus reglas lo más rápido que pude. Ginevra Weasley, te amo —Harry confesó mirándola, viendo como una luz refulgía en sus ojos y luego los abría al máximo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Te amo, pecas, Te amo.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar eso?

Harry observe como el más pequeño de los rastros de sonrisas comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Ginny. Sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse y su respiración se hizo más estable.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué? —preguntó Ginny y Harry sonrió ampliamente, aunque había algo de dolor en ella. Aunque él se había confesado, ella no lo había dicho de vuelta. Sí, sabía que Ginny deseaba tener una relación más allá de los amigos, pero no le había dicho que le ama. Podía asumir que lo hacía, pero él quería escucharlo por más egoísta que sonara.

—No lo sé, pero continuaremos el juego hasta que acabemos, y entonces allí veremos hacia dónde iremos.

—Creo que tú solamente quieres mantener el sexo pervertido—Ginny bromeó, citando los comentarios de Ron. Harry rió mientras se sentaba junto a ella y la rodeaba con un brazo. Estaba feliz de que se sintiera mejor, pero no podía evitar la amargura de no escuchar un 'Te amo' de regreso. No quería suplicar ni parecer necesitado, así que permaneció callado como si las cosas estuvieran bien, aunque si lo pensaba, parecían estarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Puedes culparme? Estoy acostumbrado al sexo todo el tiempo ahora. Es tu culpa— bromeó y Ginny se rió. Harry se regocijó internamente; era bueno que las cosas fueran de alguna manera como antes.

—Pero, en serio, Harry. ¿En dónde nos deja esto? ¿Qué somos?

—¿Somos dos amigos que han sido demasiado estúpidos como para ver algo tan evidente en estos veinte años? —declaró, aunque sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

—¿Pero ahora qué?

—No lo sé —Harry contestó— Sólo hay que ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Además tengo este pedazo de papel que promete ser divertido —dijo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. El humor en la habitación era ligero ahora, pero todavía había un rastro de tensión que Harry lentamente estaba tratando de borrar.

—¿Así en serio vamos a seguir con todo esto? —Ginny se giró totalmente para verlo y Harry asintió— ¿Vamos a seguir con las reglas?

—¿Qué reglas? —Harry replicó burlonamente— Tú dijiste 'Al carajo las reglas', y si no recuerdo mal dijiste todas las reglas.

—Sabía que eso me mordería el trasero —Ginny se rió, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, y Harry sonrió escuchándole reír, aunque todavía estaba enojado con sí mismo.

—¿Quieres volver a como estábamos al principio del juego?

—¡No! —Ginny respondió rápidamente— No, nunca.

—Bien, porque eso de no besarse estaba matándome. No tienes idea —Harry gruñó mientras se inclinaba y tomaba a Ginny para un dulce beso.

—También a mí —murmuro ella contra sus labios mientras sus dedos recorrían su cabello.

—¿Qué letra tienes? —preguntó rompiendo su beso.

—K —replicó mirándola— Aunque para ser justos, K es tu letra en realidad, porque es tu turno.

—Bueno, creo que tomaré K. Ya sé lo que quiero hacer —ella se rió y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Ginny estaba feliz, o al menos eso aparentaba, y desde ahora haría todo para mantenerlo de esa manera. No quería verla sufrir más, nunca, si podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué entonces? —preguntó mientras sentía que Ginny lo empujaba y hacía caer en la cama. Quedó recostado sobre la cama mirando a Ginny y sonrió. Esto era todo lo que podía pedir, este era su destino, y era hermoso.

Ella no dijo nada, pero movió el cabello de Harry de su frente, se inclinó y la besó. Ella movió sus labios a su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula para finalmente besarlo.

—Esto —dijo contra sus labios— Esto es todo lo que quiero hacer —Harry sonrió mientras la acercaba más, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y manteniéndola cerca mientras se besaban.

Eso es lo que hicieron ese día. Se besaron como un par de adolescentes de preparatoria, temerosos de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Cuando Harry pensó sobre eso, pensó que encajaba muy bien con su situación.

Sabía que debía de preocuparse de hacia dónde iría su relación. ¿Qué es lo que eran? ¿Estaban en una relación, la de las citas? ¿O seguían siendo los amigos con beneficios? No lo sabía.

Sabía que debía de preocuparse por cómo estaba sintiéndose Ginny, demonios debería de estar preocupado por cómo estaba sintiéndose él mismo, pero en ese mismo momento mientras los labios de Ginny se movían suavemente contra los suyos no importaban.

Este momento era perfecto, todo lo que pudo haber pedido e incluso más.

«Algunas veces, el destino se cumple», Harry pensó mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Ginny, demasiado temeroso de dejar de besarla.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Ginny se despertó en la mañana del lunes con los sonidos distantes de la alarma de su teléfono celular. El sonido familiar resonaba incesantemente desde el otro lado del apartamento hasta la habitación. Aunque en realidad todo lo que podía oír era un débil ruido desde la habitación de Harry, era suficiente para despertarla. A Harry, sin embargo, no le molestaba del todo; todavía dormía profundamente.

Ginny alzó su cabeza para ver por encima del hombro de Harry el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era algo difícil moverse sin despertar a Harry. Su brazo era pesado en sus hombros; se sentía como un peso muerto. Mientras leía las seis de la mañana en el texto rojo y parpadeante del reloj digital, finalmente sintió la molestia en sus labios.

Era un dolor punzante en ellos. Con cada aliento que tuvo, aparecía un hormigueo, y cada vez que ella pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de estos, el dolor empeoraba. Sus labios estaban hinchados de la peor manera posible, sólo podía imaginar cómo se veían.

Había pasado toda la tarde de ayer en los brazos de Harry, lo besó como una chica joven que acababa de ser besada por primera vez. Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió. Tenía ganas de ser besada por primera vez de nuevo. Con cada beso y cada respiración tomada, Ginny se había sentido tan viva y tan querida. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había sido besada de tal manera, y menos aún recordaba la última vez que estuvo pasando el día en la cama. Se sentía increíblemente adolescente, pero no le importaba. Cada momento se sintió más glorioso que el anterior.

A pesar de que la noche llegó, Harry siguió llenándola de besos, alejándose de su boca durante un rato, y dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello antes de que llevar sus húmedos labios de vuelta a los suyos. Cada beso se había sentido como un nuevo comienzo. Cada beso había sentido diferente y a la vez el mismo, cada uno se sentía tan magnífico como el anterior. No hubo beso insignificante. Los castos eran tan bellos y hermosos como los largos. Los suaves movimientos eran tan espectaculares como los rápidos y rudos. Los labios de Harry se habían moldeado contra los suyos en formas que nunca supo que se podían.

Ayer por la noche había sido increíble, y sus sueños se llenaron de cada beso compartido. Despertar era lo último que había querido hacer, pero la alarma sonó y molestó todo.

Mientras se apartó de Harry, su rostro estaba pegado un poco a su pecho, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor por haber estado la mayor parte de la noche allí. Ginny no pudo evitar la sonrisa haciendo su camino a través de su rostro cuando se sentó en la cama. Le dolió al sonreír, pero era prácticamente imposible de detener, fue una amplia sonrisa, brillante llena de tanta alegría que sólo podía imaginar cómo se vería a los demás. Estaba segura de que sería cegadora y muy reveladora. Una mirada a ella y la gente sería capaz de discernir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Giró su torso para mirar hacia debajo de Harry, cuyo cuerpo aún estaba acurrucado en la posición en que se encontraba mientras Ginny estaba en sus brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, sus pestañas se desplegaron adorablemente sobre la parte superior de las mejillas. Sus labios estaban en esa mueca constante que siempre llevaba cuando se encontraba en un profundo sueño, como si estuviera esperando un beso. Mechones de cabellos negro través de la almohada y la frente, Ginny inconscientemente apartó el mechón que ocultaba su ojo derecho. El movimiento le provocó revolverse en su sueño y se movió más cerca de donde anteriormente había estado recostada. Su cabeza ahora descansaba en el muslo y el brazo envolvía su rodilla.

En ese momento, el labio sobresalía, y una expresión adorable frustrada en su rostro, se parecía tanto al niño junto con él que había crecido, su mejor amigo.

Recordó mirándolo dormir a la mañana siguiente de su primera vez cuando tenían dieciséis. Tenía el pelo más corto que ahora, pero todavía revuelto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con delicadeza y sus labios estaban en un puchero muy familiar. En su sueño, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y agarraba algo debajo de la almohada. Cuando Ginny por fin quiso ver qué era, encontró que era su sostén. Al principio lo encontró extraño pero, más tarde, se dio cuenta de que Harry había estado tratando de encontrar algún tipo de objeto para recordar su primera vez con él, y su sostén había sido lo que él había elegido.

Se preguntaba ahora si todavía tenía el sujetador guardado en alguna parte. Ella se rió suavemente para sus adentros ante la idea. El temblor de su torso causó que Harry se moviera de nuevo, ahora sus pestañas contra el muslo de Ginny y le hicieron cosquillas con cada contracción de su ojo. Se sentó allí tomar la dulce tortura por un breve instante antes de que alejara de Harry.

—No —gruñó él, su mansa voz y cargada de sueño— Vuelve —murmuró sonando como un niño.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte —se rió ella— Todavía no, por lo menos. Son sólo las seis de la mañana, aún hay tiempo para prepararse.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó atontado mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño o al menos intentarlo.

—Para el trabajo Harry. Es lunes.

—Maldita sea —gruñó mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, pero se dejó caer de nuevo, causando que Ginny riera.

—Vamos, dormilón. Tienes que ir. Acabas de lograr una gran campaña, estoy seguro de que habrá pastel y champán esperando en la oficina.

—Lo sé, sólo que estoy tan exhausto —gimió él y Ginny le golpeó el hombro ligeramente.

—Vamos —dijo mientras le sacudía por los hombros, Harry se dejó sacudir. Casi se sentía como si le estuviera arrullando para dormirse de nuevo.

—No —gruñó otra vez, con petulancia, cogiendo a Ginny por los brazos y usándolos para acostarla de nuevo a su lado— Me gusta mucho más así.

—Por mucho que esté de acuerdo contigo, tengo que ducharme y prepararme para el trabajo —argumentó, riéndose todo el tiempo mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Harry. Se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza, y ella sonrió. Estar en sus brazos se sentía tan increíble y cálido, y tan increíblemente bien. Se sentía como la pieza final en un rompecabezas sin terminar.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó tímidamente, pasando los dedos por su espalda. Él hizo ligeros círculos con sus dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que se retorciera en su contra. Todo el tiempo sus ojos estuvieron entrecerrados, sólo una pequeña franja de color verde se veía.

—Por supuesto —suspiró ella en éxtasis— ¡Pero todo lo que vamos a hacer es ducharnos! —añadió y Harry suspiró en derrota.

—Aguafiestas —bromeó, riendo entre dientes mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo para colocar un pequeño beso casto en los labios. Ginny sonrió en el beso y él sonrió de vuelta.

—Me encanta despertar y poder hacer eso —comentó Harry y ella asintió con la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Yo también —respondió ella, esta vez besando ella a Harry— Ahora, vamos. Entre más rápido te duches, más rápido podrás hacer el desayuno —Harry gruñó mientras Ginny se apartaba y se ponía de pie.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser el que cocine? —Harry se quejó mientras se estiraba y Ginny observaba hipnotizada la forma en que los músculos tensos se extendía en su abdomen. Era incomprensible que no se hubiera dado cuenta realmente de lo guapo que era. Incluso con la indiscutible apariencia de recién levantado, con el cabello apuntando a toda dirección, parecía adorable— ¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, mientras se dejaba de estirarse, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada.

—Sólo estabas mirándome. Tiene que haber alguna razón para ello —sostuvo Harry y Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que eres —se sonrojó ella y Harry sonrió mientras se dirigía a ella. Una vez que llegó ante ella, la acercó, deslizando su mano por debajo de la camisola fina que había estado usando desde que llegó el día anterior. Una vez más, su mano se abrió por la columna vertebral de Ginny y la hizo retorcerse en sus brazos mientras corría sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Bueno, siempre he sabido que eres hermosa —susurró con cariño mientras su mano libre le acariciaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Ginny mordió su labio mientras miraba hacia Harry, y veía lo sincero que estaba siendo. No había nada más que adoración pura y honesta resonando en los hermosos ojos verdes.

—Te amo, Ginny —declaró mirándola directamente. Esta declaración cayó en ella como una tonelada de ladrillos. Fue una afirmación firme, una confesión sincera, y su corazón lleno estalló en un solo aliento mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba a Harry

Ella se apartó, y le sonrió, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras notaba la expresión sombría en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, apartándose de Harry para ver la manera abatida en que repentinamente se había transformado su posición.

—Nada. Sólo escuché algunas cosas en el trabajo el otro día. Me pregunto si realmente se llevará a cabo.

Ginny notó que no la miraba a los ojos y la forma en que hacía los hombros hacia adelante. Estaba mintiéndole.

—Estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, preguntándose por qué Harry decidió mentirle en lugar de responder a su pregunta. Nunca le había ocultado nada, siempre le hizo saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Cada vez que estaba molesto, le decía por qué. Si estaba contento, le diría por qué. Era extraño verlo mentir ahora.

—Ginny, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Te lo prometo —respondió él, sonriendo con nostalgia mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo —Confía en mí. No es nada de qué preocuparse.

—Está bien, te creo —respondió ella, aunque no lo hizo. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero dejaría que Harry le dijera cuando quisiera.

—Bien —sonrió brillantemente— ¿Qué tal esa ducha ahora?

—Sí, la ducha… pero sólo ducha —dijo Ginny, apuntándole con su dedo y Harry se rió entre dientes mordiéndolo suavemente y guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

—¡Eres una idiota! —Hermione casi gritó mientras se sentaba en el restaurante local con Ginny durante la hora del almuerzo de ella. Hermione estaba de vacaciones por un mes y medio antes de que el año escolar empezara una vez más. Ginny había pasado los primeros diez minutos de su almuerzo contándole a Hermione todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ningún detalle faltó por compartir y ahora estaba siendo agredida verbalmente por su mejor amiga debido a su estupidez.

—Lo sé, Hermione. No tienes que gritármelo. Yo solo, no puedo decirle. Sé que eso es lo que está mal. Sé que debería decírselo, pero no puedo. Es sólo que no entiendes. Tienes a Ron.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirle que lo amas, Ginny? Obviamente lo amas —Hermione frustrante picaba su ensalada mientras hablaba con Ginny.

—No es así de simple —protestó Ginny en un arranque de genio. Ella también estaba distraída, picando y revolviendo su ensalada.

—Por supuesto que lo es Ginny —argumentó Hermione— Tú fuiste la que iniciaste el rollo de terminar el juego. Tú fuiste la que dijiste que quería más y cuando Harry te dijo que sentía lo mismo, ¿tú no se lo dices? Ginny, eso está jodido.

—Hermione…

—No, nada de Hermione, Ginny. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, Hermione, realmente no lo sé.

—El hombre te dio un collar de mil quinientos dólares, Ginny —dijo Hermione y Ginny asintió la cabeza con vergüenza, sus dedos delineando la llave del corazón en su pecho.

—¿Cómo no puedes decírselo? Él te dio la llave a su corazón. ¿Cómo puede ser así? — Hermione dijo a Ginny, haciéndola sentir peor que antes.

Ella había estado en un humor semi-decente desde la noche anterior. Hubo un poco de molestia ante las mentiras de Harry en la mañana, pero no fue suficiente para disuadir a la sonrisa en su cara o el entusiasmo en cada paso que daba hacia el trabajo.

—Es sólo un collar, Hermione.

—No es sólo un infame collar, Ginny. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida y no ver realmente lo que es? Es la llave de su corazón. Está enamorado de ti.

—Hermione, nunca he estado enamorada, ¿cómo sé que lo amo? Todas mis relaciones han sido fracasos. No puedo darme el lujo de empezar algo con Harry y terminar mal —admitió y observó como su cuñada apenas contuvo las ganas de lanzar su vaso de agua en ella.

—Eres una idiota —comenzó mientras el camarero se acercaba para recoger sus platos. Les preguntó si querían algo más de beber, pero ninguna de las mujeres en la mesa prestó atención al joven. Finalmente captó la situación y se retiró con sus platos.

—Hermione, mira desde mi punto de vista —Ginny empezó a defenderse, pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

—Me dijiste que lo amabas, que estabas enamorada de él. ¿Cómo es que me lo dices a mí, pero a él no?

—¡No sé, Hermione! —Ginny gritó, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante— No sé —esta vez bajando la voz y repitiéndolo.

—Ginny, no puedes tenerlo de esa manera. No puedes esperar a que él te dé el mundo y tú no se lo des a cambio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ginny preguntó desconcertada mientras el camarero volvía con sus comidas. Llevaba una expresión de miedo mientras bajaba los dos platos con cuidado y prácticamente voló de la mesa.

—Harry te ha dado todo lo que le pediste, y ni siquiera pudiste decírselo —argumentó Hermione, y Ginny se sentó en silencio mientras escuchaba. —Él te dio su corazón y lo que hiciste fue tomarlo, colocarlo en tu bolsillo, y te alejaste. No le diste una parte de ti a él. No se lo dijiste, Ginny. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

—Hermione, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito —replicó Ginny— No sé qué es el amor Hermione. Mi padre y yo nunca fuimos realmente cercanos. Mi madre nos dejó y todas las relaciones que he tenido terminaron antes de que pudiera comprender el concepto. ¿Cómo sé que lo que siento es amor? ¿Qué pasa si lo que estoy sintiendo por Harry no es amor? ¿Qué pasa si me aburro de lo que tenemos y quiero irme? No puedo hacer eso, Hermione. Tengo que tenerlo allí. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero lo necesito.

—Ginny, me dijiste, lo has dicho antes —Hermione exasperada señaló— ¿Cómo puede ser que ahora lo sepas?

—Hay una diferencia entre… —Ginny empezó a decir, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

—¡Tonterías, Ginny, tonterías! ¿Qué diablos estás tan asustada?

—No soy lo suficientemente buena para él, Hermione —admitió ella, su voz tembló mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿Qué clase de tonterías estás balbuceando?

—Hermione, es un exitoso hombre de negocios, bien parecido. Es inteligente, ingenioso y divertido. Es sincero, compasivo y apasionado. Puede tener a cualquier chica colgando de su brazo. Si estuviera caminado por aquí, toda mujer voltearía para mirarlo y pensaría lo mismo. '¿Está casado? ¿Está soltero? ¿Cómo se llama?' Y si tuviera que venir aquí y sentarse junto a mí, lo primero que toda mujer pensaría ¿Qué está haciendo con ella? Él merece algo mejor que Ginevra Weasley, editora de libros.

—¡Qué montón de mierda! —Hermione exclamó en voz alta, una vez más, haciendo que todos en el restaurante se giraran a su vez en su dirección— Tú y Harry son almas gemelas. Dos personas nunca han encajado mejor que ustedes dos. Ustedes han estado prácticamente casados entre sí durante los últimos veinte años. Cualquiera tiene que estar ciego para no verlo. Joder, un ciego podría verlo incluso. Lo amas, Ginny. Tienes que decírselo.

—Yo... yo…

—No, nada de yo, Ginevra, ni peros. Él es en lo primero que piensas en la mañana y en lo último que piensas en la noche. Ves insignificantes cosas en la calle y al instante te recuerdan a él. Ginny eso es amor. Cuando cada pensamiento es consumido por esa persona, y todos sus sentidos anhelan sentir, ver y oler a esa persona, es amor Ginny. Eso es lo que es el amor —Hermione predicó y ella dejó que las lágrimas fluyan libremente mientras dejaba todo establecerse.

Ella sabía que Hermione estaba en lo cierto, pero todavía quedaba la duda más profunda que le impedía admitirlo. Su amistad con Harry ya había cambiado, pero si tuviera que admitirlo, decírselo en voz alta a Harry, sería el final. Dejarían de ser Harry y Ginny, los mejores amigos de veinte años y más. Serían Harry y Ginny, los amantes con el potencial de un fin.

Después de su almuerzo con Hermione, el resto del día pareció pasar de forma rápida, pero al mismo tiempo partes de él que parecían eternizarse, sobre todo la última hora. Golpeó el pie con furia en su escritorio mientras pensaba en llegar a casa. No podía mantener su mente enfocada en la novela frente a ella, volver a leer el mismo párrafo tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que ella había leído dos veces antes.

Cuando dieron las cinco, finalmente, se levantó de su silla y corrió pasando a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, saludando y deseándoles una buena noche a medias, no le importa si tenían una buena noche o no.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que estuviera estacionando su auto en el garaje del complejo de condominios, notando rápidamente que el coche de Harry ya estaba allí. No pudo evitar el aumento de la felicidad que corría a través de sí, sabiendo que Harry ya estaba arriba.

Ginny estaba increíblemente impaciente en ese momento. El ascensor no pudo ir lo suficientemente rápido para ella ni pudo llegar lo subir lo suficientemente rápido al apartamento tampoco.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus tacones, que eran como una serie de golpeteos. Luchó con su bolso mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves del apartamento, maldiciendo su bolso de gran tamaño. Ese es el problema con las bolsas grandes, pensó mientras buscaba. Puedes meter todo allí, pero nunca encontrarlo cuando lo necesitas.

Por último, se las arregló para abrir la puerta y se encontró Harry caminando alrededor de la sala en un par de jeans.

—Hey —le saludó y él también la saludó con una gran sonrisa y cruzó la habitación para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó mientras la sostenía en un abrazo.

—Estuvo bien. El trabajo fue muy bien. Tuve un almuerzo con Hermione, que era un poco difícil.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo Hermione? —preguntó realmente preguntándose la razón.

—Nada que no supiera ya —respondió ella y Harry asintió en comprensión.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Ahora ve a cambiarte, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya me has oído. Ponte unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a su habitación, con Harry detrás. Una vez dentro, Harry se sentó en la cama y se acostó, poniendo un brazo debajo de su cabeza. La pose y la pequeña franja de piel que mostraba cada vez que respiraba atormentaban profundamente a Ginny.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Ginny le preguntó mientras se quitaba los tacones y los pantalones. Harry miraba desde la cama mientras ella metía en un par de jeans gastados.

—Ya verás —respondió él, con aire de suficiencia mientras observaba Ginny desabrocharse la blusa.

—Hablando en serio, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Estoy muy cansada.

—Ya verás —respondió Harry de nuevo, esta vez con un encendedor Zippo abriéndose y cerrándose en su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué tienes un encendedor? —preguntó ella mientras permanecía de pie frente a él, esperando su próximo movimiento.

—Ya verás —sonrió mientras la tomaba mano y salían de su dormitorio.

—Harry, ¿a dónde diablos vamos? —preguntó otra vez mientras miraba a Harry agarrar una mochila en el piso junto a la puerta.

—Hasta la azotea, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ginny se mordió un poco el labio para reprimir un chillido de niña. Ningún hombre había preparado algo para ella antes. Ningún hombre jamás le había sorprendido con nada. Ningún hombre le había comprado joyas tampoco. Harry estaba en una clase para él solo.

En el techo, Harry tenía extendida una manta y dos cubos de allí, uno de ellos estaba lleno de agua.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Ginny le preguntó, y Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba en la manta, ayudándola a sentarse en el proceso.

—Ya verás —respondió de nuevo, sacando un recipiente rectangular Tupperware de uno de los cubos.

—Deja de decir eso —protestó ella y Harry se rió entre dientes, pasándole el recipiente Tupperware. Ginny agarró el recipiente con escepticismo, y la abrió, encontrando palos en el interior de color extraño.

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó y Harry sonrió.

—Luces de bengala —respondió mientras sacaba uno y lo encendía. La vara resplandeció con pequeñas flamas antes de irse apagando a los pocos instantes. Harry rápidamente tiró el palo ardiendo en una de la cubeta.

—¿Estás en serio? —Ginny preguntó y Harry simplemente se rió, encendiendo otra y lanzándola al cubo de agua.

—Estamos celebrando —anunció y Ginny sólo lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando?

—El final de nuestro juego —respondió sacando el sombrero de la bolsa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Todavía hay doce letras más.

—Nosotros no lo necesitamos más —afirmó dejando caer el resto de piezas de papel en el cubo vacío.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Ginny le preguntó mientras él sacaba otro de los fuegos artificiales del contenedor de Tupperware.

—Sí —dijo mientras encendía el cohete de madera.

—¡Espera! —Ginny le detuvo mientras él aventaba el cohete de madera dentro del cubo con los pedazos de papel.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?

—Muy seguro—afirmó una vez más, llevando la bengala hacia abajo, pero Ginny se la quitó de la mano y la lanzó en uno de los baldes con agua.

—¿Ginny? —cuestionó y se volvió hacia ella.

—Creo… creo que no deberíamos de terminar tan rápido el juego.

—Nosotros no lo necesitamos más —dijo él, en voz baja, y ella asintió.

—Sé que no lo necesitamos, pero creo que tenemos que terminar el juego correctamente, sólo solidificarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, con los ojos de un verde apagado que desgarraba el corazón de Ginny.

—Dos letras, podemos elegir. Podemos ver todas esas y decidir. Vamos a jugar el juego como se suponía, un sábado, pero no tiene por qué ser exactamente como estaba.

—Todavía no te estoy siguiendo, Ginny —se quejó Harry.

—Quiero mostrarte, necesito demostrarte, lo que no puedo decir —respondió Ginny y Harry finalmente entendió lo que ella estaba diciendo. Ginny casi podía verlo averiguándolo.

—Te amo.

—Yo… yo —ella tartamudeó, pero Harry la detuvo.

—Bueno, ¿qué letra quieres? —preguntó, y aunque parecía molesto, Ginny sabía que Harry estaría bien con el arreglo.

—Quiero la letra U —respondió ella, tomando por sorpresa a Harry.

—¿Por qué U?

—Ya verás —bromeó, haciendo a Harry reír, y de repente la tensión que había ido acumulando desde la mañana comenzó a disiparse lentamente. Ginny sabía que era sólo temporal, pero que tomaría lo que podía conseguir.

—¿Y qué letra quieres? —preguntó y Harry sonrió.

—El resto de ellas —comenzó él y Ginny se burlaba mientras rodaba sus ojos. —Pero… —continuó—, voy a tomar la letra X.

—¿X? ¿Por qué quieres X?

—Ya verás —respondió causando que Ginny rodara los ojos otra vez.

—Muy bien, entonces tú vas este sábado, y luego la semana que viene yo —dijo ella y Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, te toca este sábado, y yo el siguiente —respondió él y Ginny lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si hubiéramos seguido como antes, me habría tocado la última letra.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar entre las letras y encontró la letra U, pero no pudo encontrar la letra X.

—No puedo encontrar la letra X —informó a Harry, que silbó y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo has tenido la letra?

—Desde el comienzo del juego —confesó y la boca de Ginny se abrió.

—Eres un sucio tramposo, Harry Potter. —Harry se encogió de hombros y echó todas las piezas de papel de nuevo en el cubo y encendió una luz de bengala.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? —preguntó él, entregándole la bengala mientras asentía con la cabeza— Di unas palabras.

—Ummmm... —Ginny pensó en algo que decir hasta que finalmente llegó a ella.

—Por el final de lo que fuimos y por el principio de lo que seremos. Por nosotros —dijo mientras dejaba caer la bengala ardiendo en el cubo. Las chispas se apoderó de uno de los papeles y lo incendió, causando un efecto dominó con el resto.

—Por nosotros —repitió Harry mientras le daba a Ginny un beso.

—Voy a esperar para escuchar esas palabras durante el tiempo que sea necesario —le susurró al oído mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí —afirmó.

—Lo sé, pequeña.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Esta**** historia es una traducción-adaptación del fic ****ALPHABET WEEKENDS ****de the-glory-days quien está al tanto de este proyecto.**

**Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING. Esto lo hago solo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Juego de letras

**Capitulo 15.- ****Unforgottable** = **Inolvidable**

La mañana del martes comenzó igual que la del lunes, pero esta vez fue Harry el primero que despertó. Fue capaz de ver a Ginny dormir en sus brazos, aunque era realmente algo difícil verla bien, pues su cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho. Era su calidez la que estrujó su corazón. El hecho de que ella estuviera allí antes de que abriera los ojos era suficiente para regresar una sonrisa brillante a su cara.

Hizo su cabello a un lado mientras observaba la luz del día filtrarse por la ventana contra sus cabellos rojos y contra su mejilla y la despertaba.

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó a su perezoso bostezo y rió mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Buenos días —murmuró contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorida. El techo no es precisamente el mejor lugar para recostarse —se rió y Harry acarició su mejilla con una mano.

—Lo sé, pero al menos no nos quedamos dormidos allí, nos hubiéramos empapado.

—Cierto —gruñó ella mientras se alejaba de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis labios duelen. Dolían ayer y ahora es mucho peor —se quejó ella y Harry se rió.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —concordó frotando su mano contra sus labios.

—Realmente no quiero salir de la cama —anunció mientras se estiraba. Harry observó como la piel de su vientre se estiraba mientras arqueaba la espalda.

—Tampoco yo, pero creo que tengo un SDC esperando en mi escritorio, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo Hermione ayer por la tarde después de que dejé la oficina.

—¿Qué demonios es un SDC? —preguntó Ginny mientras se giraba y se recargaba en su mano. Harry imitó su acción, los quedaron recostados viéndose uno al otro.

—Solicitud de Calificación. En otras palabras, quieren que les mandemos panfletos antes de que puedan mandarnos posibles paquetes informativos para la campaña. —Ginny se rió mientras estiraba su mano libre para tocar los labios de Harry.

—Tus labios están hinchados —comentó ella, mientras pasaba su pulgar a lo largo de ellos.

—Mira quién lo dice —replicó, tirando su labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice, obteniendo un chillido de dolor de la pelirroja.

—¡Ay! —gritó mientras le pegaba en su hombro.

—Pareciera que una abeja te picó en el labio.

—Bueno, si alguien dejara de morderme todo el tiempo —murmuró y Harry se rió mientras se inclinaba para tomar entre sus dientes su labio inferior. Mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, Ginny gruñó y Harry siseó

—Nunca.

—No quiero que te detengas —murmuró mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos en un dulce beso.

—Nunca —repitió. Eventualmente los dos se separaron y se levantaron de la cama para prepararse para el trabajo.

—¿Te unes a la ducha? —preguntó Ginny y Harry se rió.

—¿Me preguntaste eso? Como si necesitara invitación —respondió con suficiencia y Ginny le lanzó una almohada.

—Vamos, apestoso. Hay que darte un baño —bromeó ella y Harry la siguió al cuarto de baño.

—Antes de que nos metamos… olvidé decirte algo.

—¿Se tratan de las raras noticias que has oído en el trabajo? —preguntó.

—No, pero encontré que los rumores que había escuchado en el trabajo sobre el señor Hagrid teniendo una aventura con su secretaria son reales. No quería creerlos pero, aparentemente, fueron atrapados el viernes cuando el conserje llegó a vaciar las papeleras. —Ginny miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

—¿El señor Robeus? Pero ¿no tiene como sesenta?

—Oye, la edad sólo es un número —argumentó Harry y ella se rió.

—Su secretaria tiene treinta. La conocí en la fiesta de Navidad el año pasado. —gruñó ella en desagrado.

—Eso es grave y su esposa es tan agradable. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ste-Sti-Stacy! Una mujer muy dulce, algo religiosa, pero de todas formas agradable. —Harry se quedó riéndose enfrente de Ginny antes de tomarla por los hombros para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres oír lo que tengo que decirte o no? —preguntó con severidad.

—Depende —negoció Ginny. —¿Me va a gustar lo que vas a decir?

—Depende —replicó Harry y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ummm… Ehhh… —comenzó Harry y Ginny le apremió.

—Vamos, ¿qué?

—Luna sabe todo sobre nosotros —respondió rápidamente.— Y también Neville.

—¿Cómo? —gritó Ginny.

—Bueno, verás, Neville, en vez de darle comida a Ron, le dio whisky y sabes que Ron y el alcohol… los dos juntos son como el maní y la salsa de tomate.

—¿Así que le dijo sobre nuestras… actividades?

—No, sólo que estamos juntos —replicó Harry, pero Neville sintió que era más.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—Bueno, Hermione me preguntó sobre lo que Ron les dijo y terminé contándole sobre el juego —dijo haciendo una mueca y con mucha razón. La cara de Ginny se tornó inmediatamente a rojo y sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es esto, Harry?

—Sólo le dije a Ginny, además tú le dijiste a Hermione —contraatacó y Ginny bufó en frustración.

—Sí y mira lo que pasó. Ahora Luna y Neville saben.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y Ginny sacudió la cabeza en desdén.

—No puedo creerlo, Harry.

—Realmente lo siento —dijo él. Ginny sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

—Vamos, Ginny. ¿De verdad importa?

—Sí, sí importa —argumentó.— ¿Sabes cómo eso me hace ver delante de mi futuro hermano político? —La mandíbula de Harry se desencajó por un momento antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Futuro hermano político? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Esta vez, la mandíbula de Ginny se desencajó. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo antes de que cerrara la boca y tragara audiblemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con shock.

—Dijiste futura hermana política. Neville será mi futuro hermano político, no tuyo —replicó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Esas palabras aceleraron su corazón. Saber que Ginny pensaba de esa manera sobre Neville significaba que estaba considerando casarse algún día con él.

—¿Qué hay de esa ducha? —trató Ginny de evadir la conversación y Harry se rió mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Sí, eso suena bien. Vamos, señora Potter —bromeó él y Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente. No pudo sino sonreír ante lo encantador que sonaba 'Ginevra Potter' en su cabeza.

—Cállate —espetó ella mientras se dirigía al baño.

Harry rápidamente la atrapó antes de que alcanzara la puerta del baño y la tomó de la cintura. Su espalda estaba contra su pecho y los sacudió de lado a lado suavemente antes de inclinarse hacia su oído.

—Me encanta que tengas ese pensamiento sobre casarte porque he pensado en lo mismo —confesó y sintió a Ginny estremecerse contra él.

—Te amo, Ginevra Weasley.

—Harry —dijo ella triste y Harry la giró.

—El tiempo que tome, Gin.

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún evento importante y, antes de que Harry lo supiera, eran las seis de la mañana del sábado, y estaba siendo despertado por Ginny haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

—¿Qué carajos, Ginny? —medio gruñó, medio se rió mientras alejaba sus pies de los dedos de ella.

—Despiértate. Nos espera un largo día.

—Ya estás vestida. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? No te sentí dejar la cama —dijo perezoso mientras se esforzaba por sentarse, eventualmente pudiendo.

—Yo también puedo ser sigilosa a veces. Es raro, pero sucede. Ahora mueve ese lindo trasero y alístate. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para hoy —ordenó ella, quitando el cobertor que todavía cubría el torso de Harry.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por lo menos podrías decirme que vamos a hacer? ¿O a dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó Harry mientras se deslizaba en unos jeans.

—Ya verás —bromeó Ginny y él la miró burlón. Quince minutos después Harry estaba vestido y parado junto a Ginny en la cocina mientras sorbían su café.

—¿Al menos vas a darme una pequeña pista de lo que vamos a hacer?

—No debería. —Ginny hizo una mueca cuando el café caliente quemó su lengua y Harry se estremeció por un momento. —Pero te daré una pista sobre a dónde vamos a ir. —Harry se relajó viendo que Ginny estaba bien y observó mientras ella sacaba un tenedor de los cajones.

—¿Un tenedor? —preguntó Harry y ella asintió.

—Piensa un poco, Harry.

—Vamos a comer —asumió y Ginny sacudió la cabeza y sacó otro tenedor del cajón.— ¿Qué demonios, Ginny? ¿Dos tenedores? ¿Vamos a ir dos tenedores? —cuestionó Harry y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron intentando darle una pista y Harry finalmente entendió la pista que le daba.— Vamos a ir a Holmes Chapel. Yo… Es temprano —se defendió a sí mismo y Ginny se echó a reír a carcajadas, avergonzando a Harry.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, Potter —dijo lastimando a su ego y Harry le sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, lo siento. Es la inoportuna hora de las seis veinte de la mañana en sábado. Mis disculpas, señorita, por no resolver el acertijo —se burló y Ginny simplemente le sonrió.

—Así que, ¿por qué vamos a Holmes Chapel?

—Ya verás —respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Tomó las llaves del auto de la mesa y miró hacia atrás. Por un momento, Harry estuvo asombrado por la manera en que sus ojos le llamaban.

—¿Vienes?

—Si vas, yo ya estoy allí —declaró mientras atravesaba la puerta abierta. Podía escuchar las risitas que dejó salir mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Escuché eso —susurró en su oreja y ella saltó lejos de él.

—¿Qué te he dicho de estar llegándole así a las personas?

—No hacerlo —le contestó con petulancia.

—Malhumorado —murmuró ella bromista mientras entraban al elevador.

—No lo soy.

—Claro, claro, Harry.

Tres horas y media después Harry se sintió ser sacudido para despertarse por Ginny. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Ginny había estacionado el auto enfrente del supermercado.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

—Ya verás, dormilón —fue todo lo que dijo mientras salía del auto y se dirigía al lado del auto de Harry. Se sacó de su estupor y salió del auto. Siguió a Ginny al supermercado y escuchó la alarma del auto mientras lo cerraba con la llave desde lejos.

—¿Qué planeas comprar? —preguntó Harry mientras observaba a Ginny dirigirse hacia el pasillo de galletas. Tuvo que detener sus pasos cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para mirarlo.— Ginny… —llamó su nombre suavemente, la preocupación comenzando a llegar cuando vio lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Ginny.

—Hace casi veintidós años, mi despistada madre decidió no poner atención hacia dónde estaba empujando su carro de compras, sino poner atención a mi lloriqueo y terminó chocando contra otro carro —comenzó mientras Harry miraba como lágrimas caían por su rostro.— Agradece eso, porque eso me trajo hasta ti. Teníamos cuatro y hasta en esa entonces sabías cómo hacerme sonreír —continuó entre sus lágrimas, deteniéndose para respirar profundamente. Harry sólo se quedó silencioso mientras miraba cómo sacaba algo de su bolsillo.— Estaba llorando y te giraste hacia mí —dijo y estiró su mano. En su palma estaba una envoltura de caramelo de fresa.— Te giraste hacia mí y me diste un caramelo de fresa y dijiste…

—Las niñas bonitas no deberían de llorar —intervino Harry mientras acercaba a Ginny hacia él y la abrazaba con fuerza, sin importar que sus lágrimas estaban mojando su camisa. Momentos después, Ginny se alejó y Harry limpió algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Cada momento que hemos compartido está fuertemente guardado en mi memoria. El sólo pensar en ti me hace cosas, Harry. Nunca olvidaré el momento de aquí, el momento en el que te conocí. Harry Potter, eres inolvidable para mí. Nunca nadie antes ha significado tanto o me ha hecho sentir de esta manera. Sólo eres tú Harry, sólo tú me has hecho sentir así —declaró, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro de nuevo. Harry no dejó de limpiarlas.

—Ginny, es lo mismo para mí. Me siento exactamente de la misma manera; siempre has sido tú. —Ginny se abalanzó hacia él y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sintió viva. Su corazón lleno. Sin siquiera decir 'Te amo', Ginny le había hecho el hombre vivo más feliz.

—¿Ahora qué, Gin?

—Ahora —sorbió ella mientras se alejaba.— Ahora estoy de humor para algunas tortitas de banana.

—¡Holmes Dinner! —gritó Harry alegremente e incluso entre lágrimas y sollozos Ginny pudo sonreír. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y tomó su mano mientras salían del supermercado e iban al auto. Esta vez Harry condujo.

Estuvieron en el restaurante en cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué siempre conduces como maníaco? —regañó Ginny, no del todo en serio. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta conducir. —Caminar hacia el restaurante fue como un déjà vu. Era casi como ser golpeado en la cara por incontables recuerdos.

—¡Harry! ¡Ginevra! —un hombre mayor les dio la bienvenida mientras entraban al lugar.

—Hey, señor Aberforth. ¿Cómo está? —saludó Harry al dueño del restaurante mientras se sentaban en los taburetes de la barra.

—Muy bien, muchacho. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes dos? No los he visto en años. ¿Siguen siendo mejores amigos? —preguntó, sonriéndoles.

—Estamos muy bien, señor Aberforth —respondió Ginny, tomando la mano de Harry y mostrándosela. El señor Aberforth sonrió mientras veía sus manos unidas.

—Siempre supe que ustedes tenían algo especial —sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry y vio al señor Aberforth asentir.

—Oh, muchacho, era tan claro como el día lo mucho que se importaban uno al otro. Aunque no creía que supieran lo mucho que se importaban realmente. Lo supe por la forma en que le mirabas. —El señor Aberforth señaló a Harry.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —replicó. —Mirabas a Ginevra como si fuera la única chica en la habitación, sin importar que tuvieras en el brazo a una linda chica, nunca la mirabas como mirabas a Ginevra. O, debería decir, como la miras. —Harry le sonrió al señor Aberforth mientras veía a Ginny mirar al señor Aberforth.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Ginny.

—También tú, pelirroja. Era la forma en que te aferrabas a cada palabra que Harry decía. No importaba si hablaba de unas papas fritas con queso para comer; escuchabas como si escucharas tus alabanzas.

Harry se rió y miró alrededor del nada cambiado y acogedor restaurante. Todavía se sentía como en casa en el restaurante como pasó muchos años atrás. El señor Aberforth todavía tenía su tablero en la esquina y Harry se levantó para verlo, ubicando un papel con un nombre y fecha familiar.

—Oh, Dios mío. Todavía te debo cinco dólares por dos sodas y una canasta de papas fritas —anunció Harry, mientras quitaba el papel de la pared.

—No te preocupes por eso, Harry. ¿Por qué no tú y Ginevra se sientan y mando a Katie para que tome sus órdenes?

—Claro, señor Aberforth, pero sólo tráiganos dos jugos de naranja y una gran orden doble de tortitas de banana —respondió Ginny y se dirigió a un gabinete enfrente de la ventana y Harry hizo lo mismo con el recibo en la mano.

—Mira esto —dijo, pasándoselo a Ginny, quien tomo el viejo y amarillento papel y lo leyó rápidamente.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró mientras miraba a Harry y él asintió.

—Este fue el día en que me pediste que perdiéramos la virginidad —Ginny dijo y asintió de nuevo.

—Lo sé. No puedo creer que haya estado aquí todo este tiempo.

—No puedo creer que no le hayas pagado al hombre —bromeó Ginny y Harry gruñó.

—Si la memoria sirve, tú te comiste la última papa frita.

—¡Semántica! —argumentó Ginny mientras Harry miraba su mano mientras pasaba una y otra vez los dedos por la fecha del recibo.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —le preguntó a ella.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Pensé que habías enloquecido —se rió Ginny y Harry se unió a su alegría.

—Sí, éramos tan tontos. Me refiero a que, ¿quién se para allí y pide que te quites la ropa? —detalló Harry y Ginny se rió de nuevo.

—Pienso sobre ese día mucho —admitió Ginny quedamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. He escuchado muchas historias horrorosas sobre las primeras veces de algunas chicas, pero la mía fue bonita. Por más torpe que fue, fue bonita. Me hiciste sentir cómoda, segura, y aunque dolió, me hiciste sentir increíble. Valoro mucho el recuerdo de ese día —murmuró mientras nuevas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez piensas todo el tiempo que fue perdido por ese día? —preguntó Harry y Ginny musitó un 'Sí'.

—Estúpido Ron y su estúpida regla de no besarse —Ginny protestó y Harry se rió en afirmación. —Me encanta besarte.

—Me encanta besarte.

—Me encanta ser besada por ti. Me siento muy hermosa y muy amada cuando me besas —dijo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. —Incluso mi primer beso fue mejor. Aunque la clase entera lo vio, sentí que sólo estábamos tú y yo en la habitación. —Harry alcanzó a Ginny a través de la mesa y limpió sus lágrimas con una servilleta y luego se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso.

—Te amo —murmuró y otra lágrima resbaló mientras Ginny hacía una mueca.— El tiempo que tome —la reconfortó.— El tiempo que tome…

Dejaron el restaurante, llenos hasta el borde y felices. Harry pagó por el desayuno y su deuda y los dos le desearon al señor Aberforth un buen día.

—¿Ahora a dónde? —preguntó Harry mientras se metían al auto, Ginny tomando el volante.

—A los acantilados de la Reservación de siempre... —El cuerpo entero de Harry se congeló mientras ella giraba en la familiar carretera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Sus manos estaban crispadas en puños en sus muslos. Estaba enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas y sus nudillos estaban más blancos de lo normal.

—Confía en mí, Harry —Ginny se giró hacia Harry, pero él no la miró.

—No puedo regresar allí, Ginny —murmuró.— Cada vez que pienso en ese día, pienso en perderte. Fui tan idiota.

—Hey —dijo Ginny, relajando el puño de Harry y metiendo su mano entre la suya.— Aún estoy aquí y aunque el día terminó con amargura, todavía recuerdo la emoción de irnos de pinta y escapando en tu auto como un par de idiotas. Puedo recordar manejando hacia el acantilado, con Nirvana resonando en el radio. Puedo recordar lo feliz que parecías y la sonrisa que no podías quitar de tu cara a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba pensando que seríamos atrapados. Esas son las cosas que recuerdo de ese día.

Harry permaneció en silencio mientras Ginny sostenía su mano y conducía. El camino hacia el acantilado fue el camino más largo de la vida de Harry. Sólo fue una manejada de veinticinco minutos, pero en ese momento y ahí se sintió mucho más larga. En el momento en el que el acantilado vino a la vista, la imagen de Ginny cayendo como un montón de ladrillos vino a su mente y apretó su agarre en Ginny.

—Ginny, ¿podemos irnos por favor? —suplicó y ella replicó que no lo harían.— ¿Por favor, rojita?

—No —repitió.— Necesitamos estar aquí —dijo mientras aparcaba el auto a unos pies de la colina que iba hacia los acantilados. Harry miró con asombro mientras ella salía del auto y caminaba a su lado para sacarlo también. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado cuando salió y tomó su mano. Dejó que lo guiara en todo el camino hacia el acantilado en donde habían saltado ocho años atrás.— Harry, ese día nunca podrá ser borrado de nuestras memorias —comenzó ella mientras Harry tomaba su mano. El besó la cicatriz en su muñeca con amor.

—Lo siento, Gin —murmuró Harry y Ginny lo desechó.— Siempre y por siempre perdón.

—Te he perdonado por ese día incontables veces. No fue tu culpa así que, por favor, deja de disculparte —habló.— El momento es inolvidable, desafortunadamente y, aunque no podemos borrarlo, quiero hacer un nuevo recuerdo del acantilado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Salta conmigo —dijo Ginny y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry y ella tomó su mano.

—Salta conmigo —repitió.— No podemos borrar ese día, pero podemos crear un nuevo recuerdo inolvidable. Salta conmigo. —Harry miró a Ginny a los ojos y vio el anhelo en ellos y accedió. Ginny le sonrió y dio un paso hacia el borde, agarrando la mano de Harry fuertemente.— A la cuenta de tres. Uno —comenzó Ginny.

—Dos —continuó Harry.

—Tres —los dos gritaron y saltaron del borde.

Mientras caían, Harry escuchó a Ginny gritar algo, el viento llevándolo a su alrededor.

—¡Te amo, Harry Potter!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

La cabeza de Ginny salió del agua más rápido de lo que esperó, por el oleaje del agua empujándola hacia arriba. Ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los pesados y mojados rizos pegar la parte superior de su espalda mientras regresaban a su lugar y escuchaba los sonidos del agua.

Jadeó por aire mientras sus pulmones trataban de ajustarse a la sensación de aire llenándolos. Quitó el agua y apartó el cabello de sus ojos desesperadamente mientras trataba de ajustar su visión para ver en dónde había caído. Estaba agradecida de que se hubiera pinchado la nariz antes de caer al agua. Sus fosas estarían matándola si no lo hubiera hecho. Toda el agua hubiera entrado por sus fosas por el impacto; lo había aprendido de la última vez.

Por unos momentos, Ginny olvidó en dónde estaba y quién estaba con ella mientras trataba de familiarizarse con el área encima del agua. Mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad y fallaba miserablemente, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y la giraron. Se encontró con la intensa mirada de Harry, quien tenía el cabello hacia atrás a causa del agua, y al igual que mucha de su propia ropa, su camiseta estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

Sus manos liberaron su cintura por debajo del agua y los dos permanecieron flotando allí en silencio antes de que sus manos encontraran camino en su rostro. Él tomó sus mejillas antes de hablar.

—Dilo otra vez —jadeó a través de respiraciones profundas mientras dejaba sus ojos viajar de sus ojos a sus labios. Ginny sonrió y mordió la comisura de su labio mientras veía sus pechos levantándose y hundiéndose al mismo tiempo causando pequeños oleajes entre ellos.

—¿Por favor, Gin? Por favor dilo de nuevo. Quiero creer que no estaba escuchando cosas —suplicó mientras limpiaba las gotas de agua que caían desde la raíz de su cabello y de sus mejillas.

—No estabas escuchando cosas —murmuró Ginny y los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo por la confesión. Usando la fluidez del agua, Harry se movió más cerca de ella, entrelazando sus piernas.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó desesperadamente y Ginny sonrió.

—Te amo, Harry Potter —afirmó ella, sinceramente y Harry se abalanzó hacia ella, acercando su rostro hacia el suyo y besándola apasionadamente. Sus labios se moldearon a los de ella en perfecta sincronización. Era lento y amoroso y sin embargo completamente imperturbable mientras flotaban en el agua. Cuando sus labios se bajaron para succionar su labio inferior, los de ella se movieron para tomar su labio superior. Sus manos se hundieron en su cabello mojado y las de él también.

—De nuevo —susurró y ella accedió.

—Te amo. —Sus labios encontraron los de ella de nuevo. Sus dientes chocaron por un instante antes de que alentaran sus movimientos.

—¡De nuevo! —murmuró contra su boca y Ginny rió y accedió una vez más.

—Te amo. Te amo. ¡Te amo! —gritó y Harry comenzó a reírse. Ella había ido muy lejos; su corazón se llenaba y explotaba cada vez que lo decía. Ella levantó sus ojos para mirarlo realmente y fue recibida por la más pura y sincera emoción.

—Te amo tanto —murmuró él mientras la acercaba de nuevo a él. Pasó sus dedos por su espalda sobre sus ropas mojadas y agarró su cuello suavemente mientras los bajaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ginny mientras su barbilla rozaba la superficie del agua.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Harry seriamente.

—Con mi vida.

—Entonces confía en mí ahora mismo —replicó, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla. Sus labios encontraron los suyos fuertemente y los bajó lentamente hacia el agua. Ginny estaba segura de que si sus piernas no estuvieran entrelazadas, ya hubiese regresado flotando a la superficie. Sin embargo, permanecieron allí, agarrándose uno al otro y sumergidos en el agua. Sólo estaban presionando sus labios contra los del otro.

Era un beso surreal.

Todo lo que Ginny podía sentir era a Harry. Todo lo que ella pudo ver cuando abrió a sus ojos fue a Harry. No importaba que el agua picara sus ojos. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el vacío del agua. El beso no duró mucho antes de que Harry los devolviera a la superficie. Harry simplemente agarró a Ginny y la miró y ella, aunque la mirada era extraña, no puedo evitar estar cautivada y encantada por esta.

—¿Lo entendiste?

—¿El qué?

—Lo que acabo de mostrarte —replicó y ella negó la cabeza.

—Cuando estoy contigo, es como si el mundo desapareciera. Todo lo que veo, es a ti, Gin. Todo lo que huelo, siento, eres tú. Estar cerca de ti me hace sentir… es… es una tranquilidad pacífica que no entiendo muy bien. Se siente tan bien para mí —describió y Ginny sonrió.— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido por su expresión.

Ginny acercó a Harry hacia ella y lo besó. Mientras se besaban, Ginny rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas mientras él medio nada y medio caminaba llevándolos hacia el borde de tierra alrededor del río.

—Harry —gimió Ginny mientras Harry trazaba besos en su nuca. La dejó suavemente en el suelo y se sostuvo a sí mismo con sus codos encima de ella. Habían pequeñas piedras en el suelo, pero a Ginny no le importo; no podía sentirlas enterrándose en su espalda, sólo podía sentir a Harry.

—Te amo, Ginevra —dijo mientras la miraba.

—Yo también te amo —replicó antes de que él regresara sus labios a los suyos y la besara suavemente, moviendo sus labios en una danza lenta. Ella estaba tratando de saborizarlo, besándolo de vuelta con la misma pasión.

Harry comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello y sopló aire en los rastros de agua que continuaban cayendo por él. Se deleitaba por la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo y la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Mantuvo el collar entre sus dedos antes de volverlo a dejar en su pecho, besando el corazón de diamante incrustado.

Ginny suspiró contenta mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitarle su camiseta mojada, esforzándose un poco para despegarla de su piel. Los dos forcejearon la prenda de algodón para pasarla por su cabeza y se atoró un poco en su cara antes de que Harry la aventara al suelo junto a ellos. Harry la recostó suavemente y de nuevo no le importaron las piedras enterrándose en su espalda desnuda.

—¿Quizá no fue muy inteligente saltar al agua totalmente vestidos? —se rió Harry mientras frustrantemente forcejeaba con su propia camiseta, peleando con el material, antes de que se uniera la de Ginny en el suelo también.

Ginny rió en acuerdo antes de que dejara sus manos viajar por la fría piel del pecho de Harry. Creó un poco de calor por la fricción de sus manos. Harry gruñó antes de detenerla y poner sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Agarró sus dos muñecas con ambas manos antes de separarlas para entrelazar sus dedos.

Se quedaron allí mirándose uno al otro por unos instantes de silencio antes de que un repentino oleaje se deslizara por debajo de Ginny y la hiciera saltar causando que Harry cayera a un lado y comenzara a reírse.

—No te rías —se quejó Ginny mientras le palmeaba el pecho.— Estaba muy fría.

—Lo siento, pero eso es lo que te pasa cuando te recuestas en la orilla en donde el oleaje de río se rompe.

—Tú me pusiste aquí —replicó y se giró para recargarse en un codo y mirar a Harry, él imitó sus movimientos.

—No dijiste nada —contestó y quitó arena y piedras de su espalda mientras se sentaba.

—Estaba perdida en el momento —confesó tímidamente y miró a Harry sonreír y estirar su mano para tocar el calor formándose en sus mejillas.

—Yo también.

—Siempre estoy perdida en el momento contigo —continuó, sintiéndose algo ridícula por lo melosa que la conversación estaba volviéndose.

—Ginevra Weasley —se rió Harry.— ¿Quién diría que eres tan sentimentalista?

—¡Cállate! —espetó mientras Harry la ponía encima de él, con sus manos firmemente puestas en su cadera.

—Sólo bromeó —se defendió.

Harry no dijo nada mientras bajaba por el cuello a Ginny y conectaba su boca con la de ella. Ella se dejó perder a sí misma por la sensación de sus labios; sabía que nunca podría cansarse de ellos o de él.

—Harry —gruñó ella mientras se apartaba.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo —gruñó. Recorrió su pecho con besos, subiendo las copas de su sostén para besar los bordes de cada pecho y finalmente quedó harto de la prenda roja y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, no molestándose en desabrocharlo antes.

Sus manos masajearon sus pechos mientras iba dando besos en su estómago, repartiendo entre besos y mordiscos haciendo a Ginny retorcerse debajo de él. Ella jadeaba pesadamente mientras sus pulgares redondeaban simultáneamente sus pezones y observaba como se endurecían.

—Harry —gimió ella mientras besaba a lo largo de su ombligo, todavía sin mover las manos de su pecho.

—Ginny —hizo eco él, mientras sus manos finalmente se movían de sus pechos y acariciaban su cintura hasta que agarró su cadera firmemente y empujó sus caderas contra las de ella. Los dos gimieron a la sensación antes de que Harry gruñera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella y Harry se levantó rápidamente, levantando a Ginny después.— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras la cargaba, las piedras en la espalda de Ginny cayeron al suelo y ella envolvió con las piernas su cintura. Sus pantalones mojados le hacían casi imposible caminar con algo de gracia.

—No quería hacer esto con esas piedras enterrándose en tu espalda —explicó mientras la dejaba en el capó del auto. Todavía había un poco de calor del motor presente. Ginny sonrió agradecida y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo antes de que se separara y comenzara a desabrocharse los pantalones. Su urgencia hizo que ella riera.— No te rías de mí —gruñó mientras luchaba para sacar la apretada y pesada prenda de sus piernas. Ginny sonrió a la situación. Hermione había dicho que el mejor sexo era aquel en donde te podías reír antes, durante y después, porque significaba el nivel de seguridad que había entre la pareja.

—No hay prisa, Harry —ronroneó ella y Harry detuvo sus movimientos para alzarle una ceja. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Acabas de ronronear? —preguntó mientras tiraba de la prenda atorada en su pierna derecha. Tiró tan fuerte del material que casi cae cuando por fin lo logró.

—Quizá debiste de haberte quitado los zapatos —bromeó Ginny y se quitó los suyos para comenzar a forcejear con sus propios pantalones.

—Cállate —dijo y se logró quitar sus pantalones y zapatos. Sólo se quedó en bóxers y calcetines. Ginny estaba sentada en el capó del auto en ropa interior. Le sonrió a ella y le hizo una seña con el dedo a Harry para que se acercara.

—¿Entusiasmada? —preguntó con suficiencia mientras se paraba justo enfrente de Ginny.

—¿Quizá? Pero no soy la única, ya que prácticamente tú te arrancaste los pantalones —replicó juguetona y Harry gimió cuando sus manos se abrieron camino la V de sus caderas. Recorrió los músculos con las puntas de sus dedos índices.

—Pantalones y entrepierna mojada no es algo divertido. La irritación no es divertida —declaró y Ginny gritó un poco mientras una risa la invadía.

—Deja de reírte. —Hizo un puchero de broma y la acercó más a él.

—No puedo evitarlo —se defendió.— Siempre me haces reír.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —susurró y se inclinó para besarla, empujando sus caderas contra las suyas.

—No creo que debamos hacer esto en el auto —reprendió Ginny mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus bóxers.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó contra su clavícula mientras depositaba besos.

—Alguien podría vernos —gimió su argumento y Harry se mofó de su tonto intento para detenerlo.

—¡Querías hacerlo en el suelo!

—Tú me pusiste en el suelo.

—Sí, pero aun así tú querías hacerlo en el suelo.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento bien haciéndolo aquí. —Le miró fulminante y Harry agachó la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo dócilmente subiéndose su ropa interior mojada y alejándose de Ginny. Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para demostrar que estaba molesto, exageradamente removiendo y pateando el lodo con sus calcetines. No era la cosa más inteligente; sólo hacía que la suciedad se pegara al material mojado.

—No puedo manejar así —gruñó Ginny mientras lo seguía alrededor del área para recoger sus pantalones y Harry había ido a recoger la camiseta de Ginny y su sostén.

—Bueno, vas a tener que hacerlo —protestó juguetonamente y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole saber que era broma.

—¡Eso es egoísta! —resopló mientras se reunía con él en el maletero del auto para meter sus ropas mojadas allí.

—Inteligente —comentó Harry mientras se quitaba su ropa interior y calcetines y los aventaba en la bolsa con su ropa y la de Ginny.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ginny cuando lo vio caminar hacia el lado del conductor y encender el auto.

—¿Qué? —contestó él, inocentemente, como si no estuviera desnudo junto al auto.

—No vas a conducir mi auto, a la casa de mi papá, desnudo. ¿Cómo demonios explicaríamos eso?

—Bueno —comenzó a explicar mientras salía del auto. No parecía tener mucho reparo en estar desnudo en el lugar en donde estaban.— Primero tendríamos que explicarle lo que lo provocó, tú sabes, años de sentimientos reprimidos, nuestro juego, tu jueguito de tener sexo aquí afuera y luego acobardarte… —comenzó a explicar, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

—Cállate y ponte algo de ropa —le exclamó mientras le lanzaba una ropa interior, pantalones y una playera para Harry.

—¿Empacaste ropa para mí? —preguntó con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

—Claro que lo hice. No empacaría para mí sola. No soy tan egoísta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto? —planteó la pregunta, vistiéndose en el proceso. Ginny incluso le pasó unos calcetines y unos zapatillas secas.

—Desde la letra S —contestó con sinceridad y Harry la tomó en un abrazo. Besó la parte superior de su cabeza y ella suspiró contenta. Ella amaba ser sostenida por Harry; no había sensación más genial que sus brazos envolviéndola. Se sentía amada y protegida.

—Gracias —murmuró y Ginny se apartó un poco de la calidez de sus brazos para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y Harry apartó los mechones pelirrojos de su cabello que se le habían pegado a su frente.

—Por crear un nuevo recuerdo aquí. No reemplazará el viejo, pero no será la primer cosa que se me venga a la cabeza cuando piense en este lugar.

—De nada —logró decir dócilmente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte? —reflexionó Harry en voz alta, y Ginny de nuevo lo miró, perpleja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú —replicó.— Estoy hablando de ti. Soy el bastardo vivo más suertudo, si me preguntas. Te tengo en mi vida; cualquier hombre mataría para estar en mi posición ahora.

—Harry…

—¡No! —interrumpió a Ginny. —Sabes que esa es la verdad. Eres maravillosa, Ginevra Weasley, y siempre lo has sido. Me enamoré de ti cuando teníamos cuatro años y fui muy estúpido para darme cuenta hasta ahora. Tengo tanta suerte de poder tenerte de esta manera en mi vida.

—Harry —dijo ella mientras volvía a sus brazos que esperaban. Lo abrazó fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo con ella. Ginny sonrió brillantemente contra el pecho de Harry. Sus palabras le habían llegado. Nunca alguien se había proclamado de esa manera ante ella.

Ningún otro hombre le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella o que era perfecta. Ningún hombre había podido hacerle sentir hermosa. Ningún hombre le había hecho reír cuando estaba triste o sonreír cuando estaba enojada.

Excepto por Harry.

Él era la única excepción.

Harry la hacía sonreír. La hacía reír. La hacía sentirse hermosa.

Le hacía sentir como si significara algo.

—Temía mucho que este juego… la noche cuando volviste a casa de Nueva York… —comenzó, sus pensamientos interrumpidos.— Temía que termináramos jodiendo todo.

—Pero no lo hicimos, no tienes nada que temer ahora —le aseguró, aunque había una mirada distante en sus ojos. Le estaba escondiendo algo y lo había estado haciendo por las últimas dos semanas. Lo que sea que estuviese escondiendo, era grande, y por una razón no se lo quería decir.

—Ahora, ¿a dónde? —preguntó Harry mientras encaminaba a Ginny hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—¡Hey! —protestó.— ¿Quién dijo que tú conducías?

—Yo lo dije. ¿Entonces a dónde?

—La casa de mis padres.

—Vamos con tus padres entonces —dijo mientras entraba al auto junto a Ginny.

El camino hacia la vieja casa de Ginny no fue muy largo y, antes de que ella lo supiera, Harry estaba aparcando en la entrada vacía, lo que significaba que su padre estaba en el trabajo.

—Supongo que tu papá está trabajando —comentó Harry mientras él y Ginny llegaban al porche familiar y usaban la llave extra en el buzón para abrir la puerta.

—Whoa —jadeó Harry mientras Ginny cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Ha sido un buen rato desde que estuvimos aquí.

—Lo sé; es por algo así que quería venir. Mis papas siempre va visitarnos, nosotros nunca venimos.

—¿Nosotros? —se burló Harry.— Estoy muy seguro de que ellos vienen a visitarte a ti, no a mí.

—Sabes que mis papas piensa en ti como un hijo.

—Estoy seguro de que todo su punto de vista sobre mí cambiará si supiera que te tenía suplicándome que te tomara en el sillón que nos dieron —Harry sonrió mientras acorralaba a Ginny en la pared junto a la escalera.

—Mierda, Harry —se quejó Ginny.— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Estoy así por tu culpa —se rió entre dientes mientras se apartaba.

—¿Qué demonios hice? —se quejó ella mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—¿Qué hiciste? —argumentó Harry.— Nada. Ese es el problema. Es lo que no hiciste —bromeó, haciendo a los dos reír.

—Amor duro —dijo Ginny mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Harry la siguió al interior de la habitación familiar.

—Dios, ¿tu padres no ha movido ni una sola cosa de aquí, verdad? —comentó Harry mientras pasaba sus manos por las cosas de Ginny. Sus dedos balancearon las joyas colgantes de la lámpara de escritorio de Ginny, y a lo largo del teclado de la antigua Compaq todavía en el escritorio de madera.

—Lo sé. Ni siquiera he sacado nada de aquí. Aunque me gusta así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry mientras alcanzaba la pared de Ginny con fotos, sonriendo mientras pasaba sus ojos por ellas.

—Guarda buenos recuerdos —contestó mientras se paraba junto a él, mirando la foto en donde tenían catorce, jugando en la lluvia. Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por barro en el jardín trasero de la casa de Harry. Se veían tan tranquilos y felices en la foto. Tenían brillantes y grandes sonrisas mientras la lluvia caía su alrededor.

—¿Recuerdas lo enfermos que nos pusimos Después de esto? —se rió entre dientes mientras apuntaba a la foto que Ginny acababa de estar mirando.

—Oh, Dios mío —se burló.— Fue toda tu culpa. Me persuadiste para salir allí.

—Claro que lo hice. Tenía motivos interiores —sonrió, atrayendo la atención de Ginny.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad y Harry apuntó a la mojada y transparente camiseta que Ginny usaba.

—Quería ver tu sostén —contestó sincero y Ginny golpeó su brazo ligeramente.

—Pervertido —acusó y Harry la acercó a él.

—Tú pervertida. Además, tenía catorce, cualquier chico que conocía de la misma edad hubiera hecho lo mismo —sonrió mientras golpeteaba la punta de su nariz.— Pero esa no fue la única razón.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo Ginny escéptica.

—¿No recuerdas por qué estabas en mi casa? —preguntó mientras se giraba para sostenerla en su pecho. Miró cómo ella sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar.

—Acababas de averiguar que a ese chico de la tienda de helados, Colon, Col, Colin, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, no le gustabas.

—Wow —jadeó Ginny.— Me olvidé por completo de eso. Estaba tan devastada, y me fui de la heladería hasta tu casa en bicicleta.

—Sí, y estabas llorando, y apenas y podía entender lo que estabas diciendo entre los sollozos y el moco bajando por tu cara —se rió entre dientes y ella miró riéndose con él de todas formas.

—Debí de haberme visto fantástica —bromeó.

—Te veías muy triste. Odiaba verte así; todavía lo hago. Así que, cuando vi que la lluvia comenzaba, te pedí que salieras. Te veías tan feliz allí —dijo apuntando a la fotografía.

—Bueno, lo lograste. No me acordaba de ese desastre hasta hoy.

—Ese era el punto.

Los se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ginny decidió sentarse en la cama. Se extendió en ella como hubiera hecho cuando era adolescente.

—Maldición —dijo Harry mientras se colocaba junto a ella.— Sigue siendo el mismo colchón tan rígido como un pizarrón.

—Amo este colchón. desearía poder llevármelo al apartamento, pero es muy pequeño.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Harry y Ginny alcanzó hacia la mesita de noche que todavía tenía el mismo reloj que tenía en la secundaria.

—Es la una, dos o tres, depende si mama cambió alguna vez el reloj en los cambios de horario por los últimos cuatro años.

—Son las dos entonces —corrigió Harry.— En el auto, cuando fuimos al acantilado era casi la una.

—¿Estuvimos allí tanto tiempo? —Harry asintió mientras colocaba a Ginny encima de él y centraba a sí mismo en la cama pequeña.

—Harry —se quejó Ginny mientras trataba de apartarse y fallaba miserablemente. Lo único que había hecho era frotarse contra la excitación de Harry.

—Gin —gimió Harry mientras ella continuaba luchando encima de él pero, a pesar del placer que estaba experimentando, el agarre en sus caderas no se aligeró.

—Mi padres podrían venir a casa en cualquier minuto —protestó mientras Harry comenzaba a frotar su espalda por debajo de su playera.

—Son las dos Ginny. Ambos sabemos que el señor Weasley trabaja hasta la seis los sábados. Mientras que Molly se la pasa en casa de Bill ayudándole a Fleur con Victore. Siempre lo han hecho.

Ginny se ró mientras recordaba cómo Harry recordaba perfectamente lo que sus padres hacían todos los sabados.

Los dos habían estado matando el tiempo, dándole tiempo a solas a Ron y a Hermione en el sillón de abajo. Ginny les había permitido usar la sala de estar porque no encontraban ningún lugar a donde ir ya que Ron había descompuesto sus frenos. Ginny se había olvidado de advertirles que sus padres llegaban a casa a las seis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. A las seis en punto, Molly y Arthur entraron a su casa para encontrar a Ron ser complacido por su novia en su sillón reclinable favorito.

—¿Recueras el grito de niña de Ron cuando tu padre los encontró? —interrumpió Harry sus pensamientos y ella asintió.

—Eso fue terrible.

—Sí, nosotros sabemos cuándo viene a casa, así que hasta entonces —gruñó Harry y le quitó la playera a Ginny; ella accedió lista.

—No voy a mentirte, Ginny, pero me encanta cuando no usas sostén —gruñó mientras sus manos alcanzaban sus pechos y los masajeaba. Ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en placer y colocó sus manos sobre las de Harry girando su cadera contra la de él y así ganando más sonidos de placer por parte de ambos.

—Este puede ser otro recuerdo para añadir a la lista. Nunca nos besamos en tu habitación —gimió Harry mientras Ginny se paraba en la cama. Ella no pudo sino sonreír al ver como la lujuria nublaba sus ojos. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y los aventó en la silla de la computadora en la esquina antes de quitarse las pantaletas y hacer lo mismo. Incluso sin nada de ropa, permaneció parada.— Ginny —gruñó él mientras se sentaba y gateaba para estar sobre sus rodillas debajo de ella. Tenía que mantener un poco gacha su cabeza. Si la inclinaba un poco hacia arriba, su boca hubiese encontrado refugio en ese punto hinchado de nervios que podía ver entre los pliegues de su vagina.— ¿Sabes, Ginny? —preguntó Harry y el tono bromista no pasó desapercibido.— Las cortinas están abiertas, así que estoy muy seguro de que debes de estar deslumbrando a esos niños que patean la pelota afuera.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó Ginny mientras trataba de caer en la cama, pero Harry la agarró y la puso sobre él.

—Sí —gimió él e inmediatamente puso el pezón del pecho derecho de ella en su boca. Lo succionó y mordisqueó. Pasó la punta de su lengua por la carne sensible y por la areola sensible antes de repetir el proceso con el otro pezón. Ginny gimió y tiró de su cabello y durante todo el tiempo, enterraba sus caderas contra las de él.

—Harry, deja de jugar conmigo —gimió ella mientras Harry deslizaba su mano hacia su clítoris. Lo frotó lentamente, moviendo los nervios hacia la derecha con su dedo índice. Masajeó su clítoris por unos instantes antes de que los girara sobre la pequeña cama. Casi se cae en el proceso.

—Maldita sea esta cama pequeña —se quejó mientras se quitaba los pantalones junto con los bóxers. Los dejó caer al pie de la cama. Ginny rió mientras él agarraba sus caderas y jugaba con su entrada con la cabeza de su erección.

—Se siente como hubiera pasado una eternidad —gruñó y lentamente se introdujo. Se tragó su gemido cuando el calor abrasador y la sedosa suavidad lo envolvieron. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que sintió a Ginny de esta manera.

Ginny gimió audiblemente mientras seguía embistiendo lentamente. Era un ritmo agonizantemente lento. Se introducía, pulgada por pulgada pero, por mucho que odiara lo lento que se lo estaba tomando, estaba asombrada y complacida de las sensaciones mucho más fuertes que experimentaba.

—Harry —gimió ella mientras el salía y volvía a entrar. Se inclinó y llevó su boca a su lóbulo, mordisqueando el punto favorito de ambos, provocando un gemido de éxtasis que tanto había soñado.

Harry mantuvo el ritmo lento, entrando y saliendo de Ginny con medidos y deliberados movimientos. Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, pero igualmente lenta.

Era pura tortura erótica para Ginny.

Ella no podía manejar la manera en que sus músculos lo agarraban y se moldeaban alrededor de él. No podía manejar la manera en la que con sus lentos movimientos provocaba que rozase con su clítoris. Todo era aturdidor para ella. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar sobre trabajando. Su cuerpo se sentía como en fuego. El sudor escapaba por cada poro mientras intentaba respirar profundamente mientras Harry lentamente embestía.

Nunca se había sentido así de intenso.

—Ginny —gruñó Harry.— ¿Estás bien?

—Joder, Harry —sollozó ella. Las aturdidoras sensaciones se sentían como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, empezando en su estómago y ramificándose hacia sus miembros y puntas de los dedos y así sucesivamente.— No puedo —jadeó incoherentemente. Ella trataba de responder a cada embestida moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, pero las sensaciones eran paralizantes. No podía hacer nada, sino mover su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sus gemidos se tornaban en sollozos y súplicas. Su cuerpo parecía romperse por el placer que atravesaba. Era demasiado para manejar.

—Ginny —gruñó Harry. Agarró la estructura de metal de la cama y comenzó a penetrarla más rápido. Ella gritó ante el nuevo ritmo. Su cuerpo estaba confundido por las sensaciones. La cama chocaba contra la pared y parecía que su cuerpo se sacudía con esta.

—Detente, no puedo —gritó Ginny mientras el fuego en ella comenzaba a crecer. Podía sentir el inevitable clímax tratando de liberarse de su cuerpo.

Harry respiraba pesadamente mientras se hundía en ella con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil mantener en línea su orgasmo. Se sentía tan bien y su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que no podía describir. Apretaba a su alrededor en la manera más gloriosa, manteniéndolo dentro de ella con un fuerte agarre.

—¡Harry! —gritó ella mientras se venía, con el cuerpo sacudiéndose, casi convulsionándose debajo de Harry. Su torso se alzó de la cama mientras el placer subía y bajaba por su cuerpo. Sus tobillos se retorcieron contra la espalda de Harry mientras ella dejaba caer su cuerpo de regreso a la cama.

Harry observó con orgullo, mientras continuaba embistiendo en ella antes de llegar y unírsele a una exhausta Ginny en la cama. Tuvo que apretarse junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin aliento y ella hizo un sonido chillante.— ¿Eso es un sí? —se rió entre dientes y Ginny asintió contra su pecho.— ¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha? —sugirió y ella asintió de nuevo.— ¿Puedes siquiera hablar? —preguntó con suficiencia y Ginny le pegó suavemente en el estómago.

—Apenas —murmuró y Harry gruñó mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

—Vamos. Hay que ducharnos antes de que tus padres lleguen a casa.

—Dame un minuto —gruño Ginny mientras se sentaba.— No sé si puedo caminar.

—Mi ego te está agradeciendo en este momento —se burló Harry y ella rodó los ojos.

—Porque necesita ser inflado —se mofó y Harry se rió mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Ginny en sus brazos.

—Bájame —se quejó ella y Harry sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación para ir al baño en la pequeña casa.

Su ducha duró más de lo esperado. La mayoría de ella estuvieron besándose lánguidamente y sólo estando bajo la cálida agua.

Todavía tenían una hora antes de que Molly y Arthur llegaran y decidieron solo estar en la sala de estar y ver algo de televisión. Antes de eso, Ginny rehízo su cama y puso su ropa mojada en la lavadora y programó el secador.

A las seis en punto, sus padres entraron por la puerta.

—¿Ginny? —llamó Arthur mientras ubicaba la parte superior de su cabeza en el sillón.

—¡Papá! —exclamó mientras escapaba de los brazos de Harry y abrazaba a su papá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ginny?

—Quería verte —respondió mientras Harry se levantaba para saludarlo.

—Señor Wasley.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, bien. ¿Cómo ha estado? —replicó sabiendo y el se giró hacia Ginny para una explicación de su tono bromista. Molly entro segundos después, saludo a su hija muy sonriente para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a Harry..

—Nosotros tenemos algo que decir —anunció Harry de repente, y Ginny lo miró asombrada mientras se levantaba.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó, en shock.

—Claro que tenemos —afirmó.— Molly, Arthur… —se detuvo al ver que ambos fruncían el ceño. —Ginny y yo, nosotros… —continuó, pero Molly lo interrumpió a media oración.

—Espera, ¿están aquí para decirme que tú y Ginny están saliendo ahora? —preguntó sin rodeos haciendo que Ginny diera un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Sí? —respondió Harry tímidamente y Molly se rió.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Arthur y Ginny y Harry asintieron.

—Era hora —se rió Molly mientras Arthur extendía su mano a Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ginny y Harry mientras éste sacudía la mano de Arthur; era la sacudida de mano más débil que Harry había dado.

—Ustedes dos han estado enamorados desde que eran niños. —comenzó a decir Molly secándose las lagrimas de sus castaños ojos— He esperado este día por años. El día que me dijiste que te mudarías con Harry, pensé que me dirías entonces que estaban saliendo. Esto no me sorprende mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no estás preocupada? —preguntó Ginny.

—Tú y Harry están hechos el uno para el otro.

—Yo también vi eso cuando eran niños, y siendo serio, soy muy ciego cuando hablamos de asuntos del corazón, pero ese amor… —Arthur miro de reojo a Molly— ese amor que se mostraban mientras crecía era difícil de no notar, incluso para mí. —Molly asintió.

—Papá —murmuró Ginny feliz.

—Estoy feliz de ver que ustedes finalmente han decidido ver lo que todos hemos visto por los últimos veinte años —concluyó y Ginny de nuevo saltó de su silla para abrazarlo.

—Gracias, papá. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—No me agradezcas —regañó bromista.— No hay dos personas que encajen tanto como lo hacen ustedes.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, señor Weasley —comentó Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny cuando volvió a sentarse junto a él.

—Sí, confío en ti, Harry, y siempre lo hecho, pero si la lastimas, te cazaré y conozco personas —bromeó el y Harry rió con fuerza.

—No lo haré, señor.

—¿Se quedan para la cena o se regresan a Londres? —pregunto Molly yendo a la cocina

—Nos quedaremos —respondió Ginny y Harry y él asintieron en acuerdo. Arthur siguió a Molly a la cocina. Ginny se quedó allí sentada con la más grande sonrisa en su cara mientras sostenía la mano de Harry.

—¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa? —bromeó Harry dándole un golpe con su hombro.

—Sólo estoy feliz —dijo ella.

—También yo —replicó.

Durante ese momento, la vida no podía volverse mejor; ella tenía todo lo que quería.

La cena con sus padres había ido muy igual a cómo recordaba que iban cuando era joven, lo que significaba que el ordenaba un pie de la pizzería y todos lo compartían en la sala mientras veían el inicio de un juego de los Mariner, pero para la quinta entrada Ginny comenzó a quedarse dormida y Harry sugirió que se dirigieran a casa.

—Fue bueno ver a tus papas —intentó comentar Harry, pero Ginny tenía otra idea. Diez minutos después en el camino, se quedó dormida contra la ventana.

Eventualmente el llegó al complejo de apartamentos y el aparcamiento y estacionó el auto de Ginny junto al suyo.

—Despierta, princesa —la sacudió ligeramente para despertarla.— Estamos en casa.

—¿En serio? —respondió con pereza mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Sí, ahora vamos a llevarte a la cama —se rió entre dientes. Salió del auto y lo rodeó para ayudar a Ginny

—Espera —gritó ella mientras llegaban al elevador.— Necesito sacar la ropa del maletero.

—Las puedes sacar mañana —gruñó Harry mientras tiraba de su brazo para meterla al elevador que esperaba.

—Vamos a dormirnos ya.

—Sí, dormir suena bien —se rió ella ligeramente. Ginny se quedó para en el abrazo de Harry mientras el elevador ascendía, ella casi estaba cayéndose dormida. Harry la sacudió para despertarla, lo suficiente para caminar a su departamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Harry bromista mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras veía a Ginny caminar a su habitación.

—Me voy a mi cama —respondió.

—Nuestra cama está aquí —anunció orgullosamente y Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras regresaba a él. La acercó a él y se deleito en la forma que se sentía en sus brazos.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso —murmuró ella contra su pecho.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a dormirnos; ha sido un largo día.

Harry los encaminó a su cama y los dos se sentaron en los lados opuestos, quitándose los zapatos y nada más. Estaban demasiado cansados para cambiarse.

—Buenas noches, Harry —gruñó Ginny mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Gin —replicó mientras ella se dormía, Harry siguiéndole poco después.


End file.
